Our little fcuk up
by Pardon-MinHolly
Summary: Park Jimin. Sukses, mapan, tapi masih merasakan kekosongan dalam hidupnya. Dia tahu itu hanya bisa diisi Yoongi, pria yang menghilang setelah hatinya dia injak bertahun-tahun lalu. Min Yoongi. Single parent dari sepasang anak kembar bandel. Jimin, orang terakhir yang dia inginkan mengetahui rahasianya, muncul kembali di hidupnya. / !RnR! BTS MinYoon Yoongi !Uke!MPreg! / boyXboy /
1. Chapter 1

Remake dari AliaZalea "Dirty Little Secret".

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Jika ada kesamaan cerita di FF lain dengan pairing berbeda adalah hal yang wajar karena ini adalah sebuah 'remake' :)

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Family

Yaoi, boyXboy, !MPreg!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

 **Prolog**

 _Jimin,_

 _Kamu adalah seorang bajingan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku pernah berpikir bahwa duniaku adalah dirimu, bahwa aku mencintaimu dan kau merasakan hal yang sama. Membutuhkan kenyataan bahwa kau meninggalkanku, ketika aku berada pada situasi yang sangat membutuhkanmu, menyadarkan bahwa aku hanya sebuah 'omong kosong' belaka. Jadi, terima kasih untuk membuka mataku untuk tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya sebelum aku menyia-nyiakan lagi hidupku dengan seseorang sepertimu._

 _-Yoongi_

 _P.S : Jangan khawatir, aku sudah 'mengurus' apa yang kamu sebut sebagai "our fuck-up" (seperti bagaimana kamu menyebut bayi kita). Just like you asked me to, asshole._

* * *

-TBC-

[My new project]

[Let me know, Cont/No?:)]


	2. Chapter 2

Remake dari AliaZalea "Dirty Little Secret".

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Jika ada kesamaan cerita di FF lain dengan pairing berbeda adalah hal yang wajar karena ini adalah sebuah 'remake' :)

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Age of the cast:

-Park Jimin (m) : 30 tahun

-Min Yoongi (m) : 27 tahun

-Kim Seokjin (m), Kim Namjoon (m) : 34 tahun

-Min Taehyung (m), Min Jungkook (m) : 7 tahun.

-Kim Hoseok (m) : 4 tahun.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Family

Yaoi, boyXboy, !MPreg!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 1

 _Let me know that I've done wrong_

 _When I've known this all along_

 _I go around a time or two_

 _Just to waste my time with you_

Sekali lagi Jimin memfokuskan perhatiannya pada layar laptop di hadapannya, tapi dia sulit untuk berkonsentrasi. Keringat yang bermunculan pada keningnya dan kaus yang dikenakannya sudah lembab dan lengket ke punggung. Tubuhnya yang lebih dari sepuluh tahun ini sudah terbiasa dengan suhu lebih dingin, mengalami masalah menyesuaikan diri dengan Seoul yang panasnya setengah mampus. Dia bisa saja masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyalakan _AC_ , tapi dia menolak menjadi orang seperti itu. Yaitu orang Korea sok bule yang nggak tahan sama Korea padahal lahir dan besar di Korea.

Akhirnya dia memaksakan diri tetap duduk di teras belakang dan memohon kepada Tuhan agar meniupkan angin untuknya. Lima menit kemudian Jimin menyerah setelah sadar keringatnya sudah menetes ke keyboard laptop. _Ugh,_ _gross_. Buru-buru dilapnya keyboard itu dengan bagian bawah kausnya sebelum menutup laptop dan mendorongnya ke tengah meja.

Diusapnya kedua matanya sambil mendesah panjang. Dia baru berada di Seoul selama seminggu, yang berarti masih ada tiga minggu lagi sebelum ia harus kembali ke Amerika. Itu berarti tiga minggu penuh dengan kepanasan, keringat yang sampai menetes ke mana-mana, dan mandi tiga kali sehari supaya nggak mabuk dengan bau keringat sendiri.

" _Why_ , oh _why_ , aku di sini?" gumam Jimin sambil menggunakan lengan kaus yang dikenakannya untuk menyeka keringat yang mengalir ke pelipis.

Oh jelas, karena aku seorang _idiot_ , omel Jimin dalam hati. Seorang _idiot_ yang masih _stuck_ sama pria yang sudah tidak ditemui selama delapan tahun. Pria yang sudah dihamilinya dan bukannya bertanggung jawab dengan menikahinya, dia malah meminta pria itu menggugurkan kandungannya. Cuma karena dia malu mengetahui pasangannya adalah seorang _Male-Pregnant_ dan dia juga nggak siap menjadi seorang ayah. _Yeah_ , bukan saja dia seorang _idiot_ , tapi juga seorang " _chicken_ ", pengecut yang lari dari tanggung jawab.

Dia masih ingat betul kejadian sore itu, ketika Yoongi datang ke apartemennya untuk memberitahukan kehamilannya, yang kini dia sadari merupakan kejadian terpenting dalam hidupnya. _And he screwed that up_ , sial.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _/Flashback._

 _"_ _You can't be pregnant_ _," ucapnya tidak percaya._

 _"_ _Mwo?_ _emangnya kamu pikir apa yang bakal kejadian kalo kita_ _have sex_ _tanpa kondom?_ _I have told you before_ _kan aku ini bisa hamil Jimin!"_

 _Dia tidak menghiraukan nada sinis Yoongi, dan bertanya,_

 _"Sudah berapa lama?"_

 _"Lima minggu"_

 _Dia melakukan perhitungan di dalam kepalanya untuk mengingat tanggal yang tepat kapan benih bayi itu ditanamkan dalam rahim Yoongi. Ketika dia mendapatkannya, dia langsung berkata dengan nada menuduh.,_

 _"Tapi kamu bilang malam itu nggak apa-apa. kalo tubuh kamu lagi nggak_ _fertile_ _."_

 _"Jelas-jelas hitungan aku salah, karena sekarang aku hamil. Lagian juga hitungan itu kan ke wanita aja nggak bisa dijadiin jaminan seratus persen. Apalagi buat aku?"_

 _"Apa?! Kamu seharusnya bilang ke aku."_

 _Yoongi menyedekapkan tangannya, tidak sabar._

 _"Kamu kan lebih berpengalaman daripada aku tentang hal-hal beginian, jadi seharusnya kamu yang lebih tau."_

 _Jimin mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menjalin jemarinya di belakang kepala._

 _"_ _God! Ak_ _u nggak percaya kamu ngebiarin ini kejadian," geram Jimin sambil mondar-mandir di depan Yoongi._

 _"Ngebiar… W_ _ait a second, are you blaming this on me_ _?"_

 _Sua_ _ra Yoongi langsung melengking begitu dia memahami tuduhan itu._

 _"Apa kamu pikir karena aku_ _male-pregnant_ _yang beda dengan kamu dan pria lain, terus aku bisa hamil sendiri?"_

 _Untuk beberapa menit Jimin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi, hanya mondar-mandir bingung. Segala macam skenario hidup berkelebatan di kepalanya._

 _Dalam sembilan bulan, dia akan masuk kantor sambil mendorong kereta bayi. Tatapan menghakimi yang diberikan rekan-rekan kerja kepadanya karena mempunyai istri seorang pria dan bahkan melahirkan anaknya pada usia mereka yang masih muda padahal baru mulai bekerja. Semua itu membuatnya panas-dingin._

 _Dia baru berumur 22 tahun,_ _for crying out loud_ _. Masih seorang mahasiswa di universitas dengan masa depan terbentang cerah di hadapannya. Masih ada banyak hal yang ingin dia lakukan sebelum dia_ _settle down_ _, seperti_ _bungee jumping_ _di Hoover Dam,_ _snorkeling_ _di Great Barrier Reef,_ _backpacking_ _keliling Eropa, dan hal-hal lainnya yang hanya bisa dilakukan seseorang kalau mereka nggak punya anak._

 _Lebih dari itu semua, dia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa marah dan kecewanya Papa dan Mama begitu mereka tahu bahwa anak laki-laki meraka, salah satu harapan penerus nama keluarga yang sudah dikirim jauh-jauh ke Amerika untuk mendapatkan pendidikan terbaik, bukannya pulang ke Seoul dengan ijazah, justru dengan seorang pria yang sedang mengandung._

 _DAMN IT!_

 _Ini nggak bisa terjadi. Ini sama sekali nggak ada dalam rencananya. Dia seharusnya lulus kuliah dengan_ _cum laude_ _, bekerja sebagai konsultan manajemen di salah satu kantor paling bonafit di Amerika, dan baru setelah kariernya mapan dia akan memikirkan pernikahan. Dia bisa melihat masa depannya satu per-satu terlepas dari genggaman dan itu membuatnya panik. Hanya ada satu solusi untuk ini semua._

 _Bayi dan mencapai cita-cita tidak bisa hadir dalam hidupnya pada saat bersamaan._

 _Dan karena dia tidak mungkin mengesampingkan masa depannya, maka satu-satunya jalan adalah untuk men-delete si "_ _little fucker_ _" yang memutuskan bahwa dia ingin hadir sekarangㅡbukannya sepuluh tahun lagiㅡdan menghancurkan kehidupannya. Dia hanya harus meyakinkan Yoongi agar menyetujui rencananya ini. Jimin berhenti mondar-mandir dan menatap Yoongi._

 _"_ _Baby_ _, kamu harus gugurkan kandungan kamu," ucapnya._

 _Yoongi tidak langsung membalas, hanya menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak saking kagetnya. Jimin berlutut dihadapannya dan merangkum wajahnya dengan kedua tangan._

 _"Aku nggak akan bisa kerja dan mengurus bayi pada saat bersamaan. Dan kamu tahu sendiri kalo bayi itu perlu biaya. Biaya yang kita sama sekali nggak punya," bujuk Jimin._

 _Yoongi menggigit bibirnya dan berkata pelan,_

 _"Kita bisa… bilang ke_ _Eomma_ _dan_ _Appa_ _-ku."_

 _"Dan diomeli abis-abisan sama mereka?" potong Jimin ketus._

 _"_ _Come on_ _, Yoongi, kamu nggak mungkin senaif itu kan? Mereka akan menggoreng kamu hidup-hidup kalo mereka tahu kamu hamil di luar nikah. Kamu bahkan nggak pernah cerita ke mereka tentang aku."_

 _Dia kembali berdiri, memaksa Yoongi mendongak agar mata mereka bertemu. Yoongi kelihatan siap menangis dan Jimin, yang seumur hidupnya nggak pernah menyakiti orang yang disayanginya, ingin mengguncang bahu Yoongi agar dia fokus pada dilema yang mereka sedang hadapi daripada tenggelam dalam emosi yang nggak akan membantu sama sekali._ _God, help me_ _. Dia mencoba mengatur pernapasan dan emosinya sebelum berkata-kata lagi._

 _"Ini jalan terbaik untuk kita berdua. Kita terlalu muda untuk punya anak. Aku nggak siap jadi ayah, Yoongi yah, dan aku yakin kalo kamu punya waktu untuk mikir, kamu akan sadar kalo kamu juga belum siap jadi ibu. Kamu harus pikirin cita-cita kamu yang nggak akan jadi prioritas lagi dengan adanya anak ini."_

 _"Tapi aku cinta sama anak ini, Jimin. Ini anak kita. Hasil hubungan kita," rengek Yoongi._

 _Dan kesabaran Jimin yang memang sudah tipis, habis sama sekali mendengar rengekan ini. Tanpa bisa mengontrol diri lagi, dia mulai meneriaki Yoongi._

 _"_ _Aisssh!_ _Gimana kamu bisa cinta sama dia. Kalian bahkan belum ketemu. Aduh, Yoongi bisa nggak sih kamu buka mata kamu? Ini…"_

 _Jimin menunjuk perut Yoongi,_

 _"Ini cuma kecelakaan._ _Our fuck-up_ _yang seharusnya nggak pernah kejadian."_

 _"Aku nggak percaya kamu panggil bayi kita begitu," teriak Yoongi._

 _"Tapi ini emang_ _fuck-up_ _. Kamu dan bayi ini_ _fuck-up_ _yang sekarang sedang berusaha menghancurkan hidupku!" Jimin balas berteriak tidak kalah kerasnya._

 _Jimin tahu omelannya sudah kelewat kasar ketika Yoongi langsung bangun dari sofa dan dengan tergesa-gesa meraih ranselnya sebelum menuju pintu keluar._

 _"Yoongi-yah…," Jimin berusaha menarik lengan Yoongi_

 _"Lepasin_ _!_ _" teriak Yoongi sambil mengibaskan sentuhan Jimin dan membuka pintu apartemen._

 _Udara dingin langsung menerpa, tapi Yoongi sepertinya tidak menyadarinya, karena dia tidak menggigil sama sekali._

 _"Yoongi sayang,_ _mian eo? mianhae_ _… Aku nggak bermaksud...," J_ _imin sekali lagi meraih lengan Yoongi, yang kini menyentakkannya._

 _"Shireo!"_

 _"Yoongi,_ _please_ _…."_

 _Yoongi langsung berbalik lalu mendesis sambil menunjuk wajah Jimin dengan jari telunjuknya._

 _"Kamu pikir_ _we're fuck-ups? You know what? Fuck you_ _, Jimin!_ _FUCK YOU!_ _"_

 _Jimin hanya bisa menatap Yoongi dengan mulut menganga. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar Yoongi menyumpah. Yoongi adalah jenis pria yang pendiam terkadang jutek tapi dia selalu bertutur kata sopan. Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya ketika dia pertama kali bertemu dengannya adalah "_ _innocent_ _". Itulah kualitas yang membuatnya tertarik dengannya, tapi lihatlah dia sekarang, menyumpah kiri-kanan. God, dia seharusnya tidak pernah menyentuhnya._

 _Dia tahu dari awal bahwa dia, cowok yang dikenal sebagai "_ _man-whore_ _" kampus karena sudah tidur dengan hampir setengah populasi murid, tidak berhak mendekati Yoongi, tapi itu tidak menghentikannya dari menginginkan pria itu. Dan lihatlah apa yang terjadi sekarang. Belum sempat Jimin menyela, Yoongi sudah meneriakkan,_

 _"_ _We are done_ _, Jimin. Aku nggak mau lihat muka kamu lagi."_

 _/Flashback end._

.

Dan itulah kata-kata terakhir kali dia berbicara sambil bertatap muka dengan Yoongi. Berkali-kali dia berpikir bahwa kalau saja dia mengatasi masalah itu dengan lebih baik, maka Yoongi mungkin masih berada di sisinya sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin dia dengan mudahnya menyalahkan Yoongi atas apa yang terjadi? Dan dia sudah memanggil Yoongi dan bayi mereka " _fuck-up_ ". Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengucapkan itu kepada orang yang dia cintai dengan sepenuh hatinya?

Satu pergerakan pada sudut matanya menarik perhatiannya.

"Jimin _samcheon_ …!" teriak Hoseok, keponakannya yang berumur empat tahun itu.

Hoseok berlari kencang ke arahnya di atas dua kaki kecil, gendut, dan pendek. Tanpa undangan dia langsung loncat ke pangkuannya, seakan-akan tubuhnya _trampoline_. Ketika kaki Hoseok dengan tidak sengaja menginjak testikelnya, Jimin langsung berteriak kesakitan. Detik selanjutnya dia melihat Mama dan Jin, kakaknya, setengah berlari menujunya.

"Jimin _waeyo_?" tanya Mama khawatir, sedangkan Jin menatapnya dengan sedikit bingung.

Melihat pamannya meringis, Hoseok bertanya,

"Jimin _samcheon_ wae?" dengan nada prihatin.

Jimin mengangkat tubuh Hoseok dan mendudukkannya di kursi sebelah dan dia langsung menangkup testikelnya dengan dua tangan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Dia mendengar Jin bertanya apa yang telah terjadi, tapi dia hanya bisa mengangkat jari telunjuknya meminta satu menit.

" _He stepped… on… my balls_ ," jelas Jimin akhirnya dengan sedikit terputus-putus.

Mama dan Jin langsung meledak tertawa dan Hoseok celingukan bingung.

"Kok malah diketawain sih? Sakit, tahu," gerutu Jimin yang setelah lima menit testikelnya masih nyut-nyutan.

Bukannya mengasihani, tawa Mama dan Jin justru semakin keras.

"Ada apa ini ribut siang-siang begini?" sebuah suara berat terdengar.

Melihat kakeknya, Hoseok langsung berlari menuju beliau sambil berteriak,

" _Harabeojiii_ ," dengan sangat antusias.

Ketika dia sudah cukup dekat, Hoseok melompat dengan kepercayaan bahwa kakeknya akan menangkapnya, dan beliau memang melakukannya, lalu memutar-mutar cucu satu-satunya itu hingga kedua kaki Hoseok melayang seperti ontang-anting.

" _Yeobo_ , hati-hati, inget umur, nanti punggungnya sakit lagi loh kalo ngangkat yang berat-berat," Mama mencoba mengingatkan Papa.

" _Jagi_ , aku ini belum setua itu," balas Papa, tapi dia berhenti memutar-mutar Hoseok dan memutuskan untuk memeluk sambil memandikan berpuluh-puluh ciuman pada wajah cucunya.

Melihat Papa begitu rileks dengan keluarganya, nggak akan ada yang percaya bahwa beliau adalah pengacara kawakan Seoul yang cukup disegani, bahkan ditakuti oleh banyak orang.

"Hihihi… geli. _Harabeoji_ belum cukur," ucap Hoseok sambil cekikikan dan mencoba menghindari ciuman Papa.

Puas telah 'menyiksa' cucunya, Papa menurunkannya. Melihat Hoseok berjalan ke arahnya, Jimin segera berdiri. Testikelnya tidak akan bisa tahan kalau harus disiksa dua kali dalam satu hari ini. Melihat pamannya tidak lagi duduk, dan juga berarti tidak bisa dijadikan _trampoline_ lagi, Hoseok menuju kea rah neneknya.

" _Halmeonni_ , tebak, Hoseok ngapain kemaren?" ucap Hoseok sambil menarik tangan kanan Mama dan perlahan-lahan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Mama kelihatan berpikir sejenak lalu berkata,

"Pipis di celana?"

"Nggaaak," teriak Hoseok sambil tergelak.

"Hoseok kan udah nggak pernah pipis di celana lagi _Halmeonni_."

"Oh ya? Wah, pinter ya _uri_ Hoseok _ie_."

Papa mengikuti Mama dan cucunya itu setelah menerima ciuman dari Jin, yang kemudian mendekati Jimin untuk mencium pipinya. Jimin pun melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya.

" _Omo, you're so sweaty_ , Jimin," ucap Jin sambil mengerutkan hidungnya.

"Iya aku tahu. Aku perlu ganti baju dulu sebelum makan siang," jawab Jimin.

"Kayaknya mendingan mandi deh. Aku bisa pingsan nyium bau keringat kamu."

" _Jinjja? I smell that bad?_ " tanya Jimin dengan wajah penuh horor dan dia menaikkan lengannya untuk mencium ketiaknya.

" _Ne_. Dan bisa nggak sih kamu nggak cium-cium ketek kamu didepanku? Bisa pingsan aku," balas Jin hanya untuk menggoda adiknya yang langsung permisi ke dalam rumah, dan menghilang menuju kamar tidurnya di lantai atas.

Sebetulnya aroma tubuh Jimin baik-baik saja, seperti _Polo Sport, cologne_ yang telah dia gunakan semenjak SMA, Jin hanya suka mengganggu adiknya ini setiap kali ada kesempatan. Setengah jam kemudian Jimin muncul dengan kaus baru dan wajah fresh. Haruskah Jin akui bahwa Jimin adalah adiknya dan dia merasa berkewajiban memujinya? Oh tentu tidak akan terjadi.

Walaupun selama ini dia sudah mendapat konfirmasi dari banyak orang tentang betapa gantengnya adiknya ini. Semenjak SMP, garis-garis wajahnya lebih menonjol, Jimin harus belajar menghadapi perhatian wanita yang berhamburan. Kepribadian ramah dan gampang diajak bicara juga menambahkan suatu aura yang membuat semua orang lain ingin dekat dengannya.

Semua itu berubah ketika dia SMA dan nama Papa sebagai pengacara menjulang. Menurut Mama, Jimin jadi lebih pendiam dan sangat berhati-hati dalam bergaul karena takut orang hanya akan mau bergaul dengannya karena dia anaknya seorang pengacara. Sifat ketidakpercayaan Jimin muncul di sana, dan sebagai seorang kakak tentu Jin menangkap perbedaan Jimin akan ketertarikannya. Ya, Jimin adalah seorang gay sejati alias hanya suka pada pria. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang biseksual, yaitu walaupun tertarik pada pria tapi juga masih dapat tertarik dengan wanita.

Untuk urusan berkeluarga, adiknya masih belum juga menikah. Jin sendiri sudah pernah menikah, dengan seorang _yeoja_ , Ibunya hoseok, sebuah pernikahan semu yang berakhir dengan perceraian. Kembali ke Jimin, seingat Jin adiknya itu bahkan tidak pernah mengenalkan seorang pacar pun kepada keluarganya. Merasa agak sedikit khawatir, dia bahkan sempat menanyakan hal ini kepadanya beberapa tahun yang lalu waktu dia mengunjungi Jimin di Chicago.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _/Flashback._

 _"_ _So_ _, bagaimana selama di sini, ada hal yang menarik?" tanya Jin sambil mengaduk-aduk campuran_ _lettuce_ _, paprika, dan beberapa buah_ _olive_ _dengan dua spatula kayu._

 _"Nggak ada yang menarik,_ _just normal. As usual_ _," balas Jimin sambil membalik dada ayam tanpa kulit diatas panggangan._

 _Jin melirik adiknya yang berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menatapnya. Semenjak tiba lebih dari dua minggu yang lalu, Jin mendapati perubahan pada diri Jimin. Dia jauh lebih serius, bahkan terlalu serius. Jadwal harian Jimin penuh dengan kerja, kerja, dan kerja lagi. Bahkan pada akhir minggu Jin menemukannya duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan TV yang volumenya di-_ _mute_ _dan tatapannya menempel pada laptop dipangkuannya._

 _"Omong-omong, aku udah di sini dua minggu kok masih belum dikenalin sama pacar kamu sih?" pancing Jin sambil memercikkan merica ke salad._

 _Jimin mendengus._

 _"_ _Don't have one._ _"_

 _"_ _Oh, come on_ _, bagaimana mungkin? Kamu kan ganteng, punya kerjaan yang mapan, lagi. Apa lagi yang kurang coba? Kecuali nggak ada yang mau sama kamu."_

 _Jin yakin Jimin laku, karena dia menemukan banyak sejenis_ _love letter_ _berisi ajakan kencan ataupun_ _note_ _dengan nomor hp di kamar tidurnya ketika dia masuk ke sana beberapa hari yang lalu untuk membersihkannya, tapi bisa saja kan dia salah. Banyak laki-laki gay yang juga memilih-milih pasangan. Dengan sangat hati-hati, Jin berbisik,_

 _"Apa kamu takut jadi gay? Karena walaupun kamu emang gay, kamu tahu kan kamu selalu bisa bilang ke aku? Aku nggak punya masalah sama sekali dengan orientasi seksual kamu,_ _whatever that is_ _. Aku bisa suka_ _yeoja_ _atau_ _namja_ _, aku nggak peduli, dan hal itu juga berlaku untuk kamu, aku akan tetap_ _support_ _kamu."_

 _"Aissh... Aku nggak takut," teriak Jimin dengan penuh ketersinggungan._

 _"Jadi kenapa kamu masih juga belum seseorang untuk dijadikan istri?"_

 _"Karena aku belum ketemu yang cocok, oke?"_

 _"Tapi, kamu lagi dekat sama seseorang sekarang kan?"_

 _"Kenapa sih sama semua tanya-jawab ini Jin?" Jimin balik bertanya sambil membuka lemari es dan menuangkan air putih ke dalam dua gelas sebelum menawarkan satu kepada Jin._

 _"Nggak apa-apa. Cuma aku perhatiin kegiatan kamu sehari-hari cuma kerja melulu, nggak ada yang lain," jawab Jin sambil meminum seteguk air putihnya._

 _"Itu karena aku lagi ada proyek besar yang harus aku kelarin. Kalo aku berhasil, aku bakal naik jabatan di kantor."_

 _"Tapi apa perlu kamu sampe terobsesi begitu? Dan biasanya cuma ada dua alasan kenapa orang terobsesi sama kerjaan mereka. Pertama, karena mereka mencoba membuktikan sesuatu, dan yang kedua, karena mereka mencoba melarikan diri dari sesuatu."_

 _Sejenak Jimin kelihatan memikirkan kata-kata Jin, kemudian berkata,_

 _"Aku masuk ke dalam kategori yang mana?"_

 _"Yang kedua," jawab Jin pasti._

 _Jimin mendengus._

 _"_ _Trust me_ _, aku nggak sedang melarikan diri dari apa pun."_

 _"_ _I think you are. I mean_ _, lihat aja kamu…"_

 _"Emang apa yang salah denganku?"_

 _"_ _Everything_ _. Kapan terakhir kali kamu_ _in a committed relationship_ _dengan seseorang?"_

 _Tanpa pikir panjang Jimin menjawab,_

 _"Sekitar setahun yang lalu."_

 _"_ _Jinjja?_ _" Jin betul-betul terkejut mendengarnya._

 _Jimin mengangguk lalu menenggak habis air putihnya._

 _"Apa yang terjadi?" lanjut Jin._

 _"Dia mutusin kalo dia udah bosen nunggu sampe aku ngelamar. Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku diundang ke pesta pernikahannya dengan seorang pengusaha dari Alabama."_

 _"Cepat juga ya," gumam Jin._

 _"_ _No, not really._ _Kalo emang udah ketemu yang cocok, kenapa harus nunggu lagi?"_

 _"Udah berapa lama kamu pacaran sama dia?"_

 _"Beberapa bulan," Jimin mengangkat dada ayam yang sudah matang dari bakaran dan meletakkannya ke atas dua piring makan._

 _"Kenapa kamu nggak pernah cerita tentang dia ke aku?" Jin mengangkat baskom besar berisi salad mereka dan berjalan menuju meja makan._

 _"Karena aku nggak ada rencana untuk nikahin dia," jawab Jimin sambil mengangkat dua piring yang penuh dengan makan malam mereka dan mengikuti Jin._

 _"Apa kamu pernah ketemu pria yang kamu mau kenalin ke keluarga kita?" Jin duduk di kursi makan dan menghadap Jimin yang kelihatan sedang berkonsentrasi._

 _Jin pikir dia akan berkata "Ya", Tapi yang keluar justru,_

 _"...Nggak."_

 _/Flashback end._

 _._

Jin mengerutkan dahinya mengingat pembicaraan itu. Dia selalu ingin tahu siapa yang terlintas di kepala Jimin pada saat itu, sebelum dia memutuskan mengatakan "Nggak".

Pikirannya buyar pada detik itu karena Jimin sudah berdiri di hadapannya, membuatnya sadar bahwa rambut Jimin agak basah. Tanpa bisa mengontrol diri dia sudah cekikikan. Jimin langsung mengerutkan dahi dan ketika sadar bahwa Jin sudah mengerjainya dengan berbohong mengenai bau badannya, dia mendesis,

" _Heol, I will make you pay for this._ "

" _Aigo_ Jimin _-ah_... jangan ngambek. Aku cuma bercanda, aku nggak nyangka kamu bakalan keramas segala," ucap Jin sambil berjalan cepat mengejar Jimin yang sudah berjalan melewatinya.

* * *

-TBC-

[Note: Karena MinYoon ceritanya dulu kuliah di amrik sana *gaya cieee*, jadi bakal cukup banyak ya dialog yang pakai inggris2nya.]

[Plus keluarga dari kedua mini duo ini lumayan tajir *sekali lagi gaya cieee*, jadi convo inggris nya biasa gitu diantara mereka. :)]

[Palingan yg nggak ngerti hoseok doank, di sini dia jadi magnae umur 4 tahun aigooo unyuuu kan hehe...]

[Review? :D]


	3. Chapter 3

Remake dari AliaZalea "Dirty Little Secret".

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Jika ada kesamaan cerita di FF lain dengan pairing berbeda adalah hal yang wajar karena ini adalah sebuah 'remake' :)

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Age of the cast:

-Park Jimin (m) : 30 tahun

-Min Yoongi (m) : 27 tahun

-Kim Seokjin (m), Kim Namjoon (m) : 34 tahun

-Min Taehyung (m), Min Jungkook (m) : 7 tahun.

-Kim Hoseok (m) : 4 tahun.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Family

Yaoi, boyXboy, !MPreg!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 2

 _When we live such fragile lives_

 _It's the best way to survive_

" _Eomma_ akan hitung sampe tiga, kalo kalian belum turun juga, kalian bakalan jalan kaki ke sekolah!" teriak Yoongi dari bawah tangga yang disusul teriakan-teriakan panik.

"Tungguin _Eomma_... Loh kok… kaus kaki Taetae dimana? Ih Kookie ambil kaus kaki Taetae ya?" teriak Taehyung.

"Nggak kok. Kookie kan udah ada," jawab Jungkook.

"Satu…," teriak Yoongi.

"Aggghhh... Tunggu dong _Eomma_ , kaus kaki Taetae ilaaang," teriak Taehyung lagi.

Yoongi mendengar langkah kecil berlari masuk kembali ke dalam kamar tidur.

"Taetae pakai yang lain aja kenapa sih?" Yoongi mendengar Jungkook sedikit mengomel.

"Taetae nggak mau pakai yang lain. Itu kaus kaki yang Taetae suka," jawab Taehyung.

"Sama aja. Sama-sama putih kok," balas Jungkook.

"Lainnn," Taehyung tetap bersikeras.

"Dua…," teriak Yoongi lagi sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Sekarang sudah pukul 06.35. dia mendongak ketika mendengar ada langkah halus sedang menuruni tangga. Jungkook terlihat rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Taetae mana?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Bentar lagi turun _Eomma_ , lagi pakai kaus kaki," ucap Jungkook lalu berjalan menuju lemari sepatu.

"Taehyungie!" Panggil Yoongi.

" _Ne_... bentar...," Taehyung menjawab sebelum kemudian tubuh kecilnya berlari menuruni tangga.

Lain dengan Jungkook, Taehyung masih terlihat berantakan. Rambutnya tidak disisir dengan rapi, kemejanya sudah dimasukkan ke dalam celananya dengan asal dan kerahnya naik di bagian belakang.

"Dasinya mana?"

Tanya Yoongi sambil menurunkan kerah kemeja Taehyung. Taehyung langsung melirik Jungkook yang mengangguk kepalanya.

"Ada di Kookie, _Eomma_ ," jawab Taehyung.

Yoongi mencoba melarikan jari-jarinya pada rambut Taehyung agar lebih rapi, tapi rambut itu menolak bekerja sama, sebelum melepaskan Taehyung berlari ke arah lemari sepatu.

"Lampu udah mati semua?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Udah," jawab Jungkook dan Taehyung bersamaan.

"AC?" Tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Udah," jawab Taehyung sambil mengenakan sepatunya.

"Yakin?" Tanya Yoongi.

Taehyung mengangguk semangat.

"Ya udah, ayo berangkat. Kita udah telat ini," ucap Yoongi dan mematikan lampu ruang tamu.

Dia membuka pintu depan dan menunggu dengan sedikit tidak sabar hingga Taehyung selesai mengikat tali sepatunya. Pukul 06.45 Jungkook dan Taehyung lari melewatinya sambil berteriak,

"Taetae/Kookie duduk depan," pada saat bersamaan.

"Kookie dong duduk depan, Taetae kan kemaren udah duduk di depan," omel Jungkook.

"Tapi Taetae kemaren kan sakit, jadi _Eomma_ kasih Taetae duduk depan," sangkal Taehyung.

"Ih, Taetae ngalah dong sekali-sekali. Minggir, sekarang giliran Kookie." Jungkook mencoba mendorong Taehyung yang sedang menghadang di depan pintu depan mobil.

Yoongi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan mereka. Setelah mengunci pintu rumah dan dia pun menaiki mobil dan menghidupkan mesin. Dia menurunkan kaca jendela bangku penumpang dan berteriak,

" _Eomma_ nggak peduli siapa yang duduk depan, tapi kalo Taetae dan Kookie nggak masuk sekarang juga, _Eomma_ berangkat sendiri."

Dari kaca spion kiri Yoongi melihat Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dan membuka pintu belakang, sedangkan Taehyung membuka pintu depan dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Mau tidak mau dia tersenyum melihat anak-anaknya ini.

Meskipun mereka adalah anak kembar tapi mereka bukan kembar identik sehingga wajah mereka tidak persis sama. Jungkook berkulit putih, bermata bulat dan memiliki gigi kelinci yang membuatnya semakin manis ketika tersenyum. Taehyung berkulit lebih gelap daripada Jungkook, matanya tidak sebulat mata Jungkook, deretan giginya yang rapi dan kebiasaannya yang suka cengengesan juga membuatnya terlihat sangat manis ketika tersenyum. Sebenarnya kalau memperhatikan anaknya, Yoongi terkadang berpikir Jungkook lebih mirip dirinya, dan Taehyung lebih ke... _namja_ itu, ayah si kembar. Dari segi tingkah laku Taehyung dan Jungkook pun seperti bumi dan langit.

Keduanya sama-sama memiliki kepandaian jauh di atas rata-rata anak seusianya, tetapi secara emosi Jungkook jauh lebih dewasa daripada Taehyung. Sehingga walaupun kadang-kadang Jungkook kelihatan sudah kehabisan kesabarannya menghadapi Taehyung, akhirnya dia selalu mengalah juga. Untungnya mereka masih berumur tujuh tahun jadi masih ada beberapa tahun lagi sebelum mereka mulai pacaran.

Yoongi berharap mereka setidaknya akan memiliki selera yang jauh berbeda, sehingga tidak akan bertengkar rebutan pacar seperti rebutan tempat duduk. Dia betul-betul tidak tahu bagaimana cara menengahi pertengkaran seperti itu. Yoongi mengucap syukur karena lalu lintas cukup lancar untuk hari Rabu, sehingga mereka bisa sampai di sekolah sebelum bel berbunyi.

"Belajar yang tekun, ya," ucap Yoongi sambil mencium pipi Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Jangan bandel. _Eomma_ nggak mau dipanggil sama Kepala Sekolah lagi gara-gara kalian disetrap. _Arraseo_?"

" _Arraseo, Eomma,_ " jawab Jungkook dan Taehyung bersamaan.

Lalu mereka turun dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki area sekolah sambil bergandengan tangan. Anak-anaknya tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya terkesima, satu menit bertengkar sudah seperti perang dunia ketiga, tapi menit selanjutnya mereka sudah adem-ayem seakan-akan pertengkaran tidak pernah terjadi.

Setelah satu lambaian tangan kepada mereka, Yoongi membawa mobilnya kembali ke jalan raya. Hari ini jadwalnya super padat. Ada proyek pembangunan mall baru di kawasan Gangnam dan Bos sudah merongrongnya agar segera menyelesaikan desain bangunan. Kalau saja Minah, pengasuh anak-anaknya tidak memutuskan menikah dengan sopir Yoongi sebulan yang lalu, dan dua-duanya balik ke Andong, Yoongi yakin pekerjannya tidak akan terbengkalai seperti sekarang. Dia betul-betul tidak bisa berpikir dikelilingi oleh dua anak berumur tujuh tahun yang ekstra super bandelnya.

Satu hari setelah Minah pergi, dia dipanggil ke sekolah karena Taehyung baru saja membuat salah satu temannya babak-belur. Ketika dia melihat Taehyung yang tidak lebam sama sekali meskipun wajahnya agak sedikit merah dan temannya dengan seragam agak robek dan hidung disumbat tisu karena mimisan, hal pertama yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah: sejak kapan anaknya jadi preman sekolah? Ketika Yoongi bertanya kenapa dia ngegebukin temannya, Taehyung hanya menjawab,

"Abis Mark bilang Kookie banci, soalnya Kookie nggak mau bales pukulannya. Banci itu _bad word_ kan, _Eomma_? Mark nggak boleh kan pakai kata itu?" dengan jawaban seperti itu Yoongi tidak bisa memarahinya, apalagi karena dia hanya mau membela harga diri kembarannya.

Lain waktu Yoongi di telepon oleh Hwayoung, Ibunya Wonwoo, salah satu teman Taehyung dan Jungkook, yang mengundang mereka ke acara ulang tahunnya. Hwayoung berteriak histeris di telepon dan memintanya segera menjemput anak-anak dari rumahnya saat itu juga. Yoongi terpaksa meninggalkan rapat dengan kontraktor dan datang secepat mungkin ke tempat kejadian. Dia baru saja turun dari mobil ketika melihat beberapa anak yang basah dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dan diselubungi busa berwarna putih, berhamburan keluar dari rumah Hwayoung. Buru-buru dia masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengikuti jejak-jejak basah menuju kolam renang di halaman belakang.

"Mr. Yoongi-sshi, akhirnya sampai juga," teriak Hwayoung masih histeris.

Yoongi mencoba tidak menghiraukan cara Hwayoung menyapanya. Dia paling benci dipanggil "Mister", karena terkesan seperti pejabat dengan kemeja kekecilan yang dikancingkan dan kalau bicara biasanya menggunakan bahasa dinasti Joseon.

"Jungkook sama Taehyung baik-baik aja kan?" Tanya Yoongi khawatir.

"Mereka sih nggak apa-apa, kolam renang saya yang bermasalah," balas Hwayoung sambil menggiringnya ke halaman belakang.

Langkah Yoongi langsung terhenti ketika melihat kolam renang berukuran kecil dan lebih cocok disebut _kiddy pool_ (tapi Hwayoung, yang bangga sekali karena punya kolam di halaman rumahnya menolak menyebutnya _kiddy pool_ ), sudah berlimpah busa warna putih.

"Jungkook sama Taehyung numpahin detergen ke dalam kolam," jelas Hwayoung.

"Saya lagi pergi ke dapur sebentar untuk ambil minuman, waktu saya balik keadaan udah begini."

"Seberapa banyak yang ditumpahin?" Tanya Yoongi mencoba serius, padahal dalam hati dia ingin ketawa.

Dia tidak tahu dari mana Taehyung dan Jungkook mendapat darah kebandelan mereka, karena jelas-jelas dia tidak pernah sebandel ini waktu SD.

"Cukup untuk membuat kolam renang saya jadi begini," jawab Hwayoung sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah kolam renang dengan putus asa.

Tanpa meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut, Yoongi segera mencari Jungkook dan Taehyung lalu menggeret mereka untuk meminta maaf kepada Hwayoung dan Wonwoo Karena telah merusak acara ulang tahun itu.

"Saya minta maaf sekali soal ini. Tolong saya dikirimi tagihan untuk membersihkan kolam renang," ucap Yoongi sambil menyodorkan kartu namanya kepada Hwayoung.

"Mr. Yoongi, mohon maaf loh Mister, kalo saya lancang. Saya tahu anak-anak seumuran Taehyung dan Jungkook memang suka bandel, tapi kok sepertinya mereka bandelnya luar biasa ya?"

Yoongi mencoba tersenyum ketika mendengar komentar ini, meskipun dalam hati dia ingin meneriaki Hwayoung agar tidak mengata-ngatai anak-anaknya.

"Biasanya mereka nggak sebandel ini, tapi _babysitter_ mereka baru berhenti dan saya belum dapat pengganti yang cocok untuk mereka," ucapnya setenang mungkin.

"Saya tahu Mister sibuk, tapi apa nggak bisa Mister berhenti kerja untuk jagain mereka?" meskipun nada Hwayoung lembut, Yoongi mendengar ada nada sinis di dalamnya.

"Hwayoung-sshi, saya ini single parent. Kalo saya berhenti kerja, itu berarti anak-anak saya nggak bisa makan," ucap Yoongi ketus.

"Oh, Mister, saya minta maaf. Saya nggak tahu."

Hwayoung adalah jenis orang yang selalu mau tahu urusan orang lain, sehingga Yoongi hanya harus menunggu lima detik sebelum Hwayoung menanyakan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Mama mereka ada di mana?"

Yoongi menghembuskan napasnya sebelum menjawab,

"Saya _Eomma_ mereka. Dan _Appa… Appa_ anak-anak sudah lama meninggal."

Suatu kebohongan besar, dia bahkan tidak tahu keberadaan laki-laki yang sudah menghamilinya itu. Mata Hwayoung langsung terbelalak, dan sebelum dia bisa bertanya-tanya lagi, Yoongi langsung memotong,

"Maaf, saya harus buru-buru. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf soal ini, tolong saya ditelepon kalo tagihannya sudah sampai."

Yoongi langsung meninggalkan Hwayoung yang masih kelihatan penasaran. Dia tahu bahwa kehidupannya adalah suatu misteri di antara para orangtua teman-teman anak-anaknya. Kebanyakan dari mereka menyangka dia pasti menikah muda karena di umurnya yang baru 27 tahun dia sudah punya anak berumur tujuh tahun.

Dia bahkan yakin bahwa beberapa dari mereka menudingkan jari padanya sebagai korban _MBA_ alias _Married by Accident_. Tetapi dia sudah hidup dengan gosip-gosip miring yang lebih menyakitkan semenjak kehamilannya yang dicap aneh bagi sebagian besar orang yang bertemu dengannya. Seorang pria dengan perut menggembung besar berisi janin. Jadi dia sudah kebal dengan semua pandangan ataupun bisikan-bisikan gosip disekitar.

Yoongi kembali menumpukan perhatiannya ke jalan raya menuju Insadong. Dia memasuki area bangunan kantornya dan berhenti di depan lobi. Minhyuk langsung mengambil alih posisinya di belakang setir.

"Selamat pagi, Pak," ucapnya.

"Pagi, Hyuk," balas Yoongi dan melangkah masuk ke bangunan kantor.

Yoongi memasuki ruang kerjanya tepat pukul 08.30. dia meletakkan tas di atas meja dan tidak lama kemudian Suzy, asistennya, melangkah masuk sambil membawa agendanya.

"Pagi, Pak," ucapnya.

Yoongi hanya menggangguk dan duduk di kursi kerja.

"Bapak ada pertemuan dengan YS jam 09.30 untuk membicarakan tentang desain di Gangnam, jam 11.30 ada pertemuan dengan Ibu Sunny tentang proyek di Busan. Saya udah minta Minhyuk supaya menjemput anak-anak dari sekolah nanti, jadi Bapak nggak usah khawatir tentang itu. Dari jam 14.00 sampai 17.00 udah saya blok supaya nggak ada yang ganggu Bapak di kantor."

Yoongi sudah terbiasa dengan keefesienan Suzy dalam mengatur jadwalnya sehingga dia hanya perlu mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju. Setelah Suzy berlalu, Yoongi menyalakan komputer di mejanya dan menunggu hingga wajah Jungkook dan Taehyung menghiasi layar sebelum menyerang _outlook._ Untungnya tidak banyak _e-mail_ yang harus dijawab.

Pukul 09.25 dia melangkah menuju ruang kerja YS, alias Yoon Sang, bosnya. Tubuh Pak Yoon Sang yang tinggi besar sedang berdiri dihadapan beberapa maket gedung-gedung yang telah didesain oleh para arsitek dan dibangun oleh kontraktor di bawah pengawasannya.

"Pagi, _Appa_ ," ucap Yoongi lalu mencium pipinya.

"Pagi, nak," sambut Papa dan membalas ciuman Yoongi.

"Ayo kita lihat desainmu untuk Gangnam," lanjutnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah meja besar dan Yoongi membuka gulungan plan di genggamannya untuk di periksa oleh Papa, yang langsung mengeluarkan kacamata baca dari kantong kemejanya. Setelah menenggerkan kacamata pada batang hidunganya, Papa membungkuk dengan pulpen merah di tangan kanan. Yoongi sadar bahwa untuk orang seumurannya, Papa masih kelihatan superfit dan ganteng dengan gaya yang _dandy_.

Banyak orang mengatakan Papa orangnya 'sulit' dan 'keras' karena selalu menuntut yang terbaik dari semua orang, tetapi selama ini orang selalu menuntut yang terbaik dari semua orang, tetapi selama ini orang selalu menoleransi sikapnya karena dia adalah salah satu arsitek terbaik di Korea. Papa, seperti juga Min _Harabeoji_ , adalah pemegang tujuh puluh persen saham Min Corps yang menguasai bisnis konstruksi pembangunan gedung-gedung di area Seoul, Gangnam.

Di dalam keluarga Min hanya ada dua jenis karier, yaitu arsitektur dan teknik lanskap. Semenjak kecil Yoongi sudah di persiapkan oleh keluarganya untuk bergabung dengan perusahaan turun-temurun ini. Entah insiden horor apa yang akan terjadi kalau misalnya dia memutuskan berkarier di dunia lain. Kemungkinan Papa akan langsung kena _stroke._

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah Papa puas dengan coretannya, beliau menegakkan tubuh. Tangannya mendorong plan yang ketika di bentangkan di atas meja setengah jam lalu masih rapi dan bersih, dan sekarang kelihatan seperti lalu lintas yang penuh kemacetan, coretan dimana-mana. Itulah Papa, semua orang yang berpikir beliau orangnya 'sulit' dan 'keras', jelas-jelas nggak pernah merasakan jadi anaknya. Kedua kata itu terlalu lembut untuk menggambarkan sikap Papa padanya. Di dalam kepala Yoongi, hanya ada satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan Papa, yaitu _'Impossible'_.

Tidak peduli apa yang Yoongi sudah capai di dalam hidupnya, Papa tidak akan pernah puas. Sifat Papa itu semakin parah setelah Yoongi pulang dari Amerika, tanpa membawa ijazah dan hamil. Mungkin kalau dia membawa laki-laki yang sudah menghamilinya pulang, Papa dan Mama masih bisa menoleransinya. Masalahnya Yoongi yang saat itu patah hati dan super _pissed-off_ dengan bajingan satu itu sampai-sampai tidak sudi mengucapkan namanya. Percakapan yang dia miliki dengan kedua orangtuanya delapan tahun lalu terlintas di benaknya.

.

.

.

 _/Flashback._

 _"Siapa yang menghamili kamu, Yoongi?" teriak Papa._

 _"_ _Namja_ _yang aku kenal di_ _frat party_ _beberapa bulan yang lalu," jawab Yoongi yang disambut pekikan,_

 _"Apa," dari Mama yang kini menatapnya seakan-akan dia memiliki tanduk._

 _Sepertinya beliau tidak percaya anaknya yang diajar untuk menghadiri misa di gereja setiap minggu berkelakuan seperti seorang jalang._

 _"Namanya siapa?" tanya Papa penuh selidik._

 _"Aku nggak tahu." jawab Yoongi._

 _"Kamu bahkan nggak tahu namanya?"_

 _Papa sudah berteriak lagi dan Mama mencoba menenangkannya. Papa menghela napas dalam sebelum berkata-kata lagi._

 _"Apa dia tahu kamu 'bisa' hamil dan sekarang hamil?" tanyanya dengan lebih tenang._

 _"_ _Appa_ _, gimana dia bisa tahu? Aku bahkan nggak pernah ketemu dia lagi setelah malam itu."_

 _Dalam hati Yoongi berharap dia tidak akan disambar petir karena sudah membohongi orangtua._

 _"_ _Ya Tuhan_ _, Yoongi._ _Appa_ _dan_ _Eomma_ _membesarkan kamu lebih baik dari ini._ _Eomma_ _nggak percaya kamu bisa sebegini teledornya dengan hidup kamu. Muka_ _Appa_ _dan_ _Eomma_ _mau dikemanain kalo tetangga sampe tahu kamu hamil dan bahkan tanpa suami?" ucap Mama yang kelihatan sudah siap menangis._

 _Sekarang giliran Papa mencoba menenangkan Mama sambil memberikan tatapan penuh tuduhan kepada Yoongi. Kalau saja tatapan bisa membunuh, Yoongi pasti sudah mati berlumuran darah. Setelah Mama lebih tenang, Papa berkata,_

 _"Yoongi, kamu lihat kan kehamilan kamu ini sudah membuat_ _Eomma_ _-mu stress? Apa kamu nggak kasihan sama_ _Eomma_ _? Kamu harus menggugurkan kandungan kamu, Yoongi."_

 _"_ _Appa_ _."_

 _"Sekarang, sebelum terlambat," potong Papa dengan nada meninggi._

 _"_ _Appa..._ _" Yoongi mencoba menyela tapi tidak dihiraukan._

 _"_ _Appa_ _akan cari tahu klinik aborsi yang bisa tutup mulut."_

 _"_ _Abeoji!_ _Aku nggak mau aborsi, aku mau membesarkan bayi ini," teriak Yoongi mulai histeris_

 _"Dan apa rencana kamu untuk ngasih makan bayi ini?"_

 _"Aku bisa cari kerja."_

 _"Dan kerja jenis apa yang kira-kira bisa kamu dapatkan hanya dengan ijazah SMA, hah?"_

 _"Aku nggak tahu._ _Something_ _, apa aja."_

 _Papa mendengus keras._

 _"Kalo kamu pikir_ _Appa_ _akan ngebiarin kamu tinggal di rumah ini sementara kamu punya anak haram itu, kamu salah."_

 _"Aku nggak perlu bantuan_ _Appa_ _, oke? Aku bisa berdiri sendiri."_

 _"Tidak. Kamu itu masih anak kecil."_

 _Dan Yoongi yang seumur hidupnya selalu taat dan sopan pada orangtua, untuk pertama kalinya meledak di hadapan mereka._

 _"Ya, aku emang masih anak kecil, yang masih suka bikin kesalahan dan perlu bimbingan orangtua. Aku minta maaf karena udah ngecewain_ _Appa_ _, tapi keputusanku sudah bulat, aku nggak mau aborsi. Bayi ini nggak salah apa-apa, dan dia nggak seharusnya jadi sasaran cuma gara-gara kesalahan yang aku buat. Dia berhak hidup. Dan kalo_ _Appa_ _dan_ _Eomma_ _nggak bisa nerima kenyataan itu hanya gara-gara malu sama tetangga, itu berarti_ _Appa_ _dan_ _Eomma_ _nggak berhak mengenal anak ini."_

 _Dan dengan dramatis Yoongi melangkah pergi, meninggalkan orangtuanya terbengong-bengong. Dia tidak bisa menghabiskan satu detik lagi di bawah atap Papa kalau beliau tetap memaksanya menggugurkan kandungannya dan memanggil anaknya "anak haram". Dia tidak tahu kemana dia akan pergi meminta bantuan._

 _Woozi, adiknya yang baru saja menginjak bangku SMA masih tinggal dengan orangtua mereka dan di bawah kontrol mereka. Papa adalah anak tunggal, sedangkan Miyeon Ahjumma, adik Mama, tinggal di Jepang. Untungnya dia tidak perlu pusing lama-lama karena tanpa disangka-sangka, Papa menuruti permintaannya._

 _/Flashback end._

.

Sampai sekarang dia masih tidak percaya bahwa dia berani memberikan ultimatum seperti itu kepada orangtuanya, tapi setiap hari melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook, dia bersyukur telah melakukannya. Dan dia rasa Papa dan Mama juga merasakan hal yang sama karena mereka lebih memanjakan cucu-cucu mereka daripada dirinya.

"Masih banyak perbaikan yang perlu kamu lakukan untuk desain itu."

Kata-kata Papa menarik Yoongi dari masa lalu. Yoongi tahu pertemuan mereka sudah berakhir ketika Papa meninggalkannya membereskan plan dan melangkah menuju mejanya. Yoongi baru saja mengambil satu langkah menuju pintu ketika Papa memanggilnya.

"Yoongi, ada sesuatu yang _Appa_ perlu bicarakan dengan kamu."

Hal pertama yang terlintas di kepala Yoongi adalah: "Oh tidak, salah apalagi aku kali ini". Dari pengalaman yang ada, tidak pernah ada hal bagus ketika dia mendengar kalimat itu dari Papanya. Dengan langkah ragu Yoongi menuju meja Papa. Perhatian Papa tertuju pada selembar kertas di hadapannya, yang kelihatan seperti undangan. Yoongi melirik amplop di atas meja, yang berlambangkan salah satu yayasan yang menerima sumbangan dari keluarga Min setiap tahunnya.

"Ini undangan untuk acara penggalangan dana minggu depan. _Appa_ mau kamu menghadiri acara ini."

Papa meletakkan undangan yang tadi di bacanya di hadapan Yoongi, yang kini menatap Papa dengan sedikit mengerutkan dahi.

"Bukannya biasanya _Appa_ yang selalu datang sendiri ke acara ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Biasanya memang begitu, tapi ada bagusnya kamu mulai lebih aktif mewakili _Appa_ ke acara-acara seperti ini daripada ngedekem aja di rumah kayak kura-kura."

Yoongi hanya mengerlingkan matanya kepada Papa sebelum berkata,

" _Appa_ , aku punya anak kembar umur tujuh tahun. _Babysitter_ dan sopirku baru aja berhenti, kerjaanku seabrek, aku nggak punya suami yang bisa bantu, mana aku ada waktu?"

"Kamu kan bisa titipin Taehyungie dan Jungkookie sama _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ kalo kamu mau keluar," Papa bersikeras.

Yoongi menatap Papa dengan curiga, tidak biasanya beliau sebegini ngotot menginginkannya muncul di hadapan publik.

"Bukannya _Appa_ bilang ke aku untuk nggak muncul di publik? Bahwa akan mempermalukan keluarga kalo melakukan itu?" Tanya Yoongi curiga.

"Itu kan delapan tahun yang lalu waktu kamu hamil tanpa suami." Balas Papa tenang.

" _So what_ , sekarang aku _single mother_. Masih tanpa suami di mana bedanya?"

Papa menghembuskan napas dan berkata,

" _Appa_ cuma nggak mau kamu kesepian. Taehyungie dan Jungkookie juga udah semakin besar. _Appa_ tahu kamu sudah mencurahkan kasih sayang layaknya seorang _Eomma_ kepada mereka, tapi mereka juga perlu _figure_ seorang _Appa_ dalam kehidupan mereka."

Hah? Sejak kapan Papa jadi sentimental begini? Yoongi menatap Papa tajam, kemudian menyipitkan matanya untuk lebih memastikan lagi. Laki-laki di hadapannya kelihatan seperti Papa, tapi jelas-jelas tidak bertingkah laku seperti Papa. Kalau dia ada waktu mungkin dia akan menginvestigasi hal ini lebih lanjut, tapi karena dia tidak ada waktu, akhirnya dia hanya berkata,

" _Arraseo Appa._ Aku harus membicarakan hal ini sama Jungkook dan Taehyung dulu, nanti _Appa_ aku kasih tahu."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Papa, Yoongi langsung ngacir keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

-TBC-

[Yesss, anak kembar hasil cetak gol jimin ke yoongi itu taekook, gk kalah unyuuu juga kan dr hosiki hehehe...]

[Oh iya aku selalu siap nampung kritik saran dari semuanya, dan untuk antisipasi aja. Please aku cuma minta 1, jangan protes untuk masing2 cast di sini, kaya: knp gak si ini jadi itu, knp gak itu jadi ini. *pengalaman di ff-ku yg lain wkwk*. Semua cast pasti udah aku pertimbangin sebelumnya dengan peran masing2. & sejujurnya protes untuk cast itu gak guna juga, krn gak mungkin juga kan pertengahan cerita yg namanya si inem tiba2 jadi toyib *eh gk gitu*. So, diminta pengertiannya ya. :')]

[Seperti biasa, review dibales by Pm yuhuuu so review? :D]


	4. Chapter 4

Remake dari AliaZalea "Dirty Little Secret".

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Jika ada kesamaan cerita di FF lain dengan pairing berbeda adalah hal yang wajar karena ini adalah sebuah 'remake' :)

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Age of the cast:

-Park Jimin (m) : 30 tahun

-Min Yoongi (m) : 27 tahun

-Kim Seokjin (m), Kim Namjoon (m) : 34 tahun

-Min Taehyung (m), Min Jungkook (m) : 7 tahun.

-Kim Hoseok (m) : 4 tahun.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Family

Yaoi, boyXboy, !MPreg!

!Warn! Bahasa non baku, typo, beberapa dialog inggris.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 3

 _I'll keep you, my dirty little secret_

 _Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

 _Hope that you can keep it, my dirty little secret_

 _Who has to know_

Malam itu, setelah anak-anak pergi tidur dan dia punya sedikit waktu untuk berpikir, Yoongi mengulang percakapan dengan Papa tadi pagi. Terutama tentang menemukan _figure_ seorang ayah untuk Taehyung dan Jungkook. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang sudah memiliki percakapan ini dengan dirinya sendiri. Apakah dia telah melakukan hal yang benar dengan menyembunyikan Taehyung dan Jungkook dari Jimin?

Ya Tuhan. Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa dia bilang sudah menggugurkan bayi mereka di _e-mail_ terakhir kepada Jimin. Entah apa yang Jimin akan lakukan kalau dia sampai tahu Yoongi sudah membohonginya? Bayangan Jimin mengulitinya sebelum membakarnya hidup-hidup terlintas di kepalanya.

Mungkin memang tiba saatnya untuk dia berkencan lagi, meskipun prospek itu membuatnya panas-dingin nggak karuan. Jimin adalah pacar pertama dan terakhirnya. Selanjutnya, dia bahkan tidak tahu cara berkencan yang benar. Apa yang dia alami dengan Jimin bukanlah kencan, lebih seperti: mereka ketemu, makan siang, besoknya Jimin menemaninya ke mana-mana, begitu juga dengan hari-hari berikutnya, dan sebelum dia menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, mereka sudah pacaran.

Tanpa Yoongi sadari, dia mengusap dadanya yang masih terasa sakit hingga sekarang mengingat apa yang telah Jimin lakukan padanya. Kalau memang mau mencari _figure_ ayah untuk anak-anak dengan menikah lagi, dia harus melakukannya secepat mungkin. Karena Taehyung sudah pernah menanyakan keberadaan ayahnya ketika dia berumur empat tahun. Saking paniknya, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia justru berkata,

"Taehyungie, habiskan makanan kamu."

Keesokan harinya tentunya dia langsung menelepon Mama dengan penuh kepanikan. Dan Mama membantunya memformulasikan jawaban yang mudah dimengerti oleh balita. Awalnya dia tidak setuju dengan jawaban itu, tapi ketika mendengar Mama mengomel,

"Apa kamu lebih memilih bilang ke mereka kalo _Appa_ mereka itu bajingan cap kodok ngorek yang udah menghamili kamu dan tidak bertanggung jawab?"

Dia tidak punya pilihan. Untungnya dia tidak perlu menggunakan respons itu hingga beberapa bulan kemudian, ketika Jungkook mencegatnya dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Yoongi mendudukkan Jungkook di pangkuannya dan berbisik,

"Kookie dan Taetae punya _Appa_ kok. Tapi dia udah nggak sama kita lagi. Dia ada di surga, sama Tuhan dan malaikat-malaikatnya."

" _Appa_ Kookie orang baik dong ya _Eomma,_ karena kalo nggak kan nggak masuk surga?"

Kalau dibandingin sama serial _killer_ mungkin, omel Yoongi dalam hati, tapi dia berkata dengan penuh senyum,

"Paling baik di seluruh dunia ini."

Yoongi bersyukur pertanyaan itu tidak pernah diajukan lagi oleh anak-anaknya, tapi dia tahu dia sedang duduk di atas bom waktu. Sebentar lagi mereka akan beranjak dewasa, dan penjelasan yang pernah dia berikan tidak akan cukup lagi. Dia tahu bahwa mereka berhak mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Mereka berhak mengenal Jimin dan Jimin mengenal mereka.

Jimin… terakhir kali dia bertemu dengannya adalah akhir april delapan tahun yang lalu. Seperti apa dia sekarang? Apa dia masih memiliki senyumnya yang mematikan? Senyuman yang tidak bisa dia hindari, apalagi Taehyung dan Jungkook, terutama Taehyung, memiliki senyuman yang sama, berikut _eye-smile_ yang dimiliki mereka.

Suatu persamaan yang langsung membuatnya menangis tersedu-sedu ketika pertama kali melihatnya. Seakan itu belum cukup parah untuk dihadapi oleh ibu tunggal yang masih patah hati, semakin lama dia menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anaknya, semakin dia sadar bahwa mereka lebih mirip Jimin daripada dirinya. Seakan kemiripan itu belum cukup, aroma mereka juga mengingatkannya pada Jimin. Memori akan hari pertamanya berkenalan dengan Jimin memenuhi ingatannya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _/Flashback._

 _Hari itu adalah orientasi pelajar asing lowa state. Dia bukanlah jenis orang yang bisa langsung membuka pembicaraan dengan orang lain, belum lagi karena dia harus menggunakan bahasa inggris ketika melakukannya. Pada dasarnya hari itu adalah hari paling menakutkan sepanjang hidupnya. Dia merindukan sobat-sobatnya yang terpaksa dia tinggalkan karena Papa bersikeras agar dia mendapatkan pendidikan di Amerika._

 _Dia sebetulnya sudah diterima di jurusan arsitektur di universitas di Seoul yang menurutnya cukup bonafit, tetapi Papa bersikeras agar dia berangkat ke lowa. Dia menangis selama seminggu karenanya. Akhirnya Mama yang tidak tega melihatnya, menghampirinya dan menjelaskan semuanya._

 _"Yoon-_ _chan_ _," ucap Mama sepelan mungkin dan Yoongi tahu bahwa dia harus mendengarkan apapun yang akan dikatakan beliau, karena Mama hampir tidak pernah menggunakan bahasa Jepang, bahasanya_ _Sobo_ _¹, yaitu ibu dari Mama yang memang orang Jepang._

 _"_ _Eomma_ _minta kamu turuti kemauan_ _Appa_ _ya._ _Eomma_ _janji bahwa inilah yang terbaik untuk kamu," lanjut Mama pelan._

 _"Tapi,_ _Eomma_ _kenapa harus Amerika? Aku nggak kenal siapa-siapa di sana," balas Yoongi._

 _"Kamu kan bisa cari teman baru di sana. Bukannya Jooheon ada di Amerika?"_

 _Mama menyebutkan salah satu sobatnya._

 _"Tapi Jooheon di DC,_ _Eomma_ _. Itu jauh dari Lowa."_

 _Yoongi mencoba mengontrol suaranya. Dia merasa akan mencabik-cabik tisu yang ada di genggamannya sampai tidak berbentuk lagi. Mama menarik napas dalam, kemudian berkata,_

 _"_ _Appa_ _kamu ngotot mau kamu pergi ke Amerika karena anak Lee Wan_ _Ahjussi_ _kuliah disana."_

 _Dan pada saat itu Yoongi mengerti apa yang dimaksud Mama. Papa yang super kompetitif, ingin menunjukkan kepada Lee Wan_ _Ahjussi_ _, saingan beratnya, bahwa anaknya pun bisa kuliah di Amerika. Ya ampun, dia tidak menyangka bahwa ego Papa sebegitu besarnya sehingga tidak menghiraukan keinginan anaknya._

 _"Apa aku akan pernah bisa ngambil keputusan sendiri,_ _Eomma_ _?"_

 _Tanya Yoongi pada Mama yang menatapnya terkejut._

 _"Kamu nih ngomong apa sih?_ _Appa_ _dan_ _Eomma_ _selalu ngebolehin kamu ngambil keputusan sendiri," bantah Mama._

 _"Oh ya? Coba_ _Eomma_ _pikir, apa pernah_ _Appa_ _dengerin apa yang aku mau?" tantang Yoongi._

 _Untuk beberapa detik Mama hanya bisa terdiam, tapi beliau dibesarkan dengan budaya Jepang yang keras, di mana seorang perempuan tidak bisa menentang kata-kata kepala keluarga. Mama bangkit dari sisi Yoongi dan berjalan menuju pintu._

 _"Kamu sekarang mungkin nggak ngerti kenapa_ _Appa_ _mau kamu pergi ke Amerika, tapi nanti waktu kamu lulus dan kerja untuk_ _Appa_ _, kamu akan ngerti."_

 _Dan hanya dengan kata-kata itu Mama meninggalkan Yoongi sendiri di kamarnya, menangisi nasibnya. Sebulan kemudian, Yoongi menemukan dirinya di sebuah ruang pertemuan besar di kampus lowa state. Dia berpapasan dengan beberapa bule yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dalam bahasa Jerman._

 _Kemudian ada seorang cewek yang sedang berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris tetapi dengan aksen Rusia yang sangat kental sehingga tidak pasti apakah cewek itu memang sedang berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris._

 _"_ _Hey, you look lost. Can I help you with anything?_ _"_

 _Yoongi menoleh kepada cewek yang baru berbicara padanya dan harus menunduk karena cewek itu ternyata jauh lebih pendek darinya. Yoongi yakin tinggi cewek itu bahkan tidak mencapai 150 sentimenter. Cewek itu mengenakan kacamata minus cukup tebal sambil menggenggam suatu papan dengan beberapa kertas yang di jepit di atasnya. Yoongi melirik stiker yang ditempelkan pada dada kirinya, yang bertuliskan "Sabrina"._

 _"_ _I'm_ _Sabrina_ _, by the way_ _," ucap cewek itu sambil menunjuk stikernya._

 _"_ _What's your name?_ _"_

 _"Saya…_ _I mean I'm_ _Min Yoongi," ucap Yoongi dengan gugup._

 _"_ _Min Yuni?_ _" Tanya Sabrina dengan nada tidak pasti._

 _"_ _No no… not Yuni. It's Y-O-O-N-G-I,_ _Yoongi_ _._ _"_

 _Dia baru tiba di Amerika beberapa hari yang lalu dan dia sudah harus membetulkan kesalahan penyebutan namanya sekitar seratus kali. Dia betul-betul merindukan negaranya, teman-temannya, dan orang-orang yang akan langsung mengerti jika dia mengatakan bahwa namanya Yoongi. Sabrina melirik papan yang ada di hadapannya. Mulutnya komat-kamit_

 _"_ _Oh, here you are. You're the Korean guy,_ _" ucapnya setelah beberapa menit._

 _"_ _Welcome to lowa State,_ _" lanjutnya dengan ceria, Yoongi hanya bisa mengangguk._

 _"_ _We have another Korean guy who volunteers to help. Let me see… he was here a second ago,_ _"_

 _Sabrina memutar kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu tanpa Yoongi sangka-sangka cewek itu mulai loncat-loncat di hadapannya. Yoongi hanya menatap Sabrina sambil mencoba menahan senyum. Jelas-jelas pendapat orang Asia bahwa semua orang bule bertubuh tinggi dan langsing sudah salah kaprah. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menutup telingannya ketika Sabrina berteriak keras,_

 _"Jimin, Jiiim… minnn._ _Come here, I need you._ _"_

 _Beberapa detik kemudian dia mendengar suara laki-laki di belakangnya berkata,_

 _"_ _God, stop waving at me like a crazy person,_ _Sabs_ _. We're in civilization for Christ sake._ _"_

 _Yoongi memutar seluruh tubuhnya untuk bisa melihat cowok yang berdiri di belakangnya dan ketika matanya akhirnya bisa menatap wajah cowok itu, Yoongi hanya bisa menganga. Ini adalah_ _namja_ _dari negara asalnya yang paling ganteng yang pernah dia lihat. Koreksi, ini adalah_ _namja_ _paling ganteng yang pernah dia lihat dengan mata kepala sendiri sepanjang hidupnya, TITIK!_

 _Cowok itu sedang tersenyum, dan Yoongi bisa melihat_ _eye-smile_ _-nya. Anehnya,_ _eye smile_ _itu tidak membuatnya kelihatan seperti banci, justru membuatnya lebih maskulin._

 _"Jimin,_ _meet_ _Yoongi_ _, he's from Korea too,_ _" ucap Sabrina tanpa menghiraukan nada sinis Jimin beberapa saat lalu dan dengan bangganya memperkenalkan Yoongi._

 _Jimin mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Yoongi dan berkata,_

 _"Oh,_ _Anyyeong,_ _" dengan ramah._

 _Dia lalu menyodorkan tangannya._

 _"_ _Ah ne… Anyyeonghaseyo,_ _" balas Yoongi yang otomatis meraih tangan itu._

 _Dan sumpah mati, dia merasakan aliran listrik ketika telapak tangan mereka bersentuhan. Rasa aman dan nyaman langsung menyelimutinya. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi mengingat dia tidak pernah merasa cukup nyaman dengan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Dari perkenalan singkat itu, dia langsung tahu bahwa Jimin adalah seorang_ _boyfriend material_ _._

 _Menurut Chanyeol, salah satu sobatnya yang jauh lebih berpengalaman dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan cowok, hanya ada 3 jenis cowok di muka bumi ini. Pertama, cowok yang hanya bisa jadi temen karena meskipun mereka bisa membuat kita merasa nyaman, bayangan mencium mereka membuat kita menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat; kedua, cowok yang cuma bagus untuk dilihatin karena selain tubuh dan wajah, tidak ada lagi yang menarik tentang mereka; dan ketika, cowok yang merupakan_ _boyfriend material_ _. Mereka bukan saja ganteng nggak ketolongan, tapi juga membuat kita merasa nyaman dengan mereka._

 _Dan Jimin jelas-jelas seorang_ _boyfriend material_ _. Kesadaran ini membuat Yoongi terkesiap dan buru-buru menarik tangannya. Dia tidak bisa seenaknya mencap Jimin seperti itu, bagaimana kalau ternyata Jimin tidak tertarik dengan pria seperti dirinya? Pikiran ini membuat Yoongi mengerutkan dahi dan menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _Jimin kelihatan terkejut dengan reaksinya dan kini menatapnya dalam, seakan sedang mencoba membaca pikirannya. Takut bahwa Jimin betul-betul akan bisa membaca pikirannya, Yoongi langsung menunduk._

 _"_ _Okay, I'll let you guys get acquainted while I'll go greet other students._ _"_

 _Kata-kata Sabrina membuat Yoongi mendongak siap protes, tapi Sabrina sudah menghilang dari peredaran, meninggalkannya sendiri dengan Jimin._

 _"Kamu dari mana?" Tanya Jimin sambil tersenyum._

 _Senyum manis Jimin membuatnya sulit memikirkan jawaban pertanyaan itu. Yoongi menelan ludah sebelum berkata,_

 _"Aku tadi dari Eaton Hall. Aku tinggal di sana."_

 _Jimin langsung menyeringai ketika mendengar jawaban itu, membuat Yoongi sadar bahwa dia sudah salah mengartikan pertanyaannya. Buru-buru dia menutup mata saking malunya._

 _"Itu bukan maksud pertanyaan kamu, ya?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati sambil membuka satu matanya dan melihat Jimin sedang menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _Tapi setidak-tidaknya Jimin masih tersenyum, yang berarti dia tidak menganggapnya cowok idiot._

 _"Aku dari Daegu tapi udah lama tinggal di Seoul," ucap Yoongi secepat mungkin._

 _Jimin mengangguk dan bertanya lagi._

 _"Di sini rencananya mau ambil jurusan apa?"_

 _"Arsitektur."_

 _"Oh ya?"_

 _Yoongi tahu bahwa dia seharusnya menanyakan hal yang sama kepada Jimin, karena itulah sopan santun, tapi otaknya seperti sedang kena_ _brain freeze_ _. Untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi mengerti ungkapan "_ _Love at the first sight_ _", karena dia sedang mengalaminya dengan Jimin._

 _/Flashback end._

.

 _LOVE AT THE FIRST SIGHT_ nenek moyangmu! Kalau saja dia tahu hubungannya dengan Jimin akan berakhir seperti itu, dia tidak akan sudi mengenalnya. Tapi itulah masalahnya dengan cinta. Cinta membuat kita buta dan rela melakukan hal-hal yang biasanya tidak akan kita lakukan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi orang yang sedang jatuh cinta sudah seperti orang mabuk, tapi efek samping mabuk masih lebih mendingan. Setidak-tidaknya mereka hanya perlu berurusan dengan kepala pusing besok gara-gara _hangover_ , tapi kalau putus cinta? Bah! Efek sampingnya bukan hanya kepala pusing, tapi hati remuk dan masalah mental yang bahkan nggak bisa dibantu oleh terapi seumur hidup.

Nggak, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, Jimin tidak akan pernah tahu tentang keberadaan anak-anaknya. Dia akan mencari laki-laki yang jauh lebih layak untuk menjadi seorang suami dan ayah bagi anak-anaknya. Untung saja tidak ada yang tahu identitas Jimin, dan dengan paras kebule-bulean kedua anaknya, Papa dan Mama berkesimpulan bahwa ayah mereka adalah seorang bule bejat yang sudah menghamilinya.

Dan Yoongi tidak pernah membetulkan kesalah-kaprahan itu. Entah apa yang akan mereka pikirkan kalau sampai tahu bahwa bukan bule bejat yang sudah menghamilinya, tapi _namja_ Korea bejat. Ya, Jimin adalah rahasia kotornya yang akan dia simpan sampai mati.

Keesokan paginya Yoongi terbangun dan memori tentang Jimin kembali melandanya, kini tentang apa yang terjadi setelah mereka berkenalan.

.

.

.

 _/_ _Flashback_

 _Sepanjang orientasi Jimin tidak habis-habisnya menatapnya sampai dia salah tingkah. Tatapan itu begitu intens, sampai cowok Singapore bernama Will yang duduk di sebelahnya mengomentari,_

 _"_ _He's your boiboi orh?_ _"_

 _Yoongi betul-betul tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Will. Banyak orang bilang bahasa Singapore Inggris itu sulit dimengerti, sekarang Yoongi bisa yakinkan bahwa itu sangat tepat. Melihat kebingungan pada wajahnya, Will berbisik,_

 _"_ _Your boyfriend?_ _"_

 _"_ _Oh, no. I just know him. And we're both dude, man._ _"_

 _"_ _Wahlao, if you just know him, why he looked like your stalker orh? Also I heard he's gay la, he probably likes you orh. See see, he's look at you again._ _"_

 _Membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit bagi Yoongi untuk mencerna kata-kata Will, dan ketika dia memahaminya, buru-buru dia menutup mulutnya sebelum ada orang mendengar cekikikannya. Ada perasaan senang mendengar kalau Jimin ternyata sama seperti dirinya yang tertarik pada pria._

 _Pada detik itu ketika orientasi berakhir. Yoongi baru saja berpisah dengan Will yang akan kembali ke asramanya ketika sadar bahwa Jimin sudah berdiri di ujung baris kursinya, menunggunya. Dengan sedikit tidak pasti Yoongi berjalan mendekatinya._

 _"Kamu ada rencana apa setelah ini?" Tanya Jimin._

 _"Cari makan siang, terus balik ke Eaton," jawab Yoongi._

 _"Oh, kebetulan. Aku juga mau makan siang. Aku tahu tempat makan enak deket Eaton, kita bisa makan siang sama-sama. Abis itu aku bisa anter kamu pulang."_

 _Yang terlintas di kepala Yoongi ketika mendengar ajakan ini adalah:_

 _"Hah?" yang diikuti dengan,_

 _"Maksud kamu?"_

 _"A-aku…" Yoongi tergagap._

 _Pikirannya blank. Dia betul-betul tidak tahu bagaimana menangani situasi ini. Oh, andaikan dia Chanyeol, dia pasti tahu respons terbaik untuk situasi seperti ini. Santai, Yoongi, santai. Cowok ini ramah aja sama kamu karena sama-sama orang Korea. Ini bukan ajakan kencan atau sejenisnya, ucap Yoongi dalam hati._

 _"Ayolah, aku mau makan siang berdua sama kamu. Kamu kan harus makan juga. Kenapa nggak makan sama aku aja?" ucap Jimin dengan nada sedikit memohon._

 _OH MY GOD._ _Ini beneran ajakan kencan. Seumur hidupnya, tidak pernah ada cowok yang berani mengajaknya berkencan. Beberapa kali dia mendengar bahwa ada segelintir cowok yang tertarik padanya, tapi tidak ada dari mereka yang berani maju. Mereka terlalu takut dengan dirinya yang dikenal sebagai cowok paling pintar satu sekolah. Dan sekarang Jimin sedang mengajaknya berkencan, satu jam setelah mereka berkenalan. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan, cowok ini memang nekat atau seperti yang Will bilang, seorang_ _stalker_ _._

 _"Aku janji kita nggak akan lama. Paling sejam. Kita bisa makan burger. Kamu suka burger kan?"_

 _Yoongi hanya mengangguk, masih tidak bisa berkata-kata._

 _"_ _So_ _, ayolah makan burger sama aku," tandas Jimin._

 _"Aku rasa…"_

 _Seperti membaca keraguannya, Jimin menghaluskan nada bicaranya dan berkata sambil tersenyum,_

 _"Sumpah aku bukan orang jahat atau pun_ _stalker_ _, aku cuma mau makan siang sambil mengobrol. Aku mau lebih mengenal kamu."_

 _Wow, cowok ini benar-benar jujur mengemukakan maksudnya, tanpa basa-basi. Yoongi mendapati dirinya tidak bisa menolak dan tanpa dia sadari sudah mengangguk._

 _"Kamu tunggu sebentar ya, aku pamit sama beberapa orang dulu dan kita bisa pergi," ucap Jimin dengan senyum lebar._

 _Yoongi hanya perlu menunggu kurang dari lima menit sebelum Jimin muncul lagi di hadapannya._

 _"Yuk," ucapnya dan menggiring Yoongi ke luar ruangan._

 _Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Union Drive yang biasanya hanya memakan waktu sepuluh menit jalan kaki, hari ini molor menjadi dua puluh menit gara-gara mereka harus berhenti beberapa kali karena Jimin berpapasan dengan kenalannya. Jimin tidak pernah menyapa duluan, selalu mereka. Kelihatannya dia cukup popular di kampus ini, karena orang-orang itu kelihatan betul-betul senang melihatnya._

 _Semuanya memberikan tatapan ingin tahu ketika melihatnya bersama cowok tidak dikenal, tapi hanya beberapa dari mereka yang dikenalkan Jimin padanya. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di Market place, salah satu dari banyak tempat makan dalam kampus._

 _"Apa kamu udah pernah makan disini?"_

 _Tanya Jimin sambil berjalan menuju konter burger._

 _"Udah, tapi belum pernah coba burgernya."_

 _"Aku jamin kamu pasti suka._ _Cheeseburger_ _di sini yang paling enak di seluruh kampus…,"_

 _Omongan Jimin terpotong oleh teriakan seorang pria kulit hitam berukuran besar._

 _"Chimchim…_ _You're back!_ _"_

 _Pria itu sedang tersenyum lebar dan mempertontonkan deretan giginya yang putih. Jimin membalas sapaan itu dengan tidak kalah ramahnya. Tidak lama kemudian mereka bertukar cerita tentang liburan musim panas. Whoa, bukan saja Jimin memiliki banyak teman, tapi mereka sepertinya datang dari berbagai kalangan. Harus Yoongi akui dia cukup terkesan melihatnya. Selain keluarga, Papa dan Mama hanya memperbolehkannya bergaul dengan teman-teman dari sekolah. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia berani berteman dengan orang dari kalangan yang mereka nilai dibawah mereka._

 _"_ _I guess you want that cheeseburger with lots of fries, right?_ _"_

 _"_ _Yes, Sir Tony. Can we have two of those, please._ _"_

 _Sir_ _Tony terkekeh._

 _"_ _Boy, I don't know how many times I've told you just call me Tony._ _"_

 _"_ _Now, I like calling you Sir Tony,_ _" canda Jimin._

 _Sir_ _Tony memberikan pesanan mereka sambil geleng-geleng kepala._

 _"_ _You two have a good day now._ _"_

 _Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Jimin yang sudah berjalan menuju konter minuman. Mereka sama-sama mengambil sebotol air putih sebelum menuju sebuah meja kosong._

 _"Aku sangka nama kamu Jimin," ucap Yoongi setelah dia duduk._

 _"Namaku memang Jimin," balas Jimin dengan wajah sedikit bingung._

 _"Jadi kenapa_ _Sir_ _Tony itu manggil kamu Chimchim?"_

 _Jimin terkekeh sebelum berkata,_

 _"Oh, itu_ _nickname_ _yang dikasih_ _Sir_ _Tony waktu aku kerja di sini semester lalu."_

 _Yoongi langsung tersedak potongan burger yang baru saja ditelannya dan untuk beberapa menit dia terbatuk-batuk. Jimin langsung berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya._

 _"Makannya pelan-pelan, Yoongi."_

 _Andaikan saja Jimin tahu bahwa alasan Yoongi tersedak adalah bukan karena dia makan terlalu cepat, tapi karena pengakuan tanpa malu-malu Jimin bahwa dia pernah bekerja di kantin sekolah. Mama dan Papa bisa pingsan kalau dia membawa Jimin pulang untuk dikenalkan kepada mereka. Hal ini membuat Yoongi tersenyum dalam hati._

 _/Flashback end._

* * *

-TBC-

Note:

Sobo (そぼ) : Nenek (dalam bahasa Jepang).

Wahlao, orh, la: Slang Singapore-English (Singlish).


	5. Chapter 5

Remake dari AliaZalea "Dirty Little Secret".

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Jika ada kesamaan cerita di FF lain dengan pairing berbeda adalah hal yang wajar karena ini adalah sebuah 'remake' :)

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Age of the cast:

-Park Jimin (m) : 30 tahun

-Min Yoongi (m) : 27 tahun

-Kim Seokjin (m), Kim Namjoon (m) : 34 tahun

-Min Taehyung (m), Min Jungkook (m) : 7 tahun.

-Kim Hoseok (m) : 4 tahun.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Family

Yaoi, boyXboy, !MPreg!

!Warn! Bahasa non baku, typo, beberapa dialog inggris.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 4

 _The way he feels inside_

 _Those thoughts I can't deny_

 _These sleeping thoughts won't lie_

Entah sudah berapa lama Jimin memandangi layar ponselnya yang memampangkan nomor ponsel Yoongi, yang dia dapatkan setelah meneror seorang laki-laki yang dia kenal waktu kuliah dan tidak sengaja ketemu lagi, yang seseorang, yang kebetulan mengenal Yoongi. Laki-laki itu pasti mengira dia orang paling aneh sedunia dengan aksi terornya untuk mendapatkan nomor telepon Yoongi, _but who cares_ , yang penting sekarang dia bisa menelepon Yoongi.

Selama bertahun-tahun dia sudah mencoba banyak cara untuk mencari pria itu. Mulai dari mengirimkan berpuluh-puluh _e-mail_ yang nggak pernah dibalas, menguntit Nikolas Kikuta, mantan teman sekamar Yoongi, selama berbulan-bulan sampai cowok itu mengancam akan melaporkan dia ke polisi, hingga mengaduk-aduk _facebook, linkedin_ , dan _googleplus_ , tapi semuanya berakhir nol besar.

Dia juga mencoba meng- _google_ nama "Min Yoongi", tapi Yoongi yang dia cari itu pun tidak keluar dimana pun. Akhirnya dia harus menyerah. Pada saat itu, dia baru menyadari betapa sedikit informasi yang dia tahu tentang Yoongi. Dia bahkan tidak tahu nama kedua orangtuanya atau apa pekerjaan mereka. Selama waktu yang singkat dulu, Yoongi hanya bercerita tentang betapa _strict_ orangtuanya, itu saja. Dan Jimin belum segitu gilanya atau kayanya sampai mau menyewa tenaga professional untuk mencari Yoongi.

Yoongi memang selalu lebih tertutup daripada dirinya, dan selama mereka pacaran, dia tidak pernah bertanya terlalu banyak, takut membuat Yoongi merasa tidak nyaman. Suatu fakta yang membuatnya ingin menendang dirinya sendiri ketika Yoongi menghilang tanpa jejak. Melihat ponsel di genggamannya membuatnya kembali lagi ke delapan tahun yang lalu, seminggu setelah Yoongi kabur dari apartemennya.

.

.

.

 _/Flashback._

 _Entah berapa kali dia menelepon nomor kamar Yoongi di Eaton Hall sehingga membuat Nik kedengaran sudah siap membunuhnya._

 _"_ _He is not here!_ _"_

 _Mendengar nada Nik yang mendekati bentakan, membuat persepsi Jimin tentang orang Jepang yang ramah dan penuh senyum berubah 180 derajat. Tanpa menghiraukan nada bicara Nik, Jimin bertanya,_

 _"_ _Do you know where he is?_ _" untuk lebih menyakinkan dia menambahkan,_

 _"_ _I really really need to talk to him._ _"_

 _Jimin tahu dia kedengaran merengek, tapi dia tidak peduli. Selama dua hari setelah pertengkaran mereka, pikirannya campur aduk. Dia sama sekali nggak bisa mikir, padahal dia seharusnya belajar untuk ujian akhir semester minggu depan. Awalnya dia masih dalam tahap_ _shock_ _dan yang terlintas dalam pikirannya adalah bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi buruk, bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan bangun dan mendapati dirinya hanya sebagai anak kuliahan yang masalah terbesarnya adalah untuk me-_ _maintain_ _IPK-nya agar tetap di atas 3,5._

 _Ketika sadar bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi, tapi kenyataan, kemarahan datang. Segala tuduhan dan sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutnya. Dia yakin Yoongi sengaja membuat dirinya hamil. Bahwa Yoongi sudah merencanakan malam itu, dan dia, sebagai pria bodoh, tidak tahu sama sekali dirinya sedang dijebak. Mereka memang sudah berhubungan intim beberapa kali dengan mengenakan kondom, karena Yoongi tidak mau minum pil kontrasepsi apapun._

 _Tapi kemudian mereka mulai lebih berani dengan berhubungan seks tanpa mengenakan kondom kalau tubuh Yoongi dihitung sedang tidak fertil. Dan minggu itu adalah salah satu minggu tidak fertilnya. Sial, dia seharusnya tidak pernah percaya kata-kata yang keluar dari perhitungan yang tidak jelas itu. Oleh karena itu, dia menolak menelepon Yoongi duluan. Prinsipnya mengatakan pihak yang salahlah yang harus meminta maaf duluan, dan menurutnya itu adalah Yoongi._

 _Tapi setelah semua kemarahannya reda, rasa bersalah datang. Dia seharusnya tidak_ _blow-up_ _seperti itu di hadapan Yoongi. Dia lebih tua dari Yoongi dan lebih berpengalaman, tapi yang lebih penting lagi, dia seorang yang lebih dominan dalam hubungan mereka, jadi seharusnya lebih berkepala dingin dalam menghadapi setiap masalah. Setelah dia pikir-pikir lagi, ada banyak solusi lain yang bisa mereka pertimbangkan selain aborsi. Ya tuhan, dia sudah meminta Yoongi membunuh anak mereka. Dan dengan rasa bersalah, kekhawatiran pun muncul. Apakah Yoongi sudah menggugurkan kandungannya? Apa Yoongi betul-betul serius ketika dia berkata mereka putus? Apa dia baik-baik saja?_

 _"_ _Just like the last time I told you, I don't know where he is. I'm not the boyfriend who he has been spending so much time with._ _"_

 _Kata-kata Nik kali ini membuat Jimin bertanya-tanya apa jangan-jangan Yoongi meminta Nik untuk tidak memberitahukan keberadaannya kepada Jimin. Bahwa Yoongi ada di dalam kamar ketika dia menelepon, atau bahkan duduk di samping Nik, mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena meskipun Nik teman sekamar Yoongi selama tahun pertamanya di lowa state, Nik bukanlah teman baik yang bisa diajak bersengkongkol untuk melakukan hal seperti ini. Mereka bahkan nggak pernah_ _hangout_ _bareng. Mereka hanya teman sekamar, titik._

 _Tapi, apa ada kemungkinan dia salah menilai situasi ini? Mungkin karena_ _desperate_ _dan tidak memiliki orang lain lagi yang bisa diajak bicara, Yoongi menceritakan kejadian di antara mereka kepada Nik._

 _"_ _Just tell me the truth. Is he with you right now?_ _"_

 _"_ _I already told you. He's not here!_ _" teriak Nik, sebelum mulai ngedumel dalam bahasa Jepang yang Jimin yakin berisi makian tentangnya._

 _Dia tidak punya waktu untuk mendengar Nik ngedumel dan memotong,_

 _"_ _Did he tell you where he's going?_ _"_

 _"_ _No! and even if he did, I won't tell you,_ _" kata Nik dan langsung menutup telepon._

 _"_ _Hello… Hello… Goddamn it!_ _" teriak Jimin frustasi_

 _Buru-buru dia mengambil kunci dan lari keluar menuju mobil. Dia harus segera ke Eaton Hell, dia yakin Yoongi sekarang ada di kamarnya. Sepanjang perjalanan dia mengomeli dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana dia bisa sebegini butanya selama beberapa hari ini? Kenapa dia bahkan tidak menyangka sampai beberapa detik yang lalu bahwa Nik sudah berbohong padanya?_

 _Kenapa dia tidak punya inisiatif untuk mencegat Yoongi di kelas-kelasnya, toh, dia tahu jadwalnya? Atau lebih baik lagi, tongkrongin Eaton Hall sampai Yoongi muncul, toh cepat atau lambat dia harus pulang juga. Sepuluh menit kemudian dia sampai di Eaton Hall. Di parkir di tempat pertama dilihatnya, yang ternyata tempat parkir penyandang cacat, tapi dia tidak peduli._

 _Ketika sampai di depan pintu gedung dan sedang memikirkan cara masuk padahal tidak memiliki kartu residensi, dia melihat serombongan cowok baru akan keluar. Tanpa peringatan, dia langsung menerobos rombongan itu dengan paksa dan berlari menuju kamar Yoongi. Dia mendengar beberapa dari mereka meneriakkan sumpah serapah padanya, yang dia biarkan tidak terjawab._

 _Dia baru saja memasuki lorong tempat kamar Yoongi terletak ketika dia melihat Nik dan… Yoongi, sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Dua cowok itu membawa ransel yang kelihatan cukup berat, kemungkinan dalam perjalanan menuju perpustakaan untuk belajar. Tentu saja Yoongi, cowok paling pintar yang pernah dia pacari, siap menghadapi ujian akhir semester, tidak peduli bencana apa yang sedang dia hadapi dalam kehidupannya. Sedangkan Jimin sudah kalang kabut nggak karuan._

 _Dan sebelum menyadari apa yang dia lakukan, dia sudah menyeruakan nama Yoongi. Jimin mendengar Yoongi terkesiap. Satu detik Yoongi menatapnya dengan mata melebar, terkejut melihatnya, dan detik selanjutnya dia sudah lari seakan bokongnya kebakaran menuju kamarnya di ujung lorong. Jimin membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk menyadari bahwa Yoongi lari darinya, kemungkinan akan mengunci diri di dalam kamar dan menolak berbicara dengannya. Buru-buru dia lari mengejarnya, tapi terlambat, karena Yoongi sudah menghilang ke dalam kamar dan buru-buru menutup pintu dengan bantingan yang cukup keras._

 _Ketika Jimin sampai di depan pintu, dia langsung mencoba memutar gagang, tapi tidak berhasil. Seperti dugaannya, Yoongi sudah mengunci pintu itu._

 _"Yoongi, tolong buka pintunya. Aku perlu ngomong sama kamu," ucap Jimin sambil mengetuk pintu itu dengan cukup keras._

 _Sunyi._

 _"Yoongi_ _Baby, please… just talk to me, okay,_ _" pintanya lagi._

 _"_ _Dude, he doesn't want to talk to you. Just leave him alone,_ _" ucap Nik yang tanpa disangka-sangka sudah berdiri sambil bertolak pinggang di samping Jimin._

 _Pria satu ini kemungkinan keturunan ninja karena bisa bergerak tanpa sepengetahuannya. Hm, keturunan ninja atau bukan, dia akan mencekiknya kalau cowok ini mencoba mencampuri urusannya._

 _"_ _This is between him and me. Just stay the hell out of this, okay!_ _" bentak Jimin._

 _Nik kelihatan tersinggung karena dibentak, tapi dia tidak berkata-kata lagi._

 _"Yoongi, buka pintunya," pinta Jimin._

 _"Pergi, Jimin."_

 _Mendengar suara Yoongi untuk pertama kali setelah seminggu ini, membuat lutut Jimin lemas dan untuk beberapa detik dia lupa tujuannya datang ke sini, tapi kemudian dia dapat mengontrol reaksi tubuhnya dan berkata,_

 _"Nggak, aku nggak akan pergi sampe kamu mau ngomong sama aku."_

 _Setelah lima detik dan pintu masih tertutup, Jimin menggedor pintu itu sekencang-kencangnya sambil berteriak,_

 _"_ _Open the damn door!_ _"_

 _"Tidak!" balas Yoongi tegas._

 _Pintu-pintu kamar di sepanjang lorong mulai terbuka satu per satu dan beberapa kepala melongok ke luar untuk melihat keributan apa yang terjadi pada selasa malam begini._

 _"Buka pintunya, Yoongi. Sumpah mati aku akan dobrak pintu ini kalo kamu nggak buka pintu. Keluar sini dan ngomong sama aku."_

 _Kesunyian membalasnya, dan Jimin betul-betul tidak tahu apalagi yang harus dia lakukan sekarang._ _God_ _, dia tahu dia menjadi laki-laki brengsek, tapi apa dia sebegitu tidak berharga sampai Yoongi bahkan tidak mau bertatap muka dengannya? Dengan penuh kesal dan sesal, dia meninju pintu kamar Yoongi dua kali hingga retak._

 _"_ _OPEN THE DOOR!_ _," teriaknya._

 _Dia mendengar beberapa tetangga Yoongi berteriak kaget melihat keganasannya. Sejujurnya, dia sendiri kaget. Lalu salah satu dari mereka berteriak,_

 _"_ _Somebody call campus security!_ _"_

 _SHIT!_

 _Dia hanya memiliki beberapa menit sebelum polisi kampus muncul dan mendendanya karena masuk ke_ _property_ _orang tanpa diundang atau lebih parah lagi, melemparkannya ke penjara karena merusak_ _property_ _kampus._

 _"Oke. Kamu nggak mau ngomong sama aku,_ _fine_ _. Kamu mau putus sama aku, itu juga nggak apa-apa. Aku cuma mau tahu apa yang udah kamu lakukan dengan bayi kita."_

 _Tidak ada respons sama sekali dari balik pintu, dan Jimin mendesah panjang. Dia baru saja akan mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya ketika dari sudut mata dia melihat polisi kampus muncul di ujung lorong._ _SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!_ _Dia buru-buru ngacir menuju pintu darurat di sebelah kanan dan lari secepatnya menuju mobil, tidak menghiraukan teriakan orang-orang yang memintanya berhenti._

 _/Flashback end._

.

Semua memori itu tiba-tiba membuat Jimin kehabisan napas setiap kali Yoongi terlintas di kepalanya, inilah reaksi yang dia dapatkan. Tidak peduli sudah berapa banyak pria yang berseliweran di dalam hidupnya, sebelum dan setelah itu, hanya Yoongi yang mampu mengacak-acak emosinya seperti ini. Jimin meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan mengusap wajahnya. Dia akan menelepon Yoongi, tapi tidak sekarang. Dia belum siap melakukannya.

Jimin sedang berkonsentrasi penuh membalas _e-mail_ yang dikirim oleh salah satu anggota timnya di Chicago ketika ponselnya bordering. Nama Jin berkedip-kedip di layar. Jin tidak pernah meneleponnya selama dia di Seoul, biasanya kakaknya ini langsung nongol saja. Dengan sedikit waswas, Jimin buru-buru menjawab panggilan itu.

"Hei, Jin, semua oke?"

"Yeah, semua oke," balas Jin ceria dan Jimin mengembuskan napas lega.

"Kamu lagi ngapain?" lanjut Jin.

"Ini baru kelar bales _e-mail_ dari kantor," jawab Jimin sambil menekan tombol send lalu mulai membaca _e-mail_ -nya yang lain.

Jimin mendengar Jin mendengus sebelum berkata,

"Jimin, kamu itu lagi cuti, yang berarti nggak boleh kerja. Kalo kamu kerja juga itu sih sama aja bohong."

"Hm, nggak semua orang kan _namja_ kaya yang bisa ngebiayain kita seumur hidup," ledek Jimin.

" _Are you making fun of me?_ " teriak Jin pura-pura tersinggung.

Jimin hanya terkekeh mendengar nada Jin. Inilah candaan mereka semenjak Jin bercerai dengan Ibu Hoseok, dia telah menikah lagi dengan Namjoon, pria jutawan yang sanggup membeli berapa pulau hanya dengan menjentikkan jari. Sampai sekarang Jimin tidak tahu apa yang dilihat oleh kakaknya pada kakak iparnya itu, sudah sok bangsawan dengan aksen Inggris dibuat-buat, padahal dia lulusan Amerika dan sekalinya ke Inggris cuma ke London selama tiga hari untuk bisnis.

Namjoon juga senang sekali memamerkan orang-orang yang dikenalnya, mulai dari anggota pemerintahan sampai artis. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Jimin bisa menoleransi Namjoon adalah karena laki-laki itu jelas-jelas tergila-gila pada Jin dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Jadi kenapa kamu telepon aku siang-siang bolong begini?" Tanya Jimin.

"Emang nya aku nggak boleh telepon kamu? Kakak kan boleh kangen sama adiknya."

" _Cut the bullshit._ Apa yang kamu mau, Jin?"

Kini giliran Jin yang terkekeh. Dia dan Jin memang selalu dekat meskipun umur mereka berbeda empat tahun. Dari cerita Mama, kata pertama yang diucapkan Jimin bukanlah _Eomma_ atau _Appa_ , tapi 'Uwin'. Membutuhkan waktu cukup lama bagi mereka untuk memahami bahwa yang dia maksud adalah Seokjin. Nama panggilan itu bertahan sampai dia berumur empat tahun, ketika dia bisa mengucapkan "Jin" dengan sempurna. Tapi saat itu sudah terlambat untuk menambahkan kata "Hyung" di depannya. Alhasil dia selalu memanggil kakaknya dengan nama saja.

"Aku ada undangan untuk acara penggalangan dana yayasan yang sering nerima sumbangan dari kantornya Namjoon."

"Oke…," ucap Jimin, hanya setengah mendengarkan karena sambil membaca _e-mail_ dari salah satu klien.

"Biasanya aku pergi sama dia untuk acara ini, tapi kali ini Namjoon nggak bisa karena ada di luar kota."

" _Riiight._ " Jimin mengaktifkan speaker pada ponselnya dan meletakkannya di samping laptop sebelum menekan _reply_ pada layar laptop dan mulai mengetik _e-mail_ balasan.

"Aku tadinya nggak mau pergi karena nggak ada yang nganter. Tapi terus aku mikir, karena kamu juga nggak ngapa-ngapain, gimana kalo kamu aja yang anter aku ke acara ini?"

"Mmmhh."

"Jimin, kamu dengerin aku nggak sih?"

"Denger kok."

Bukan suatu kebohongan, dia memang mendengar apa yang Jin katakan padanya, dia hanya tidak mencoba memahaminya.

"Sumpah mati kalo kamu ngejawab telepon aku sambil balas _e-mail_ , aku bakar laptop kamu kalo aku ke situ lagi."

" _Wait_ , dari mana kamu tahu kalo aku lagi bales _e-mail_?" tanya Jimin, buru-buru berhenti mengetik dan melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan Jin tidak sedang mengintainya dari dalam rumah.

Terkadang Jimin suka bertanya-tanya apa Jin bisa membaca pikiran, karena Jin terkadang bisa membaca tindakan selanjutnya sebelum Jimin melakukannya. Atau tahu persis apa yang sedang dia lakukan padahal mereka tidak sedang bertatap muka, contahnya seperti sekarang.

"Oh, _please…_ aku ini yang ngeganti popok kamu waktu kecil. Aku tahu segala sesuatu tentang kamu. Termasuk ukuran pe…"

"Aisssh, _stop it_. Aku bisa _brain damage_ dengerin omongan kamu," omel Jimin sambil menghantam keningnya tiga kali dengan telapak tangan.

Jin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kakaknya ini memang senang sekali meledeknya tentang ukuran _penis_ -nya waktu bayi, yang menurut laporan Jin,

" Kecil banget, udah kayak _baby carrot_."

Parahnya, Jin senang sekali menceritakan hal ini kepada siapa saja yang mau mendengarkan.

"Jadi, kamu bisa nggak temenin aku?" Tanya Jin setelah tawanya reda.

"Bisa pakai _jeans_ nggak ke acara ini ?"

"Ya nggak bisalah. Ini acara formal, Jimin."

"Mesti pakai jas dan dasi segala, gitu? Nggak deh, makasih. Aku bisa keringatan kayak ayam panggang dengan suhu seperti ini.

" _Dude_ , apa kamu pikir kita hidup di zaman purba? Acaranya di dalam gedung pakai AC. Kalo kamu nggak mau pakai jas dan dasi, kamu selalu bisa pinjem kemeja _Appa_."

"Gila amat aku pakai kemejanya _Appa_. Jin, kamu tahu kan _Appa_ itu dua ukuran lebih kecil daripada aku?"

"Masa sih?"

" _Appa_ pakai ukuran M, aku XL," teriak Jimin tidak sabaran.

"Ya udah, kalo gitu pinjem kemeja Namjoon," balas Jin santai.

Dan sumpah mati Jimin ingin mentransfer dirinya ke ujung saluran telepon untuk mencekik Jin. Dia tidak percaya Jin baru saja menawarkan itu. Jin tahu betul perasaannya tentang gaya berpakaian Namjoon dan dirinya, yang menurut Jimin norak nggak ketolongan. Dia pernah melihat pasangan itu pakai celana pendek warna pink. _Couple pink!_ Dia lebih baik pergi ke acara ini hanya mengenakan celana dalam daripada harus meminjam kemeja Namjoon yang pasti banyak dipilih oleh Jin yang memang penggemar pink itu.

"Jin, kamu mau aku pergi ke acara ini apa nggak sih?"

"Tentu aja mau."

"Kalo gitu jangan ngusulin yang nggak-nggak kayak begini dong."

"Ya udah, kalo gitu kamu maunya gimana?"

"Apa celana panjang hitam dan kemeja putih bisa di terima?"

"Bisa sih bisa, kalo kamu mau disangka-sangka pelayan di acara ini. Sekalian aja tambahin dasi kupu-kupu, Jimin."

" _That's it, I'm hanging up._ Minta tolong kok malah ngeledekin melulu."

"Eh, Jimin, Jimin… tunggu, tunggu. Sori, sori. Sumpah, aku nggak akan ngeledek kamu lagi. Sekarang kita serius. Kalo kamu bantuin aku kali ini, aku bakal utang sama kamu. Kamu bisa minta apa aja dari aku, kapan aja…."

Jimin tidak berkata-kata selama semenit, membiarkan Jin menyogoknya dengan segala macam hal. Bukannya dia perlu disogok untuk membantu keluarga, tapi dia tidak akan menolak kesempatan menjahili Jin.

"Oke, aku pergi. Aku akan pakai kemeja warna lain, tapi aku nggak akan pakai jas atau dasi. Setuju?"

"Setuju."

"Dan satu hari nanti kalo aku nelepon untuk minta tolong, nggak peduli itu untuk ngapain atau jam berapa, kamu harus siap."

"Oke, aku selalu pegang janji sama adikku yang tampan ini." janji Jin sambil tergelak.

* * *

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

Remake dari AliaZalea "Dirty Little Secret".

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Jika ada kesamaan cerita di FF lain dengan pairing berbeda adalah hal yang wajar karena ini adalah sebuah 'remake' :)

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Age of the cast:

-Park Jimin (m) : 30 tahun

-Min Yoongi (m) : 27 tahun

-Kim Seokjin (m), Kim Namjoon (m) : 34 tahun

-Min Taehyung (m), Min Jungkook (m) : 7 tahun.

-Kim Hoseok (m) : 4 tahun.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Family

Yaoi, boyXboy, !MPreg!

!Warn! Bahasa non baku, typo, beberapa dialog inggris.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 5

 _Don't say it_

 _Don't call me out_

 _Don't be late_

 _Don't make a sound_

 _Get it ready_

 _Get it out_

Yoongi sudah tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana keadaan perutnya lagi, padahal acara belum dimulai. Setelah harus berjalan kaki melewati pelataran parkir dan mall untuk mencapai lokasi ini dan berdiri selama setengah jam berbasa-basi dengan orang-orang yang tidak dia kenal sama sekali, dia rasanya ingin melempar jas tuksedo mahal yang dikenakannya malam itu. Pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepalanya adalah:

"Orang gila mana yang mendesain jas setidaknyaman ini?"

yang diikuti oleh:

"Orang gila mana yang sudah membeli jas ini?"

Jawaban dari pertanyaan kedua inilah yang membuatnya kesal tujuh turunan. Dia betul-betul akan membunuh Papa karena memaksanya melakukan ini. Betul-betul membunuhnya, bukan hanya mengancam akan membunuhnya kemudian mundur pada detik-detik terakhir. Kali ini dia serius. Kalau hakim bertanya kenapa dia melakukannya, dia akan berkata, "Pria tua itu sudah sampai pada waktunya."

 _God_ , sejak kapan dia jadi seganas ini? Dia betul-betul perlu melepaskan jas sempit ini.

"Pak Yoongi nggak apa-apa?" tanya Suzy yang dia geret untuk menemaninya malam ini, yang kini sedang menatapnya prihatin.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum penuh keyakinan dan mengangguk. Dia harus menelan ketidaknyamanannya karena tidak mau membuat Suzy, yang kelihatan seperti anak hilang di tengah keramaian orang-orang yang merasa paling top di Korea menjadi semakin gugup. Entah berapa kali dia melihat Suzy melarikan tangannya pada gaun malamnya, merapikan kekusutan yang hanya bisa dilihat olehnya.

"Makasih ya udah mau nemenin saya ke acara ini," ucap Yoongi.

"Kita cuma perlu ada di sini sekitar sejam, supaya panitia setidak-tidaknya tahu ada perwakilan dari Min Corps malam ini, habis itu kita bisa pulang."

Suzy hanya mengangguk. Pada detik itu pintu _ballroom_ di buka dan para tamu perlahan-lahan menuju meja yang sudah disediakan. Dia dan Suzy kedapatan duduk satu meja dengan delapan orang lainnya yang rata-rata bisa dikategorikan manula. Yoongi mengenali seorang bintang film senior dengan suami yang berada di meja itu. Setelah melalui proses perkenalan, Yoongi juga tahu bahwa pasangan yang duduk persis di sebelahnya adalah pemilik pasar swalayan terbesar di Seoul dengan anaknya, dan pasangan yang duduk berseberangan dengannya adalah mantan rektor universitas Seoul dengan istrinya.

Mereka hampir kehabisan topik pembicaraan ketika MC acara meminta para tamu untuk segera duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan karena acara akan segera dimulai. Menurut agenda, acara penggalangan dana yang mencakup makan malam ini akan dimulai dengan beberapa pidato, diikuti persembahan lagu dari beberapa penyanyi ternama dan ditutup oleh acara lelang. Selain penjualan sepiring makan malam yang harganya lebih mahal daripada emas sepuluh gram, dana juga akan digalang dari hasil penjualan barang lelang.

Daftar barang yang akan dilelang sudah diselipkan bersama undangan, jadi para tamu/penawar bisa memutuskan pilihan mereka sebelumnya. Yoongi sudah menandai beberapa barang yang dia inginkan untuk diberikan kepada Suzy sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah menemaninya malam ini. Dia baru saja akan menelepon Mama yang malam ini bersedia menjaga Taehyung dan Jungkook untuk menanyakan kabar anak-anak ketika lampu ruangan meredup dan sebuah video mulai ditayangkan pada beberapa layar yang tersebar di beberapa sudut ruangan. Yoongi memutuskan menunda teleponnya hingga makanan pembuka dihidangkan.

.

.

.

"Aku nggak percaya kita telat," ucap Jin sambil bergegas menuju _ballroom_ tempat acara diadakan.

"Jangan salahin aku. Aku udah siap di jam yang kita setujui, kamunya aja yang telat jemput aku," balas Jimin.

"Jimin, bukan nyalahin kamu, aku cuma bingung aja kok bisa aku salah hitung waktu."

Jimin hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Jin. Sumpah mati, dia nggak pernah ketemu orang paling nggak bisa tepat waktu seperti kakaknya ini. Kalau dia bilang akan ketemu jam 17.00, itu berarti paling cepat dia baru akan muncul jam 18.00. dan malam ini Jin dan sopirnya baru muncul pukul 19.00. tentu saja mereka terlambat ke acara yang sudah dijadwalkan untuk mulai pukul 20.00. dia saja yang sudah lama tidak tinggal di Seoul masih tahu bagaimana keadaan lalu lintas pada sabtu malam. Selama ini dia pikir Jin sudah sembuh dari penyakit tukang telatnya itu, ternyata belum.

Begitu mereka tiba di meja penerimaan tamu dan Jin memberikan undangannya, salah satu staf langsung melokasi meja mereka dari laptop dan menggiring mereka masuk ke dalam _ballroom_. Ruangan sudah gelap, tapi untungnya sebuah video sedang ditayangkan, jadi mereka memiliki cukup penerangan untuk mencapai meja mereka tanpa tersandung, sayangnya, itu tidak menjamin Jin tidak melibas beberapa orang dengan syal panjang yang dilingkari dilehernya ketika melewati mereka. Jimin mengucapkan kata maafnya untuk Jin sementara Jin berlalu begitu saja, tanpa menyadari kekacauan yang ditinggalkannya.

Begitu mereka sampai di meja yang berada di tengah, tiga baris dari panggung, Jimin buru-buru meminta Jin untuk duduk agar tidak menghalangi tamu-tamu lain yang sedang menonton video. Begitu bokongnya bersentuhan dengan bantalan kursi, video berakhir dan lampu kembali menyala yang diikuti tepukan meriah para tamu. Jimin menyadari bahwa acara ini lebih besar-besaran daripada yang dia sangka. Ruangan dipenuhi oleh setidaknya lima puluh meja dengan sepuluh orang setiap mejanya dan dari apa yang dia lihat, semua tamu berpakaian super formal. Yang laki-laki mengenakan jas dan dasi, sementara para wanita mengenakan gaun malam.

"Kayaknya aku salah kostum deh," bisik Jimin pada Jin yang sekarang sedang membaca menu.

"Kan aku udah bilang ke kamu acaranya formal," balas Jin cuek tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari menu.

Pada saat itu MC mengundang seseorang untuk memberikan pidato pembuka dan Jimin menahan diri dari memberikan komentar lebih lanjut.

.

.

.

Acara sudah berlangsung setengah jalan dan Yoongi harus akui bahwa dia cukup menikmati malam ini dan sepertinya Suzy merasakan hal yang sama, seperti yang dilihatnya dari wajah penuh senyum yang diperlihatkan asistennya itu. Di luar perkiraannya, makanan yang dihidangkan cukup enak, pengisi acaranya sangat ramah. Berbeda sekali dengan perkiraannya tentang orang-orang kaya pada umumnya. Dia tahu komentar ini terdengar aneh datang darinya, Karena dia tahu banyak orang mengkategorikan keluarganya sebagai keluarga kaya. Sesuatu yang sangat dia sesali.

Sejujurnya kalau diberikan pilihan, dia akan memilih tidak memiliki uang tapi bebas melakukan apa saja yang dia mau daripada punya uang segambreng tapi terkekang. Nama, uang, dan jabatan adalah hal-hal yang tidak pernah dia pahami pesonanya. Dia tahu banyak orang akan menilai orang lain dari nama belakang mereka, berapa banyak uang dan apa jabatan yang dimiliki oleh orang tersebut, termasuk Mama dan Papa.

Dia ingat bagaimana orangtuanya selalu memonitor teman-temannya di sekolah. Mama akan mengajukan pertanyaan seperti: _"Siapa namanya?", "Rumahnya di mana?", "Apa pekerjaan orangtua mereka?"_ , sebelum kemudian meminta Yoongi mengundang mereka datang ke rumah agar beliau bisa menilai mereka langsung. Mengundang teman-temannya ke rumah adalah pengalaman paling tidak mengenakkan yang pernah dia alami. Karena sikap kedua orangtuanya inilah sampai sekarang Yoongi masih mengalami masalah menyukai orang-orang yang memiliki uang, dia takut mereka juga akan sesombong orangtuanya.

Di depan cermin di dalam toilet, Yoongi merapikan rambutnya yang disisir rapi ke belakang. Toilet itu sepi, hanya ada dirinya dan seseorang lagi yang sekarang sedang mengeringkan tangannya dengan handuk. Tidak lama kemudian orang itu pun meninggalkan toilet. Yoongi sedang mencuci tangannya ketika pintu toilet terbuka dengan sedikit bantingan dan seorang pria dengan jas tuksedo berwarna hijau tergesa-gesa menuju salah satu kamar toilet yang tersedia. Dia sedang mencuci tangan ketika pria itu keluar beberapa menit kemudian dengan wajah lega.

Tatapan mereka sempat bertemu di permukaan cermin dan mereka sama-sama tersenyum sebelum pria itu mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk mencuci tangannya. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang familiar dengan pria ini. Apa dia pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya? Tapi kalau mereka pernah ketemu, kenapa pria itu tidak kelihatan mengenalinya sama sekali? Yoongi harus segera memalingkan wajahnya dengan sedikit malu ketika tertangkap basah memandangi pria itu.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan baju saya?" tanya pria itu sedetik kemudian sambil kemudian menunduk untuk memeriksa pakaiannya yang sebenarnya cukup eksotis, perpaduan jas hijau dengan syal panjang yang juga berwarna hijau.

"Oh, ng-ngak, nggak ada."

"Ada yang salah sama wajah saya?" tanya pria itu lagi, kini mendekatkan wajahnya pada cermin dan memeriksa wajahnya.

"Nggak ada," ucap Yoongi sekali lagi.

Pria itu menarik wajahnya dari depan cermin dan mengeringkan tangannya. Yoongi berdebat dengan diri sendiri.

 _Tanya, nggak, Tanya, nggak, Tanya, Tanya! Tanya! Nggak bisalah, gila apa aku. Kalo nanti dia bilang nggak kenal, mukaku mau ditaro di mana?_

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Yoongi tidak tahu bagaimana pertanyaan itu bisa keluar dari mulutnya, tapi itulah kenyataannya, dan ternyata itu tidak sememalukan yang dia bayangkan. Pria itu kelihatan mempertimbangkan pertanyaannya sejenak, sebelum berkata,

"Sepertinya nggak," dengan senyum bingung dan penuh maaf.

Ternyata penilaian dia sebelumnya tentang kejadian ini salah. Ini jauh lebih memalukan daripada yang dia bayangkan. Dia rasanya ingin lari keluar dari toilet sambil saking malunya, namun nyatanya Yoongi justru berkata,

"Maaf, saya salah orang," sebelum bergegas meninggalkan toilet dengan wajah kebakaran.

.

.

.

"Aku nggak tahu gimana kamu bisa ngebujuk aku untuk beli satu set _beauty care_ ," ucap Jimin dengan nada ngedumel sambil melangkah keluar dari _ballroom_.

"Emangnya kenapa?"

"Apa kamu nggak lihat tampang bapak-bapak yang duduk di seberang aku? Dia pikir aku banci."

Jin hanya melambaikan tangannya santai seakan kekhawatiran itu tidak berdasar. Jin sih bisa santai, dia berhasil mendapatkan barang yang diinginkannya. Sebuah lukisan dari salah satu pelukis muda yang sedang naik daun. Sedangkan Jimin? Jangankan pakai perawatan muka, pakai sabun muka saja dia nggak pernah.

"Kamu sengaja ya bikin aku menawar barang itu?" tanya Jimin curiga.

"Aku nggak ngerti apa yang kamu omongin," balas Jin.

Tapi Jimin tahu kakaknya berbohong karena dia menolak menatapnya.

"Kamu ngebiarin aku ikutan nawar, karena kamu tahu aku akan ngasih itu ke kamu kalo aku sampe menang. Hm, sekilas info untuk kamu. Rencana kamu gagal total. Aku akan ngasih itu ke _Eomma_ , bukan ke kamu."

"Kamu pasti bercanda," ucap Jin terkejut dan dengan begitu mengonfirmasi kecurigaan Jimin.

"Nggak, aku serius."

Jin langsung cemberut,

"Huh, terkadang aku suka tanya ke diri aku sendiri, kenapa aku repot-repot ganti popok kamu waktu kecil kalo kamu akhirnya jadi kayak begini."

"Oh, _please_. Waktu itu kamu masih terlalu kecil untuk ganti popok kecil aku. Kamu aja mungkin masih pakai popok waktu aku lahir."

"Jimin?"

"Ya, Jin?"

" _Shut up._ "

Mereka berdiri di depan pintu lift dengan tamu-tamu lain yang sekarang sedang menatap keduanya sambil senyum-senyum karena mendengar perdebatan barusan. Jimin sedang nyengir kepada mereka untuk menandakan bahwa perdebatannya dengan Jin hanya bercanda ketika dari sudut matanya dia menangkap gerakan yang membuatnya menoleh.

Tatapannya jatuh kepada seorang pria yang berdiri sekitar sepuluh meter darinya. Dia hanya bisa melihat punggung sempit pria itu. Entah kenapa, dia tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya darinya. Keinginan agar pria itu menoleh supaya dia bisa melihat wajahnya mulai menggerogotinya. Semakin lama dia memperhatikannya, semakin dia sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang sangat familiar tentang pria itu. Dan pada saat itulah dia mendengarnya tertawa dan dia tertegun.

Tawa itu. Dia akan selalu mengenalinya di mana pun. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa mengeluarkan tawa lepas seperti itu. YOONGI. Tanpa Jimin sadari, dia sudah memutar tubuhnya agar bisa menatap pria itu dengan lebih seksama. Jin yang kini posisi berdirinya jadi agak terhimpit menatapnya sambil menaikkan alis penuh tanda tanya, tapi Jimin tidak menghiraukannya dan kembali menatap pria itu.

Mungkinkah itu Yoongi? Nggak, nggak mungkin. Dia nggak mungkin seberuntung itu. dia sudah mencarinya selama delapan tahun belakangan ini tanpa hasil dan tiba-tiba dia bertemu dengannya begitu saja malam ini? Ayolah Jimin, bahkan sang pangeran selalu akan menghadapi naga, ibu tiri jahat, dan tanaman liar pemakan manusia terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya bertemu sang pujaan hati.

 _DAMN!_

Kenapa juga aku jadi mikirin plot cerita dongeng? Jimin mengomeli dirinya sendiri. Perhatiannya kembali kepada pria itu. Dalam hati dia memohon agar pria itu memang Yoongi, tapi sebagian lagi menginginkan dia sedang berhalusinasi. Pada saat itulah dia mendapat ide brilian. Jimin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan dengan jempolnya menggulir daftar nama pada _contact list_ sampai dia menemukan nama Yoongi sebelum menekan tombol _call._ Dia menghembuskan napas dan mendekatkan ponsel itu pada daun telinganya.

"Kamu lagi nelepon siapa, Jimin?" tanya Jin.

Jimin hanya mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda dia akan menjelaskan nanti. Perhatiannya tetap menempel kepada pria itu, yang akhirnya mengakhiri percakapannya dengan teman bicaranya ketika Jimin mendengar ujung saluran selulernya berdering. Dan kejadian selanjutnya seakan bergerak dalam _slow motion_. Samar-samar dia mendengar bunyi telepon berdering di seberang ruangan kemudian pria itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celananya. Dan detik selanjutnya dia mendengar sebuah suara berkata,

"Halo," dari speaker telepon.

Suara itu. Suara yang terakhir kali didengarnya delapan tahun yang lalu. Jimin tidak bisa bernapas, apalagi berpikir. Semua suara jadi redup dan yang didengarnya hanyalah detak jantungnya yang menggila. Tatapannya terfokus kepada sumber suara itu dan dunia seakan berhenti berputar. Sekali lagi dia mendengar suara itu mengucapkan

"Halo", kali ini dengan nada sedikit tidak sabar.

"Yoongi."

Jimin bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dia sudah mengucapkan nama itu ketika mendengar balasannya.

"Ya, ini Yoongi. Siapa ini?"

 _HOLY SHIT!_

Ini memang Yoongi. Betul-betul Yoongi, bukan halusinasinya. Pada detik itu pintu _lift_ terbuka dan semua orang bergerak memasukinya, otomatis mendorong Jimin ke belakang. Tanpa pikir panjang Jimin langsung menarik Jin ke samping, menghindari serbuan orang-orang yang mau menaiki _lift_. Kemudian, tanpa penjelasan apa-apa, dia melangkah cepat, setengah berlari menuju Yoongi, meninggalkan Jin di dekat _lift_. Dia tidak berhenti hingga dia berdiri persis di belakang Yoongi. Dia menarik napas dan menyapa pria yang memegang separo hatinya itu.

.

.

.

Yoongi baru saja selesai berpamitan dengan istri sang mantan rektor, yang sekarang dia tahu bernama Lee Dae hae, ketika ponselnya bordering. Dia buru-buru merogohnya, takut itu Mama. Nomor tidak dikenal terpampang pada layar dan dia mempertimbangkan untuk membiarkan _voicemail_ menjawabnya, tapi akhirnya memutuskan menjawab, takut _emergency._ Sebuah suara yang terdengar agak aneh mengucapkan namanya dan Yoongi langsung mengonfirmasinya sebelum balik menanyakan identitas orang tersebut, tapi tidak ada jawaban, kemudian sambungan terputus. Yoongi menatap ponselnya dengan sedikit bingung sebelum memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku celananya.

Dia baru saja akan mengajak Suzy pulang ketika mendengar seseorang di belakangnya memanggil namanya. Otomatis dia langsung berbalik dan bertatapan langsung dengan… Jimin? Jimin, pria yang sudah membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman hanya dengan berada di sisinya, membimbingnya jadi dewasa, dan mengajarkannya arti dicintai dan mencintai. Jimin jugalah cowok bajingan, anak setan, _all around bastard_ yang sudah dia tinggalkan delapan tahun lalu setelah dia menginjak-injak harga diri dan hatinya. _What the hell is he doing here?!_

"Hei," ucap Jimin yang kini sedang tersenyum lebar.

Yoongi tidak bisa bernapas ketika melihat senyum itu. Bagaimana mungkin setelah bertahun-tahun ini dan setelah apa yang dia sudah lakukan terhadapnya, Jimin masih memiliki efek seperti ini terhadapnya? Tanpa dia sadari, matanya sudah berlari dari ujung rambut, hingga ujung kaki Jimin sebelum kembali lagi ke wajahnya.

 _DOUBLE DAMN!_

Dunia betul-betul tidak adil. Jimin bahkan kelihatan lebih _yummy_ lagi daripada delapan tahun yang lalu. Dia mengenakan kemeja biru muda dan celana hitam yang jatuh dengan sempurna pada tubuhnya. Entah bagaimana, Jimin kelihatan jauh lebih tinggi dan besar daripada dulu. Rambutnya juga lebih pendek dari terakhir kali Yoongi melihatnya. Dan meskipun Yoongi menyayangkan itu, karena dia ingat betapa dia senang melarikan jari-jarinya pada rambut Jimin, tapi dia harus akui Jimin kelihatan lebih cocok dengan potongan yang sekarang.

Seperti yang Yoongi lakukan, Jimin juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadapnya. Dia melarikan matanya ke rambut pirang, mata sayu cokelat, bibir tipis, sebelum menghabiskan waktu agak lama pada pinggul Yoongi. Tatapannya kemudian jatuh ke kakinya yang tertutup oleh celana panjang. Terakhir, tatapannya jatuh pada sepatu yang dikenakannya. Yoongi rasanya mau mati saja. Dia berharap dia masih kelihatan semenarik dulu, sesuatu yang sangat tidak mungkin mengingat dia sudah melahirkan anak kembar laki-laki yang menyedot semua hormon seksinya. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia menyesali kemalasannya berolahraga. Detik selanjutnya dia memarahi diri sendiri karena mengkhawatirkan pendapat Jimin tentangnya.

" _You look good_ , Yoongi."

Oke, mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja, tapi apa suara Jimin terdengar serak ketika mengatakan itu? Sekilas, tatapan Jimin kelihatan seperti orang kelaparan yang siap melahap _steak_ di hadapannya. Dan Yoongi terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa _steak_ itu adalah dirinya. Saking terkejutnya, dia tidak tahu apa dia harus merasa tersanjung atau tersinggung dengan tingkah laku Jimin ini. Yang ada dia hanya bisa menganga, kemudian dia sadar diri dan mulai ngedumel dalam hati.

Berani-beraninya dia menggodanya? Apa dia pikir bahwa dengan satu senyum dan pujian, Yoongi bisa melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka? Laki-laki ini sinting kalau dia punya pikiran seperti itu. Tanpa bisa menahan kemarahan yang mulai menderu memenuhi dadanya, Yoongi berkata sinis,

" _Well, you still look like an asshole_ , Jimin."

* * *

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

Remake dari AliaZalea "Dirty Little Secret".

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Jika ada kesamaan cerita di FF lain dengan pairing berbeda adalah hal yang wajar karena ini adalah sebuah 'remake' :)

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Age of the cast:

-Park Jimin (m) : 30 tahun

-Min Yoongi (m) : 27 tahun

-Kim Seokjin (m), Kim Namjoon (m) : 34 tahun

-Min Taehyung (m), Min Jungkook (m) : 7 tahun.

-Kim Hoseok (m) : 4 tahun.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Family

Yaoi, boyXboy, !MPreg!

!Warn! Bahasa non baku, typo, beberapa dialog inggris.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 6

 _I've been up all night drinking_

 _To drown my sorrow down_

Jimin tahu pasti ada yang salah dengan dirinya ketika bukannya merasa tersinggung dengan kata-kata Yoongi, dia malah ingin menciumnya. Kata-kata hinaan itu terdengar seksi keluar dari bibir Yoongi dengan _lipbalm_ tipis yang terlihat menggoda itu. Dia ingin membuat _lipbalm_ mengkilat di bibir Yoongi itu belepotan dengan melarikan bibir, lidah, dan giginya di sana. Kemudian, setelah puas membuat bibir itu bengkak, dia akan menyerang bagian tubuh Yoongi yang lain.

Di mulai dari pangkal pinggang dan beralih ke pantat yang kelihatan lebih besar dan berisi daripada yang dia ingat. _Yes_ , dia adalah laki-laki pecinta bokong dan tidak malu mengakuinya. Dia bisa hidup bahagia hanya dengan sepasang bongkahan kenyal itu. _This is not good._ Dia harus menjauhkan diri dari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan pantat, terutama pantat milik Yoongi. Dengan susah payah Jimin memaksa matanya kembali pada wajah Yoongi, wajah itu masih semanis yang dia ingat.

Setelah delapan tahun, dia masih menginginkan Yoongi seperti pada hari pertama dia bertemu dengannya. Kenyataan ini dan kata-kata Yoongi yang mengatakan dia masih kelihatan seperti _bajingan_ membuatnya tertawa kencang, dengan kepala terlempar ke belakang segala. Dia tidak peduli orang-orang sudah menoleh ke arahnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit baginya untuk meredakan tawanya.

"Kamu emang selalu bisa bikin aku ketawa," ucap Jimin sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar dari ujung matanya.

Yoongi menyilangkan tangannya dan berkata,

" _Well_ , aku bermaksud menghina kamu, bukan bikin kamu ketawa."

Jimin tidak menghiraukan nada judesnya dan berkata,

"Aku coba cari kamu selepas terima _e-mail_ kamu, tapi kamu udah menghilang entah kemana, dan nggak ada yang tahu ke mana kamu pergi. Aku kirim berpuluh-puluh _e-mail_ , tapi kamu nggak pernah bales. Kamu kenapa nggak bilang ke aku kalo mau cabut?"

Yoongi memberikan tatapan dingin, sedingin-dinginnya kepadanya, sebelum mendesis,

"Pertama, kita udah putus waktu aku mutusin balik ke Seoul, jadi aku nggak ada kewajiban untuk kasih informasi apa pun ke kamu. Kedua, apa kamu pernah mikir bahwa alasan aku nggak ngebales _e-mail_ kamu adalah karena aku nggak mau ada hubungan apa-apa lagi sama kamu?"

"Kok gitu?"

Yoongi melepaskan sedekapan tangannya.

"Kok gitu? _Are you kidding me?_ Setelah…"

Yoongi menggelengkan sebelum berkata,

" _You know what_ , Jimin, aku nggak mau membicarakan ini. Itu kisah masa lalu. Sudah selesai, dan aku udah _move-on._ "

Demi apapun. Jimin tidak akan memperbolehkan Yoongi untuk _move-on_ dan melupakannya begitu saja. Lain dari apa yang dipikirkan Yoongi, mereka masih jauh dari kata 'selesai' atau 'masa lalu' dan Jimin tidak akan berhenti sampai Yoongi bisa melihat itu. Dalam usaha mengintimidasi, Jimin mengambil langkah mendekati Yoongi hingga dada mereka hampir bersentuhan. Dia menunggu hingga Yoongi betul-betul menatapnya sebelum berkata,

"Dan bagaimana kalo aku bilang aku belum _move-on_?"

Bukannya kelihatan takut atau terintimidasi, Yoongi justru memberikan tatapan penuh kemarahan kepadanya.

"Oh, kamu harus melakukan itu, karena aku udah punya suami, Jimin," tandasnya.

.

.

.

"Oh… _my life is over_ ," rintih Jimin sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sudah mau pecah.

Kejadian tadi malam tidak bisa berhenti di kepalanya seperti CD rusak.

"Ya ampun, Jimin, berhenti jadi pemalas dan bangun dari sofaku. Sekarang udah setengah hari," omel Jin.

Jawaban Jimin atas omelan Jin hanyalah erangan tidak jelas. Bagaimana mungkin Yoongi menikah dengan laki-laki selain dirinya? Siapakah laki-laki yang berani menikahinya tanpa memberitahu Jimin lebih dulu? Sumpah mati dia akan mencari tahu informasi ini, memburu laki-laki itu sampai dapat, sebelum membunuhnya. Tentu saja dia akan membuatnya kelihatan seperti kecelakaan, jadi tidak akan ada yang mencurigainya. Dia tidak peduli Yoongi akan jadi duda, yang penting dia sudah menghapuskan penghalang rencananya untuk mendapatkan cinta matinya kembali.

"Ya Tuhan… Kenapa aku nggak memikirkan ini akan terjadi?"

"Apa? _Hangover_ kamu? Tentu aja kamu _hangover_ , kamu ngabisin semua stok minuman Namjoon," ucap Jin yang salah mengerti maksudnya.

Tapi Jimin terlalu _hangover_ untuk membetulkannya. Tadi malam, setelah Yoongi, lagi-lagi, pergi meninggalkannya, Jin menyerangnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan dalam perjalanan pulang.

.

.

.

 _/Flashback_

 _"Siapa pria itu, Jimin?"_

 _"Cowok yang aku pacarin waktu kuliah," jawab Jimin._

 _"Dia nggak kelihatan seneng ketemu kamu."_

 _"Aku tahu."_

 _"Kamu udah apain dia, kok dia sampe segitu bermusuhannya sama kamu?"_

 _"Ceritanya panjang."_

 _"Aku punya waktu."_

 _Dan Jimin yang masih terlalu shock mendengar Yoongi sudah menikah menceritakan semuanya kepada Jin. Dan waktu dia bilang semuanya, yang dia maksud adalah 'SE-MUA-NYA'. Hal pertama yang Jin lakukan setelah ceritanya selesai adalah menamparnya sekencang-kencangnya sampai kepala Jimin terbanting ke sandaran kepala kursi mobil._

 _"Aduh! Ya ampun, Kim Seokjin! Kamu kenapa nampar aku?" teriak Jimin kesal sambil memegangi pipinya yang sedang kebakaran._

 _Bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, Jin malah menamparnya sekali lagi. Dan ketika Jin sadar bahwa tamparannya mendarat pada belakang tangan Jimin bukan di pipinya, Jin mengalihkan serangannya dengan meninju lengannya berkali-kali._

 _"Ow, ow, ow. Stop. Kamu kenapa sih?"_

 _Dia yakin bukan saja akan ada bekas telapak tangan pada pipinya, tapi memar pada lengannya besok._

 _"Pakai nanya, lagi!" omel Jin dan sekali lagi melayangkan tinjunya yang kali ini mendarat pada dadanya._

 _"Omph, aduh! Stop. Sakit, tahu," geram Jimin sambil mengusap-usap dadanya._

 _"I DON'T CARE! Kamu udah menghamili dia dan nggak bertanggung jawab. You are an asshole, Jimin!" teriak Jin dengan mata berapi-api._

 _"Apa kamu pikir aku nggak tahu itu?" Jimin balas berteriak sebelum kemudian menurunkan nadanya ketika melihat sopir Jin siap menghentikan mobil di pinggir jalan dan menurunkannya kalau dia sampai mengasari majikannya._

 _"Aku udah hidup dengan penuh penyesalan atas perbuatanku selama delapan tahun. Delapan tahun, Jin. Itu hampir tiga ribu hari ngerasa seperti ada beban berat yang nindih dadaku. Dan nggak peduli apa yang udah aku coba, aku nggak bisa ngangkat beban itu."_

 _"Kamu pantas ngerasa seperti itu. Demi Tuhan, Jimin! Kamu minta dia gugurin kandungannya. What were you thinking?" teriak Jin._

 _"Aku panik, oke? Aku nggak… nggak bisa mikirin solusi lain."_

 _Mereka saling tatap tanpa mengatakan apa-apa selama beberapa menit. Masing-masing mencoba mengontrol pernapasan mereka yang sudah terengah-engah. Dari kaca tengah, Jimin melihat sopir Jin sedang mengawasi mereka. Great, dia pada dasarnya baru saja meneriakkan aibnya di depan orang asing. Dia harus meminta Jin berbicara dengan sopirnya agar tidak mengulangi apa yang dia dengar di dalam mobil kepada siapa pun._

 _"Apa Eomma dan Appa tahu tentang Yoongi?" tanya Jin dengan nada lebih tenang._

 _Jimin menggeleng dan Jin menghembuskan napasnya._

 _"Kamu seharusnya telepon aku," ucap Jin pelan._

 _"Aku tahu,"_

 _Ketika dia masih kuliah di lowa. Jin sudah bekerja di Seoul. Dan meskipun sibuk dan ada jarak beribu-ribu kilometer yang memisahkan, mereka selalu menyempatkan diri ngobrol, setidak-tidaknya sebulan sekali. Dia tahu Jin akan membantunya mencari solusi melalui telepon, dan kalau itu tidak cukup, Jin akan langsung naik penerbangan pertama yang bisa didapatkan untuk berada di sisinya. Jadi betul-betul tidak ada alasan baginya tidak meminta bantuan Jin delapan tahun yang lalu._

 _"Jadi kenapa kamu nggak telepon aku?"_

 _"Aku nggak tahu juga, Jin. Mungkin karna malu, atau takut kamu nge-judge aku…"_

 _Jimin tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena dia sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan tindakannya. Mereka berdiam diri lagi._

 _"Apa pernah terlintas di pikiran kamu bahwa kalo anak kamu masih hidup, dia sekarang udah berumur tujuh tahun?"_

 _Kata-kata Jin seperti kampak yang menancap di dada Jimin. Setiap hari, setiap bulan, setiap tahun, dia selalu memikirkan hal itu. Terkadang kalau dia sedang betul-betul ingin menyiksa diri, dia akan membayangkan wajah anaknya juga. Terkadang bayi itu perempuan dengan wajah manis dan menggemaskan seperti Yoongi dan terkadang bayi itu laki-laki dengan wajah dan kelakuan yang mirip dengannya. Hm, mungkin nggak kelakuannya, tapi setidak-tidaknya wajahnya._

 _"Setiap hari, Jin. Setiap hari," jawab Jimin akhirnya._

 _Di dalam mobil kembali hening, mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Jin-lah yang lagi-lagi memecahkan keheningan._

 _"Aku nggak tahu kamu gimana, tapi aku perlu alkohol."_

 _/Flashback end._

.

Dan itulah sebabnya siang ini Jimin terbangun dari sofa ruang tamu Jin dengan _hangover_ terparah yang pernah dia alami sepanjang hidupnya. Dia mencoba duduk, tapi rasa mual langsung menyerangnya dan akhirnya dia hanya bisa tidur menyamping tidak berdaya.

"Sebaiknya kamu minum ini," ucap Jin sambil menyodorkan dua tablet aspirin dan segelas _orange juice_ dengan sedotan.

Tentu saja Jin, yang mengundangnya minum alkohol, hanya minum segelas _wine_ yang diikuti air putih dan jus. Alhasil Jin kelihatan segar, sedangkan dia seperti baru ketabrak kereta api. Jimin ingin mengomel atas kecurangan Jin, tapi karena tidak punya energi melakukannya, harus menundanya sampai dia bisa melihat satu Jin, bukannya dua. Setelah menenggak aspirin dan meminta ekstra satu gelas _orange juice_ , Jimin mulai merasa seperti manusia lagi.

"Hoseok ke mana?" tanyanya, khawatir keponakannya melihatnya teller.

"Ada diatas."

"Apa Hoseok ngeliat aku…" Jimin tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Jin menggeleng.

"Dan _Eomma_ tahu kamu di sini, kamu nggak usah khawatir."

"Kamu bilang apa ke _Eomma_?"

"Bahwa kamu mau _slumber party_ dadakan sama Hoseok."

"Apa kamu bilang?" tanya Jimin tidak percaya

" _Slum-ber par-ty_ da-da-kan," kata Jin perlahan mengeja kata-kata itu.

"Aku dengar dari pertama kamu nyebutin itu. Yang aku maksud adalah apa nggak ada alasan lain yang bisa kamu pakai? Aku ini laki-laki dewasa berumur tiga puluh tahun, _Eomma_ nggak akan percaya aku dengan rela ikutan _slumber party_ sama anak berumur empat tahun."

Jin hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek dan berkata,

"Kalo kamu mau mandi, aku udah siapin pakaian di kamar tidur tamu. Habis itu mungkin kamu mau sarapan?"

Jimin mengangguk, atau setidak-tidaknya dia mencoba mengangguk, sesuatu yang agak sulit dilakukan dengan posisi kepalanya yang miring di atas bantal.

"Sepuluh menit lagi," ucapnya akhirnya sebelum menutup matanya lagi.

Jimin merasakan gerakan dekat kepalanya sebelum tangan Jin membelai rambutnya dan sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat pada keningnya.

"Istirahat deh, oke. Aku pastiin nggak ada yang ganggu kamu di sini," bisik Jin sambil membelai rambutnya beberapa kali lagi.

Jimin mendesah panjang. Mensyukuri perhatian Jin hari ini. Ketika merasakan Jin akan meninggalkan ruangan, Jimin membuka matanya sedikit.

"Jin?" panggilnya.

"Ya, Jimin?" Jin berhenti melangkah dan memutar tubuhnya untuk bisa menatapnya.

Jimin membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan berkata,

" _I still love him._ " Jimin mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Tuhanku! Pasti ada yang salah denganku. Gimana bisa aku masih cinta setengah mati sama istri orang yang jelas-jelas benci banget sama aku?"

Jimin merasakan bantalan sofa menurun dan tanpa melihat dia tahu Jin sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya, pasti ada yang salah sama kamu," ucap Jin.

Huh! Jimin langsung menurunkan tangannya dari wajah untuk menatap Jin.

"Bukannya kamu seharusnya ngebuat aku ngerasa lebih baik, bukannya lebih parah?"

Jin terkekeh.

"Sori. Aku cuma bingung aja kok kamu bisa tolol banget."

Oke. Dia tidak akan pernah mau membicarakan tentang perasaannya lagi dengan Jin kalau kakaknya bertingkah seperti ini. Apa dia pikir gampang baginya untuk menumpahkan isi hatinya seperti ini?

"Maksud aku… apa pernah terlintas di pikiran kamu kalo ada kemungkinan dia bohong sama kamu?"

Pertanyaan Jin membuat Jimin melupakan rasa kesalnya sekejap.

"Bohong tentang apa"

"Bahwa dia udah punya suami. Aku rasa dia ngomong begitu cuma untuk nyakitin kamu aja."

"Yoongi orangnya nggak seperti itu."

Jin mengangkat bahu.

"Hm, aku emang nggak tahu Yoongi, tapi aku tahu perasaan orang yang pernah disakiti. Aku akan ngelakuin hal yang sama kalo aku di posisi dia. Percaya sama aku, dan bahasa tubuhnya tadi malam waktu bicara sama kamu, aku yakin dia masih ada _feeling_ sama kamu."

Jimin buru-buru bangun tanpa menghiraukan kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan dan berkunang-kunang yang bermunculan pada penglihatannya, dia menatap Jin serius.

" _Feeling_ gimana?"

" _He's still in love with you too, dumbass._ "

"Hah?"

Untuk pertama kalinya selama dua belas jam ini, Jimin merasakan setitik harapan.

"Dan dia juga nggak pakai cincin kawin."

Awalnya Jimin menatap Jin sinis, tapi kemudian dia ingat akan inventori penampilan Yoongi tadi malam. Kenapa dia baru 'ngeh' sekarang bahwa semua jari Yoongi bebas dari cincin jenis apapun? Tapi hanya untuk memastikan dia tidak berhalusinasi, dia bertanya,

"Dari mana kamu tahu itu?"

"Aku ketemu dia di toilet. Dia tanya apa kami pernah ketemu sebelumnya, aku bilang nggak pernah."

"Kamu ketemu dia di toilet?" tanya Jimin tidak percaya.

Jin mengangguk.

"Kamu kenapa nggak bilang ke aku tadi malam?" teriak Jimin dengan sedikit ganas.

Dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia berteriak. Jin menyipitkan matanya, tidak menghargai diteriaki pagi-pagi begini di rumahnya sendiri dan balas berteriak,

"Karena aku baru sadar tadi pagi, oke?"

Jimin mencerna informasi ini dalam diam. Apa Jin benar tentang perasaan Yoongi? Tentang kebohongannya?

"Mungkin dia tipe yang nggak suka pakai cincin meskipun udah nikah?"

Jimin mencoba mencari alasan. Dia tidak mau berharap terlalu tinggi hanya untuk melihat harapan itu hancur berkeping-keping.

"Aku nggak tahu, Jimin. Kan kamu yang pernah pacaran sama dia. Menurut kamu apa dia tipe seperti itu"

Jimin menggeleng. Dia ingat betapa Yoongi tidak mau melepas " _promise ring_ " yang dia berikan sebagai tanda cintanya, bahkan ketika mandi sekalipun. Yoongi adalah tipe pria yang akan dengan bangga mengenakan apa pun yang menandakan bahwa dia dimiliki dan dicintai oleh seseorang.

"Kalo aku jadi kamu, aku akan ajak dia ketemu. Bilang ke dia, kamu mau ketemu suaminya. Kalo dia menghindar dengan alasan suaminya sibuk, kamu tahu dia udah bohong," usul Jin.

"Kamu bercanda kan?"

"Kamu mau dapetin dia apa nggak?" teriak Jin, tersinggung rencananya dipertanyakan.

"Ya mau."

"Kalo gitu bangkit dan lakukan yang aku bilang."

.

.

.

Jimin ada di Seoul. Dia harus pindah.

Itu dua hal pertama yang terlintas di kepala Yoongi ketika dia bangun pagi ini. Dia tidak bisa tinggal satu kota dengannya. Meskipun Seoul besar, kemungkinan baginya bertemu Jimin akan lebih besar daripada kalau mereka tinggal di Negara, benua, atau lebih baik lagi, galaksi berbeda. Mungkin dia bisa mencoba mencari kerja di Singapore, atau Eropa, atau bahkan Jupiter saja sekalian. Pokoknya di mana saja asal jauh dari Jimin. Dia tidak percaya dia bilang ke Jimin bahwa dia punya suami. Di antara begitu banyak hal yang bisa dia katakan untuk menjauhkan Jimin darinya, dia harus mengatakan itu? Gimana kalau Jimin mencari informasi tentangnya dan tahu dia nggak pernah menikah? Entah apa yang dipikirkan Jimin tentangnya. Mungkin bahwa dia pria gila yang berhalusinasi punya suami.

Dengan susah payah Yoongi memaksa dirinya bangun dari tempat tidur. Hari ini hari minggu dan dia selalu menyiapkan sarapan _pancake_ dengan pisang dan stroberi untuk Taehyung dan Jungkook. Tidak peduli apa yang sedang bergejolak di dalam hatinya,dia harus menjaga tradisi itu. Dia hanya bisa mendesah pasrah melihat pantulan wajahnya pada cermin. Kulitnya pucat, hidungnya merah menyaingi badut, matanya bengkak, dan ada lingkaran hitam dibawahnya. Semua ini hasil dari menangis semalaman dan kurang tidur. Ini bukanlah wajah yang ingin dia perlihatkan kepada anak-anaknya pagi ini. Buru-buru ditanggalkannya semua pakaiannya sebelum melompat masuk ke _bathtub_ dan menghidupkan _shower_.

Di bawah siraman air hangat, Yoongi memikirkan nasib sialnya. Kenapa, Oh, kenapa Jimin harus muncul sekarang? Setelah bertahun-tahun dia tidak bertemu dengannya dan berpikir rahasianya akan aman-aman saja, tiba-tiba Jimin muncul untuk menghancurkan segalanya. Tadi malam, setelah memastikan Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah tidur, dia menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia berhasil menahan tangis itu selama mengantar pulang Suzy, yang menyaksikan interaksinya dengan Jimin dan sepanjang perjalanan memberikan tatapan bingung padanya, tapi tidak berani bertanya.

Dia juga berhasil menahan isaknya saat menjemput anak-anaknya dari rumah Papa dan Mama. Mereka memberikan tatapan curiga bahwa sesuatu terjadi di acara amal ketika melihatnya agak linglung, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi ketika sudah sendirian di dalam kamarnya, tempat tidak akan ada orang yang bisa melihatnya menangis.

Membutuhkan waktu beberapa jam baginya untuk menenangkan diri. Dan pada saat itulah dia sadar bahwa dia menangis karena marah, kecewa, dan takut. Marah atas tingkah laku Jimin yang kelihatannya lupa sama sekali akan apa yang sudah cowok itu lakukan padanya. Kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang meskipun tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan atau memafkan Jimin, masih merasakan ketertarikan luar biasa padanya. Dan ketakutan bahwa Jimin akan tahu tentang anak-anak dan marah besar padanya.

Tapi yang lebih dia takutkan lagi adalah bagaimana kalau Jimin menyeretnya ke pengadilan dengan tuntutan orangtua tidak layak karena menyembunyikan anak-anak dari ayah kandungnya? Atau lebih parah lagi, menuntutnya atas tuduhan menculik Taehyung dan Jungkook? Apa Jimin bisa minta hak asuh penuh kalau dia sampa menang? Oh Tuhan, Yoongi bisa mati tanpa Taehyung dan Jungkook. Dia harus berbicara dengan pengacara keluarganya untuk mencari tahu soal ini, secepatnya.

* * *

-TBC-

[Si Jimin delapan taon gak ktemu tetep mesum ya huahaha...]

[Habis itu galau kan dgr Yoongi uda punya suami weee.. rasain dulu gak mau tggjawab *yuk bully jimin mode on*]

[Yoongi ikutan galau huee... menangis semalam *ehh*]

[Review? :)]

 **P.S:**

 **[Note untuk semua reader FF2ku: Ffnet lg error nih dari 20 Juli, review2 kalian gak nongol di app n di web. Untungnya aku terima notif di email. Jadi aku baca semua kok review2 dari kalian ^^ Sorry gak bisa bales satu2 ky biasa, tiap mau klik link dari email itu selalu error huff ;_; Keep read n review yaaa, jangan bosen2 karena aku gak pernah bosen baca unek2 kalian hehe. Moga2 cepat 'sembuh' nih ffnet jd aku bisa reply2in kalian lagi deh :')]**


	8. Chapter 8

Remake dari AliaZalea "Dirty Little Secret".

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Jika ada kesamaan cerita di FF lain dengan pairing berbeda adalah hal yang wajar karena ini adalah sebuah 'remake' :)

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Age of the cast:

-Park Jimin (m) : 30 tahun

-Min Yoongi (m) : 27 tahun

-Kim Seokjin (m), Kim Namjoon (m) : 34 tahun

-Min Taehyung (m), Min Jungkook (m) : 7 tahun.

-Kim Hoseok (m) : 4 tahun.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Family

Yaoi, boyXboy, !MPreg!

!Warn! Bahasa non baku, typo, beberapa dialog inggris.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 7

 _Tell me all you've thrown away_

 _Find out games you don't wanna play_

 _You are the only one that needs to know_

Setengah jam kemudian Yoongi sudah ada di dapur, mencoba membuat _pancake_. Tepat pukul 08.00 dia mendengar langkah menuruni tangga dan tidak lama kemudian Jungkook muncul masih mengenakan piyamanya. Tapi wajahnya kelihatan _fresh_ , yang berarti dia sudah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi sebelum turun.

"Pagi, Kookie Sayang. Tidur nyenyak tadi malam?" tanya Yoongi sambil menunduk untuk mencium kepala Jungkook.

"Pagi, _Eomma_ ," balas Jungkook sebelum berjalan menuju lemari es untuk mengeluarkan susu.

Yoongi memperhatikan gerakan Jungkook yang sistematis. Kebiasaannya setiap hari Minggu adalah mengeluarkan susu dari dalam lemari es, meletakkannya di atas meja, kemudian mengambil tiga gelas dari dalam lemari sebelum meletakkannya di atas meja juga. Dan pagi ini tidak terkecuali. Yoongi meletakkan _pancake_ di atas tiga piring, sebelum menghiasnya dengan buah-buahan. Pisang sebagai mata dan mulut, sedangkan stroberi sebagai hidung dan rambut. Spesial untuk Taehyung, dia membuat tanduk dengan dua potong stroberi, sesuai permintaannya.

"Kalo Kookie mau, hari ini kita bisa berenang. Gimana?"

Wajah Jungkook langsung ceria mendengarnya dan dia mengangguk antusias. Semenjak insiden di rumah Wonwoo, Yoongi mendapati bahwa Jungkook dan Taehyung ternyata terobsesi dengan kolam renang. Mungkin karena di sanalah mereka bisa main air sampai puas tanpa kena omel karena basah.

" _Eomma_?"

"Mmmh?"

" _Eomma_ lagi sedih, ya?"

Apa? Kenapa Jungkook menanyakan hal ini? Apa wajahnya sebegitu bengepnya? Mencoba mengontrol kepanikannya, Yoongi memutuskan menghindari menjawab pertanyaan itu, memilih bertanya dengan suara setenang mungkin,

"Kenapa Kookie tanya begitu?"

"Karena Kookie denger _Eomma_ nangis tadi malem," ucap Jungkook dengan polosnya.

Dan Yoongi hampir saja menjatuhkan piring yang baru saja diangkatnya.

 _Mampus. Gimana dia bisa denger aku nangis sih? Aku udah nutupin muka pakai bantal._

Apa yang harus dia katakan sekarang? Dia tidak mau berbohong, tapi dia juga tidak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Mungkin kalau dia berdiam diri selama beberapa menit lagi, Jungkook akan melupakan pertanyaan itu. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook sedang menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu, menunggu jawaban darinya.

 _CRAP!_

Akhirnya dengan susah payah Yoongi berusaha menjawabnya.

" _Eomma…_ "

Kata-kata Yoongi terpotong oleh kemunculan Taehyung yang seperti badai.

"Pagi, _Eomma_. Pagi Kookie. Waaahhh _pancake_ , Taetae mau _pancake_. _Eomma_ kasih tanduk nggak ke _pancake_ Taetae? Oh ya, _Eomma_ , kemaren Taetae sama Kookie main kuda-kudaan sama _Harabeoji_. Terus _Harabeoji_ sakit pinggang, jadi mesti berhenti. Tapi _Harabeoji_ janji kita bisa main lagi hari ini. Kita bisa nggak ke rumah _Harabeoji_ dan _Halmeonni_ hari ini untuk main, _Eomma_? _Eomma_ , aku punya tebak-tebakan baru, mau denger nggak?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, Taehyung langsung memulai tebak-tebakannya, dan Yoongi tidak tahu apakah dia harus menghembuskan napas lega karena terlepas dari menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook atau menggeram pasrah karena harus mendengarkan Taehyung, yang kalau sudah ngomong nggak ada remnya.

.

.

.

Mereka baru saja memasuki rumah setelah menghabiskan hampir seharian di kolam renang ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Yoongi meminta Taehyung dan Jungkook untuk segera membawa peralatan renang mereka ke atas dan mandi sebelum menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo."

"Yoongi?"

"Ya?"

"Ini Jimin."

Yoongi yang sedang mencoba melepaskan sandalnya tidak betul-betul memproses nama ini dan bertanya,

"Jimin siapa?"

"Park Jimin, mantan pacar kamu di lowa state yang ketemu tadi malam. Masih inget?"

Yoongi hampir saja jatuh terjerembap, tersandung sandalnya sendiri saking kagetnya. Hal pertama yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah _"Hah?"_ , diikuti oleh _"Dari mana dia dapet nomor ini?"_ dan _"DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!"_

"Yoongi?"

"Dari mana kamu dapet nomor ini?"

"Oh, aku kenal orang, yang kenal orang, yang kenal kamu."

Meskipun seharusnya Yoongi ingin membunuh orang yang telah memberikan nomornya kepada Jimin. Dia juga merasa 'sedikit' tersanjung karena Jimin sudah bersusah-payah mendapatkan nomornya. Cuma sedikit. Ya Tuhan, dia betul-betul menyedihkan.

"Hei denger. _Just wondering_ , sebagai kenalan lama yang baru ketemu lagi, gimana kalo kita keluar makan? Sekalian _catch-up_. Tadi malam kita nggak sempat ngobrol banyak. Kamu udah keburu kabur duluan."

 _NO WAY!_

Jimin sudah gila kalau dia pikir Yoongi mau ' _catch-up-catch-up'_ dengannya. Jangankan makan, berada di dalam satu ruangan dengannya lagi saja Yoongi nggak mau. Jimin yang menganggap diamnya Yoongi sebagai persetujuan melanjutkan,

"Gimana kalo makan siang? Sabtu depan mungkin kalo kamu _free_? Kamu bisa bawa suami kamu. _I would like to meet the guy._ "

 _DAMN!_

Semua ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan. Dia seharusnya tidak pernah menyebut-nyebutkan kata suami di hadapan Jimin. Punya suami saja nggak, gimana mau bawa suami? Yoongi mulai panas-dingin memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menolak.

"Aku rasa itu bukan ide yang bagus, Jimin," ucap Yoongi akhirnya sambil berjalan menuju sofa.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku nggak bisa… datang sama… suamiku. Dia lagi ada… tugas di luar kota."

Hah? Itu alasan datang darimana lagi? Omel Yoongi dalam hati sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dan menampar keningnya. Dia menggali kubur lebih dalam lagi dengan kebohongan ini.

"Ah," ucap Jimin.

Entah kenapa, dia merasa Jimin sedang menahan tawa dan ini membuatnya kesal.

"Kamu ketawain aku?"

"Tentu saja nggak."

"Kamu kedengaran kayak lagi ngetawain aku."

"Sumpah…" Jimin tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena kini dia sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Yoongi harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari daun telinganya karena suara tawa itu hampir membuatnya tuli saking kerasnya.

"Kalo kamu nggak berhenti ketawa sekarang juga, telepon aku tutup," ancam Yoongi.

"Yoongi, tunggu… hahaha… tunggu…" Jimin menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan,

"Maaf, bukan maksud aku ngetawain kamu. Tapi sumpah, kamu harus lebih banyak belajar bohong. Karena apa yang kamu katakan barusan sama sekali nggak meyakinkan."

"Aku nggak bohong!"

"Yoongi, kamu emang berbakat di banyak hal, tapi ada satu hal yang nggak pernah bisa kamu lakukan, yaitu bohong sama aku."

 _'Oh,_ _Jerk, I've been lying to you for years,'_ ucap Yoongi dalam hati, tapi yang diia katakan hanya,

"Oh, aku udah banyak berubah, Jimin. Dan sekali lagi, terimakasih atas undangannya, tapi sayangnya aku dan suamiku nggak bisa hadir."

" _You wanna play this game, baby?_ Oke. Siapa namanya?"

Yoongi mencoba mengusir kupu-kupu yang mulai beterbangan di dalam perutnya mendengar Jimin memanggilnya _'Baby'_ dan kembali fokus pada percakapannya dengan Jimin.

"Nama siapa?" tanyanya pura-pura nggak tahu.

"Suami kamu. Kamu tahu, laki-laki yang udah kamu nikahi dan bangun di sebelah kamu tiap pagi?"

" _Stop being an ass_ , Jimin."

"Kamu masih belum jawab pertanyaan aku."

 _Shit, shit, shit._

Dia bahkan belum memikirkan kebohongannya sampai sejauh ini. Yoongi mencoba memikirkan sebuah nama, terserah apa, yang penting nama.

"Namanya… Brrr…"

"Brrr? Itu nama apa kedinginan?" ledek Jimin.

"Kamu bisa diem nggak sih? Aku belum selesai," omel Yoongi.

"Oh, sori."

"Namanya Brian… Jo."

"Brian Jo?" tanya Jimin tidak percaya.

"Ya, ada masalah?"

"Nggak ada sih. Cuma seingat aku itu nama penyanyi yang kamu suka kan dulu?"

Tanpa Yoongi sangka-sangka, Jimin malah ketawa. Dan entah kenapa, itu membuatnya ketawa juga. Dan selama beberapa menit, itulah yang mereka lakukan. Ketawa sama-sama. Yoongi tidak ingat kapan terakhir dia tertawa lepas seperti ini. Mungkin terakhir kali dia bersama Jimin sebelum pertengkaran mereka? Kesadaran ini membuatnya berpikir bahwa mungkin dia sudah mempermalukan Jimin dengan sedikit tidak adil selama ini.

Peribahasa 'karena nilai setitik rusak susu sebelanga' terlintas di kepalanya. Dia menilai karakter Jimin berdasarkan satu hal buruk yang dilakukannya, dia lupa sama sekali akan segala kebaikannya selama beberapa bulan mereka pacaran. Jimin bukan saja pacar yang baik, tapi juga teman baiknya. Dan sejujurnya, dia merindukan kehadiran seorang teman di dalam hidupnya.

" _God, I miss you_ ," ucap Jimin pelan setelah tawa mereka reda.

Kata-kata Jimin yang datang tiba-tiba itu membuat Yoongi terdiam, namun dalam hati dia membalas dengan, ' _I miss you too, Jimin._ '

 _Serius? Kamu cuma kangen? Ayo, Yoongi, ngaku aja, toh, nggak ada orang lain yang bisa mendengar_ , suara hatinya berkata.

 _Aku serius. Aku cuma kangen,_ balas sisi rasional dirinya.

 _Liar, liar pants on fire._

' _Fine. I still love him, okay? There, are you happy now?'_

Pengakuan ini membuat Yoongi tersentak. Dadanya sesak dan kepanikan mulai menyelimutinya. Tidak, tidak, ini sama sekali nggak benar. Dia sudah mengunci cinta itu di dalam boks, mengikat boks dengan rantai dan menguburnya dalam-dalam di bawah tanah, tidak pernah berniat membiarkannya melihat sinar matahari lagi.

"Yoongi?"

Mendengar Jimin mengucapkan namanya dengan penuh harap, membuat kepanikannya bertambah seratus kali lipat.

"A-aku harus pergi, Jimin. Ada yang harus aku… aku harus pergi."

Dan Yoongi langsung memutuskan sambungan itu. Kurang dari satu detik, teleponnya berbunyi lagi, dan tanpa melirik layar, dia langsung mematikannya. _Oh My God, this is bad._

 _Really REALLY BAD._

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya ketika Yoongi berani menghidupkan ponselnya lagi, ada sekitar dua puluh _missed call_ , sepuluh SMS, dan beberapa _voicemail_. Sekitar 95 persennya datang dari nomor yang sama, yang kini dia kenali sebagai nomor Jimin. Untuk beberapa detik Yoongi berdebat dengan diri sendiri. Apa dia mau membaca SMS-SMS atau mendengar semua _voicemail_ Jimin? Pada satu sisi, keingintahuan menggelitiknya, tapi di sisi lain, dia takut pada apa yang akan dia baca atau dengar.

Delapan tahun yang lalu ketika Jimin membombardir _inbox e-mail_ -nya, dia tidak pernah membaca satu pun. Begitu melihat namanya, dia langsung men- _delete_ -nya dari _inbox_ dan folder _trash_ agar tidak tergoda untuk membacanya di kemudian hari. Untungnya Jimin berhenti mengganggunya di kemudian hari. Untungnya Jimin berhenti mengganggunya setelah sekitar enam bulan. Tapi kali ini Yoongi mendapati rasa ingin tahu menang daripada rasa takut, dan dengan jari-jari gemetaran dia membuka SMS-SMS yang dikirimkan oleh Jimin.

.

SMS pertama kemarin, pukul 17.28.

 _Yoongi, kita belum selesai bicara. Nyalain hp kamu!_

 _._

SMS kedua datang pada pukul 17.35.

 _Yoongi, aku serius!_

.

SMS ketiga pada pukul 17.50.

 _Just text me back when you get this. I just want to talk to you._

.

Panik akan ketagihan membaca SMS-SMS Jimin yang lain, Yoongi langsung mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnya ke dalam laci meja kerja. Harinya sudah cukup sibuk tanpa harus pusing memikirkan perasaannya terhadap Jimin. Tapi sepertinya Jimin menolak menyerah karena ketika kembali dari _meeting_ siang itu, Yoongi menemukan satu _e-mail_ darinya. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat nama Jimin di dalam _inbox_ -nya, sehingga dia menatap nama itu lekat-lekat dan membacanya berkali-kali untuk memastikan. _E-mail_ itu dikirim sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Jari-jarinya membeku di atas _mouse_ , sementara perdebatan hebat tentang pro dan kontra untuk membuka _e-mail_ itu berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. Sepuluh menit kemudian dan mendapati diri masih dalam posisi yang sama, Yoongi memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi pengecut dan membuka _e-mail_ itu.

 _._

 _Yoongi,_

 _Waktu hp kamu mati hari Minggu, aku bisa beralasan kalo itu emang kebiasaan kamu untuk nggak mau diganggu pada akhir Minggu. Tapi hp kamu masih mati sampe sekarang. Dan aku nggak punya pilihan selain berpikir bahwa kamu lagi menghindari aku. Aku udah ninggalin banyak SMS dan voicemail di hp kamu. I don't know if you get any of those, tapi utk jaga-jaga aja, aku kirim e-mail ini. Aku mau ketemu kamu lagi. Satu jam waktu kamu, itu aja yang aku minta untuk bisa ketemu face-to-face._

 _Ini adalah usaha terakhir aku untuk ngontak kamu secara baik-baik. Aku tunggu kabar dari kamu sampe besok siang jam 12.00. kalo kamu masih nyuekin aku juga, aku nggak punya pilihan selain ngambil extreme measures._

 _-Jimin._

 _._

Setelah membaca _e-mail_ itu sebanyak lima kali, tidak percaya bahwa Jimin memohon dan mengancamnya dalam _e-mail_ yang sama, Yoongi menguburkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangan. Ya Tuhan, _bajingan_ itu tidak lebih dari seorang psikopat. Laki-laki gila mana yang akan mengancam seorang untuk bertemu muka dengannya? Kesal karena sudah diancam, Yoongi membalas _e-mail_ itu.

.

 _Jimin._

 _Aku nggak tertarik utk ketemu kamu lagi. Jgn kontak aku lagi._

 _-Yoongi._

.

Dan hanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak takut atas ancaman Jimin, dia menyalakan ponselnya. Hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah menghapus semua SMS dan _voicemail_ yang Jimin kirim, kemudian memblok nomor itu. Dan sebagai pencegahan saja, dia juga menandai alamat _e-mail_ Jimin sebagai _spam_. Kalau laki-laki itu berpikir bahwa dia bisa dengan gampangnya membuat hidup Yoongi merana, dia salah kaprah.

.

.

.

Ketika Jimin tidak menghubungi Yoongi setelah percakapan telepon mereka, rasanya dia sudah mau gila. Pria itu sudah mematikan satu-satunya saluran komunikasi yang dia miliki untuk bisa menghubunginya. Tuhan, hidupnya sudah seperti rentetan kejadian _déjà vu from hell_ yang tidak bisa dia hindari. Dia mungkin akan bisa lebih tenang menghadapi situasi ini kalau dia tahu kesalahannya, masalahnya adalah dia betul-betul tidak tahu. Satu detik mereka sedang ketawa sama-sama yang membuatnya senang nggak ketolongan karena sudah bisa membuat Yoongi ketawa.

Alhasil dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang dia pikir akan membuat Yoongi senang. Detik selanjutnya Yoongi sudah menutup telepon setelah menggumamkan alasan nggak jelas. Dia mencoba menelepon balik, tapi tidak diangkat, dan ketika dia mencoba untuk yang kedua kali, ponsel Yoongi sudah dimatikan. Dia mencoba semalaman untuk meneleponnya, tapi ponsel itu tetap mati. Semua _voicemail_ dan SMS-nya juga tidak ada yang dibalas. Dia tidak percaya bahwa dia kehilangan Yoongi lagi, ketika dia sudah begitu dekat dengannya.

 _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?_

Apa dia tidak pernah bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan benar kalau menyangkut Yoongi? Kehabisan trik mendekati Yoongi, Jimin menelepon Jin.

"Jin, dia matiin teleponnya," teriak Jimin gemas begitu

Jin mengangkat telepon. Dari ujung saluran telepon Jin menjawab,

"Siapa ini?"

"Jangan bercanda ah. Aku lagi nggak _mood_ , oke."

"Apa susahnya sih kamu bilang halo dan tanya kabar aku dulu daripada langsung ngomel-ngomel kayak begitu?"

Jimin mendengus tidak sabar dan berkata,

" _Fine_. Halo, Jin, apa kabar?"

"Halo Jimin. Dari terakhir kali kita bicara, aku udah sempat bikin _oatmeal cookies_ , antar Hoseok ke _play-group_ , dan jalan-jalan ke mall. Kamu sendiri kabarnya gimana?" balas Jin dengan nada ramah yang super dibuat-buat.

" _He turned off his phone._ " Jimin mengulangi beritanya, tapi kali ini dengan nada lebih tenang.

"Siapa?"

" _Mother Theresa_ ," balas Jimin yang sudah mulai berteriak lagi.

Demi Tuhan, kalau Jin menjahilinya sekali lagi dengan pura-pura tidak tahu siapa yang sedang dia bicarakan, dia akan mendatangi rumah Jin dan mencekiknya.

" _Mother Theresa?_ Dia bukannya udah meninggal?" tanya Jin sok bingung.

"Jin, aku bersumpah…"

"Oke, oke. Sori. Lanjutin deh."

"Barusan aku kirim _e-mail_ ke dia, dan tahu nggak balesannya apa?"

"Apa?"

Jimin membacakan isi _e-mail_ Yoongi sebelum berkata,

" _God, that guy is driving me crazy._ "

" _Ya, I can see that,_ " ucap Jin sambil cekikikan.

"Bisa nggak sih kamu nggak ngetawain aku? Ini masalahnya serius, oke?"

"Jimin, kamu ngomong apa di _e-mail_ yang kamu kirim sampe dia bilang begitu?"

Untuk memastikan Jin mengerti duduk masalahnya, Jimin tidak punya pilihan selain memulai dengan menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin sore. Tentang pembicaraan teleponnya dengan Yoongi, yang hampir terasa bersahabat; bahwa kini dia yakin seratus persen Yoongi berbohong tentang memiliki suami, bahwa Jin benar, dan Yoongi masih ada rasa terhadapnya; bagaimana Yoongi langsung mengambil langkah seribu ketika mendengarnya mengatakan tiga kata itu, dan tentunya _e-mail_ -nya yang harus dia akui bukan ide terbaiknya.

"Terang aja dia kabur, Jimin. Pertama-tama kamu bilang kamu kangen sama dia, 24 jam setelah kamu baru ketemu lagi setelah delapan tahun berpisah. Kedua, kamu ngancam dia untuk ketemu lagi sama kamu. _In which universe do you think this would ever work?_ "

Jimin mendengarkan teguran Jin ini dalam diam. Dia mulai bertanya-tanya apakah dia sebaiknya melupakan semua ini dan balik ke Chicago? Tidak ada pria mana pun yang pantas menguras semua emosi dan waktunya seperti ini. Namun dia tahu itu tidak benar. Karena dia tahu, untuk Yoongi, dia rela melakukan apa saja. Dengan keyakinan baru bahwa dia akan berjuang sampai tetes darah penghabisan, Jimin berkata,

"Jin, kamu ingat janji kamu untuk ngelakuin apa aja untuk aku kalo aku pergi ke acara amal sama kamu?"

"Ya?" tanya Jin was-was.

" _Good. I need you to do something for me._ "

* * *

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 9

Remake dari AliaZalea "Dirty Little Secret".

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Jika ada kesamaan cerita di FF lain dengan pairing berbeda adalah hal yang wajar karena ini adalah sebuah 'remake' :)

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Age of the cast:

-Park Jimin (m) : 30 tahun

-Min Yoongi (m) : 27 tahun

-Kim Seokjin (m), Kim Namjoon (m) : 34 tahun

-Min Taehyung (m), Min Jungkook (m) : 7 tahun.

-Kim Hoseok (m) : 4 tahun.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Family

Yaoi, boyXboy, !MPreg!

!Warn! Bahasa non baku, typo, beberapa dialog inggris.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 8

 _Hit the lights_

 _And I'll be crawling to your window tonight._

"Nama saya Min Jungkook. Umur saya tujuh tahun. Saya punya saudara kembar namanya Min Taehyung…"

Yoongi sedang menyetir mobil menuju kantor sambil mendengarkan Jungkook membacakan karangan menulis indahnya. Hari ini jadwalnya sedikit kosong, jadi dia bisa menjemput anak-anak sendiri. Biasanya dia akan nge- _drop_ anak-anak di rumah Mama dan menjemput mereka setelah pulang kerja, tapi hari ini dia akan membawa mereka ke kantor.

Sudah seminggu ini hidupnya kembali tenang tanpa ada gangguan dari Jimin. Dan sudah ngeblok nomor Jimin dari ponselnya, dia membutuhkan beberapa hari untuk tidak loncat setiap kali ponselnya berdering. Membutuhkan waktu selama itu juga baginya untuk tidak deg-degan setiap kali akan membuka _e-mail_.

Satu hal yang dia ketahui tentang Jimin adalah bahwa laki-laki itu pantang menyerah. Kalau dia sudah menginginkan sesuatu, dia tidak akan berhenti sampai mendapatkannya. Itu berarti, semakin dia menghindar, Jimin akan semakin gencar mengejarnya. Oleh sebab itu selama seminggu ini dia berusaha mengurangi waktunya berada di tempat umum, dengan begitu mengurangi kemungkinan baginya bertemu dengan Jimin secara tidak sengaja.

"Gimana, _Eomma_? Bagus nggak?" Jungkook bertanya dan dengan sedikit gelagapan Yoongi mencoba mengingat-ingat isi karangan tadi.

"Bagus kok," jawab Yoongi dengan nada sedikit bersalah karena sebetulnya dia tidak pasti apakah karangan itu memang bagus atau tidak.

"Karangan kamu gimana, Taetae?" Yoongi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anaknya yang satu lagi, yang kali ini kebagian duduk di bangku belakang.

Melalui kaca tengah dia lihat Taehyung sedang sibuk menarik-narik _seatbelt_ -nya.

"Taehyungie," panggil Yoongi sekali lagi.

Ketika Taehyung tidak bereaksi juga, Yoongi melihat Jungkook melemparkan kotak tisu dari bangku depan padanya.

"Aduhhh," ucap Taehyung sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya.

"Sakit, tahu," omelnya dan siap melempar kotak tisu itu kembali kepada Jungkook.

Yoongi harus mengangkat tangannya, mengingatkan agar mereka tidak berkelahi di dalam mobil karena dia sedang mengemudi.

"Kookie, kamu nggak boleh ngelempar kotak tisu ke Taetae, oke?"

Yoongi memberi peringatan.

"Tuh, dengerin _Eomma_ ," ucap Taehyung dengan penuh kemenangan karena dibela.

"Ya, _Eomma_ ," ucap Jungkook sambil memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap ke depan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dan, Taetae… kamu kalo diajak ngomong, jawab, jadinya nggak dilempar kotak tisu lagi, oke?"

Bukannya mengucapkan, 'Ya, _Eomma_ ', seperti Jungkook, Taehyung hanya mengerutkan keningnya, kesal karena sudah diperingatkan.

"Taetae, denger _Eomma_ nggak?"

Membutuhkan beberapa detik bagi Taehyung untuk membalas, tapi akhirnya dia berkata pelan,

"Denger, _Eomma_."

Dari sudut matanya Yoongi melihat Jungkook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kembarannya, dan Yoongi ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jungkook mungkin baru berumur tujuh tahun, tapi dia berjiwa 70 tahun.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tiba di kantor dan tanpa aba-aba Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung tumpah dari mobil dan lari secepat mungkin ke dalam gedung. Ya, secepat kaki mereka bisa membawa mereka sambil memanggul ransel penuh buku, tas makanan, dan botol minum. Yoongi hanya bisa menatap pasrah kepergian mereka yang selalu balapan menekan tombol _lift_.

Entah berapa kali dia memperingatkan mereka agar tidak lari jauh-jauh darinya kalau di tempat umum, tapi semuanya sia-sia. Akhirnya dia harus berkompromi dengan memperbolehkan mereka main 'balapan nekan tombol _lift_ ' selama berada di bangunan kantornya saja. Setidak-tidaknya semua satpam di gedung ini mengenalnya dan akan menjaga anak-anaknya. Ketika Yoongi melangkah masuk ke dalam lobi, dia tidak melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook, tapi dia bisa mendengar suara mereka dengan jelas.

"Kookie duluan."

"Taetae yang duluan."

"Kookie!"

"Taetaeee!"

Ketika Yoongi berbelok, dia melihat anak-anaknya sedang adu mulut di depan _lift_ dan Eunkwang, salah satu satpam gedung, sedang mewasiti pertengkaran itu.

"Siapa duluan yang sampe, Eunkwang?" tanya Yoongi.

"Barengan, Pak. Tuan Taehyung nekan yang kanan, Tuan Jungkook yang kiri," Eunkwang melaporkan sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi membalas senyuman itu dan mengangguk terima kasih sebelum berkata,

"Tuh, kalian denger kata Eunkwang _ahjussi_ nggak? Kalian sampenya bareng. Jadi untuk hari ini kalian sama-sama menang. Oke?"

Pada saat itu pintu _lift_ terbuka dan Yoongi harus mendorong anak-anaknya pada saat bersamaan ke dalam _lift_ sebelum mereka bertengkar lagi tentang siapa yang menginjak lantai _lift_ duluan.

Mereka memasuki kantor beberapa menit kemudian. Suzy yang selalu senang melihat mereka menyapa dengan antusias.

"Halo, Kookie. Halo, Taetae."

"Halo, Suzy _ahjumma_ ," balas Jungkook sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Yoongi tahu Jungkook naksir berat sama Suzy semenjak anaknya yang ekstra pemalu ini berani memberikan bunga kertas yang dia buat di kelas kepada Suzy, yang menerimanya dengan sukacita.

"Kok _A_ _hjumma_ nyapa Kookie dulu sih, baru Taetae?" ucap Taehyung dengan sedikit cemberut.

Lain dengan Jungkook yang Yoongi yakin ingin menjadi romeo-nya Suzy kalau dia bisa, Taehyung hanya melihat Suzy sebagai satu lagi orang dewasa yang bisa memberikan perhatian padanya. Tanpa kelihatan kaget sama sekali atas teguran Taehyung, Suzy berkata,

"Oh iya, _Ahjumma_ lupa. Ulang lagi deh ya kalo gitu nyapanya."

Suzy berlutut di hadapan Taehyung dan berkata,

" _Namja_ favorit _A_ _hjumma_ , apa kabar?"

Kata-kata ini sepertinya membuat Jungkook _jealous_ banget karena dia langsung mengerutkan dahi. Tapi Taehyung, yang terkadang nggak _sensitive_ atas perasaan kembarannya, hanya menjawab,

"Baik" sambil tersenyum senang karena mendapat perhatian lebih.

" _Ahjumma_ -nya dipeluk dulu dong," pinta Suzy.

Dan Taehyung dengan senangnya langsung memeluk dan mencium pipi Suzy. Setelah membalas ciuman dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Taehyung, Suzy menoleh ke Jungkook yang sudah berlalu memasuki ruang kerja Yoongi dengan wajah super cemberut. Taehyung yang tidak pernah tahan tidak berada satu ruangan dengan kembarannya, langsung mengikuti Jungkook sambil berkata,

"Kookie… Kookie… tungguin Taetae dong."

Yoongi hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan anak-anaknya.

"Kayaknya Jungkook marah sama saya," ucap Suzy sambil buru-buru bangun.

"Tentu aja dia marah, pacarnya udah nyium dan meluk Taehyung," jawab Yoongi sambil tertawa.

"Ooops." Suzy meringis.

"Kalo gitu nanti sebelum pulang saya sebaiknya nyium dan meluk Jungkook biar impas."

" _Yeah, that would make his day_ ," ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

"Omong-omong, apa ada yang nyariin saya selama saya pergi?"

"Ada, Pak. Ada bapak-bapak yang udah nelepon dua kali sejam belakangan ini."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Beliau nggak ninggalin nama, Pak."

"Apa dia ninggalin pesan?"

"Nggak juga, Pak. Tapi katanya beliau akan telepon lagi nanti."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan berlalu memasuki ruangannya. Dia baru saja mau menutup pintu ketika melihat Papa keluar dari ruangannya yang terletak berseberangan dengannya.

"Taehyungie dan Jungkookie udah datang?" tanyanya.

Mendengar suara _Harabeoji_ -nya, Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung berhamburan keluar dari ruangannya untuk menyambut Papa dan menghilang ke dalam ruangan beliau. Mereka memang lebih menyukai ruangan Papa yang selalu penuh dengan maket, daripada ruangan Yoongi yang menurut mereka ngebosenin banget. Dia baru saja mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerja ketika _intercom_ berbunyi.

"Pak, bapak-bapak yang tadi nelepon sekarang sedang _on-hold_ di _line_ satu. Katanya namanya Park Jimin. Apa Bapak mau terima teleponnya?"

Dan Yoongi merasa lututnya langsung lemas. Dari mana Jimin tahu dia bekerja di sini? _Oh My God_ , dia harus pindah kerja.

"Pak?"

Yoongi menarik napas dalam. Dia seharusnya tahu bahwa Jimin akan menemukan cara lain untuk menghubunginya, tapi dia tidak menyangka Jimin akan sekreatif ini. Apa coba yang harus dia lakukan untuk membuat Jimin sadar bahwa dia serius waktu bilang tidak mau dikontak lagi? Kalau pengusiran halus tidak bekerja, dia tidak punya pilihan selain mengusirnya blak-blakan. Satu-satunya penyesalan adalah karena dia harus melibatkan Suzy.

"Oh ya, sori. Um… jangan pernah transfer teleponnya ke saya. _Ever._ Untuk kali ini, saya minta kamu menyampaikan pesan ini untuk beliau…"

.

.

.

Sekali lagi Jimin menekan _redial_ pada nomor telepon kantor Yoongi. Minggu lalu dia meminta Jin mencari tahu, melalui Namjoon yang punya kenalan di dalam organisasi yang mengadakan acara penggalangan dana, tentang Yoongi. Melalui _informan_ inilah Jimin tahu bahwa Yoongi bekerja sebagai arsitek di sebuah perusahaan _developer_ besar dengan nama Min Corps. Dengan bersenjatakan informasi ini, Jimin dapat menghubungi kantor Min Corps dan mencari Yoongi. Membutuhkannya sepuluh menit sebelum akhirnya di transfer ke seseorang bernama Suzy, yang katanya adalah asisten Yoongi.

Jimin tidak tahu cara mencerna semua informasi, yang menurutnya agak sedikit mengagetkan ini. Ketika dia mendengar nama tempat Yoongi bekerja, dia curiga perusahaan itu ada hubungan keluarga dengan Yoongi. Namun kenyataan bahwa Yoongi, pada umurnya yang baru 27 tahun, sudah punya asisten di perusahaan ini, mengonfirmasikan kecurigaannya. Selama ini dia tahu Yoongi berasal dari keluarga berada, namun tidak pernah menyangka keluarga Yoongi ternyata keluarga kaya-raya.

Suzy mengatakan bahwa Yoongi sedang keluar kantor dan menanyakan apakah dia mau meninggalkan pesan. Jimin bertanya pukul berapa Yoongi kembali supaya dia bisa menelepon balik. Suzy menginformasikan bahwa Yoongi akan kembali satu jam lagi. Ketika dia menelepon tepat sejam kemudian, Suzy berkata bahwa Yoongi masih belum kembali, kemungkinan besar terjebak macet di jalan. Kini dia menelepon untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Apa Bapak Min Yoongi sudah kembali ke kantor?"

"Sudah, Pak."

"Bisa saya bicara dengannya?"

"Bisa, Pak. Nama bapak?"

"Park Jimin."

"Oke, tunggu sebentar."

Jimin menunggu selama tiga menit ditemani oleh alunan music klasik sebelum Suzy kembali padanya.

"Um, maaf, Pak Jimin, tapi saya diminta oleh Pak Yoongi untuk mengatakan,"

Suzy berdehem dan Jimin bersumpah dia mendengar Suzy berdoa supaya bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan lain kalau sampai dipecat gara-gara ini,

"Pak Yoongi bilang… _fuck-off_ , dan jangan pernah menghubungi nomor ini lagi."

Dan Jimin tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, dia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Rupanya Yoongi serius dengan kemarahannya. Karena seingatnya, Yoongi hanya akan menyumpah kalau sudah mengamuk.

"Nona Suzy," ucap Jimin.

"Ya, Pak." Suzy terdengar ketakutan dan Jimin betul-betul mengasihaninya karena secara tidak sengaja membuat Suzy terjebak di antara perangnya dengan Yoongi.

"Bilang ke bos kamu bahwa saya akan ketemu sama dia lagi, terserah dia mau atau nggak. Dan waktu kami ketemu, saya akan ikat dia ke tiang dan saya tampar bokongnya sampe dia minta ampun."

Dan Jimin menutup telepon sebelum melanjutkan tawanya. Yoongi selalu mengingatkannya pada harimau kumbang. Memiliki penampilan manis seperti kucing dan gerakan lemah-gemulai bak penari, tapi tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk mengeluarkan cakarnya kalau merasa terpojok. _God, he loves that man._

.

.

.

" _Saya akan ketemu sama dia lagi, terserah dia mau atau nggak. Dan waktu kami ketemu, saya akan ikat dia ke tiang dan saya tampar bokongnya sampe dia minta ampun."_

Kata-kata Jimin membuat tubuh Yoongi kebakaran semenjak mendengarnya dari mulut Suzy. Asistennya itu masuk ke ruangannya dengan muka merah padam dan menyampaikan kata-kata Jimin dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Suzy yang merupakan jenis perempuan baik-baik, dan kemungkinan masih perawan, jelas-jelas malu nggak ketolongan mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Dan Yoongi buru-buru meminta maaf kepadanya atas kata-kata Jimin.

Setelah memastikan dia tidak akan memecatnya, Suzy meninggalkannya sendiri untuk merenungi kata-kata Jimin. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dia lakukan, karena sekarang dia memikirkan hal-hal lain yang Jimin bisa lakukan padanya. Contohnya, mungkin setelah menampar bokongnya, Jimin bisa menyerangnya dengan ganas?

Sesuatu yang cukup sering dilakukannya waktu mereka masih bersama. Laki-laki itu selalu tahu cara untuk membuat tubuhnya meleleh dengan sentuhan tangan, bibir, lidah, gigi, bahkan hembusan napasnya. Tapi lebih dari itu semua, dengan kata-katanya. Mulut laki-laki itu seharusnya datang dengan sebuah tanda peringatan, 'jangan diajak bicara kalau tidak mau kehilangan celana dalam Anda'.

Ya Tuhan, dia betul-betul harus mencari suami untuk menyalurkan semua pikiran kotor ini. Dengan kesal Yoongi menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal dan menggeram frustasi. Dia sudah terbaring di atas tempat tidur semenjak pukul 23.00, dan sekarang pada pukul 02.00 dia masih seratus persen sadar. Setiap kali dia memejamkan matanya, memori tentang kebersamaannya dengan Jimin menyerangnya, bahkan ketika saat pertama kalinya…

.

.

.

 _/Flashback._

 _Yoongi duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur Jimin dan menguburkan wajahnya pada kedua belah tangannya._

 _Oh, My God, what have I done? Dia baru saja tidur dengan laki-laki yang bukan suaminya. Jimin memang pacarnya dan dia tahu Jimin mencintainya, dan dia mencintai Jimin, tapi itu tidak membenarkan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan. Dia sudah dibesarkan dengan norma-norma agama yang kuat untuk menghindari hal seperti ini. Tidak peduli mereka sudah melakukannya dengan aman, yang terpenting adalah bahwa mereka sudah melakukannya._

 _Apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang? Apa yang akan Jimin lakukan sekarang? Bayangan bahwa Jimin akan harus menikahinya setelah ini membuatnya panas-dingin. Dia baru saja masuk kuliah dan belum siap melepaskan status lajangnya. Dan bagaimana kalau setelah ini Jimin justru memutuskan hubungan mereka? Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Jimin dikenal sebagai cowok tipe one night stand sebelum ketemu dengannya. Apa yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa dia akan berbeda di mata Jimin?_

 _Ya Tuhan. Ya Tuhan. Ya Tuhan. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan nasib yang sama menimpanya. Dia harus meninggalkan Jimin sebelum Jimin meninggalkannya. Dia mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan mendongak. Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk. Rambutnya yang agak panjang masih basah. Dan untuk beberapa detik Yoongi tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tidak peduli berapa kali dia melihat Jimin tanpa kaus, tapi setiap kali dia akan menganga juga. Jimin yang memang hobi berenang, memiliki dada dan bahu yang kokoh dan pinggang ramping._

" _Morning, Sunshine," sapa Jimin sambil tersenyum._

 _Sedetik kemudian senyum itu hilang ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Yoongi._

" _Hei, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir dan buru-buru menghampirinya._

 _Entah kenapa, tapi ini membuat Yoongi panik. Buru-buru dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan Jimin dan berkata cepat,_

" _Aku rasa kita nggak usah ketemu lagi."_

" _Apa?" langkah Jimin terhenti dan dia kelihatan bingung._

 _Yoongi mengambil kesempatan ini untuk turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju pakaiannya._

" _Aku nggak mau ketemu kamu lagi, Jimin."_

 _Yoongi membelakanginya dan segera mengenakan pakaiannya yang dia sampirkan pada sandaran kursi tadi malam. Sambil mengenakan jinsnya, dia menambahkan,_

" _Dan aku yakin kamu nggak ada rencana untuk ketemu aku lagi setelah ini."_

 _Dia baru saja mengancingkan jinsnya ketika lengan Jimin yang dingin sudah memeluknya dari belakang, otomatis membuat kedua lengannya tidak bisa bergerak. Dia mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi Jimin justru mengeratkan pelukannya._

" _Just stop. Stop this, right now. Aku nggak tahu apa yang bikin kamu mikir begitu tentang aku. Setelah semua yang aku udah lakuin untuk nunjukin kalo aku cinta setengah mati sama kamu."_

" _Apa kamu pikir aku segoblok itu, Jimin? Kamu nggak bener-bener cinta sama aku. Kamu cuma ngomong gitu untuk bikin aku tidur sama kamu. Sekarang setelah kamu udah dapet apa yang kamu mau, cuma tinggal nunggu waktu sampe kamu ninggalin aku," teriak Yoongi, sekali lagi mencoba berontak._

 _Yoongi mendengar Jimin menggeram dan detik selanjutnya dia sudah tidak berada di dalam pelukan Jimin lagi. Perlahan-lahan dia memutar tubuhnya, dan menemukan Jimin sedang menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh kemarahan. Tanpa berkata-kata, Jimin memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah kembali ke dalam kamar mandi. Sedetik kemudian dia muncul kembali. Melihat ekspresi wajah Jimin yang gelap membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi Jimin kelihatan terlalu marah untuk peduli. Dia tidak berhenti hingga dia berdiri di hadapannya._

" _Ke siniin tangan kanan kamu," geramnya._

 _Otomatis Yoongi langsung menyembunyikan tangan kanannya. Melihat reaksinya membuat Jimin menyumpah dan dengan paksa dia menarik tangan kanannya._

" _Eh, eh… Jimin, kamu mau ngapain. Jimiiinnn…"_

 _Yoongi merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mengelilingi jempol kanannya._

" _Lain kali kalo kamu pernah ragu tentang perasaan aku ke kamu, aku mau kamu lihat cincin ini," ucap Jimin sambil menunjukan cincin yang sekarang melingkari jempolnya._

 _Cincin itu adalah cincin trademark Jimin yang selalu dia kenakan pada jempol kirinya. Barang paling berharga yang dimilikinya karena merupakan hadiah ulang tahun ke-18 dari Papanya. Dia pernah bilang bahwa melepaskan cincin itu sudah seperti melepaskan sebagian dirinya._

 _Cincin yang sama yang sekarang berada di dalam sebuah kotak di laci pakaian Yoongi paling bawah._

 _/Flashback end._

* * *

-TBC-


	10. Chapter 10

Remake dari AliaZalea "Dirty Little Secret".

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Jika ada kesamaan cerita di FF lain dengan pairing berbeda adalah hal yang wajar karena ini adalah sebuah 'remake' :)

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Age of the cast:

-Park Jimin (m) : 30 tahun

-Min Yoongi (m) : 27 tahun

-Kim Seokjin (m), Kim Namjoon (m) : 34 tahun

-Min Taehyung (m), Min Jungkook (m) : 7 tahun.

-Kim Hoseok (m) : 4 tahun.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Family

Yaoi, boyXboy, !MPreg!

!Warn! Bahasa non baku, typo, beberapa dialog inggris.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 9

 _Lies_

 _You never really told me and I never thought to ask you why_

Begitu Yoongi memasuki kantor pagi ini, hal pertama yang dia sadari adalah aroma yang berbeda. Dia mencium aroma bunga-bungaan yang sangat kuat, bukan citrus seperti biasanya.

"Ada yang meninggal apa, kok kantor baunya kayak kuburan begini?" canda Yoongi pada Dara, resepsionis kantor.

"Oh, nggak, Pak. Sejam yang lalu ada yang nganter bunga banyak banget ke Suzy."

"Suzy? Bukannya itu sekertaris kamu, Yoongi?" tanya Woobin, salah satu arsitek senior yang juga bekerja untuk Papa, yang kebetulan sampai kantor bersamaan dengannya.

Yoongi mengangguk, menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

"Sepertinya ada yang punya pacar romantis nih," ucap Woobin sambil tersenyum dan berlalu menuju ruangannya.

Yoongi hanya tertawa mendengar ini, meskipun sedikit bingung karena setahunya Suzy nggak punya pacar. Ketika dia sampai di depan ruangannya dan melihat meja Suzy penuh dengan karangan bunga berbagai jenis, dia mengomentari,

" _Nice flowers,_ Suzy. Wanginya juga saya suka," sebelum melangkah masuk keruangannya.

Dan dia harus mundur lagi karena berpikir sudah masuk ke ruangan yang salah. Dia melirik plang nama pada pintunya yang bertuliskan nama dan jabatannya, dan menoleh ke Suzy, bingung.

"Kenapa ada banyak banget karangan bunga di ruangan saya?"

"Oh, iya, Pak. Tadi pagi ada yang nganter seabrek. Saya udah coba tata sebanyak-banyaknya di ruangan Bapak, tapi masih banyak sisa, makanya tumpah ke meja saya."

Yoongi semakin bingung. Seumur hidupnya, tidak pernah ada orang yang memberikan bunga padanya. Apa dari klien? Tapi jenis karangan bunga yang sekarang menghiasi ruangannya bukan jenis yang biasa dikirimkan seseorang ke rekan bisnis, lebih seperti bunga yang dikirimkan seseorang ke pacarnya. Dengan kesadaran ini, dia langsung was-was.

"Bunganya dari siapa, Suzy?"

Jangan bilang, Jimin. Jangan bilang, Jimin. Jangan bilang, Jimin. Yoongi memohon dalam hati.

"Dari Pak Jimin, Pak."

Ampun Doraemooonnn! Yoongi berteriak dalam hati. Dia seharusnya lebih spesifik lagi waktu memberikan perintah kepada Suzy tentang segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Jimin. Dia sekarang yakin bahwa Jimin bukan saja kreatif, tapi nekat. Entah apa yang Papa akan pikir begitu beliau lihat kantornya yang rapi, bersih, dan steril ini kini sudah kelihatan seperti toko bunga, atau lebih parah lagi… rumah duka.

 _Oh, My God,_ Papa! Beliau nggak boleh melihat semua ini. Karena beliau pasti akan mulai bertanya-tanya siapakah yang mengirim bunga sebanyak ini? Dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan itu tanpa harus berbohong lagi.

"Apa YS udah sampe kantor?" tanya Yoongi setenang mungkin, mencoba menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

"Belum, Pak."

"Suzy, tolong bantu saya ngebuang semua bunga ini."

"Semuanya, Pak?" tanya Suzy ragu.

"Semuanya," tandas Yoongi yang tanpa menunggu reaksi Suzy, langsung bergegas memasuki ruangannya dan mengambil dua karangan bunga pertama yang dilihatnya.

Setengah jam kemudian Yoongi baru bisa bernapas lagi setelah ruangannya dan meja Suzy bersih dari rangkaian bunga. Dia meminta Suzy menyemprotkan pewangi ruangan citrus sebanyak-banyaknya di sekitar kantor sampai aroma bunga-bungaan tidak tercium lagi. Puas telah menutupi jejaknya, dia duduk kembali di meja kerja dan menghembuskan napas lega.

.

.

.

Suzy berdiri di dekat tempat sampah di mana dia baru saja membuang semua rangkaian bunga milik Pak Yoongi. Ada sedikit kesedihan melihat semua bunga yang sudah dirangkai dengan rapi dan indah kini teronggok terabaikan. Dia tidak tahu masalah apa yang dimiliki Pak Yoongi dengan Pak Jimin yang ditemuinya hampir dua minggu lalu di acara amal itu, tapi sepertinya masalahnya cukup serius sehingga membuat bosnya yang biasanya kalem dan sopan jadi kalang kabut dan bisa menyumpah dengan fasih.

Dari sedikit percakapan yang dia dengar malam itu, sepertinya mereka adalah mantan pacar, meskipun dia tidak tahu kapan persisnya hubungan mereka tejadi. Dan sepertinya hubungan mereka tidak berakhir dengan baik karena Pak Yoongi berusaha menghindari Pak Jimin itu dengan mengatakan dia sudah punya suami. Sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat aneh untuk dikatakan, karena setahunya Pak Yoongi nggak punya suami. Jangankan suami, menurut gosip yang beredar di kantor, Pak Yoongi bahkan nggak pernah punya pacar atau menunjukkan ketertarikan sama sekali untuk menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki mana pun.

Dan ini bukan karena tidak ada laki-laki yang berusaha mendekatinya. Banyak pegawai dan juga beberapa klien yang naksir berat dengan Pak Yoongi. Dan kenapa tidak? Dengan kulit putih bersih, dan mata seperti almond cokelat, Pak Yoongi memang menarik. Kalau Pak Yoongi tertarik dengan wanita, mungkin Suzy juga sudah mendaftar dalam antrian orang-orang yang mengejar Pak Yoongi. Sebagai orang yang cukup romantis, Suzy tidak mengerti tindakan Pak Yoongi yang menurutnya ekstrim ini. Gimana bisa seorang yang waras menolak laki-laki seperti Pak Jimin? Sudah ganteng, romantis gila lagi, sampai ngirimin berpuluh-puluh rangkaian bunga.

Oh, kalau saja ada yang rela mengirimkan satu rangkaian bunga untuknya, dia pasti senangnya tujuh turunan. Mungkin dia bisa menyimpan satu saja dari semua karangan bunga ini? Hitung-hitung dapat pahala karena menyelamatkan makhluk hidup di muka bumi ini dari kehancuran. Dan dengan begitu, dia mulai mengaduk-aduk tempat sampah memilih karangan bunga yang masih utuh dan belum penyet. Beberapa OB yang melewatinya menatapnya bingung, tapi dia tidak menghiraukan mereka. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya dia menemukan karangan bunga yang diinginkannya. Karangan bunga matahari.

Dia mendekatkan rangkaian itu ke hidungnya untuk mencium aromanya, dan pada saat itulah dia melihat kartu kecil berwarna putih yang terselip di tengah-tengah rangkaian bunga itu. Dia menarik kartu itu dan menatapnya ragu. Dia tahu dia tidak berhak membaca pesan yang dituliskan pada kartu tersebut. Bahwa kalau dia sampai membacanya, maka dia sudah melanggar privasi Pak Yoongi. Tapi keingintahuan menggerogotinya, detik selanjutnya dia sudah membaca isi kartu itu.

 _._

 _Dear Y,_

 _I love you because you're my sunflower._

 _Love J._

 _._

Dia langsung meraba dadanya, terharu oleh kata-kata yang _simple_ tapi sangat _sweet_ itu. Dan dengan semangat dia langsung mengaduk-aduk seluruh tempat sampah untuk menarik semua kartu yang ditemukannya pada setiap karangan bunga dan membacanya. Setiap kartu semakin membuatnya meleleh dan laki-laki manapun yang bisa membuat seseorang merasa seperti ini hanya dengan kata-katanya berhak mendapatkan kesempatan.

.

.

.

"Pak."

Yoongi mengangkat tatapannya dari layar laptop dan melihat Suzy berdiri ragu di ambang pintu.

"Ada apa, Suzy?"

Suzy melangkah masuk ke ruangannya dan meletakkan setumpuk kertas kecil di atas mejanya sebelum melangkah keluar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Yoongi mengangkat alisnya, bingung melihat kelakuan misterius asistennya ini. Kemudian tatapannya jatuh pada tumpukan yang Suzy tinggalkan, yang ternyata adalah kartu. Kartu yang dia lihat diselipkan pada setiap karangan bunga yang baru saja dibuangnya. Yoongi menatap tumpukan itu seakan itu bom. Dia baru saja akan mengangkat tumpukan itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah ketika matanya membaca tulisan pada kartu yang paling atas. Dia mengenali tulisan itu sebagai tulisan tangan Jimin yang mirip cakar ayam.

 _._

 _I Love you because you're the smartest person I know._

.

Dan tanpa Yoongi sadari, dia sudah membaca kartu selanjutnya yang ada di dalam genggamannya.

 _._

 _I love you because you went to Bon Jovi concert with me even though you hate loud noises._

 _._

 _I love you because you always made my T-shirt smells like you._

 _._

 _I love you because you tolerated my singing._

 _._

 _I love you because you watched horror movies with me even though I was scared shitless._

 _._

 _I love you because you're the most perfect man I've ever seen._

 _._

 _I love you because you make me a better person._

 _._

Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti hingga dia membaca kartu terakhir. Ada 24 kartu, total. Semuanya dengan pesan berbeda-beda. Semua kartu akan dimulai dengan ' _Dear Y_ ' dan diakhiri dengan ' _Love J_ ' sebagaimana mereka memanggil satu sama lain waktu pacaran. Hanya Jimin-lah yang memanggilnya 'Y' dan dia ada _feeling_ bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang pernah memanggil Jimin, 'J'. Huh, peduli setan dengan memori itu. Dia tidak akan terperangkap lagi oleh gombalan Jimin. Tidak peduli bagaimana dia memanggilnya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi Yoongi membuang tumpukan kartu itu ke dalam tempat sampah.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Yoongi memasuki ruang kerjanya setelah menghadiri rapat bulanan kantor yang memakan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya. Kepalanya sudah nyut-nyutan karena tadi pagi belum sempat sarapan. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.30. berarti dia memiliki tiga puluh menit sebelum Taehyung dan Jungkook sampai. Hari ini sekali lagi mereka harus menghabiskan sore mereka dengannya karena Mama ada acara, jadi tidak bisa menjaga mereka.

Dia baru saja mengeluarkan dompetnya dari laci untuk pergi makan siang ketika teleponnya berdering. Hari ini Suzy sedang sakit, jadi tugas menerima telepon dialihkan ke Dara, resepsionis kantor.

"Pak Yoongi, ada Bapak Jimin di ruang tunggu yang mau ketemu sama Bapak."

Yoongi pikir dia sudah salah dengar dan bertanya,

"Apa kamu bilang, Bapak Jimin?"

"Bener, Pak," tegas Dara.

Yoongi tidak perlu bertanya dua kali untuk tahu bahwa Jimin yang di maksud Dara adalah Park Jimin.

 _Shit! What the hell is he doing here?_

Dia pikir dia sudah aman karena setelah mengirimkan bunga padanya beberapa hari yang lalu, dia tidak mendengar kabar sama sekali darinya. Dia seharusnya tahu bahwa semua mimpi buruk ini belum berakhir. Jam dinding berganti ke 12.35 dan kepanikannya menyerangnya.

Dia harus mengusir Jimin sekarang juga. Anak-anak akan tiba di kantor sebentar lagi dan mereka nggak boleh ketemu. Oh, andaikan Suzy ada di sini. Dia tidak perlu pusing memikirkan cara mengusir Jimin karena Suzy yang tahu persis perasaannya terhadap Jimin akan langsung menanganinya.

"Dara, tolong bilang ke Pak Jimin kalau saya sibuk sekali dan nggak bisa menemui beliau hari ini."

Samar-samar Yoongi mendengar Dara mengulangi kata-katanya. Kemudian dia mendengar seseorang menjawab, tapi dia tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Detik selanjutnya dia mendengar suara Dara lagi.

"Pak Yoongi, Pak Jimin bilang dia akan duduk di sini seharian sampe Bapak ada waktu untuk menemuinya."

Yang ingin Yoongi lakukan adalah meminta Dara menelepon _security_ untuk mengusir Jimin dari kantornya, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan itu tanpa menjadi bahan omongan kantor.

 _Oh, this is stupid._

Baiklah, kalau Jimin memang segini ngototnya ingin menemuinya. Mungkin setelah ini, dia akan meninggalkannya sendiri. Dia hanya berharap bahwa Jimin bisa pergi dengan damai, Karena dia betul-betul tidak mau menimbulkan keributan sampai bisa didengar oleh Papa, yang untungnya hari ini sedang ada di Daegu.

"Oke, saya akan keluar sebentar lagi," ucap Yoongi dan bergegas menuju ruang tunggu tamu.

.

.

.

Jimin duduk tidak sabaran, menunggu Yoongi yang menurut resepsionis sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruang tunggu. Resepsionis itu kini menatapnya dengan seksama, seakan dia subjek penelitian. Dia kelihatan tidak senang sama sekali melihatnya dan Jimin tidak tahu kenapa. Seingatnya, mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelum sepuluh menit yang lalu, ketika dia menginformasikan ingin bertemu dengan Yoongi.

Sekilas dia melarikan matanya pada jins gelap dan kemeja putih dengan lengan di lipat hingga ke siku yang dikenakannya. Apa si resepsionis ini tidak menyetujui penampilan kasualnya? Peduli _setan_. Dia suka jins dan kemeja putihnya dan tidak ada orang yang bisa mengubah opininya ini.

Yah, kecuali Yoongi mungkin. Dia akan secepat kilat menanggalkan semua pakaian ini kalau Yoongi sedikit saja menunjukkan dia tidak menyukai penampilannya. Memikirkan tentang Yoongi, membawa senyum simpul pada wajahnya. Akhirnya, dia bisa juga menembus benteng pertahanan Yoongi dan membuatnya menemuinya.

Meskipun dengan sedikit… _okay fine_ , banyak paksaan.

Dia menyalahkan situasi ini sepenuhnya pada Yoongi. Kalau saja Yoongi nggak terus menghindarinya, maka dia tidak perlu berkelakuan seperti ini. Dia merasakan kehadiran Yoongi sebelum melihatnya dan mendongak. Dia melihat pria itu sedang bergegas ke arahnya dengan wajah serius. Dia segera berdiri dan menunggu hingga Yoongi berdiri di hadapannya sebelum menyapa.

"Hei, Yoongi."

"Ngapain sih kamu ke sini?" desis Yoongi.

"Nyariin kamu."

Yoongi menyedekapkan tangannya dan berkata,

"Oke, kamu udah nemuin aku. Kamu bisa pergi sekarang."

Jimin menatap Yoongi sambil mengerutkan dahi, sikap dingin Yoongi mulai membuatnya kesal.

"Kamu terima kiriman bunga dari aku nggak?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawab Yoongi pendek.

"Kamu suka?"

"Aku buang semuanya ke tempat sampah, Jimin."

"Kamu… apaaa?" teriaknya membuat si resepsionis bangkit dari kursinya dan beberapa orang yang berseliweran di ruang tunggu menoleh.

"Ssssttt," ucap Yoongi dan melambaikan tangannya pada di resepsionis untuk kembali duduk sebelum menarik Jimin keluar dari ruang tunggu menuju deretan _lift_.

Yoongi melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Jimin untuk menekan tombol turun _lift_ dan Jimin menyayangkan hilangnya sentuhan itu. Inilah pertama kalinya Yoongi menyentuhnya lagi dan sentuhannya pada kulit lengannya membuatnya merasa seperti baru disengat listrik.

Apa Yoongi merasakannya juga? Sepertinya tidak, karena kini dia sedang menghadapinya dengan tatapan berapi-api. Tapi untuk beberapa menit dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena ada beberapa orang yang menunggu _lift_ bersama mereka.

Salah satu orang itu menyapa Yoongi dan Yoongi membalas sapaan itu dengan ramah. Mereka mengobrol tentang sebuah proyek yang sedang mereka tangani. Dari percakapan mereka, Jimin tahu Yoongi orang yang cukup dihormati di perusahaan ini dan sesuatu yang mirip rasa bangga menyelimutinya.

Ketika pintu _lift_ sebelah kanan terbuka, Yoongi mempersilahkan orang itu dan teman-temannya duluan. Dia menunggu hingga pintu _lift_ tertutup kemudian sekali lagi menekan tombol turun, sebelum mendesis,

"Aku nggak tahu cara apa lagi yang harus aku lakuin untuk bikin kamu sadar kalo aku nggak mau ketemu kamu."

Pipi Yoongi memerah dan napasnya pendek-pendek. _God, he's so attractive when he's mad,_ pikir Jimin. Tanpa pikir panjang dia sudah bertanya,

"Apa kamu udah makan siang?"

Yoongi menatapnya seakan dia baru saja menanyakan apakah dia mau tidur dengannya sebelum berkata,

"Apa?"

"Sekarang udah mau jam 13.00. tadi resepsionis kantor kamu bilang kalo kamu ada _meeting_ dari tadi pagi," jelas Jimin.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan tadi, Jimin melihat Yoongi melirik jam tangannya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya tidak sabar.

"Apa kamu terlambat menghadiri sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawab Yoongi pendek.

Jimin menunggu hingga Yoongi memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut, tapi dia hanya berdiam diri sambil sekali lagi melirik jam tangannya. Giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaan kalau dia sedang senewen. Dan tatapan Jimin langsung mengarah kepada bibir itu, mencoba sebisa mungkin mengusir keinginannya untuk menciumnya.

Pikiran kotor Jimin terpotong oleh terbukanya pintu _lift_ sebelah kiri dengan bunyi 'ding' yang cukup keras. _Lift_ itu memamerkan kesesakan luar biasa, dan tanpa Jimin sangka-sangka Yoongi memasukinya dengan paksa dan mau tidak mau dia harus mengikutinya kalau tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan berbicara dengannya.

Dia harus mengucapkan maaf kepada beberapa orang yang kakinya tidak sengaja dia injak. Selama _lift_ dalam perjalanan turun dari lantai delapan menuju lobi, Jimin melirik Yoongi, mencoba memahami apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria itu, tapi Yoongi menolak menatapnya. Mereka tidak berbicara lagi sampai mereka turun di lobi dan Yoongi menariknya ke belakang pilar besar, jauh dari lalu-lalang orang.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya aku minta sama kamu untuk berhenti ganggu aku. Kalo kamu pikir bisa muncul begitu aja, setelah delapan tahun tanpa kontak dan ngarepin aku akan nerima kamu ke dalam kehidupan aku hanya dengan kata-kata manis dan karangan bunga, kamu salah. Aku punya kehidupan sendiri, Jimin, dan itu nggak termasuk kamu di dalamnya. Jadi aku minta tolong dengan sangat, tinggalkan aku," ucap Yoongi.

"Aku nggak bisa," tolak Jimin.

"Kenapa nggak bisa?"

"Karena aku masih cinta sama kamu, oke. Dan aku yakin kamu masih ada _feeling_ juga sama aku."

Jimin tahu pengakuan blak-blakannya ini mengagetkan Yoongi, tapi dia tidak akan menariknya kembali. Mungkin kalau Yoongi tahu persis perasaannya terhadapnya, dia tidak akan lari lagi.

Namun harapannya ini hancur lebur ketika Yoongi hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah titik di samping kepalanya dan mengatakan,

"Aku yakinkan ke kamu kalo aku udah nggak ada rasa apa-apa lagi sama kamu," dengan datar.

Ya Tuhan, pria satu ini keras kepalanya nggak ketolongan. Jimin menatap Yoongi sambil memiringkan kepala, mencoba memutuskan langkah selanjutnya. Dia tahu Yoongi sedang berbohong padanya.

"Oke, aku akan tinggalin kamu sendiri," ucap Jimin.

Tatapan Yoongi langsung terfokus padanya. Dia memicingkan matanya curiga.

" _Don't screw with me,_ Jimin."

Jimin menyeringai, senang karena bisa membuat Yoongi terus berbicara dengannya, meskipun hanya untuk mengata-ngatainya. Ya, dia tahu bahwa ada yang salah dengan logika itu, tapi dia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkannya lebih lanjut.

"Aku serius. Aku nggak akan ganggu kamu lagi setelah ini. Asalkan kamu bisa ulangi apa yang kamu baru omongin… sambil natap mata aku."

Mata Yoongi langsung terbelalak. Mulutnya terbuka dan menutup berkali-kali, tapi tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar. Dan Jimin tahu dia sudah menang.

"Tepat seperti yang aku duga," ucap Jimin, dan tanpa permisi lagi dia langsung menarik bahu Yoongi dan menciumnya.

Tanpa memberi Yoongi kesempatan untuk menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, Jimin sudah mendesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya. Dan hanya dengan satu gerakan lidahnya di dalam mulut Yoongi, Jimin tahu dia sudah meninggal dan masuk surga.

Rasa Yoongi masih sama, percampuran mint, citrus, manis… dan demi Tuhan, dia merindukan rasa itu. Dengan sedikit kasar dia mendorong punggung Yoongi ke pilar tanpa melepaskan bibirnya dan mengurung tubuh Yoongi dengan tubuhnya. Dia mensyukuri betapa kecilnya tubuh Yoongi sehingga bisa ditutupi oleh tubuhnya.

Yoongi mencoba menarik diri, tapi Jimin justru mengeratkan pelukannya dan menciumnya lebih dalam lagi. Ketika Yoongi mengangkat tangannya ke dadanya untuk mendorongnya, tangan Jimin bergerak ke rambut Yoongi dan menjambaknya. Tidak keras, tapi cukup untuk membuat Yoongi sadar siapa yang mendominasi ciuman ini.

Dia tahu bahwa dia kemungkinan sudah menyakiti Yoongi dengan keganasannya, tapi inilah satu-satunya cara yang dia tahu untuk membuat Yoongi sadar bahwa dia adalah miliknya. Terserah dia mau atau tidak. Dia tahu pikirannya ini sangat _primitive_ bak kaum barbar tapi dia tidak peduli. Yoongi adalah miliknya dan dia milik Yoongi. Mereka tidak akan komplit tanpa satu sama lain.

* * *

-TBC-


	11. Chapter 11

Remake dari AliaZalea "Dirty Little Secret".

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Jika ada kesamaan cerita di FF lain dengan pairing berbeda adalah hal yang wajar karena ini adalah sebuah 'remake' :)

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Age of the cast:

-Park Jimin (m) : 30 tahun

-Min Yoongi (m) : 27 tahun

-Kim Seokjin (m), Kim Namjoon (m) : 34 tahun

-Min Taehyung (m), Min Jungkook (m) : 7 tahun.

-Kim Hoseok (m) : 4 tahun.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Family

Yaoi, boyXboy, !MPreg!

!Warn! Bahasa non baku, typo, beberapa dialog inggris.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 10

 _And all I've tried to hide_

 _It's eating me apart_

 _Trace this life out._

Jimin harus menghentikan dirinya dari menggeram ketika tubuh Yoongi tidak lagi kaku di dalam pelukannya dan tangan Yoongi yang tadinya mau mendorong dadanya sudah naik untuk melingkari lehernya. Kuku jarinya mulai mencakar kulit kepalanya dan kalau rambutnya lebih panjang, dia tahu Yoongi pasti sudah menjambaknya juga.

Ya, dia selalu tahu bahwa Yoongi _likes it rough_ , dan dia tidak pernah ada masalah sama sekali dengan itu. Detik selanjutnya Yoongi sudah membalas ciumannya seganas dia menciumnya.

Untuk beberapa menit, itu saja yang mereka lakukan. Mencium satu sama lain. Bibir dan lidah mereka seperti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan tanpa perlu diperintahkan oleh otak mereka, seakan-akan delapan tahun yang memisahkan mereka tidak pernah terjadi.

Ketika Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, Jimin harus menarik napas dalam kalau tidak mau mempermalukan diri sendiri dengan pingsan di hadapan Yoongi. Detak jantungnya sudah nggak karuan dan dia mengalami masalah mengontrol libidonya. Tapi dia harus mengontrolnya.

Perlahan-lahan dia menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit dari wajah Yoongi untuk menatapnya dan mendapati Yoongi kelihatan sama-sama _out of control_ seperti dirinya. Pupil mata Yoongi yang sayu dipenuhi oleh gairah, sedang menatapnya seperti ingin melahapnya.

Tanpa bisa menahan diri lagi, dia sudah mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai wajah Yoongi, dan Yoongi mendekatkan keningnya hingga bertemu dengan bibirnya. Suatu tindakan yang sangat _simple_ , tapi penuh dengan intiminasi dan pengertian yang membuat Jimin ingin membawanya pulang sekarang juga dan meneruskan apa yang mereka sedang lakukan di atas tempat tidur.

Di sudut pikirannya Jimin sadar bahwa mereka sedang di tempat umum. Siapa saja bisa memergoki mereka dan kemungkinan bisa menyebabkan mereka ditangkap polisi, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya berhenti, biarpun api neraka menjilati kakinya sekalipun. Dan dengan ini dia kembali menyerang bibir Yoongi.

Ketika dia sedang mencoba menarik lidah Yoongi lebih dalam lagi ke dalam mulutnya, samar-samar dia mendengar suara anak kecil bertanya,

" _Eomma..._ _Eomma_ lagi ngapain?"

Yoongi langsung menarik lidahnya dari dalam mulut Jimin dan tubuhnya kaku di dalam pelukannya. Dia kemudian menoleh ke dua anak kecil yang sekarang sedang menatap mereka dengan penuh keingintahuan.

" _Oh, shit_ ," ucap Yoongi dan buru-buru mendorong Jimin agar menjauhinya.

Namun Jimin tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Tatapannya melekat pada dua anak kecil yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Dua anak kecil yang bergandengan tangan melihat ke arahnya dan Yoongi.

.

.

.

 _Shit, SHIT, SHIIITTT!_

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Yoongi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kedua anaknya kepada Jimin yang sekarang sedang menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook dengan mulut menganga, lalu Minhyuk yang menenteng ransel dan botol minuman Taehyung dan Jungkook kelihatan bingung dengan kejadian yang ada di hadapannya. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, Yoongi tahu bahwa Minhyuk sudah melihat semuanya dan sedang berusaha mencernanya.

 _Great. Just great._

Andaikan saja bumi bisa terbuka pada saat itu dan menelannya. Rasa malu karena sudah tertangkap _making-out_ di muka publik tidak sebanding dengan rasa malu karena sudah tertangkap basah melakukannya di depan anak-anak dan pegawai Papa.

Ya Tuhan. Mudah-mudahan Minhyuk tidak akan menceritakan kejadian ini kepada Papa. Oh, lupakan Papa. Penjelasan apa yang harus dia berikan kepada anak-anaknya?

" _Eomma_ , itu siapa?" tanya Jungkook yang pelan-pelan berjalan ke arahnya.

Wajahnya penuh keingintahuan. Taehyung hanya satu langkah di belakangnya.

 _Oh, crap, crap, crap._

Kalau saja ada tombol _rewind_ yang bisa dia tekan pada saat ini, dia akan kembali ke dua minggu yang lalu dan memutuskan untuk tidak menghadiri acara amal, sumber bencana yang kini sedang dialaminya.

" _Eomma_?"

Suara Taehyung membangunkannya dan buru-buru dia mendorong Jimin dengan paksa dan melangkah mendekati anak-anaknya untuk memeluk mereka.

"Halo, Sayang," ucap Yoongi sambil mencium kepala Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Dia lalu berlutut di hadapan mereka dan dalam usaha mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari Jimin, dia berkata,

"Bisa tolong kalian naik duluan ke atas sama Minhyuk _ahjussi_? _Eomma_ masih ada urusan. Sebentar lagi _Eomma_ nyusul."

"Oke, tapi itu siapa, _Eomma_?" Jungkook bertanya lagi, kini dengan nada sedikit ngotot.

Tatapan Jungkook terkunci kepada Jimin dan Yoongi bersumpah bahwa kalau diberikan cukup waktu, Jungkook akan mengenali ayahnya. Dan kepanikan menyerangnya.

"Cuma temen _Eomma_ ," ucap Yoongi cepat dan segera bangun untuk menutupi Jimin dari tatapan Jungkook dengan tubuhnya.

"Pacar _Eomma_ , ya?" tanya Taehyung.

"Bukan."

"Tapi tadi Taetae lihat _Eomma_ cium _ahjussi_ itu," Taehyung berkeras.

"Min Taehyung, berhenti menginterogasi _Eomma_!" geram Yoongi.

Bukannya kelihatan takut dengan nada tinggi suaranya, untuk beberapa detik Taehyung justru kelihatan bingung. Kemudian dia menoleh ke Jungkook yang hanya mengangkat bahunya. Sebelum bertanya dengan polos,

"Menggasi itu apa, _Eomma_?"

Dan Yoongi mendapati dirinya mengalami masalah untuk bertahan kepada rasa kesalnya. Yang dia inginkan adalah tertawa terbahak-bahak karena Jungkook tidak bisa mengucapkan kata 'menginterogasi'. Tentu saja kata itu terlalu panjang dan sulit untuk anak berumur tujuh tahun.

Merasakan tawanya akan meledak sebentar lagi kalau dia tetap menatap Taehyung yang masih menunggu penjelasan darinya dengan sabar, dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Minhyuk dan berkata,

"Hyuk, bisa tolong bawa anak-anak ke atas? Sebentar lagi saya nyusul."

Untungnya Minhyuk sudah sadar dari kebingungannya dan segera berkata,

"Ayo, Tuan Taehyung, Tuan Jungkook, _ahjussi_ anter ke atas," sambil menggandeng Taehyung dan Jungkook dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Tapi, _Eomma_ …" rengek Taehyung dan Jungkook pada saat bersamaan.

"Taehyungie, Jungkookie! Kalo kalian nggak ikut Minhyuk _ahjussi_ sekarang, _Eomma_ nggak akan ajak kalian berenang lagi. Ngerti?"

Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung memberikan tampang cemberut dan mengikuti Minhyuk tanpa berkata-kata lagi. Setelah mereka menghilang ke dalam _lift_ , baru Yoongi berani menatap Jimin yang sedang menatap pintu _lift_ yang sudah lama tertutup.

"Jimin," panggil Yoongi.

Sunyi. Tidak ada jawaban. Jimin bahkan tidak kelihatan mendengar panggilannya sama sekali.

"Jimin," sekali lagi Yoongi mencoba menarik perhatiannya dengan menarik lengan kemejanya.

Seperti baru sadar bahwa ada orang di depannya, Jimin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pintu _lift_ kepada Yoongi. Dan pada saat itulah Yoongi melihat air mata di pelupuk mata Jimin.

 _Dear God_ , apa yang telah dia lakukan? Dia sudah membuat laki-laki paling maskulin yang pernah ditemuinya menangis.

"Jimin, aku minta maaf. Aku..."

" _They're mine,_ " ucap Jimin pelan, memotong kata-kata Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Aku sebenarnya nggak pernah menggugur..."

Tapi sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jimin sudah melangkah pergi, meninggalkannya lemas dan diselimuti perasaan bersalah.

.

.

.

Jimin tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa sampai di rumah, tapi dia menemukan dirinya sudah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata yang dia coba tahan sepanjang perjalanan dan tangannya gemetaran nggak karuan. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya seperti bayi di dalam rahim ibu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia tidak percaya bahwa dia punya anak laki, bukan satu, tapi dua.

Ketika matanya jatuh pada mereka sejam yang lalu, dia menyangka sudah salah lihat, bahwa itu hanya imajinasinya saja. Tapi kemudian dia sadar memang melihat dua anak laki itu ada kesamaan dengan dirinya hingga membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa seseorang sudah membuat kloning dirinya tanpa seizinnya.

Segala sesuatu tentang mereka mengingatkannya pada dirinya, bahkan aura kebandelan yang terpancar dari setiap pori mereka. Satu-satunya sumbangan gen Yoongi pada mereka hanyalah hidung yang mancung dan bulat. Dia tidak lagi perlu membayangkan wajah anaknya, karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam delapan tahun ini, anaknya bukan hanya bayangan masa lalu yang menghantuinya, tapi kenyataan yang menamparnya persis di muka.

 _God damn it!_

Bagaimana Yoongi bisa setega ini padanya? Bagaimana dia bisa berbohong tentang sesuatu sebesar dan sepenting ini? Dia tahu bahwa dia memang seorang _asshole_ delapan tahun yang lalu, tapi apakah dia berhak diperlakukan seperti ini? Dan bagaimana dengan anak-anaknya? Mereka juga berhak mendapatkan kasih sayang dan perhatian seorang ayah.

Bukannya dia mempertanyakan kemampuan Yoongi sebagai orangtua, karena semenjak dia pertama kali bertemu dengannya, dia tahu Yoongi memiliki potensi menjadi orangtua, seorang ibu yang baik. Dan dari sedikit interaksi yang dia lihat antara Yoongi dan anak-anaknya tadi, perkiraannya benar. Tapi tetap saja, akan lebih baik bagi seorang anak untuk memiliki kasih sayang dari ibu dan ayah.

Mereka sudah berumur tujuh tahun. Dia tidak percaya bahwa dia sudah kehilangan kesempatan untuk memandikan anak-anaknya, mengganti popok mereka, membacakan cerita sebelum tidur, mengajari mereka cara membaca dan berhitung, mengeloni mereka kalau mereka takut tidur sendiri, menuntun mereka naik sepeda untuk pertama kali, nonton _finding nemo_ sama-sama dan tertawa-tawa melihat kelucuan Dori, dan banyak lagi hal yang biasanya di lakukan seorang ayah dengan anak mereka ketika mereka balita.

Ini semua adalah kesempatan yang tidak akan pernah dia dapatkan lagi. Tapi lebih dari itu semua, dia tidak percaya bahwa dia sudah hidup berleha-leha sebagaimana layaknya laki-laki single dengan pekerjaan mapan dan tanpa tanggung jawab lain selain dirinya, sementara Yoongi harus membagi waktu antara bekerja dan mengurus anak, sendiri. Bayangan Yoongi sebagai ibu tunggal yang hanya bisa memberikan kehidupan pas-pasan kepada anak-anaknya sementara dia hidup mewah, menghantuinya.

Kenyataan bahwa Yoongi berasal dari keluarga kaya dan kemungkinan mendapatkan _support financial_ dari keluarganya, tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Dia bertanya-tanya, pengorbanan apa yang harus Yoongi lakukan untuk mendapatkan _support_ itu?

Seingatnya dari cerita Yoongi, Papanya tidak pernah memberikan sesuatu tanpa mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih besar dari bayaran. Dia selalu bangga memiliki pacar seperti Yoongi, tapi rasa bangga itu sekarang bercampur dengan rasa salut dan hormat.

Rasa bersalah karena dia sudah lalai akan tugasnya untuk melindungi Yoongi dan anak-anaknya, menyelimutinya. _Holy shit!_ Tadi pagi dia bangun hanya sebagai laki-laki single yang tanggung jawab terbesarnya adalah memastikan proyek konsultasinya berjalan lancar, dan sore ini, dia adalah seorang ayah dari dua anak laki berumur tujuh tahun.

 _HOLY MOTHER OF GOD,_ AKU SEORANG AYAH!

Apa dia bahkan bisa menjadi seorang ayah yang baik untuk anak-anaknya? Dia tahu Hoseok selalu senang _hangout_ dengannya, tapi Hoseok baru berumur empat selalu bisa disogok es krim kalau menangis. Dia yakin tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama kepada sepasang anak berumur tujuh tahun.

Taehyung dan Jungkook, itulah nama mereka. Nama yang terdengar kuat untuk anak laki. Apa Yoongi memilih nama itu sendiri atau mendapatkan _input_ dari Mama dan Papanya? Dan marga mereka adalah Min. Ya, setidak-tidaknya dari yang dia dengar, nama Taehyung adalah Min Taehyung, maka kemungkinan besar Jungkook juga memiliki marga yang sama.

Jimin mengerti kenapa Yoongi tidak memberikan marga Park kepada Taehyung dan Jungkook, tapi tetap saja, dia merasa sedikit dicurangi karena anak-anaknya, darah dagingnya, tidak memiliki identitas yang mengasosiasikan dirinya dengan mereka. Yang bisa menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah miliknya dan dia milik mereka. Park Taehyung dan Park Jungkook. Hmmm, nama itu kedengaran lebih cocok untuk mereka daripada Min Taehyung dan Min Jungkook.

Seperti apakah mereka? Apa mereka punya banyak teman? Apa hobi mereka, makanan favorit mereka? Apa mereka akur? Apa mereka pernah bertanya-tanya tentang ayah mereka? Dan kalau memang mereka bertanya, apa yang Yoongi sudah katakan kepada mereka? Andaikan dia bisa menanyakan semua ini... Sayang dia terlalu _shock_ untuk melakukan apa-apa selain menatap mereka dengan mulut ternganga siang tadi.

Dari semua pertanyaan yang kini berputar-putar di kepalanya, ada satu yang paling penting, tapi dia takut menanyakan karena tahu itu akan menghancurkannya kalau jawabannya adalah "Tidak", yaitu, apa anak-anaknya mau bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk mengenalnya? Bahwa mereka puas hanya hidup dengan Yoongi. Bahwa mereka tidak membutuhkannya.

Oh, itu akan membunuhnya. Tapi pertanyaan paling besar yang harus dia tanyakan adalah, apakah Yoongi akan memperbolehkannya mengenal mereka? Kemarahan yang dia rasakan karena Yoongi sudah menyembunyikan Taehyung dan Jungkook darinya kembali lagi.

 _FUCK WHAT HE WANTS!_

Terserah Yoongi mau atau tidak, siap atau tidak, dia akan mengenal anak-anaknya. Perlahan-lahan dia bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan sedikit kuyu menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Dia sudah membuat kesalahan delapan tahun yang lalu dengan tidak meminta bantuan ketika membutuhkannya, dia tidak akan membuat kesalahan yang sama.

Setelah lebih segar dia mencari ponselnya dan menekan nomor ponsel Jin.

"Hei," ucap Jin.

Hanya mendengar suara Jin membuatnya ingin menangis lagi. _Oh God_ , sejak kapan dia jadi seperti banci begini? Dia tidak bisa ingat kapan terakhir kali dia menangis sebanyak ini. _This is fucking crazy_. Dia menarik napas dalam dan hanya bisa berkata,

"Jin...," sebelum emosi mengambil alih dan dia tersedak.

Jimin mendengar Jin memanggil namanya tiga kali, setiap kali terdengar semakin khawatir, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa membalas.

"Jimin, apa ada yang salah. Apa sesuatu terjadi pada _Eomma_? Pada _Appa_? _ANSWER ME, DAMN IT. YOU'RE SCARING ME!_ " Jin mulai histeris.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa mengucapkannya, tapi dia mendengar dirinya berbisik,

"Aku punya anak, Jin."

"Apaaa?!" teriak Jin.

Jimin menarik napas dan mengulang kata-katanya.

"Aku punya anak. Yoongi nggak pernah ngegugurin kandungannya delapan tahun lalu."

Dan untuk beberapa detik tidak ada balasan apa-apa dari Jin. Ketika Jimin berpikir bahwa sambungan teleponnya secara tidak sengaja sudah terputus, dia mendengar Jin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya,

"YA TUHANKU! AKU KE SANA SEKARANG!" sebelum sambungan betul-betul terputus.

.

.

.

Ketika Jin melabrak masuk ke dalam kamarnya sejam kemudian, Jimin sudah jauh lebih tenang. Dia menuliskan sebuah daftar tentang apa saja yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghadapi situasi ini.

Yang paling teratas pada daftar ini adalah: _Call_ George. George West adalah bosnya di Chicago. Hanya membutuhkan semenit untuk menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa kembli ke Amerika sekarang. Sulit baginya untuk membayangkan dirinya kembali ke rutinitasnya yang dulu di Chicago seakan kejadian paling penting di dalam hidupnya tidak sedang terjadi.

Dia tahu George akan mengamuk begitu mendengar dia mau memperpanjang cutinya untuk waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan di tengah-tengah pelaksanaan proyek konsultasi besar yang sedang mereka tangani sekarang, tanpa penjelasan masuk akal. Oleh karena itu, hal ini menjadi prioritasnya. Keputusannya sudah bulat, bahwa kalau sampai dipecat karena ini, dia harus menerima keputusan itu dengan tangan terbuka.

Hal kedua: Kasih tahu Mama dan Papa. Ini satu hal yang membuatnya lebih panas-dingin daripada prospek kehilangan pekerjaan. Tidak peduli dia berumur tiga puluh tahun, tapi seperti anak yang sudah berbuat salah pada umumnya, dia takut menghadapi orangtua. Dia yakin Mama dan Papa akan senang tujuh turunan begitu tahu tentang keberadaan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Tuhan tahu dia sudah kenyang diteror oleh mereka untuk memberikan cucu.

Tapi itu bukan berarti mereka akan senang mendengar dia sudah menghamili seorang cowok delapan tahun yang lalu dan tidak menikahinya. Disinilah bantuan Jin akan sangat diperlukannya.

Hal ketiga: _Call_ Yoongi. Untuk yang terakhir ini dia harus melakukannya dengan sangat berhati-hati karena tidak mau membuat Yoongi _defensive_ dan justru tidak memperbolehkannya bertemu dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Menurut sedikit riset yang dilakukannya melalui _Naver_ , hukum di Korea mengatakan karena dia tidak pernah menikahi Yoongi, dia tidak punya hak apa-apa atas anaknya. _Stupid law!_ Hanya karena dia tidak mengandung anak mereka selama sembilan bulan, bukan berarti dia memiliki lebih sedikit hak atau kasih sayang kepada anak mereka daripada sang ibu.

Kesadaran ini membuatnya terdiam sesaat. Bagaimana dia bisa menyayangi manusia yang baru saja ditemuinya kurang dari sepuluh menit, dia tidak tahu. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dia menyayangi dan mencintai Taehyung dan Jungkook dengan seluruh hati dan jiwanya. Oleh karena itu, dia harus menghubungi seorang pengacara untuk memastikan perkara hak asuh, tapi untuk sementara waktu sepertinya dia harus baik-baik dengan Yoongi kalau mau berkesempatan melihat anak-anaknya lagi.

"Jimin, _I am so sorry_ ," ucap Jin dan langsung menyelubunginya di dalam pelukannya.

"Makasih ya udah dateng," kata Jimin sambil menerima pelukan itu dengan pasrah.

"Nggak masalah. Aku lega kamu hubungin aku," Jin mencium keningnya dan melepaskannya untuk duduk di sebelahnya sebelum bertanya,

"Dari mana kamu tahu kalo kamu punya anak?"

"Dua anak."

" _Excuse me?_ " tanya Jin bingung.

"Anakku kembar."

"Bercanda kamu?" Jin kelihatan tidak percaya.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab keraguan ini yang disambut dengan,

"Oh Tuhan," oleh Jin.

"Tapi gimana… aku nggak… maksudku… keluarga kita nggak ada turunan kembar sama sekali. Apa kamu yakin itu anak kamu?" tanya Jin sedikit terbata-bata.

"Jin, mereka kelihatan kayak kembaran aku waktu umur segitu."

"Apa mereka sepreman kamu?"

"Salah satunya, yang namanya Taehyung, kelihatan jauh lebih preman daripada aku. Tinggi, gempal dan siap berantem sama siapa aja."

"Jadi nama anak kamu Taehyung?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Dan Jungkook."

"Wow. Tokcer _baby carrot_ –mu dipikir-pikir…"

"Aku tahu dan jangan ngeledek," desah Jimin.

Jin terdiam sesaat, seakan memikirkan sesuatu sebelum berkata- kata lagi.

"Kebayang nggak sih? Ada tiga kamu di muka bumi ini. Seolah-olah satu kamu aja belum cukup untuk membuat semua orang pusing, Tuhan harus bikin dua lagi."

Tidak merasa tersinggung dengan kata-kata Jin, Jimin justru merasa _depressed_. Ya Tuhan, mudah-mudahan anak-anaknya tidak mewarisi tingkah lakunya yang sering dibilang 'anak iblis' waktu kecil saking bandel dan susah diaturnya. Sejujurnya, dia mengasihani Yoongi kalau sampai mereka seiblis dirinya.

"Apa ada apapun yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Aku perlu kamu untuk nemenin aku waktu aku _break the news_ ke _Eomma_ dan _Appa_."

"Jadi mereka belum tahu tentang ini?"

Jimin menunduk dan menggeleng.

"Aku nggak tahu gimana ngomongnya, Jin."

"Tenang. Nanti aku pasti bantu, oke?"

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak Yoongi terakhir melihat Jimin dan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Telepon dan _e-mail_ -nya tetap tidak bersuara, padahal dia sudah membatalkan blok pada nomor telepon Jimin dan _spam_ pada _e-mail_ Jimin.

Beberapa kali dia mencoba menelepon Jimin tapi mundur pada detik terakhir. Dia juga mencoba mengirimkan _e-mail_ , tapi _e-mail_ -nya _stuck_ pada kata 'Jimin'. Ya Tuhan, dia bisa mati oleh rasa bersalah kalau Jimin tidak segera menghubunginya.

Dia beruntung Minhyuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada Papa, tapi seharusnya dia tahu ada dua orang lagi yang menyaksikan kejadian ketika hormonnya mengalahkan akal sehatnya. Sejujurnya, kalau ada yang bertanya bagaimana dia berakhir mencium Jimin, dia tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

Satu detik dia sedang mencoba meneriakkan ' _fuck you_ ' kepada Jimin atas kata-katanya yang jelas-jelas memojokkan itu, detik selanjutnya mereka sudah ciuman seolah-olah alien telah menyerang bumi dan inilah saat terakhir yang mereka bisa habiskan bersama-sama sebelum mereka punah.

Betul-betul memalukan.

* * *

-TBC-

[Jreng jreng... finally Jimin ketemu sama taekook. *udah banyak kan yg tunggu2 moment ini*]

[Walo ketemunya pas lagi asik ciumin Yoongi huehehe... /#Jiminselalumesum/plakkk]

[Aku terharu loh pas Jimin tuh langsung berkaca2 pas tau keberadaan taekook... ampe nangis segala lagi dianya T_T kalo kalian gimana? Seneng kah Jimin akhirnya notis anak kembarnya? :')]


	12. Chapter 12

Remake dari AliaZalea "Dirty Little Secret".

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Jika ada kesamaan cerita di FF lain dengan pairing berbeda adalah hal yang wajar karena ini adalah sebuah 'remake' :)

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Age of the cast:

-Park Jimin (m) : 30 tahun

-Min Yoongi (m) : 27 tahun

-Kim Seokjin (m), Kim Namjoon (m) : 34 tahun

-Min Taehyung (m), Min Jungkook (m) : 7 tahun.

-Kim Hoseok (m) : 4 tahun.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Family

Yaoi, boyXboy, !MPreg!

!Warn! Bahasa non baku, typo, beberapa dialog inggris.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 11

 _If I had the chance, love_

 _I would not hesitate_

 _To tell you all the things I never said before_

 _Don't tell me it's too late._

Semua semakin memalukan ketika Yoongi gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang ditembakkan Taehyung dan Jungkook tentang ' _a_ _hjussi_ yang sudah mencium _Eomma'_. Ya, begitulah mereka memanggil Jimin. Yoongi tidak mencoba membetulkannya karena panggilan itu jelas-jelas tidak mendingan daripada ' _Appa'_.

" _Eomma_ , kalo _ahjussi_ yang tadi cuma temen _Eomma_ , kenapa dia nyium _Eomma_?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ya karena kadang-kadang orang dewasa suka nyium temen mereka," jawab Yoongi.

"Kalo gitu, kenapa _Eomma_ nggak pernah nyium Woobin _ahjussi_?"

" _Eomma_ cium Woobin _a_ _hjussi_ kok."

"Tapi itu di pipi. Yang ini _Eomma_ cium di bibir," tegas Taehyung.

 _Shit!_ Untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi menyesali kepandaian anaknya. Dengan sedikit terbata-bata, dia membalas,

"Itu karena biasanya... orang dewasa cuma akan nyium... temen lama di bibir, sayang."

"Jadi _Eomma_ udah lama kenal _ahjussi_ yang nyium _Eomma_ itu?"

 _You have no idea_ , ucap Yoongi dalam hati. Tapi dia hanya menjawab,

"Kami dulu teman sekolah."

Taehyung dan Jungkook mengernyitkan kening, tanda mereka sedang berpikir keras. Untungnya kemudian kening mereka licin kembali dan Yoongi bisa bernapas lega. Sayangnya hanya untuk sementara.

" _Ahjussi_ itu namanya siapa, _Eomma_?" tanya Jungkook.

Yoongi harus bersusah payah menahan diri agar tidak menggeram frustasi. Andaikan dia hanya punya satu anak, dia akan bisa menangkis pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya dengan lebih efektif. Tapi kenyataannya, dia harus menghadapi diinterograsi oleh Sherlock Holmes dan Dokter Watson _wannabe_ ini.

Yoongi berdebat dengan diri sendiri apakah dia mau lagi-lagi berbohong kepada Jungkook, tapi dia tahu ini mungkin saat terbaik untuk mulai memperkenalkan anak-anak kepada ayah mereka. Dia yakin Jimin belum selesai berurusan dengannya. Cepat atau lambat dia akan muncul lagi, dan ketika itu terjadi, dia harus siap. Akhirnya dia berkata sambil menempelkan senyum pada wajahnya.

"Jimin"

"Jimin siapa?"

"Park Jimin."

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk, seakan menyetujui nama itu.

"Jimin _ahjussi_ tinggal di mana, _Eomma_?" lanjut Taehyung.

" _Eomma_ nggak tahu, sayang. Emangnya kenapa kamu tanya-tanya?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya dan berkata cuek,

"Cuma mau tahu aja."

Seakan itu belum cukup, anaknya ini juga dengan polosnya melaporkan kejadian itu kepada Papa dan Mama. Hari minggu setelah kejadian, dia dan anak-anak pergi ke rumah orangtuanya untuk makan siang rutin bulanan mereka ketika Mama bertanya,

"Ada kabar apa minggu ini?"

"Youngji nangis di sekolah, habis rambutnya ditarik sama Mark," lapor Taehyung, selalu antusias menceritakan hal-hal yang terjadi disekolah.

"Wah, kok Mark jahat banget begitu?" sambut Mama dengan wajah penuh ketidaksetujuan.

"Oh, Mark nggak jahat, _Halmeonni_ , dia cuma suka sama Youngji," jelas Taehyung sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Taetae, kalo mau ngomong makanannya ditelan dulu," tegur Yoongi.

Taehyung menelan makanannya sebelum membalas,

"Ya, _Eomma_."

"Darimana Taehyungie tahu Mark suka sama Youngji?" tanya Mama

"Soalnya Mark pernah nyium pipi Youngji," jawab Taehyung kini dengan mulut penuh makanan lagi dan Yoongi menyerah mencoba mendisiplinkan anaknya yang sepertinya memiliki _attention_ super pendek ini.

Mama langsung mengerutkan dahi mendengar berita ini dan berbisik supaya hanya bisa didengar oleh Yoongi yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Yoongi, coba kamu bicara dengan guru sekolah Taehyungie dan Jungkookie. Bilang ke mereka untuk lebih tegas dengan anak seperti Mark. Entah apa jadinya anak itu kalo dia seenaknya aja narik rambut dan nyium setiap cewek disekolah. Mungkin dia perlu dirotan kalo kejadian lagi."

Yoongi belum sempat membalas ketika dikejutkan oleh suara Jungkook yang menanyakan,

"Rotan itu apa, _Halmeonni_?"

Mama sedikit kalang kabut menanggapi pertanyaan ini karena dia tidak menyangka Jungkook sudah mendengarnya. Beliau melirik ke Papa meminta bantuan, tapi Papa sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Um… itu kayu untuk menghukum anak yang bandel. Makannya kalian nggak boleh bandel, oke?" kata Mama setelah beberapa menit.

"Apa Mark bandel?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ya," jawab Mama pendek.

"Karena udah narik rambut Youngji?" tanya Jungkook lagi dengan wajah serius.

"Dan nyium Youngji," tambah Mama.

"Jadi Mark perlu di rotan?"

"Oh, nggak, Kookie sayang…" Yoongi baru ingin menjelaskan konsep penggunaan rotan kepada Jungkook ketika Mama sudah memotong.

"Kalau Mark cucu _Halmeonni_ , pasti udah _Halmeonni_ rotan," tandas Mama.

Yoongi harus tetap mengunyah makanannya agar tidak menegur Mama, yang sudah menanamkan pikiran yang nggak-nggak ke Jungkook. Satu hal yang dia tahu tentang orangtuanya adalah, mereka tidak suka kalau pendapatnya dipertanyakan.

"Apa itu berarti _ahjussi_ yang nyium _Eomma_ hari itu juga perlu dirotan?" tanya Taehyung dengan polosnya.

Dan Yoongi hampir saja tersedak daging yang baru saja ditelannya. Papa yang tadinya sibuk tidak menghiraukan percakapan itu kini menatapnya tajam, makanan di atas piringnya terlupakan. _Not good_. Untuk menghindari tatapan Papa, Yoongi menoleh ke Mama yang sedang menatap cucunya tajam. _Super not good._

"Apa kamu bilang?" tanyanya dengan sedingin es.

Yoongi memutar otaknya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan ini secepatnya, tapi otaknya masih terlalu kaget untuk menghasilkan ide. Dia seperti melihat kereta api dengan rem blong yang meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi di atas rel. dia tahu kecelakaan akan terjadi sebentar lagi, tapi tidak berdaya menghentikannya. Taehyung yang tidak menyadari apa yang dia sudah lakukan, mengulangi beritanya.

"Iya, Taetae sama Kookie baru pulang sekolah. Pas mau naik _lift_ , kami lihat _Eomma_ lagi ciuman sama _ahjussi_. Ya kan, Kookie?"

Jungkook mengangguk mengonfirmasi kata-kata kembarannya dan mata Mama langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Siapa _ahjussi_ yang di maksud sama mereka, Yoongi?" tanya Mama.

Dan Yoongi tahu bahwa pada detik itu, hidupnya baru saja berakhir.

.

.

.

Jimin membutuhkan seminggu sebelum bertemu dengan Yoongi lagi. Seminggu yang penuh dengan:

Telepon _non-stop_ ke George dan timnya di Chicago, yang tidak menerima beritanya dengan sukacita, tapi bersedia memberinya cuti satu bulan tanpa bayaran untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya, meskipun tidak bisa menjamin posisinya kalau dia harus mengambil waktu lebih lama dari itu.

Memberitahu Papa lebih dulu mengenai situasinya. Setelah memberikan ceramah sampai kupingnya pekak, beliau mempertemukannya dengan beberapa anak buahnya, yang akan membantunya menangani situasi ini. Anak buah Papa hanya mengonfirmasi apa yang dia sudah tahu melalui internet. Bahwa dia tidak punya hak apapun terhadap anak-anaknya. Mereka mengusulkan agar dia menempuh jalan damai, yaitu berbicara dengan Yoongi mengenai hak asuh anak-anaknya.

Memberitahu Mama, yang setelah puas menangis tersedu-sedu, ngotot mau bertemu dengan cucu-cucunya secepatnya. Beliau baru berhenti memborbardirnya dengan permintaan ini setelah Papa turun tangan menjelaskan duduk permasalahan dan hukum yang terlibat di dalamnya.

Keinginan mencekik dan meminta maaf kepada Yoongi, serta memikirkan langkah-langkah terbaik untuk mengenal anak-anaknya semakin besar. Dia sudah memutuskan ingin menjadi bagian dari kehidupan mereka secepatnya. Dia sudah ketinggalan tujuh tahun hidup mereka dan berencana mengejar waktu yang hilang itu. Yang dia masih belum punya jawabannya adalah bagaimana dia bisa menjadi bagian kehidupan mereka kalau dia tinggal beribu-ribu mil jauhnya?

Dia sudah membangun kehidupannya di Amerika, dan semenjak dia mendapatkan _green card_ -nya dua tahun yang lalu, dia tidak pernah berencana untuk hidup di tempat lain. Sejujurnya, prospek hidup di Seoul membuatnya sedikit panik karena ada kemungkinan dia harus mulai dari bawah lagi. Tentu saja kalau dia mau posisi bagus, dia bisa meminta Papa mencarikan kerja untuknya melalui kenalannya, tapi dia tidak pernah setuju dengan budaya KKN untuk mengeksploitasinya.

 _Alternative_ penyelesaian masalah ini adalah menikahi Yoongi dan memboyongnya dan anak-anak ke Amerika dengannya. Sesuatu yang tentunya tidak akan pernah disetujui oleh Yoongi kalau dilihat dari cara dia mengambil langkah seribu setiap kali melihatnya.

Sudah untung kalau Yoongi memperbolehkannya bertemu dengan anak-anaknya, untuk memintanya menikahinya, sama saja seperti cari mati. Intinya, selama seminggu ini Jimin tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, alhasil dia hampir kelihatan seperti zombie ketika menemui Yoongi siang itu.

Dia akhirnya menelepon Yoongi kemarin dan meminta ketemu di area yang netral bagi mereka berdua. Yoongi mengusulkan sebuah restoran bernuansa tenang dengan desain bersekat yang bisa memberikan privasi. Ketika dia sampai di restoran, Yoongi sudah menunggunya. Dan meskipun kelihatan tenang, Jimin tahu dari mata yang menatapnya dengan sedikit takut dan curiga, bahwa Yoongi _nervous_ setengah mati. Entah kenapa, tapi ini membuatnya merasa sedikit puas. Sedetik kemudian dia merasa bersalah karena sudah merasa seperti itu.

"Taehyung dan Jungkook di mana?" tanya Jimin setelah pelayan pergi dengan pesanan mereka.

Yoongi kelihatan terkejut ketika mendengarnya mengucapkan nama anak-anaknya tanpa ragu-ragu. _What the hell?_ Apa Yoongi pikir dia akan melupakan nama anak-anaknya begitu saja setelah mengetahuinya? Nama mereka sudah terukir di kepalanya semenjak siang itu. Dan nama mereka adalah kata-kata pertama yang di ucapkannya waktu bangun tidur dan terakhir sebelum dia tidur selama seminggu ini.

"Di sekolah," jawab Yoongi.

Jimin sempat mengangkat alisnya, sedikit terkejut mendengar berita ini. Anak-anaknya sudah sekolah? Pikirnya. Lalu dia ingat bahwa Taehyung dan Jungkook memang mengenakan seragam dan celana pendek biru. Untuk menutupi kekaguman bahwa anak-anaknya sudah sekolah dan kesedihan karena ketinggalan mengantar mereka pada hari pertama sekolah, Jimin bertanya,

"Umur mereka tujuh tahun kan ya?"

Yoongi mengangguk dan Jimin menunggu hingga Yoongi memberikan informasi lebih lanjut. Ketika dia hanya diam saja, Jimin bertanya lagi.

"Kelas berapa mereka sekarang?"

"Kelas satu SD."

Berbagai macam pertanyaan melintas di kepalanya. Apa mereka pintar di sekolah? Apa sering disetrap guru seperti dirinya waktu seumur itu? Karena seingatnya Mama sering sekali dipanggil ke sekolah. Kalau bukan karena dia berantem dengan teman sekelasnya yang laki-laki, dia mengisengi teman perempuan sampai mereka nangis. Memutuskan dia masih ada waktu untuk menanyakan ini semua, dia memilih pertanyaan lain.

"Kapan tanggal ulang tahun mereka?"

"Tiga belas Juni."

"Siapa yang lebih tua?"

"Taehyung yang keluar duluan, beda empat menit sama Jungkook."

Jimin mencoba mengingat apa yang dia sedang lakukan pada tanggal tiga belas Juni tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dan kenyataan bahwa dia tidak ingat atau merasakan apa-apa yang spesial untuk mengingat tanggal itu membuatnya sedikit _depressed_. Mungkin dia patut dihukum dengan tidak mengetahui keberadaan anak-anaknya oleh Tuhan, karena jelas-jelas tidak ada ikatan batin sama sekali antara dirinya dengan mereka.

Tiba saatnya baginya untuk mengubah hal itu.

"Aku mau ketemu mereka lagi," ucap Jimin tanpa basa-basi.

Jimin menunggu hingga Yoongi meneriaki sumpah serapah padanya, bahwa dia tidak berhak meminta itu darinya, tapi Yoongi hanya menatapnya pasrah. Dia baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika pelayan sampai dengan makanan mereka dan Jimin mencoba menahan keinginannya untuk mencekik pelayan itu. Ketika pelayan itu berlalu lima menit kemudian, ada bekas kuku pada telapak tangannya, hasil mengepalkan tangannya terlalu kuat karena mencoba mengontrol ketidaksabarannya.

Tanpa menjawab, Yoongi justru mengangkat garpunya dan perlahan-lahan mulai makan. Jimin tidak bisa makan saking _nervous_ -nya. Yang ada, dia hanya bisa menatap Yoongi dengan penuh antisipasi. Setelah tiga suap dan Yoongi masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Jimin mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan kiri Yoongi yang diistirahatkan di atas meja. Alhasil garpu yang dipegang Yoongi terlepas dari genggamannya dengan bunyi 'klaaang' yang cukup keras.

Yoongi buru-buru menarik tangan kirinya dari genggaman Jimin, seakan dia tidak tahan disentuh olehnya. Dan ini membuat Jimin kesal setengah mati. Bagaimana Yoongi bisa sedingin ini terhadapnya, setelah mereka menjulurkan lidah ke kerongkongan satu sama lain seminggu yang lalu?

Belum lagi suara-suara erotis yang Yoongi keluarkan ketika dia menciumnya dan reaksi tubuh Yoongi ketika menempel pada tubuhnya. Dia cukup berpengalaman dalam memahami reaksi tubuh lawannya dan tahu kalau mereka tertarik padanya. Dan pada detik itu, Yoongi betul-betul tertarik padanya. Garis bawah pada kata betul-betul. Jadi kenapa dia bereaksi sok malu-malu seperti ini sekarang?

Lagi pula, dia yakin bahwa seperti juga dirinya, selama delapan tahun ini Yoongi sudah berhubungan dengan orang lain. Bayangan Yoongi di dalam pelukan laki-laki lain selain dirinya, mencium dan menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuhnya, terutama bagian-bagian yang biasanya tidak pernah dipertontonkan kepada orang ramai, tidak menolong kemarahannya yang sudah mulai mendidih.

Pelayan mereka muncul untuk memberikan garpu baru sementara Yoongi mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Ketika pelayan berlalu lagi, Jimin sudah bosan dengan aksi kucing-kucingan Yoongi dan berkata,

"Yoongi..."

"Taehyung dan Jungkook suka sekali berenang," potong Yoongi.

Jimin berkedip, tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata itu, dia mendengarnya, tapi sepertinya otaknya menolak memahaminya. Melihatnya hanya diam saja, Yoongi melanjutkan.

"Hari Minggu ini kami rencana mau berenang. Kalau kamu mau, kita bisa pergi sama-sama."

Akhirnya Jimin bisa menemukan suaranya untuk berkata,

"Minggu?"

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Dalam waktu dekat ini aku mungkin perlu cari guru renang untuk mereka..."

"Aku nggak bisa nunggu sampe Minggu untuk ketemu mereka," potong Jimin.

Yoongi menatapnya dengan penuh perhitungan.

"Kamu nggak bisa ketemu mereka di tengah-tengah minggu, Jimin. Mereka ada tugas sekolah. Dan kamu kan harus kerja, apa kamu ada waktu?"

"Aku nggak ada kerja," ucap Jimin sebelum dia bisa berpikir lagi.

 _Oh crap!_

Dia tidak berencana memberitahukan Yoongi tentang statusnya ini sampai nanti, setelah dia bisa bertemu dan akrab dengan anak-anaknya.

"Hah? Kamu pengangguran?"

Jimin harus menggigit lidahnya agar tidak mengeluarkan sumpah serapah mendengar nada Yoongi yang menghakimi itu.

" _No_ , aku bukan pengangguran. Aku punya kerjaan yang bagus dan mapan."

"Di mana?"

Biasanya kalau ada orang menanyakan hal ini kepadanya, dia pasti akan langsung tersinggung. Tapi dari cara Yoongi menatapnya, dengan penuh kecurigaan bahwa dia tipe laki-laki pemalas yang mau istri kaya supaya tidak harus kerja seumur hidup, membuatnya ingin tertawa.

Pertama, karena dia sudah cukup kaya sehingga memiliki kebebasan menikahi siapa saja yang dia mau. Kedua, orang bisa menempelkan banyak nama padanya, tapi 'pemalas' bukan salah satunya.

"Perusahaan konsultasi manajemen di Chicago. Aku _senior consultant_ di sana," jawab Jimin pasrah.

Tidak ada gunanya baginya berbohong. Kalau kata orang Amerika _"The cats are out of the bags"._ Yang dia bisa lakukan adalah mencoba sebisa mungkin mencari solusi untuk situasi ini.

"Chicago? _As in_ Chicago, Amerika?"

Jimin mengangguk.

" _Wait a second._ Apa kamu kasih tahu aku bahwa kamu nggak tinggal di Seoul, bahwa kamu tinggal di Amerika?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada tinggi, yang membuat Jimin bersyukur bahwa restoran cukup sepi siang ini sehingga tidak ada yang melihat mereka bertengkar kecuali _staff_ restoran.

Jimin bisa melihat degradasi percakapan mereka dalam hitungan detik. Dia tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaan ini karena Yoongi sudah berkata-kata lagi.

"Kalo kamu tinggal di Amerika, untuk apa kamu mau kenal Taehyung dan Jungkook, kenyataannya mereka tinggalnya di sini?"

"Karena mereka anak-anakku. Aku berhak mengenal mereka," desis Jimin.

Mata Yoongi langsung berapi-api.

"Kamu harus mencari argumentasi yang lebih menyakinkan dari itu. Sumbangan DNA nggak memberikan kamu hak untuk mengatur kehidupan mereka. Apa pernah kamu pikirkan tentang hak mereka? Bahwa mereka punya hak untuk nggak mau kenal kamu?"

" _Argument goes both ways_ ," gumam Jimin.

"Apa kamu bilang?"

"Aku bilang, _the argument goes both ways._ Kamu bilang mereka punya hak untuk nggak mau mengenal aku. Tapi mereka juga punya hak untuk mengenal aku kalau mereka mau," jelas Jimin.

Yoongi memicingkan matanya. Jelas-jelas tidak menyukai logika itu.

"Oke, _let's say_ mereka mau mengenal kamu. Selama berapa lama kamu berencana untuk mengenal mereka? Satu hari? Satu minggu? Sampe kamu bosen? Atau sampe kamu mutusin untuk lari setelah kamu tahu kalo mengurus anak itu perlu waktu dan energi yang banyak? Terakhir aku cek, kamu menolak mentah-mentah dikasih tanggung jawab sebesar ini."

Inilah pertama kalinya Yoongi menyinggung kejadian delapan tahun lalu dan dari tatapan matanya yang penuh kesedihan, Jimin tahu memori itu masih menyakitkan baginya. Rasa bersalah yang dia rasakan selama ini tidak bisa menandingi apa yang dia rasakan sekarang.

"Aku minta maaf karena udah nyakitin kamu," ucap Jimin pelan.

Yoongi terlihat terkejut dengan permintaan maafnya dan Jimin melanjutkan,

"Aku minta maaf karena udah ngecewain kamu waktu kamu lagi betul-betul perlu aku, karena nggak pernah ada untuk Taehyung dan Jungkook... dan untuk kamu selama ini. Kalo aku bisa kembali lagi ke hari itu dan memperbaiki semuanya, _I would_. Tapi aku nggak bisa. Aku cuma bisa mencoba memperbaiki kesalahan yang udah aku buat dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk nggak mengulang kesalahan yang sama ke depannya."

Dengan sigap Jimin memindahkan piringnya dan piring Yoongi dari hadapan mereka ke sudut meja dan meraih tangan Yoongi. Kali ini Yoongi tidak menolak sentuhannya, dan Jimin menganggap ini pertanda baik untungnya.

"Kasih aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan ini, Yoongi."

Jimin menunggu hingga es di dalam hati Yoongi lumer, dan ada satu detik ketika dia berpikir sudah melakukannya, oleh karena itu dia terkejut ketika Yoongi justru menarik tangannya dan berkata,

"Aku nggak bisa. Taehyung dan Jungkook berhak mendapatkan yang terbaik di dalam hidup mereka. Aku nggak bisa ngebiarin mereka mengenal kamu, belajar menyayangi kamu hanya untuk kemudian ditinggal."

"Aku nggak akan ninggalin mereka."

" _But you will_ , Jimin."

Dan Jimin meledak.

" _God! You're so stubborn!_ Aku udah minta maaf sama kamu, bisa nggak sih kamu maafin aku supaya kita bisa _move-on_ dari ini semua? Sebagai _Appa_ Taehyung dan Jungkook, aku berhak ketemu mereka!"

"Jangan ngomongin masalah hak sama aku, Jimin. _I'm not stupid._ Aku udah bicara dengan pengacara dan mereka bilang kamu nggak ada hak sama sekali atas mereka."

"Apa pengacara kamu juga bilang kalo Taehyung dan Jungkook nggak bisa nuntut hak waris dari aku gara-gara kita nggak pernah nikah? Bahwa mereka nggak bisa menerima tunjangan anak kecuali kamu ngakuin aku sebagai _A_ _ppa_ mereka? Apa kamu tega melakukan itu ke mereka?" tanya Jimin sinis.

"Selama tujuh tahun ini aku udah men- _support_ mereka sendiri dan mereka baik-baik aja. Aku nggak perlu bantuan apa-apa dari kamu. Apalagi uang kamu. _We're done here._ "

Dan dengan itu Yoongi mengeluarkan dompet dari dalam tasnya, menarik beberapa lembar seratus ribuan won. Dia kemudian membanting uang itu ke atas meja sebelum berdiri dan meninggalkan restoran. Jimin membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi dan buru-buru melakukan hal yang sama sebelum berlari mengejar Yoongi. Dia tidak menghiraukan tatapan bingung pelayan ketika dia berlari seperti restoran sedang kebakaran.

Ketika sampai di pelataran parkir, dia melihat Yoongi naik ke dalam SUV biru. Dia berusaha mengejarnya, bahkan berdiri di lintasan SUV itu, tapi Yoongi hanya membanting setir bak pembalap formula 1 dan melewatinya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju pos bayaran parkir, kemudian ke jalan raya.

 _GODDAMN IT ALL TO HELL!_

* * *

-TBC-


	13. Chapter 13

Remake dari AliaZalea "Dirty Little Secret".

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Jika ada kesamaan cerita di FF lain dengan pairing berbeda adalah hal yang wajar karena ini adalah sebuah 'remake' :)

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Age of the cast:

-Park Jimin (m) : 30 tahun

-Min Yoongi (m) : 27 tahun

-Kim Seokjin (m), Kim Namjoon (m) : 34 tahun

-Min Taehyung (m), Min Jungkook (m) : 7 tahun.

-Kim Hoseok (m) : 4 tahun.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Family

Yaoi, boyXboy, !MPreg!

 **!Warn! Bahasa non baku, typo, beberapa dialog inggris.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 12

 _Cause I've relied on my illusions_

 _To keep me warm at night_

 _But I denied in my capacity to love_

 _I am willing, to give up this fight_

Kepala Yoongi berkecambuk dengan segala sumpah serapah kepada dirinya sendiri, yang selama seminggu ini sudah merasa bersalah terhadap Jimin. Dia sudah bertekad memperbaiki kesalahannya yang telah menyembunyikan Taehyung dan Jungkook dari Jimin dengan memberikan Jimin kesempatan untuk betul-betul mengenal anak-anaknya kalau dia mau. Membayangkan ekspresi Taehyung dan Jungkook ketika mereka tahu bahwa mereka memiliki seorang ayah yang mau bertemu dengan mereka sempat membuatnya terharu.

Meskipun dia merasa sedikit takut bahwa dia tidak lagi jadi orang nomor satu yang paling disayangi oleh anak-anaknya dengan kehadiran Jimin, tapi dia rela melakukannya dengan harapan anak-anaknya akan menjadi seperti anak-anak lain yang memiliki ibu dan ayah. Dia bahkan sudah mempertimbangkan untuk suatu hari menjalin rumah tangga dengan Jimin kalau pilihan ini dipersembahkan padanya. Tapi apa yang dia dapatkan? Laki-laki itu bahkan nggak tinggal di benua yang sama dengan mereka.

Dengan keterangan pekerjaannya, Yoongi tahu Jimin sudah cukup mapan di Chicago, bahkan ada kemungkinan dia sudah punya _green card_ , atau lebih parah lagi kewarganegaraan Amerika. Itu berarti dia di Seoul hanya untuk liburan, yang mengindikasikan bahwa cepat atau lambat dia akan harus kembali ke Amerika. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi dengan anak-anaknya setelah Jimin pergi?

Dia tidak meragukan kemampuan Jimin untuk membuat anak-anaknya menyayanginya kalau diberikan kesempatan. Sumpah, Jimin adalah tipe orang dengan aura dan _personality_ yang mudah disukai siapa saja. Tapi seingatnya, Jimin nggak pernah punya teman baik. Dia lebih senang loncat dari satu teman ke teman yang lain. Sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak pernah dipermasalahkan oleh orang-orang yang mengira diri mereka tanpa Jimin, karena Yoongi tidak pernah bertemu orang yang tidak akan tersenyum lebar kalau bertemu dengannya. Nggak peduli mereka laki-laki atau perempuan.

Tapi anak-anaknya bukanlah teman-teman sementara Jimin yang bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja kalau dia sudah menemukan teman baru. Mereka nggak akan bisa mengerti kenapa seorang laki-laki yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai ayah mereka tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Kunjungan setiap beberapa bulan atau kapan saja Jimin ada waktu tidak akan cukup bagi mereka.

Anak-anaknya berhak memiliki ayah _full-time_ yang bisa mereka telepon kalau mereka memerlukannya dan dia akan datang dalam hitungan menit, bukannya dua puluh jam. Mereka berhak memiliki ayah yang menghabiskan setiap hari Sabtu-nya mengajari mereka berenang, dan setiap malamnya menyelimuti mereka. Dan kalau Jimin tidak bisa memberikan ini semua, lebih baik nggak usah sama sekali.

Yoongi tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa sampai di depan gerbang sekolah anak-anak, tapi tanpa dia sadari dia sudah mendorong persneling dari 'D' ke 'P', dan menunggu hingga Taehyung dan Jungkook muncul. Merasa terlalu resah untuk duduk, Yoongi turun dari mobil dan ketika matanya terkunci pada Taehyung dan Jungkook, dia langsung berlari menyambut dan memeluk mereka seerateratnya.

" _Eomma_ , Taetae nggak bisa napas," protes Taehyung dengan suara agak terendam.

Yoongi tertawa dan melonggarkan pelukannya, tapi dia menolak melepaskan mereka. Yang dia inginkan adalah satu menit saja lagi dengan anak-anaknya, di mana nggak ada pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan, lalu lintas padat yang harus dia lalui untuk mengantar mereka ke rumah Mama, dan monster besar dan menakutkan bernama Jimin. Beberapa menit kemudian Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatap anak-anaknya dalam-dalam dan berkata,

" _Eomma_ sayaaa…ng sekali sama kalian."

"Kookie juga sayang sama _Eomma_ ," balas Jungkook.

"Taetae yang paling sayang sama _Eomma_ ," timpal Taehyung nggak mau kalah, yang menerima pelototan dari Jungkook, membuat Yoongi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

Ketika Yoongi sampai di rumah Mama, beliau sedang berdiri di halaman depan, mengenakan blus dan celana panjang putih katun dan topi lebar, sibuk menyirami tanamannya. Yoongi baru saja turun dari mobil dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Mama sambil meneriakkan,

"Hai, _Eomma_ ," ketika sadar bahwa perhatian Mama tidak tertuju padanya.

Dia belum sempat menoleh untuk mencari tahu apa yang menarik perhatian Mama ketika mendengar seseorang berteriak,

"Hei, kita belum selesai bicara!"

Terkejut, dia segera menoleh dan menemukan Jimin sedang bergegas ke arahnya dengan wajah merah padam. Untuk beberapa detik dia hanya bisa menganga. Otaknya tidak bisa memproses apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Samar-samar dia mendengar pintu mobil dibuka dan ditutup, diikuti suara Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang membicarakan sesuatu, meskipun dia tidak tahu tentang apa. Kalau bukan karena Taehyung yang mengatakan,

"Halo, Jimin _ahjussi_ ," dia mungkin menyangka bahwa dia sedang berkhayal.

Beberapa pertanyaan yang berkelebatan di dalam kepalanya adalah:

Bagaimana Jimin bisa ada di sini? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu alamat rumah orangtuanya? Apa dia mengikuti dari restoran tadi?

Tapi saking kagetnya, tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya untuk mengemukakan semua pertanyaan ini. Jimin yang kelihatan terkejut oleh sapaan Taehyung berhenti melangkah dan menatap Taehyung dengan sesuatu yang mirip seperti kebanggaan, ketakutan, dan kebingungan. Yoongi menunggu detik ketika Jimin akan lari pontang-panting, tapi yang dia dapatkan justru Jimin melangkah mendekat dan berjongkok di depan Taehyung.

"Halo," sapa Jimin.

"Kamu pasti... Taehyung."

Taehyung yang memang nggak pernah mengenal kata malu-malu langsung membalas dengan antusias.

"Iya, kok _Ahjussi_ tahu?"

"Tahu dong," balas Jimin dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak-acak rambut Taehyung yang _Oh my God_ menatap Jimin seakan laki-laki itu dewa.

Jimin membalasnya dengan tertawa sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Jungkook, yang berdiri ragu di belakang Taehyung.

"Dan kamu pasti Jungkook. Kembaran Taehyung," ucapnya.

Dan sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya selama tujuh tahun Yoongi membesarkan Jungkook, kejadian. Jungkook mendekati Jimin dengan langkah pasti. Berhenti sekitar setengah meter darinya untuk mengulurkan tangannya dan mengatakan,

"Min Jungkook."

Hilang sudah jejak anaknya yang pemalu dan susahnya setengah mampus kalau diminta berkenalan dengan orang baru. Yang ada dihadapannya adalah... Yoongi bahkan nggak tahu apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Rasa bangga di taburi sedikit kekecewaan karena Jimin, tanpa harus berusaha berhasil menarik perhatian Jungkook, menyelimutinya. Jimin yang tidak kelihatan kaget sama sekali segera meraih tangan Jungkook.

"Park Jimin," ucapnya.

Dia kemudian memutar tangan kanan Jungkook dan mengomentari,

"Jam tangan kamu keren. Optimus Prime kan ya?"

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Jungkook dan dia mengangguk antusias. Satu lagi hal yang Yoongi tahu disukai anak-anaknya selain berenang adalah _Transformers_. Mulai dari kartunnya, filmnya, hingga segala tetek-bengek yang berhubungan dengannya. Pada ulang tahun mereka yang ke-6, mereka menolak memakai selimut _Spiderman_ lagi dan meminta dibelikan selimut bergambar tokoh-tokoh robot _Transformers_.

"Taetae punya Bumblebee," ucap Jungkook kepada Jimin.

Taehyung langsung mengulurkan lengan kanannya untuk memamerkan jamnya. Dan untuk beberapa menit Jimin menginspeksi jam tangan Optimus Prime dan Bumblebee dengan keantusiasan luar biasa.

 _Don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out_ , Yoongi mengucapkan mantra ini dalam diam sementara menyaksikan kejadian di hadapannya. Dan dia masih merasa cukup oke, sampai Taehyung dan Jungkook menyandarkan tubuh mereka ke Jimin dengan kepercayaan penuh bahwa tubuh Jimin akan mampu menahan tubuh mereka.

Sekilas mata Jimin melirik Yoongi, bukan dengan penuh kemenangan karena dia bisa membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook ngobrol dengannya, tapi seperti menanyakan: _'Is this okay?'_

Tentu aja nggak oke. Yoongi tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi dia _seriously freaking out_. Apa dia oke dengan semua ini? Dengan anak-anaknya yang langsung lengket pada Jimin?

Bagi orang yang tidak mengenal mereka dan melihat interaksi mereka sekarang, mereka akan berpikir bahwa Jimin adalah ayah Taehyung dan Jungkook. Dan mereka tidak salah karena _connection_ yang dimiliki Jimin dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook adalah pertalian yang hanya dimiliki orangtua dengan anak mereka. Pertalian darah yang lebih daripada hanya DNA.

Melihat betapa nyamannya Taehyung dan Jungkook dengan Jimin, dan Jimin dengan mereka, membuatnya bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia pernah berpikir untuk memisahkan mereka. Tiga laki-laki terpenting di dalam hidupnya. Ya, dia tahu apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan. Dan betapa pun sulit baginya untuk mengakuinya, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, Jimin adalah orang penting di dalam hidupnya.

Yoongi mendapati Jimin masih menatapnya dan tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah mengangguk dan Jimin dengan luwesnya langsung mendudukkan mereka pada kedua pahanya dan melingkari pinggang mereka supaya tidak jatuh.

Yoongi melihat Jimin menarik napas sambil menutup matanya selama beberapa detik, seakan mencoba mengingat aroma anak-anaknya, sementara mereka ngomong ngalor-ngidul tentang _Transformers_. Apa Jimin sadar bahwa Taehyung dan Jungkook memiliki aroma yang sama dengannya?

Yoongi meloncat kaget ketika ada tangan menyentuh bahunya dan menemukan Mama sedang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. _Oh shit!_ Dia lupa sama sekali bahwa mereka sedang berada di perkarangan rumah Mama.

" _Eomma_ ," ucap Yoongi, sambil memutar otak mencoba menjelaskan keadaan ini.

Beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Mama dan Papa menginterogasinya tentang siapa Jimin, dia berkata Jimin hanyalah teman lamanya. Ketika Mama bertanya kenapa dia tidak pernah dikenalkan ke keluarga, Yoongi berkata itu baru pertama kalinya dia bertemu lagi setelah bertahun-tahun ini, yang tentunya membuat Mama bertanya-tanya kenapa kalau dia baru saja bertemu lagi kok dia sudah ciuman dengannya di tempat umum.

Yoongi harus berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa ciuman Jimin hanya kecelakaan. Dia hanya mau mencium pipinya tapi mendarat di bibirnya. Ya, dia tahu alasannya ini banyak bolongnya, tapi Mama sepertinya cukup puas untuk melepaskan topik itu.

Tapi dari ekspresi wajah Mama sekarang, yang jelas-jelas bisa melihat kesamaan wajah Jimin dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook, Yoongi tahu bahwa rahasia kecilnya sudah tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Satu-satunya hal yang dia syukuri adalah bahwa Mama tidak berteriak-teriak memarahinya seperti orang gila, atau lebih parah lagi mencekik Jimin dengan selang kebun.

.

.

.

Jimin tidak tahu berapa lama dia sudah berjongkok dengan anak-anaknya di pangkuannya. Yang dia tahu adalah bahwa kakinya sudah mati rasa, tapi dia menolak bangun dan kehilangan kehangatan mereka. Dan dia bukan membicarakan tentang suhu tubuh.

Rasa sayang yang dia rasakan untuk mereka minggu lalu tidak ada bandingannya dengan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Bahkan jauh melewati rasa sayangnya terhadap Jin, Hoseok, Mama, Papa, dan Yoongi. Dia menyayangi Taehyung dan Jungkook lebih daripada apa pun juga di muka bumi ini. Rasa proktektif yang tidak tergambarkan meremas hatinya. Dia bersumpah akan melindungi dan menjauhkan mereka dari segala hal buruk di dunia ini.

Dia tersadar kembali dari segala rasa haru yang sedang menyergapnya ketika mendengar Yoongi menyebut namanya. Perlahan-lahan dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memfokuskannya pada wajah Yoongi yang sekarang sedang tersenyum padanya. Inilah pertama kalinya Jimin melihatnya tersenyum dan efeknya hampir membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

"Aku harus balik ke kantor," kata Yoongi.

Oke, dia tidak tahu maksud Yoongi dengan kata-kata ini. Melihat kebingungannya, Yoongi menambahkan,

"Aku harus ninggalin Taehyung dan Jungkook sama _Eomma_ -ku."

Pada saat itulah dia melihat wanita setengah baya yang berdiri di sebelah Yoongi, yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Apa ini… _No way_. Ini ibunya Yoongi? Tidak salah lagi, ini ibunya Yoongi. Dia kelihatan seperti Yoongi versi wanita dan berusia lima puluh tahun, dan orang Jepang.

Jimin jatuh terduduk membawa Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamanya. Jimin berusaha bangun untuk memeriksa apakah anak-anaknya sudah cedera karena keteledorannya, tapi yang ada mereka malah tertawa-tawa dan bergantian menindihnya seperti _WWF SmackDown._

Samar-samar dia mendengar suara Yoongi meminta Taehyung dan Jungkook untuk berhenti, yang tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh mereka. Lima menit kemudian dan dia masih mendapati dirinya ditindihi anak-anaknya, dia sadar bahwa kemeja dua ratus dolarnya kemungkinan sudah kotor kena tanah dan rumput dan nggak akan bisa dipakai lagi setelah ini. Tapi dia _having too much fun_ untuk memedulikan hal sepele seperti itu. Kemejanya bisa dia beli lagi, tapi main dengan anak-anaknya seperti ini kemungkinan tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

Dia membalas serangan Taehyung dan Jungkook dengan memiting mereka, membuat mereka guling-guling nggak karuan di atas rumput, mencoba menghindari serangannya. Anak-anaknya memang berukuran besar untuk anak seumuran mereka, tapi tidak sebanding dengan dirinya. Dengan mudahnya dia menarik mereka ke dalam pelukannya dan terus memiting mereka.

" _Stop… Stop Ahjussi…_ Hihihi," teriak Jungkook.

"Ampun… Jimin _ahjussi_ ampun… Arrrgh… Nggak lagi… nggak lagi," teriak Taehyung.

Jimin mengasihani mereka yang sudah minta ampun dan melepaskan pitingannya. Dia baru saja akan menarik napas panjang ketika ditabrak dengan ganas oleh dua tubuh kecil yang meneriakkan,

"Seraaa…ng!" dan membuatnya jatuh telentang di rumput.

Lain dari sebelumnya, di mana mereka akan menindihnya seperti _pyramid_ , kini mereka menggabungkan serangan untuk balik memitingnya. Alhasil selama semenit ke depan mereka sibuk saling memiting sampai dia merasakan semburan air cukup kencang yang diarahkan pada wajahnya, membuatnya berteriak,

"Aaaaggghhh!"

Dan sepertinya bukan dia saja yang terkena semburan air itu karena dia mendengar Jungkook dan Taehyung berteriak,

"Ujaaan, ujaaan," pada saat bersamaan.

Jimin mencoba bangun dari posisinya agar bisa menarik Taehyung dan Jungkook untuk berteduh. Dia bingung sesaat ketika melihat langit masih cerah, tidak ada setitik hujan pun. Baru pada saat itu dia melihat ibu Yoongi memegang selang dengan moncong menghadap mereka, siap menyemprot lagi bila perlu.

Jimin tahu dia seharusnya takut melihat wanita itu bertolak pinggang dan melemparkan tatapan siap membunuhnya, tapi yang ada dia malah mulai cekikikan. Dan cekikikannya ini membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook cekikikan juga. Cekikikan Jimin berubah menjadi tawa lepas ketika dia mendengar Taehyung bertanya,

"Ayo, _Halmeonni_ , semprot lagi."

"Iya, _Halmeonni_. Lebih kenceng ya," timpal Jungkook.

Ya Tuhan. Kalau ada orang pernah meragukan bahwa Taehyung dan Jungkook adalah anak-anaknya, mereka tidak akan meragukannya setelah ini. Anak-anaknya adalah dia seratus persen, berikut dengan keiblisannya juga.

 _God, he loves them to death._

Di antara tawanya, dia melirik Yoongi yang sekarang terkekeh sambil memegangi perutnya. Hal ini membawa kehangatan tersendiri pada hatinya. Setidak-tidaknya dia tahu Yoongi masih memiliki _sense of humor_ seperti dulu.

Mata mereka bertemu dan sebuah pengertian muncul. Apa pun yang telah atau akan terjadi diantara mereka berdua, pada detik ini, dia, Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Yoongi adalah satu kesatuan.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba gugup oleh tatapan Jimin yang penuh arti itu, Yoongi berhenti tertawa dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke anak-anaknya.

"Taehyung, Jungkook, ayo masuk. Seragam kalian kotor penuh tanah dan perlu dicuci. Kalian juga perlu mandi, ada tanah di rambut kalian," perintah Yoongi.

"Tapi, _Eomma_ …," rengek Taehyung.

"Nggak pakai tapi-tapi," potong Yoongi.

Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung bangun dari posisi mereka yang sudah menggunakan tubuh Jimin sebagai bantal.

"Jimin _ahjussi_ gimana?" tanya Jungkook.

"Jimin _ahjussi_ gimana apa?"

"Jimin _ahjussi_ bajunya kotor. Rambutnya juga. Apa Jimin _ahjussi_ harus mandi juga?"

"Ya, Jimin _ahjussi_ juga harus mandi."

Jawaban ini membuat Jimin menaikkan alisnya penuh pertanyaan dan Yoongi menambahkan,

"Di rumahnya sendiri."

Dan laki-laki itu berani-beraninya memampangkan wajah cemberut, membuatnya ingin ketawa. _Damn him_.

"Apa Jimin _ahjussi_ nggak bisa mandi di sini?" timbrung Taehyung.

Ketika pertanyaannya ini tidak menerima jawaban, Taehyung mengalihkan tatapannya ke Mama dan bertanya dengan nada memohon,

" _Halmeonni_ , Jimin _ahjussi_ bisa kan mandi di sini?"

Menyadari bahwa Mama kemungkinan akan mengatakan 'iya, bisa, boleh', Yoongi langsung memotong.

"Taehyungie, _Eomma_ yakin Jimin _ahjussi_ lebih suka mandi di rumahnya sendiri. Udah, ayo _say goodbye_ sama Jimin _ahjussi_ dan masuk ke dalam rumah. _Eomma_ masih harus balik ke kantor."

Yoongi mengucapkan syukur ketika Taehyung tidak berdebat lagi dengannya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ketika dia melihat Taehyung memutar tubuhnya untuk memeluk Jimin, lebih tepatnya kaki kanan Jimin, satu-satunya tempat yang bisa dicapai Taehyung ketika Jimin sudah berdiri tegak, Yoongi ingin menendang dirinya sendiri.

" _Bye_ , Jimin _ahjussi_ ," ucap Taehyung.

Jimin menunduk untuk mengangkat Taehyung dan memeluknya erat, seolah tidak akan mau melepaskannya lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian, menyadari dia kemungkinan meremukkan tulang rusuk Taehyung, dia melonggarkan pelukannya.

" _Bye, buddy,_ " ucapnya pelan dan mencium pipi Taehyung dengan bunyi 'cup'.

"Kapan-kapan ke sini lagi ya, _Ahjussi_. Kita bisa main tindih-tindihan lagi."

"Oke," ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum lebar dan menurunkan Taehyung.

Seakan tahu Jungkook sedikit lebih _sensitive_ daripada kembarannya, Jimin tidak langsung memeluknya, meskipun dari matanya Yoongi bisa melihat itulah yang ingin dia lakukan. Jimin memilih menunggu sinyal dari Jungkook yang perlahan-lahan berjalan ke arahnya.

" _Bye_ , Jungkook," ucap Jimin pelan.

" _Bye,_ _Ahjussi_ ," balas Jungkook dengan wajah serius.

Dan tanpa memberikan pelukan atau ciuman kepada Jimin, Jungkook berlalu memasuki rumah. Taehyung kelihatan ragu sesaat, sebelum mengikutinya.

Yoongi betul-betul ingin menangis melihat wajah perih kehilangan yang dipaparkan Jimin sekarang. Dia baru saja akan berkata-kata ketika didahului oleh Mama.

"Jadi kamu _Appa_ -nya Taehyungie dan Jungkookie?"

Yoongi langsung menggigit bibirnya. Uh oh. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana percakapan antara Mama dan Jimin ini akan berakhir. Pada detik itu Yoongi betul-betul mengasihani Jimin. Mana berlepotan lumpur, dipelototin seperti seorang pemerkosa pula. Oleh sebab itu dia cukup terkejut ketika Jimin justru melangkah pasti mendekati Mama dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ya, _Ahjummeoni_. Saya Jimin. Park Jimin."

Wow, Jimin ternyata jauh lebih bernyali daripada yang yang dia pikir. Sejujurnya, kalau dia jadi Jimin, dia mungkin sudah ngibrit. Mama menyipitkan mata, seakan mencoba menilai Jimin, sebelum berkata,

"Apa kamu punya hubungan dengan Park Ji Ho?"

 _Oh, crap!_

Yoongi tahu betapa Jimin tidak suka kalau orang menilainya hanya karena nama papanya. Itu sebabnya dia suka kuliah di Amerika, di mana tidak ada orang yang mengenal atau peduli dengan itu dan memperlakukannya biasa-biasa saja. _As if_ orang yang mengenal Jimin memperlakukannya seperti itu. Entah kapan Jimin sadar bahwa yang membuat orang menempel padanya adalah karena dia, bukan papanya.

Yoongi melihat Jimin meringis dan dia berpikir Jimin akan menolak menjawab pertanyaan itu ketika mendengarnya menjawab,

"Itu _Appa_ saya,"

Mata mama langsung melebar bak piringan hitam, membuat Yoongi takut beliau sedang mengalami serangan jantung. Setitik pengenalan muncul pada matanya, disusul sesuatu yang mirip... kebanggaan?

 _What the hell?_

Ketika Yoongi melihat Mama tersenyum, kebingungannya berubah menjadi was-was. Dan ketika detik selanjutnya Mama berjalan mendekati Jimin dan memeluknya, menempelkan blus putih bersihnya dengan kemeja Jimin yang super kotor, jantung Yoongi sudah hampir meloncat keluar.

" _Welcome to the family, son,_ " ucap Mama.

Dan segala sumpah serapah terlintas di kepala Yoongi, sesuatu yang dia sadari semakin sering dia lakukan semenjak Jimin muncul lagi di dalam kehidupannya.

* * *

-TBC-

[Important Note: - FF ini sesuai warn di tiap chapter menggunakan bahasa non baku, n typo (sebisa mungkin diminimalisir) jadi tolong 'dimaklumi' ya.]

[- Berlaku untuk semua ongoing ff-ku, aku ijin slow update… hopefully soon aku update lagi. n tenang semua ff-ku gak akan discontinue... Lagi mau chilling dulu bentar, & please don't bash me :')]


	14. Chapter 14

Remake dari AliaZalea "Dirty Little Secret".

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Jika ada kesamaan cerita di FF lain dengan pairing berbeda adalah hal yang wajar karena ini adalah sebuah 'remake' :)

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Age of the cast:

-Park Jimin (m) : 30 tahun

-Min Yoongi (m) : 27 tahun

-Kim Seokjin (m), Kim Namjoon (m) : 34 tahun

-Min Taehyung (m), Min Jungkook (m) : 7 tahun.

-Kim Hoseok (m) : 4 tahun.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Family

Yaoi, boyXboy, !MPreg!

!Warn! Bahasa non baku, typo, beberapa dialog inggris.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 13

 _I light a candle in_ teh _garden of love_

 _To blind_ teh _angels looking down from above_

Satu jam kemudian Jimin menemukan dirinya duduk di meja makan dirumah Mama Yoongi, mengenakan pakaian, bahkan celana dalam yang bukan miliknya, sementara menunggu hingga pakaiannya kering.

Menurut beliau pakaian ini milik adik Yoongi yang sedang kuliah di Amerika. Setelah memeluknya dengan antusias, alhasil membuat pakaian putih bersihnya kotor dan menyambutnya ke dalam lingkaran keluarga, Mama Yoongi memaksanya mandi di rumahnya, bahkan bersedia mencuci pakaiannya segala.

Ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi setengah jam lalu hanya mengenakan handuk, Mama Yoongi mencegatnya sebelum dia berpakaian.

"Permisi, _Ahjummeoni_ ," ucap Jimin pelan, mencoba mengambil langkah ke kiri untuk melewati Mama Yoongi.

"Saya perlu bicara sama kamu."

Kata-kata ini membuatnya berhenti dan menatap Mama Yoongi yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"O-oke. Apa boleh saya pakai pakaian dulu?"

Mama Yoongi hanya memicingkan matanya dan Jimin tidak tahu kenapa dia harus takut sama wanita yang bobot tubuhnya kemungkinan hanya setengah bobot tubuhnya dan tingginya bahkan tidak mencapai bahunya, tapi dia menemukan dirinya hanya menutup mulut dan menunggu.

"Saya nggak tahu apa yang terjadi delapan tahun lalu di antara kamu dan Yoongi. Sampai setengah jam yang lalu, saya bahkan nggak tahu kalau ayahnya Taehyung dan Jungkook adalah orang Korea. Apalagi anaknya Park Ji Ho."

 _Oh My God_ , apa yang wanita ini inginkan darinya? Apa Mama Yoongi berencana untuk memerasnya setelah tahu siapa dirinya?

Hm, beliau nggak perlu repot-repot. Dia sudah bertekad memberikan _support_ keuangan penuh kepada anak-anaknya sampai mereka bisa berdiri sendiri. Andaikan beliau tahu bahwa satu-satunya penghalang baginya untuk melakukannya adalah Yoongi, yang kelihatan lebih baik mati daripada menerima sepeser pun darinya.

Tapi terlepas dari apa yang Mama Yoongi inginkan darinya, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Yoongi bahkan tidak pernah menceritakan siapa dirinya kepada orangtuanya. Yoongi pasti betul-betul membencinya sampai-sampai memutuskan semua asosiasi dengan dirinya seperti itu, meskipun dengan risiko dinilai buruk oleh semua orang karena sudah hamil tanpa suami.

"Apa kamu tahu kalau dia hamil?"

Jimin menarik napas dalam. Dia tahu salah satu kata saja, dia bisa kehilangan segalanya, oleh karena itu, dia harus memilih kata-katanya dengan sehati-hati mungkin.

"Saya tahu kalo Yoongi hamil, tapi saya nggak pernah tahu kalo Yoongi mutusin untuk… _keep the baby, well babies…_ daripada menggugurkannya."

"Kamu ini siapanya Yoongi waktu itu?"

"Saya pacarnya."

Melihat Mama Yoongi yang kelihatan seperti baru dilindas _bulldozer_ mendengar berita ini, Jimin buru-buru menambahkan,

"Yoongi memang nggak pernah cerita ke _Ahjummeoni_ atau _Ahjussi_ tentang saya. Dia takut _Ahjummeoni_ dan _Ahjussi_ nggak akan setuju kalau dia punya pacar waktu kuliah."

Salah satu tangan Mama Yoongi mulai mengelus-elus dadanya. Dan Jimin berpikir beliau akan menangis sebentar lagi.

Dia betul-betul nggak tahu apa yang dia akan lakukan kalau itu sampai terjadi. Memeluk beliau sementara dia hanya mengenakan handuk bukanlah pilihan.

Untungnya beliau kemudian bisa mengontrol emosinya dan bertanya,

"Kapan kamu tahu keberadaan Taehyungie dan Jungkookie?"

Jimin menelan ludah, memori hari itu masih membuat hatinya remuk.

"Seminggu yang lalu," ucapnya pelan.

Mama Yoongi terpekik dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Matanya menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Jadi kamu nggak pernah tahu kalo kamu punya anak, hingga minggu lalu?" bisiknya.

Jimin mengangguk.

"Waktu Yoongi ninggalin saya, dia bilang dia udah ngegugurin kandungannya. Dan nggak pernah terlintas dipikiran saya sama sekali bahwa dia udah bohong.

"Kenapa dia harus bohong sama kamu?"

 _Oh, God. Here we go._ Lebih baik Mama Yoongi tahu mengenai ini darinya, mungkin dengan begitu, beliau akan lebih toleran terhadapnya. Jimin menarik napas dan berkata secepat mungkin,

"Waktu Yoongi datang ketemu saya dan bilang dia hamil, saya... saya minta... saya minta dia untuk ngegugurin kandungannya."

Dia menunggu teriakan sumpah serapah, tamparan, dan pukulan dari Mama Yoongi, seperti yang Jin lakukan padanya. Dia terkejut ketika menemukan beliau hanya menatapnya dengan mulut ternganga.

"Saya tahu saya sudah salah besar, _Ahjummeoni_. Bukan cuma terhadap Yoongi, tapi juga terhadap Taehyung dan Jungkook. Saya ngerti kalau _Ahjummeoni_ marah dan mau memaki-maki, menampar, atau memukuli saya. Saya berhak mendapatkan itu. Tapi saya mohon, jangan jauhkan saya dari anak-anak saya. Kasih saya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki ini semua. Saya harus memperbaiki ini semua, _Ahjummeoni_."

Mama Yoongi menatapnya dengan penuh pertimbangan dan berkata penuh ancaman,

"Saya seharusnya memotong testikel kamu dan mengusir kamu dari rumah ini sekarang juga setelah apa yang sudah kamu lakukan terhadap Yoongi."

Jimin meringis dan otomatis tangannya langsung menutupi testikelnya, takut Mama Yoongi tiba-tiba mengeluarkan pisau dan betul-betul melaksanakan ancamannya.

"Tapi Yoongi juga salah karena menyembunyikan Taehyungie dan Jungkookie dari kamu," sambung beliau dengan nada lebih tenang.

Untuk beberapa menit Jimin hanya menatap Mama Yoongi tanpa berkedip, berpikir beliau sedang bercanda. Ketika dia sadar bahwa beliau serius, dia menghembuskan napas yang dia bahkan tidak sadar sudah dia tahan. Tanpa dia sadari, dia juga menginginkan pengampunan, bukan saja dari Yoongi, tapi juga dari orangtuanya.

"Oleh karena itu, saya akan kasih kamu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan kamu, begitu juga Yoongi. Tapi inget, Jimin, kalau sampai kamu _messed-up_ lagi, jangan harap kamu akan bisa ketemu cucu-cucu saya lagi."

Jimin sebetulnya ingin nyeletuk bahwa 'cucu-cucu' itu adalah anak-anaknya, tapi dia cukup pintar untuk tidak mengatakannya.

" _Ahjummeoni_ bisa pegang kata-kata saya," ucapnya.

Mama Yoongi melambaikan tangannya dan berkata,

"Bah. Kata-kata itu cuma angin kalau nggak diikuti sama tindakan yang benar. Pikirkan betul-betul tindakan kamu setelah ini, Jimin."

Kali ini Jimin hanya mengangguk. Seperti puas bahwa Jimin memahami pesannya, Mama Yoongi melangkah mendekat dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Jadi kapan kamu akan menikahi Yoongi?"

Hah? Jimin mencoba memformulasikan jawaban yang tepat, tapi tidak bisa. Dia hanya berhasil megap-megap menjawab pertanyaan ini, Mama Yoongi hanya terkekeh dan berkata,

"Saya akan bawa Taehyungie dan Jungkookie makan es krim. Kami akan kembali sejam lagi. Gunakan waktu ini untuk berbicara dengan Yoongi," sebelum berlalu meninggalkannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Perlahan-lahan Jimin menghirup teh yang dibuatkan Yoongi untuknya sambil memikirkan kenyentrikan Mama Yoongi. Yoongi sudah menelepon asistennya beberapa menit yang lalu untuk menginformasikan bahwa dia tidak akan kembali ke kantor siang ini.

Dia tidak mendengar jelas alasan yang diberikan Yoongi dan sejujurnya, dia tidak peduli karena Yoongi sekarang sedang duduk di hadapannya, menghirup teh dari cangkirnya.

Ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan tentang apa yang mereka sedang lakukan. Dia tidak keberatan melakukan ini setiap hari dengan Yoongi. Sejujurnya, dia mau melakukan apa saja asalkan dia melakukannya dengan Yoongi dan anak-anaknya.

Mungkin Mama Yoongi benar. Mungkin dia harus betul-betul mempertimbangkan untuk menikahi Yoongi. Apa beliau betul-betul serius menginginkannya jadi menantunya? _Bajingan_ seperti dirinya? Nggak peduli dia _bajingan_ anak orang terkenal dan memiliki pekerjaan mapan untuk menghidupi Yoongi dan kedua anaknya dengan nyaman.

Dan bagaimana dengan Papa Yoongi? Menurut Yoongi, papanya jauh lebih _strict_ daripada mama. Dia yakin, di mata Papa Yoongi, dia tetap seorang _bajingan_ yang telah menghamili anaknya dia luar nikah. Dan dia tidak bisa menyalahkannya, karena dia akan merasakan hal yang sama kalau sampai ada laki-laki yang macam-macam dengan anaknya.

Dia memang pulang ke Korea dengan rencana untuk merayu Yoongi, membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi kepadanya, yang dia yakin bisa dilakukannya dalam hitungan minggu, sebelum menikahinya. Tapi rencana ini buyar setelah kejadian minggu lalu, kini, semuanya jauh lebih rumit dengan kebaradaan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Dan dia bukannya menyalahkan kehadiran anak-anaknya, dia hanya menyatakan fakta. Karena kini dia tahu bahwa kalau dia mau menikahi Yoongi, dia bukan saja harus menyakinkan Yoongi, tapi juga anak-anaknya, bahwa dia laki-laki yang pantas dinikahi. Yang mana ini terdengar konyol. Mereka adalah anak-anaknya sendiri, _damn it_.

Tatapannya bertemu dengan Yoongi yang memberikan senyuman ragu dan untuk beberapa menit dia tidak bisa berkedip meskipun matanya mulai panas. Betapa berbedanya keadaan mereka kini dari tadi siang ketika mereka bertemu di restoran. Keraguan dan ketidakpastian yang menyelimuti mereka tadi siang masih ada, tapi, setidak-tidaknya kini ada sedikit kehangatan ketika Yoongi menatapnya.

Jimin tahu Yoongi tidak lagi bisa berlagak dia tidak berwujud. Dia ingat cara Yoongi menatapnya ketika Taehyung dan Jungkook berada di pelukannya. Ada kerinduan dan kesedihan pada tatapan itu. Seakan dia menginginkannya menjadi bagian keluarga kecil yang sudah dia bangun selama ini, tetapi takut membiarkannya masuk.

Yoongi-lah yang memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah duluan untuk berjalan menuju salah satu rak. Dan dia menahan diri agar tidak mendesah karena merasa kehilangan. _God, this is insane._ Dia betul-betul tergila-gila pada pria ini dan dia nggak tahu cara menghapuskan atau setidak-tidaknya mengurangi rasa itu supaya dia bisa berfungsi seperti layaknya laki-laki.

Yoongi berjinjit mencoba meraih sesuatu dari rak yang terlalu tinggi untuknya.

"Yoongi, kamu lagi cari apa?" tanya Jimin.

"Biskuit. Ada di rak atas," jawab Yoongi tanpa menoleh, masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk rak sambil berjinjit.

"Aduh… susah banget sih."

"Sini, aku bantu," Jimin langsung bangun dan mendekati Yoongi.

"Nggak, nggak usah. Aku bisa sendiri."

Jimin tidak menghiraukan Yoongi dan berdiri di belakangnya sebelum memegang pinggul Yoongi dan menggendongnya supaya lebih tinggi.

"Ayo ambil biskuit yang kamu mau."

Yoongi yang tersentak kaget digendong oleh Jimin, langsung bergerak minta dilepaskan, alhasil gendongan itu lepas dan punggungnya menabrak perut Jimin. Dan Jimin justru mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menarik pinggang Yoongi dan memutar tubuh mungil itu sehingga mereka kini saling berhadapan.

" _Easy there,_ " ucapnya.

Dia mendengar Yoongi menarik napas sebelum tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Dan Jimin tahu dia seharusnya melepaskannya, tapi dia mendapati lengannya menolak mendengarkan perintah otaknya. Dia justru mendapati dirinya menunduk untuk mencium samping kepala Yoongi.

Aroma sampo citrus menyerangnya, membuatnya menarik napas dalam-dalam. _Gooooddd!_ Aroma itu. Samar-samar dia mendengar Yoongi memanggil namanya, tapi dia menghiraukannya. Dia justru mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Yoongi, menariknya agar lebih bisa menguburkan hidungnya pada rambut Yoongi. Jimin mendengar Yoongi mendesahkan,

"Jimmiinnhh..."

Sebelum tubuhnya lunglai di dalam pelukannya. Dia mengambil kesempatan ini untuk beralih dari rambut Yoongi dan menguburkan hidungnya pada kulit leher yang mengundang itu. Ketika dia merasakan tangan Yoongi naik untuk melingkarkannya pada lehernya, dia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dia mulai menaburi leher Yoongi dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil.

Dari cara tubuh Yoongi meleleh ketika dia melakukannya, dia tahu bahwa seperti dulu, area paling _sensitive_ tubuhnya masih terletak pada lehernya.

"Jimin, kita harus berhenti," desah Yoongi dengan nada yang sama sekali nggak meyakinkan.

 _Hell no._ Yoongi sudah gila kalau menyangka akan bisa menghentikannya dengan kata-kata.

"Nggak akan terjadi, _baby_ ," jawab Jimin dan menarik leher _sweater_ tipis yang dikenakan Yoongi ke samping menunjukkan bahunya yang putih pucat, sebelum melarikan lidahnya dari telinga hingga bahu.

Yoongi menggeram dan berkata dengan sedikit terputus-putus,

"Jimin _stop_. Kita... oh Jimminnhhh ah... kita perlu... perlu bicara."

Jimin tersenyum karena kata-kata Yoongi jelas-jelas nggak sinkron dengan reaksi tubuhnya. Meskipun Yoongi mengatakan tidak, tapi dia tidak mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jimin dan suhu tubuhnya sudah naik beberapa derajat.

"Nanti," bisik Jimin dan melanjutkan aktivitas lidahnya.

Ya Tuhan, yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah untuk tenggelam dalam Yoongi dan nggak keluar-keluar lagi. Tapi Jimin tahu dia sudah mendorong Yoongi terlalu jauh ketika tubuh Yoongi menjadi kaku di pelukannya dan dia menggeramkan,

"Jimin, aku serius!"

Meskipun enggan, tapi tahu dia harus menghormati permintaan Yoongi, perlahan-lahan Jimin melonggarkan pelukannya, seperti akan melepaskannya. Ketika tubuh Yoongi sudah rileks lagi, dia membisikkan,

"Oke, biar aku selesaiin ini."

Dan dengan hanya peringatan itu, yang sama sekali bukan peringatan kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Jimin menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigit leher putih itu dan memberikan cupangan merah keunguan pada Yoongi. Dia tahu ini nggak _cool_ sama sekali, tapi dia tidak bisa mengusir keinginan untuk menandai Yoongi sebagai miliknya.

Ya, dia betul-betul sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya dan tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mencegahnya.

.

.

.

Yoongi tidak percaya dia baru saja membiarkan Jimin menciumi dan melarikan lidahnya pada lehernya seakan-akan dia punya hak melakukan itu di dapur rumah Mama.

DAPUR RUMAH MAMA!

Dia lebih tidak percaya lagi Jimin mencupang lehernya. _Oh My God, this man is a pig_.

" _You're a pig_ ," teriaknya sambil mendorong Jimin dengan kasar dan mengambil beberapa langkah menjauhinya.

Jimin hanya menyeringai seakan dia baru memenangi sesuatu. Kemungkinan kontes gorilla yang mampu memukuli dadanya paling lama. Bagaimana dia pernah tertarik pada laki-laki seperti ini? Yoongi mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh tempat Jimin baru saja mencupangnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Kulitnya terasa agak perih, membuatnya meringis.

Tiba-tiba Jimin sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa itu sakit?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat kedua tangan, siap memeriksa lehernya.

Sebagai jawaban, sekali lagi Yoongi mengambil beberapa langkah menjauhinya. Dia betul-betul tidak mau disentuh oleh Jimin lagi, tidak setelah apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Laki-laki itu selalu bisa menggoreng akal sehatnya dengan sentuhannya. Dan dia memerlukan seluruh akal sehatnya kalau mau berbicara serius dengannya.

Jimin menyipitkan mata. Jelas-jelas tidak suka bahwa Yoongi blak-blakan menolak perhatiannya.

"Berhenti menghindar. Aku cuma mau pastiin leher kamu nggak apa-apa," geram Jimin.

"Ya, gimana menurut kamu aja, Jimin? Kamu baru aja nyupang aku," Yoongi balik menggeram.

Kali ini Jimin nyengir dan berkata,

"Seingat aku, kamu suka kalo aku cupang, _babe_."

Menolak mengomentari cara Jimin memanggilnya, dia berkata,

"Kamu nih mau lihat Taehyung dan Jungkook nggak sih setelah hari ini?"

"Tentu."

"Kalo gitu berhenti bikin aku marah dan duduk di meja makan. Kita perlu bicara," geram Yoongi sambil menunjuk ke arah meja makan.

Jimin memberikan tatapan kesal padanya. Tatapan itu mirip sekali dengan tatapan yang Taehyung dan Jungkook selalu berikan kalau mereka tidak menyukai perintahnya. Yoongi memberikan satu ekspresi yang paling ditakuti oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook, yaitu merapatkan bibirnya hingga menjadi garis lurus dan melontarkan tatapan setajam pisau.

Tanpa dia sangka-sangka, ekspresi ini juga berfungsi pada Jimin yang pada detik itu melangkah menuju meja makan dan mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang tadi dia tempati.

Yoongi memilih tetap berdiri dan memulai pidatonya. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia sudah mengambil keputusan yang benar dengan melakukan ini. Dia hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

"Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf karena udah pergi ninggalin kamu begitu aja di restoran tadi siang. Aku terlalu terbawa emosi sampe nggak… nggak bisa menghargai usaha kamu yang udah nyoba jujur tentang situasi kamu."

Yoongi melirik Jimin yang kelihatan mendengarkan kata-katanya dengan seksama sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku tebak kamu di Seoul hanya untuk liburan?"

" _Not exactly._ "

"Sambil kerja kalo gitu?"

Jimin sekali lagi menggeleng, membuat Yoongi bingung.

"Oke, jadi kamu di Seoul ngapain?"

"Aku pulang ke Seoul _specifically_ untuk nyari kamu. Untuk minta maaf tentang situasi delapan tahun lalu, dengan harapan kamu mau maafin aku. Dan mungkin… kita bisa coba mengenal satu sama lain lagi. Tapi itu sebelum aku tahu tentang Taehyung dan Jungkook."

Kata-kata Jimin membuat Yoongi berhenti mondar-mandir untuk menatapnya. _Holy cow, is he really serious?_ Apa dia betul-betul datang ke Seoul hanya untuknya?

Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia rasakan mendengar kata-kata ini. Akhirnya dia hanya berdiam diri.

"Taehyung dan Jungkook _are great kids_ , Yoongi. _Happy kids_. Dan aku bisa lihat mereka betul-betul sayang kamu dan kamu sayang mereka. Aku selalu tahu kamu akan jadi Ibu… _Eomma_ yang baik, dan aku benar. Terimakasih… karena udah ngebesarin dan ngejagain mereka dengan baik. Aku minta maaf karena nggak bisa bantu selama ini. Aku ingin sekali mengubah itu dengan membagi tanggung jawab dengan kamu, kalo kamu setuju. Semua keputusan ada di tangan kamu."

Kata-kata Jimin barusan membuatnya tiba-tiba pusing dan tidak bisa menarik cukup oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya.

Whoa, dia perlu duduk.

.

.

.

Setengah detik saja dia terlambat, Jimin yakin kepala Yoongi sudah akan membentur lantai. Dan dia akan memiliki masalah menjelaskan kepada Mama Yoongi kenapa ada benjol di kepala anaknya, atau lebih parah lagi, kenapa anaknya dibawa pergi naik ambulans.

Dia langsung menggendong Yoongi dan mendudukannya di atas sofa.

"Tarik napas, Yoongi, tarik napas… Oke, sekali lagi. Tarik napas dalam. Lepasin... ya bagus."

Ketika dia melihat mata Yoongi sudah kembali fokus, dia berlari ke meja makan untuk mengambil teh manis yang tadi di tinggalkan Yoongi. Buru-buru dia meminta Yoongi meminumnya sampai habis.

Setelah wajah Yoongi yang tadinya pucat sudah kembali berwarna lagi, dia bertanya,

"Mendingan?"

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Kamu mau teh lagi? Aku bisa bikin kalo kamu mau."

Yoongi menggeleng dan Jimin mengambil cangkir kosong dari genggaman Yoongi dan meletakannya di atas meja.

"Sori, aku nggak bermaksud…"

"Kapan kamu harus kembali ke Amerika?" Yoongi memotong kata-katanya.

"Aku baru perpanjang cutiku sampe bulan depan. Aku bilang ke bosku ada urusan keluarga yang harus diselesaikan."

"Jadi kamu cuma ada waktu sebulan?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada skeptis.

Jimin mencoba untuk tidak meringis ketika mengatakan,

"Iya."

Melihat keraguan di mata Yoongi membuat Jimin panik, dan tanpa berpikir dia sudah berkata,

"Aku berharap bisa menggunakan waktu ini untuk mengenal Taehyung dan Jungkook lebih jauh. Dan kamu bisa menggunakan waktu ini untuk mutusin apa kamu mau aku permanen di dalam kehidupan mereka."

"Dan kalo aku mutusin satu bulan nggak cukup bagi kamu untuk mengenal Taehyung dan Jungkook, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Aku akan _resign_ dari kerjaanku di Chicago dan balik ke Korea."

Jimin kaget sendiri dengan kata-katanya itu. Apa dia betul-betul akan melakukan ini? Ini sama sekali nggak ada di dalam agendanya ketika dia merencanakan pembicaraannya dengan Yoongi seminggu belakangan ini.

"Kamu akan ngelakuin itu?" tanya Yoongi, sama terkejutnya dengan Jimin.

Jimin tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir. Kalau dia memang serius mau menjadi ayah bagi Taehyung dan Jungkook dan berkesempatan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Yoongi, dia harus melakukan ini sekarang.

Dia sudah mementingkan diri sendiri delapan tahun lalu, dia tidak akan melakukannya lagi.

Dengan satu tarik napas, Jimin melakukan sesuatu yang dia tidak pernah lakukan sebelumnya: terjun ke dalam air yang dia tidak tahu kedalamannya.

" _Absolutely._ Taehyung dan Jungkook bukan cuma anak-anak kamu, mereka juga anak-anakku. Kerjaan akan selalu bisa dicari di Seoul, tapi aku nggak mau lagi ketinggalan kesempatan menjadi bagian kehidupan Taehyung dan Jungkook."

* * *

-TBC-

[Halo reader-nim, I'm back with this new chapter]

[1st of all, deep bow dulu untuk semua reader-nim especially para reviewer. Gomawo yaaa... (with uname/guest). Sampe ada yg Pm khusus juga T_T *terhura* I really appreciated it. Di semua kolom review ff-ku, semua kubaca & gk bohong itu bikin aku ngerasa lebih baik & tersupport. Jangan khawatir, aku 'down'-nya cuma itungan jam kok wkwk, gk bisa lama2... Apalagi kemaren2 dapat byk asupan bonvoyage ep 5 + preview pic sumpack. Langsung dikasih OTP kesayangan minimini n biasku si kelinci yg jidatnya bebas dipandang yayyy... Kurang apalagi coba, obat paling ampuh huehehe... P.s: Next chapter aku blm bs janjiin akan selalu fast update tp akan diusahakan :D]

[Thank you uda sabar nungguin... orang yg gk sabaran ky yoongi aja disayang apalagi kalo sabar, extra deh disayang sama Jimin /eh... hehehe.]


	15. Chapter 15

Remake dari AliaZalea "Dirty Little Secret".

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Jika ada kesamaan cerita di FF lain dengan pairing berbeda adalah hal yang wajar karena ini adalah sebuah 'remake' :)

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Age of the cast:

-Park Jimin (m) : 30 tahun

-Min Yoongi (m) : 27 tahun

-Kim Seokjin (m), Kim Namjoon (m) : 34 tahun

-Min Taehyung (m), Min Jungkook (m) : 7 tahun.

-Kim Hoseok (m) : 4 tahun.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Family

Yaoi, boyXboy, !MPreg!

!Warn! Bahasa non baku, typo, beberapa dialog inggris.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 14

 _You get me knocking at your door_

 _And I'll be coming back for more_

" _Eomma_ nggak peduli, pokoknya _Eomma_ mau lihat cucu-cucu _Eomma_."

Jimin mencoba mengitari Mama, yang berdiri sambil bertolak pinggang dan ngomong dengan nada ngotot di depannya, agar bisa mengenakan sandalnya. Semenjak beliau tahu tiga hari yang lalu bahwa dia akan pergi berenang dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook, beliau tidak henti-hentinya memburunya agar diperbolehkan ikut.

"Cuma sebentar aja, Jimin. _Eomma_ bahkan nggak akan turun dari mobil," desak Mama.

Jimin melirik Papa yang meskipun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi wajahnya kelihatan seperti anak anjing di tempat penampungan yang minta diadopsi. Dia tidak akan mendapatkan pertolongan dari pihak ini.

" _Eomma_ , kan aku udah bilang. Aku perlu ngomong sama Yoongi dulu sebelum aku bisa bawa Taehyung dan Jungkook ketemu keluarga kita," Jimin mencoba menenangkan.

"Tapi kita ini _Halmeonni_ dan _Harabeoji_ dua anak itu. Kita udah nunggu tujuh tahun untuk ketemu mereka, Jimin."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku akan bicara dengan Yoongi, oke?"

"Kapan kamu akan bicara sama dia?"

"Hari ini. Aku janji. Udah sekarang jangan ngomel-ngomel lagi. Aku udah telat nih."

Dan dengan begitu Jimin langsung mencium Mama dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Papa sebelum buru-buru menuju pintu depan.

"Kamu setidak-tidaknya bisa naik mobil untuk ke kolam renang," teriak Mama.

"Nggak apa-apa, _Eomma_ , aku udah telepon taksi," jawabnya dan menutup pintu.

.

.

.

"Taehyungie, Jungkookie, denger _Eomma_. Seperti yang _Eomma_ udah bilang, Jimin _a_ _hjussi_ akan ada di kolam renang sama kalian hari ini. _Eomma_ nggak akan ikutan berenang, tapi _Eomma_ akan ada deket situ, oke? Jangan bandel. Jangan main tindih-tindihan sama Jimin _ahjussi_ di kolam renang. _Eomma_ nggak mau kalian kelelep."

"Ya, _Eomma_ ," jawab Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan.

"Apa Jimin _ahjussi_ bener-bener bakal ngajarin Taetae dan Kookie berenang?" lanjut Taehyung dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Kan dia udah janji."

Yoongi masih tidak percaya Jimin menjanjikan ini kepada anak-anaknya. Dia tahu Jimin jago berenang, tapi dia tidak menyangka Jimin akan mau melakukan ini. Yang dia lebih tidak percaya lagi adalah betapa antusias anak-anaknya mendengar Jimin akan ikut berenang sehingga mereka nggak berhenti membicarakannya selama tiga hari ini.

Dia belum bertemu dengan Jimin lagi semenjak di rumah Mama, tapi mereka banyak berbicara di telepon untuk merencanakan acara renang ini. Selain itu, mereka juga membicarakan tentang berbagai cara untuk mendekatkan Jimin dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Jimin menawarkan untuk mengantar-jemput mereka ke sekolahan dan menjaga mereka sampai dia pulang kerja minggu ini, tapi Yoongi belum merasa cukup nyaman untuk meninggalkan anak-anaknya berjam-jam sendiri dengan Jimin.

Ya, dia tahu dia terdengar seperti orangtua super protektif terhadap anak-anaknya, tapi mau dibilang apa lagi? Bukannya dia merasa Jimin nggak kompeten untuk menjaga Taehyung dan Jungkook selama beberapa jam, sebaliknya, dia takut Jimin akan terlalu kompeten sehingga anak-anaknya nggak pernah mau pulang lagi dengannya.

Tidak, dia bukan orangtua super protektif, dia orangtua yang memiliki ketakutan nggak jelas tentang ayah anak-anaknya. Melalui pembicaraan di telepon ini juga Yoongi tahu Jimin kini tinggal di rumah orangtuanya, sesuatu yang katanya membuatnya sudah mau gila.

Yoongi mengerti perasaannya karena sejujurnya, dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia masih harus tinggal dengan Mama dan Papa.

Tadinya Jimin langsung mau mengirimkan surat pengunduran dirinya ke kantor dan mencari tempat tinggal permanen di Seoul saat itu juga, tapi Yoongi berkata dia seharusnya menggunakan waktu sebulan ini untuk memikirkan masak-masak apakah menjadi ayah bagi Taehyung dan Jungkook adalah sesuatu yang memang ingin dan bisa dia lakukan.

Setidak-tidaknya itulah alasan yang dia ajukan kepada Jimin, tapi alasan sebenarnya adalah, dia sendiri juga perlu waktu untuk mempertimbangkan apakah dia bisa menerima Jimin menjadi bagian kehidupannya secara permanen.

Ketika memasuki pelataran parkir, dia melihat Jimin baru saja turun dari taksi. Dia kini tahu Jimin sama sekali nggak nyetir di Seoul, memilih naik taksi ke mana-mana. Dia bilang ini lebih mudah karena, pertama, dia nggak tahu jalan-jalan di Seoul yang banyak berubah selama sepuluh tahun belakangan ini, kedua, dia nggak yakin bisa bersaing dengan keagresifan para pengemudi di Seoul.

" _Eomma_ , itu Jimin _ahjussi_. Ayo turunin kaca jendela, Taetae mau panggil Jimin _ahjussi_ ," teriak Taehyung yang kelihatan siap loncat dari kursinya.

"Mana? Mana?" tanya Jungkook tidak kalah antusiasnya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Sayang, _Eomma_ lagi parkir," ucap Yoongi dan memundurkan mobilnya pada tempat parkir yang ditunjukkan satpam.

Setelah mobilnya terparkir dengan sempurna, dia menekan tombol untuk menurunkan kaca jendela dan harus menutup kupingnya karena teriakan keras Taehyung dan Jungkook, yang dia yakin bisa terdengar sampai ke Jeju.

Jimin sempat celingukan mencari asal suara itu dan langsung melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar ketika melihat mereka. Hari ini dia mengenakan celana pendek kargo dan kaus polo warna biru langit. Lain dari biasanya, kali ini kakinya hanya ditutupi sandal warna hitam. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tas kecil, yang dia tebak berisi peralatan renang.

Ketika Yoongi baru saja membuka pintu mobil, Jimin sudah melakukannya untuknya.

"Hei," ucapnya.

"Eh… hei," balas Yoongi.

Kenapa dia kedengaran seperti orang kehabisan napas begini? Jimin hanya mengatakan 'hei' dan dia sudah lumer seperti es krim di bawah matahari. Untungnya Jimin, yang sudah mengitari mobil untuk membantu Taehyung dan Jungkook turun, tidak menyadari hal ini.

Untuk beberapa menit, Taehyung tidak berhenti bicara sambil sekali-sekali diselingi oleh Jungkook, sementara mereka mengeluarkan semua peralatan renang dari mobil dan menuju pintu masuk. Di antara semua kehebohan ini, Jimin tidak kelihatan bingung atau tidak sabar sama sekali. Dia berhasil menjadi bagian pembicaraan itu dengan memberikan komentar sana-sini, yang membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook tergelak.

Setelah Jimin, yang melototinya ketika Yoongi mengeluarkan dompet, membayar tiket masuk, mereka menuju kolam renang. Jimin membiarkan Taehyung dan Jungkook jalan duluan sebelum berkata,

"Hei, _thanks_ ya karena ngebolehin aku ngabisin hari ini dengan mereka."

Yoongi agak terkejut dengan kata-kata Jimin yang diucapkan dengan sangat tulus itu. Mau tidak mau senyum simpul muncul pada sudut bibirnya.

" _You're welcome_ , Jimin. Sejujurnya, aku nggak tahu siapa yang lebih _excited_ untuk hari ini. Kamu atau mereka. Udah tiga hari mereka _non-stop_ ngomongin tentang kamu dan acara renang ini."

"Oh ya?"

Yoongi tertawa melihat keterkejutan, keheranan, kemudian kegembiraan yang terpapar pada wajah Jimin.

"Ya. Mereka beneran suka sama kamu. Aku nggak pernah liat mereka sebegini semangatnya untuk ketemu orang, terutama Jungkook. Seperti yang kamu udah lihat, dia jauh lebih pendiam daripada Taehyung. _I think you made an impression on them._ Mereka nggak sabar untuk _wrestling_ lagi sama kamu."

"Hmmm, mereka boleh _wrestling_ sama aku kapan aja."

"Selama itu nggak di kolam renang, aku nggak ada masalah."

"Apapun yang kamu bilang deh, _Eomma_ ," ledek Jimin, sengaja menekankan kata _'eomma'_.

Yoongi mendelik dan Jimin tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Tawa itu membawa kehangatan tak diundang pada hatinya.

"Apa Taehyung dan Jungkook perlu ke kamar ganti untuk pakai celana renang?" tanya Jimin.

"Nggak. Mereka udah pakai di bawah celana pendek mereka. Kamu sendiri?" balas Yoongi.

"Sama."

"Oh, oke. Yuk ke sana," ucap Yoongi, mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul Jungkook dan Taehyung yang sudah menemukan tempat di bawah payung.

"Kamu sendiri apa perlu ganti?" tanya Jimin, menyamai langkah cepatnya.

"Oh, aku nggak akan berenang hari ini."

"Oh, kok gitu?"

"Lagi nggak kepengen aja."

Yoongi mencoba menjawab dengan nada sesantai mungkin. Andaikan Jimin tahu bahwa alasan dia nggak berenang hari ini adalah karena memikirkan Jimin melihat tubuhnya di bawah air membuatnya bergidik.

Ya, Jimin memang pernah melihatnya telanjang, tapi itu delapan tahun lalu, waktu dia masih berumur 19 tahun, di mana tidak ada lemak sama sekali pada tubuhnya. Membayangkan Jimin melihat tubuh berumur 27 tahun miliknya sekarang cukup untuk memberinya mimpi buruk.

"Apa Taehyung dan Jungkook biasa masuk kolam renang sendiri?" tanya Jimin, wajahnya kelihatan sedikit bingung.

"Nggak pernah. Biasanya pasti ada aku sama mereka."

"Oke... jadi kenapa kamu nggak berenang sama mereka hari ini?"

Yoongi tidak tahu alasan apa yang bisa dia berikan untuk membuat Jimin berhenti menginterogasinya. Untungnya Taehyung berteriak memanggil Jimin pada saat itu.

"Udah sana kamu duluan. Aku perlu ke toilet sebentar. Aku akan nyusul sebentar lagi," ucap Yoongi dan dengan begitu dia langsung ngibrit menuju toilet meskipun dia tidak berniat menggunakan fasilitas itu sama sekali.

.

.

.

Ketika Yoongi keluar beberapa menit kemudian, dia menemukan anak-anaknya sudah melepaskan kaus mereka dan hanya mengenakan celana renang. Jimin yang kini mengenakan celana renang selutut, meskipun masih mengenakan kausnya, sedang mengaduk-aduk tasnya mencari sesuatu.

"Um, kayaknya _Ahjussi_ lupa bawa Coppertone,"

Yoongi mendengar Jimin berkata dan respon Taehyung yang menanyakan Coppertone itu apa.

"Um… itu _sun-block_ yang kamu oles di kulit supaya nggak terbakar matahari ," jelas Jimin.

"Oh, kayak Nivea ya, _Ahjussi_?" tanya Jungkook

"Oh iya, kamu pakai Nivea ya di Korea," gumam Jimin.

Yoongi melihat Jungkook mengeluarkan botol Nivea dari dalam tas renangnya dan memberikannya kepada Jimin.

"Ayo, kalian jangan lupa pakai Nivea juga," ucap Yoongi.

Jimin menoleh mendengar suaranya dan tersenyum sebelum meletakkan botol itu di atas meja dan mulai menanggalkan kausnya.

Ketika kaus itu melayang ke salah satu sandaran kursi, dan untuk pertama kali Yoongi bisa melihat tubuh laki-laki setengah telanjang dengan mata kepalanya sendiri setelah bertahun-tahun ini, dia hanya bisa menelan ludah kasar. Apa yang dilakukan laki-laki ini selama delapan tahun belakangan? Pergi ke _gym_ setiap hari?

 _NGGAK ADIL! NGGAK ADIL! NGGAK ADIII…LLL!_

Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya dari dada yang bidang dan perut _six, no wait, eight-packs_ mulus itu, tapi otot lehernya menolak bekerja sama. Kerongkongannya mulai terasa kering, dan dia sepertinya juga tidak bisa menyuruh otot rahangnya untuk menutup mulutnya.

Jimin yang sama sekali tidak sadar akan pesona tubuhnya, kini sibuk mengoleskan Nivea pada tubuh Jungkook.

Yoongi berusaha tidak menggeram ketika Jimin memutar tubuhnya dan mempertontonkan punggungnya yang nggak kalah seksinya. Untuk beberapa menit Yoongi terkesima melihat gerakan otot pada punggung Jimin. Dia ingin melarikan tangannya pada punggung itu. _Damn_ , dia ingin melarikan tangan, lidah, bibir, dan giginya pada punggung indah laki-laki itu.

Jimin mengenakan celana renangnya cukup rendah sehingga dia bisa melihat dua lesung pada dasar tulang punggungnya. Mau tidak mau matanya mengambil inventori punggung Jimin, dari belakang leher, hingga ke dua lesung yang ya Tuhan… seksi banget itu.

Apa punggung Jimin selalu seseksi ini? Kalau ya, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak pernah menyadarinya sebelumnya? Bagian tubuh apa lagi yang dia tidak pernah sadari keseksiannya? Oh, dia ingin membawa Jimin pulang, menelanjanginya, dan mengeksplorasi tubuh itu dengan lebih teliti.

"Oke, dah kelar."

Kata-kata Jimin membuat Yoongi menutup mulut. Ketika pikirannya sedang melayang bersama libidonya, ternyata Jimin sudah selesai mengoleskan Nivea pada Taehyung juga dan kini dia sedang mengolesi lengannya.

Dia perlu pergi dari sini sebelum tidak bisa menahan nafsunya lagi dan melakukan tindakan keganasan. Misalnya, menyerang Jimin di kolam renang umum seperti ini. Dia baru saja akan lari terbirit-birit menuju tempat persembunyiannya lagi, alias toilet, ketika Jimin menyodorkan botol Nivea padanya.

"Bisa tolong kamu olesi punggungku? Tanganku nggak nyampe."

 _CRAAAPPP!_

.

.

.

Tidak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan betapa bahagianya Jimin hari ini. Dia bisa menghabiskan seharian penuh dengan anak-anaknya. Karena mereka sampai di kolam renang pagi, maka kolam renang masih cukup sepi dan Jimin menggunakan waktu ini untuk mengajari Taehyung dan Jungkook cara berenang yang benar.

Mereka menghabiskan setengah jam pertama untuk pemanasan tubuh. Setelah yakin otot-otot mereka tidak akan kejang, Jimin meminta mereka masuk ke kolam renang. Dia sengaja menggunakan sisi kolam renang yang paling dangkal untuk memulai latihan pernapasan dalam air.

Melihat konsentrasi Taehyung dan Jungkook mulai buyar, dia mengusulkan agar mereka main tembak-tembakan dengan pistol air yang mereka bawa. Bosan dengan tembak-tembakan, mereka main cebur-ceburan dan baru berhenti ketika Yoongi memanggil mereka untuk makan siang.

" _Ahjussi_ , habis ini kita latihan napas dalam air lagi, ya," ucap Taehyung dengan mulut penuh _hotdog_.

Jimin tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Yoongi, yang sibuk mengurusi makan anak-anak dan juga dirinya. Dia mengenakan _snapback_ dan kaos longgar berwarna putih dan celana jins pendek santai. Pakaian itu memang biasa-biasa saja dan jauh dari kata seksi, tapi entah kenapa, Yoongi bahkan kelihatan lebih seksi daripada model-model iklan dimanapun.

Ketika Yoongi melewatinya, dia bisa mencium aromanya yang bercampur dengan matahari, membuat libidonya naik. Untung saja dia sedang duduk, bisa berabe kalau anak-anaknya sampai melihat kondisi tubuhnya sekarang. Menyadari Taehyung menunggu jawabannya, buru-buru Jimin berkata,

"Boleh aja. Nanti kalo kamu udah bisa napas dalam air, _Ahjussi_ akan ajarin caranya ngapung."

"Taetae tahu kok cara ngapung," sambut Taehyung.

"Oh ya?" Jimin mengambil _hotdog_ yang ditawarkan Yoongi padanya sambil memberikan tatapan penuh terima kasih yang membuat pipi Yoongi memerah.

"Iya, aku bisa ngapung lebih lama daripada Kookie."

"Hebat dong," puji Jimin, mengigit _hotdog_ -nya.

"Iya, kalo menurut kamu salah satu kaki masih nyentuh dasar kolam sebagai ngapung," celetuk Yoongi membuat Jimin tersedak.

Yoongi buru-buru memberikan botol minum yang dibawanya kepadanya lalu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Jimin langsung meminum setengah isi botol itu untuk mendorong _hotdog_ yang nyangkut di kerongkongannya.

"Jimin _ahjussi_ nggak apa-apa?" tanya Jungkook penuh kekhawatiran.

"Iya… uhuk… uhuk… _Ahjussi_ nggak apa-apa. Cuma… uhuk… uhuk… keselek _hotdog_ aja."

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Yoongi pelan.

Jimin mengangguk. Dia menyukai perhatian yang diberikan Yoongi padanya. Betul-betul menyukainya. Terutama ketika tangan Yoongi yang tadinya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sudah naik ke bahunya dan mulai memijatnya.

 _Oh God!_ Sentuhan tangan Yoongi membuat matanya hampir saja berputar ke belakang kepalanya.

"Iya nggak apa-apa kok. Tapi aku nggak keberatan untuk batuk-batuk lagi kalo kamu terus mijetin aku kayak gini."

Seperti baru menyentuh bara api, Yoongi langsung menarik tangannya. Tapi kalah cepat karena tangan Jimin sudah melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya erat.

"Hei, kamu mau kemana?"

"Jimin," desis Yoongi dan berusaha memutar pergelangan tangannya agar dilepaskan.

" _Yes, babe_?" jawab Jimin dengan tawa pada tatapannya.

"Nggak di sini. Ada anak-anak," bisik Yoongi sambil melirik Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sudah selesai memakan _hotdog_ mereka dan sibuk mengoleskan Nivea ke tubuh masing-masing.

"Oh, mereka bisa _survive_ tanpa kamu untuk beberapa menit."

"Bukan itu maksudku," geram Yoongi dan dengan tangan kanannya berusaha mengangkat cengkeraman tangan Jimin pada pergelangannya.

Ketika Jimin menolak bekerja sama, Yoongi mencubitnya, tidak sampai membuatnya menjerit, tapi cukup kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas-bekas merah pada kulitnya. _Damn it, that hurt. God , this guy is pissing him off._

Yoongi sudah menggodanya dengan pakaian, aroma, senyuman, dan sentuhannya selama beberapa jam ini. Pria ini sudah gila kalau menyangka dia akan diam saja disiksa seperti ini. Perlahan-lahan Jimin bangun dari kursinya dan menarik Yoongi dengan paksa ke dalam pelukannya dan berbisik,

"Kalo kamu mau main kasar, _all you have to do is ask, honey._ "

Dia mendengar Yoongi terkesiap sebelum menggeramkan,

"Lepasin aku, Jimin. Kalo nggak aku akan angkut Taehyung dan Jungkook pulang sekarang juga."

Jimin melepaskan Yoongi yang segera mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya sambil menatapnya penuh kemarahan.

Seperti biasa, Yoongi selalu membuatnya bingung dengan tingkah lakunya yang sudah seperti lirik lagu yang dia dengar di radio akhir-akhir ini. Satu detik dia _hot_ , detik selanjutnya dia _cold_. Dan hari ini bukan pengecualian.

"Jimin _ahjussi_ , ayo kita belajar napas lagi," panggil Taehyung, membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Oke, Taehyung sama Jungkook masuk duluan. Nanti _Ahjussi_ nyusul," jawab Jimin sebelum duduk kembali di kursinya.

Yoongi sibuk membereskan sisa makanan di atas meja dan menolak menatapnya. Jimin membuka tutup botol Nivea dan mengoleskan ke seluruh tubuhnya.

" _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ -ku tanya kapan mereka bisa ketemu Taehyung dan Jungkook."

Kata-katanya ini membuat Yoongi menghentikan apa pun yang sedang dilakukannya dan menatapnya. Dan Jimin berpikir bahwa Yoongi akan menolaknya ketika dia berkata,

"Hari minggu depan gimana?"

"Jam berapa?"

"Pagi. Mungkin jam sembilan."

"Oke. Di mana?"

"Kalo kamu kasih alamat rumah orangtua kamu, aku bisa bawa mereka ke sana."

Jimin menaikkan alisnya, sedikit terkejut dengan tawaran murah hati ini.

"Apa yang akan kamu bilang ke Taehyung dan Jungkook tentang orangtuaku?"

Yoongi menarik napas dalam dan mengembuskannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab,

"Bahwa mereka orangtua kamu, dan bahwa mereka pengin banget ketemu."

Jimin mendengus. Dia tahu kata-kata 'pengin banget ketemu' terlalu jinak untuk menggambarkan perasaan Mama dan Papa tentang Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Dan kapan kamu akan bilang ke Taehyung dan Jungkook kalo aku ini _Appa_ mereka?"

Tanpa Jimin sangka-sangka, Yoongi justru kelihatan bersalah, dan ini membuatnya was-was.

"Kamu ada rencana untuk bilang ke mereka kan?"

"Iya, aku memang ada rencana. Cuma… um… aku perlu waktu untuk bilang ke mereka. Perlu cari kata-kata yang tepat."

"Apa kamu udah coba, Taehyung, Jungkook, ini Jimin _ahjussi_ , dan dia _Appa_ kalian?" ucap Jimin dengan nada sarkastis.

"Um… situasinya lebih _complicated_ daripada itu."

" _Complicated_ gimana?"

Yoongi kelihatan semakin bersalah.

"Aku bilang… aku bilang… _Appa_ mereka udah… udah ada di surga."

Membutuhkan beberapa detik bagi Jimin untuk mencerna kata-kata Yoongi, dan ketika dia memahaminya, dia langsung berteriak,

" _YOU TOLD THEM I'M DEAD?!_ "

* * *

-TBC-


	16. Chapter 16

Remake dari AliaZalea "Dirty Little Secret".

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Jika ada kesamaan cerita di FF lain dengan pairing berbeda adalah hal yang wajar karena ini adalah sebuah 'remake' :)

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Age of the cast:

-Park Jimin (m) : 30 tahun

-Min Yoongi (m) : 27 tahun

-Kim Seokjin (m), Kim Namjoon (m) : 34 tahun

-Min Taehyung (m), Min Jungkook (m) : 7 tahun.

-Kim Hoseok (m) : 4 tahun.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Family

Yaoi, boyXboy, !MPreg!

!Warn! Bahasa non baku, typo, beberapa dialog inggris.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 15

 _Just see the signal when my heart explodes._

 _Nervous_ adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan Yoongi hari ini. Untuk menebus kesalahannya yang sudah memberikan informasi tidak benar kepada anak-anaknya tentang keberadaan Jimin, Yoongi memperbolehkan Jimin menjemput anak-anak dari sekolah sendiri dan membawa mereka ke rumah orangtuanya, di mana dia akan menjemput mereka setelah pulang kerja.

Agar Taehyung dan Jungkook nggak kaget atas perubahan ini dan juga untuk mengenalkan Jimin dengan rutinitas ini, selama dua hari belakangan dia selalu mengajak Jimin kalau menjemput mereka.

Setiap beberapa menit matanya kembali melirik jam tangannya. Jimin berjanji untuk memberi kabar begitu dia menjemput Taehyung dan Jungkook dan dia tidak bisa tenang sampai menerima kabar itu. Yoongi hampir meloncat dari kursinya ketika mendengar suara Papa yang menggelegar memanggil namanya.

"Ya, Pak?"

Untuk menjaga etika kerja _professional_ , dia tidak pernah memanggil Papa dengan ' _Appa' kalau_ di depan umum. Dia selalu menggunakan 'YS' atau 'Pak'.

"Kecuali ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kamu lakukan, saya sarankan kamu fokus pada _meeting_ ini," ucap Papa.

Ya, Papa juga tidak pernah memanggil dirinya ' _Appa'_ di depan umum, selalu menggunakan kata 'saya', meskipun dia sedang berbicara dengan anaknya sendiri.

"Baik, Pak," balas Yoongi.

 _Oh, God._ Dia berharap Jimin nggak terlambat menjemput mereka. Kalau dia sampai terlambat atau nggak nongol, Yoongi akan membunuhnya. Tapi gimana dia bisa menelepon kalau ponselnya ada di laci meja kerjanya sementara dia sedang ada di ruang rapat?

Oh tidak baik. Papa sedang memelototinya, dia sebaiknya kembali fokus pada _meeting_ ini kalau nggak mau ditegur lagi.

.

.

.

Jimin menunggu hingga Taehyung dan Jungkook keluar sekolah sambil berdiri di samping mobil Mama. Chansung, sopir Mama, duduk di belakang setir, menunggu sambil tetap menyalakan mesin. Dia melihat ada banyak sekali mobil yang antri, berisi ibu-ibu dan sopir.

Dua kali dia ikut Yoongi menjemput, dia selalu duduk di dalam mobil karena Yoongi datangnya mepet dan hanya akan mengangkut anak-anak terus cabut. Oleh karena itu, dia agak sedikit terkesima melihat antrian ini.

Ada satu ibu-ibu dengan dandanan super heboh yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan penuh keingintahuan, membuatnya sedikit risih. Ada sesuatu tentang penampilan ibu-ibu itu yang mengingatkannya pada karakter di _Desperate House Wives._ Penekanan pada kata _'desperate'_.

Wanita itu menatapnya seakan dia sepotong daging yang mau dilahapnya mentah-mentah. Wanita seperti ini selalu membuatnya bergidik. Dan dia cukup berpengalaman untuk segera menghindar kalau melihat mereka.

Dia baru saja membuka pintu mobil, ketika ada orang yang menepuk bahunya. Ketika dia menoleh dan menemukan wanita _'desperate'_ itu berdiri di hadapannya sambil mengulurkan tangan, dia berusaha untuk tidak menggeram.

"Hai, kenalin saya Jeon Hwayoung, _Eomma_ dari Wonwoo."

Meskipun enggan, Jimin tidak ada pilihan selain meraih uluran tangan itu kalau tidak mau dicap tidak sopan.

"Jimin," ucapnya pendek.

"Mister ini ke sini mau jemput siapa ya? Rasa-rasanya kita tidak pernah ketemu sebelumnya. Saya tahu semua orangtua dan sopir di sini," ucap si ibu menor sambil menebarkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Oh, ya kita emang belum pernah ketemu. Ini hari pertama saya jemput anak-anak."

"Oh… jadi Mister jemput lebih dari satu anak? Istri Mister lagi ke luar kota ya, jadi Mister yang ditugasin jemput?"

Aduh, ini perempuan rese banget sih. Apa dia pikir dia akan mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ditanyakan dengan nada sok imut bak dia masih belasan tahun? Yang ada juga malah bikin dia mau kabur. Dan itulah yang akan dia lakukan sekarang.

"Oh nggak, istri saya ada di rumah. Masih kecapekan setelah _seks_ maraton kami tadi malam. Selamat siang," tandas Jimin dan buru-buru masuk ke mobil dengan senyum puas ketika melihat kekagetan pada wajah wanita itu.

"Kabur, Pak?" celetuk Chansung.

Jimin mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat mata Chansung berbinar-binar meledeknya.

"Iya, nakutin banget sih tuh ibu-ibu."

"Iya Pak. Dari tadi saya liatin dia ngeliatin Bapaaak, aja,"

"Awas kalo kamu bilang-bilang ke _Eomma_."

"Ya nggak dong, Pak."

Yakin Chansung akan menepati janjinya, Jimin kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada gerbang sekolah. Dia hanya harus menunggu beberapa menit sebelum menemukan Taehyung dan Jungkook berhamburan keluar bersama-sama dengan anak-anak lain dan celingukan mencarinya. Dia segera menurunkan kaca jendela dan meneriakkan nama mereka, Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung tersenyum lebar dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju mobil.

Dia kembali turun dari mobil untuk memeluk dan mencium mereka sebelum menaikkan mereka ke kursi belakang. Setelah memastikan sabuk pengaman terpasang, dia meminta Chansung membawa mereka ke rumah orangtuanya.

"Jimin _ahjussi_ , kata _Eomma_ hari ini kita bakalan ngabisin waktu seharian sama _Ahjussi_."

Karena tatapan Jimin terpaku pada layar mengirimkan SMS kepada Yoongi untuk memberitahukan bahwa Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah di tangan, dia tidak tahu siapa yang bertanya. Tebakannya adalah Taehyung, oleh karena itu, setelah dia menekan _send_ , dia memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Taehyung sebelum menjawab,

"Rencananya emang begitu, kamu _excited_ nggak?"

"Jimin _ahjussi_ , yang tadi nanya itu Kookie, bukan Taetae."

Mendengar ini Jimin langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Jungkook, yang sekarang sedang menyeringai.

"Wah, sori ya. _Ahjussi_ nggak bisa bedain suara kalian."

"Nggak apa-apa. _Eomma_ juga masih suka salah," balas Jungkook sambil sedikit cekikikan.

"Jimin _ahjussi_."

"Ya, Taehyung?" Jimin mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepada anaknya yang satu lagi.

"Esaited itu apa, _Ahjussi_?"

"Esaited?" tanya Jimin bingung.

"Yang tadi _Ahjussi_ bilang," ucap Taehyung sedikit tidak sabar.

Jimin memutar otaknya mencoba mengingat kata-kata yang sudah diucapkannya. Ketika mendapatkannya, dia langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kok _Ahjussi_ ngetawain Taetae gitu sih?" Taehyung terdengar betul-betul tersinggung karena sudah ditertawakan.

Jimin buru-buru berhenti tertawa dan berkata,

"Sori. _Ahjussi_ bilang _excited_ , itu bahasa inggris yang artinya..."

Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat perwakilan kata yang tepat dalam bahasa yang bisa dimengerti anak-anak.

" _Excited_ artinya seneng atau… gembira."

Dia mendengar Taehyung dan Jungkook mengatakan 'Ooo' pada saat bersamaan, membuatnya tertawa lagi. _Oh My God,_ dia nggak sabar untuk memamerkan anak-anaknya pada Mama dan Papa. Dia yakin, seperti juga dirinya, mereka akan langsung jatuh cinta pada mereka.

Dia tahu Mama sudah menunggu dengan tidak sabar di rumah. Itu terbukti dari frekuensi beliau mengirimkan SMS untuk menanyakan ETA alias _Estimated Time of Arrival_ alias kapan mereka sampai? Jimin sampai-sampai harus men- _silent_ ponselnya.

Untungnya Papa mesti menghadiri rapat penting di kantor, jadi beliau tidak akan ada dirumah sampai sore. Dia mensyukuri ini, karena kalau dia harus berurusan dengan dua orangtua emosional sekaligus, dia akan menembak kepalanya.

Sebagai persiapan menyambut cucu-cucunya, Mama sudah menyetok rumah dengan jajanan yang bisa membuat orang satu kampung _hyper_ atau bahkan koma karena overdosis gula. Mulai dari kue, biskuit, permen, sirup, susu cokelat, es krim, pokoknya apapun yang mungkin diinginkan oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook, Mama sudah menyediakannya.

Papa juga tidak kalah parahnya, beliau pun menyetok rumah dengan mainan dan bacaan. Mulai dari sepeda, _skateboard_ dengan segala aksesoris keamanannya, mobil-mobilan pakai _remote_ , robot-robotan _Transformers_ , bukan saja para _Autobots_ , tapi _Decepticons_ -nya juga, dan berbagai jenis bola yang diciptakan di dunia ini.

Sejujurnya, kalau beliau bisa menggali kolam renang di halaman belakangan dalam waktu dua hari, beliau pasti sudah melakukannya. Papa juga memaksanya naik ke loteng untuk menurunkan koleksi buku bacaannya waktu kecil. Dia bahkan tidak tahu orangtuanya masih menyimpannya ketika dia melihat koleksi komik-komik _DC_ dan _Marvel_ miliknya.

Melihat semua buku ini, dia sadar betapa kutu bukunya dia waktu kecil. Dia hanya berharap bisa membagi semua ini dengan anak-anaknya, toh mereka sudah membagi hobi berenang mereka, mungkin mereka bisa membagi hobi membaca juga. Apa mereka sudah dikenalkan pada seri _Harry Potter_ oleh Yoongi? Hm, dia harus menanyakan hal ini kepada mereka.

.

.

.

Jimin menghembuskan napas lega karena bisa mendapatkan anak-anaknya kembali setelah dua jam Mama memonopoli mereka dengan tidak memperbolehkan mereka meninggalkan sisinya. Mama juga tidak henti-hentinya menyungguhkan semua jajanan yang dia miliki sampai Taehyung dan Jungkook mendekatinya ketika Mama sedang menerima telepon, dan berbisik,

"Jimin _ahjussi_ , Taetae dan Kookie laper."

"Um, oke. Taehyung dan Jungkook mau kue lagi?"

Taehyung dan Jungkook menggelengkan kepala mereka kuat-kuat.

"Es krim, kalo gitu?" sekali lagi mereka menggeleng.

"Roti pake susu?" tanya Jimin dengan nada sedikit ragu sambil memutar otak mencari makanan apa lagi yang bisa dia tawarkan.

Lagi-lagi mereka menggeleng,

"Oke, kalian mau makan apa kalo gitu?"

"Nasi," jawab Jungkook

"Pake sup terong," sambung Taehyung.

"Nasi sama sup terong?" tanya Jimin tidak percaya.

Sejak kapan anak-anak suka terong? Waktu dia kecil, sayuran yang paling dia benci adalah terong. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, waktu kecil dia benci semua sayuran. Lalu dia ingat Yoongi suka sekali makan terong, entah dijadikan _kimchi,_ dibakar atau digoreng.

Dia tahu nasi akan selalu tersedia di dapur, tapi dia nggak yakin tentang terong dan segala tetek-bengek yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat sup. Sejujurnya, dia sama sekali nggak tahu bumbu-bumbu apa saja yang akan dia perlukan. Selama ini kalau mau makan sup, dia selalu membeli versi kalengan dari supermarket, dan yang dia perlu lakukan adalah mencampurnya dengan air dan memasukkannya ke dalam _microwave_ sampai mendidih.

Dia melirik Mama yang masih di telepon. Dan lain dengan kebanyakan orang, Mama nggak punya pembantu rumah tangga yang bisa dimintai tolong.

"Oke, kalo gitu kita cek apa ada terong di dapur," ucapnya pasrah dan berjalan menuju dapur, diikuti Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Dia membuka lemari es dan mengucapkan syukur ketika menemukan terong ungu yang masih baru dan segar. Dia juga mengeluarkan kol, daun bawang, dan seledri dari dalam lemari es. Dan sambil menunggu hingga Mama selesai dengan teleponnya, dia menugaskan Taehyung dan Jungkook mencuci semua sayuran itu.

Sesaat anak-anaknya kelihatan bingung dan dia bertanya,

"Ada masalah?"

"Gimana cara cucinya, _Ahjussi_?"

"Oh, begini."

Dan Jimin menunjukkan cara mencuci sayuran sebaik yang dia tahu. Dia tahu kalau Mama melihat caranya, beliau pasti sudah mengomelinya. Diam-diam dia bersyukur Mama tidak ada di dapur bersama mereka.

"Jimin _Ahjussi_."

"Ya, Jungkook?"

" _Halmeonni_ yang itu _Eomma_ -nya Jimin _ahjussi_ , ya?"

"Iya. Emangnya kenapa?"

"Nggak kenapa-napa. Dia baik sama Kookie dan Taetae. Kookie suka sama dia."

Mau nggak mau Jimin tersenyum atas kepolosan pernyataan ini.

"Apa itu berarti Jungkook dan Taehyung mau main ke sini lagi besok-besok?"

Jungkook dan Taehyung mengangguk pada saat bersamaan dengan senyum lebar. Jimin mengeluarkan baskom dari dalam lemari untuk menampung sayuran yang sudah dicuci.

"Kalo _Appa_ Jimin _ahjussi_ ada di mana?"

" _Appa_ _Ahjussi_ masih di kantor."

"Pulangnya jam berapa?"

Jimin melirik jam tangannya sebelum menjawab,

"Sebentar lagi juga pulang. Apa kamu mau ketemu _Appa_ _Ahjussi_?"

"Apa _Appa_ Jimin _ahjussi_ sebaik _Eomma_ _Ahjussi_?"

Jimin berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan ini.

"Tergantung. Tapi biasanya sih begitu," ucapnya akhirnya.

"Jimin _ahjussi_?"

"Ya, Taehyung?"

"Gimana sih rasanya punya _Appa_?"

Wow, Taehyung baru saja menghantamnya dengan _barbell_ seberat lima puluh kilo. Rasa bersalah meremas hatinya. Dengan seksama dia memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Taehyung, takut akan melihat kesedihan pada wajah kecilnya. Tapi yang dia temukan hanyalah keingintahuan.

Jimin memformulasikan jawabannya sebaik mungkin. Pertanyaan ini mungkin terdengar mudah, tapi untuk memberikan jawaban yang bisa dimengerti oleh anak berumur tujuh tahun, bukanlah mudah.

"Um… kamu tahu gimana Optimus Prime selalu bisa ngebuat kita ngerasa aman? Bahwa kalo dia ada, kita tahu nggak akan ada apa pun yang bisa nyakitin kita?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Ya itulah yang _Ahjussi_ rasa tentang _Appa_ _Ahjussi_. Dia Optimus Prime-nya _Ahjussi_."

Taehyung menunduk dan menggumamkan,

"Kalo aku punya _Appa_ , aku juga mau kayak Optimus Prime. Sayang _Appa_ Taetae dan Kookie udah di surga."

Ugh! Dia betul-betul akan membunuh Yoongi atas kebohongannya. Dia ingin berlutut di hadapan anak-anaknya untuk mengatakan bahwa dialah ayah mereka dan dia memang Optimus Prime. _Heck_ , dia adalah Omega Prime yang tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi kepada mereka.

Dia menyesali keputusannya beberapa hari yang lalu untuk membiarkan Yoongi menunda memberitahukan anak-anak tentang identitasnya hingga waktu yang dinilai tepat olehnya. Karena lebih dari apapun juga, dia ingin mendengar Taehyung dan Jungkook memanggilnya _'Appa'_ , bukan _'_ Jimin _ahjussi'_ sekarang.

"Jimin _ahjussi_ istrinya mana?"

Jimin hanya bisa berkedip mendengar pergantian topik ini.

"Um… _Ahjussi_ nggak punya istri," ucapnya sambil menurunkan panci dari gantungannya di atas kompor.

" _Ahjussi_ ada pacar?"

Jimin berusaha untuk tidak tertawa ketika menjawab,

"Nggak. Nggak ada pacar juga."

Taehyung kelihatan mengerutkan dahi lalu berkata,

" _Eomma_ juga nggak punya pacar."

"Atau suami," tambah Jungkook.

Oke… Jimin tidak tahu ke mana anak-anaknya akan membawa percakapan ini sampai Taehyung berkata,

"Menurut _Ahjussi_ , _Eomma_ cakep nggak?"

Dan kali ini Jimin tertawa. _Bless them_ , mereka sedang mencoba menjodohkannya dengan Yoongi.

"Menurut _Ahjussi_ , _Eomma_ kalian sangat cakep dan manis sekali," ucap Jimin di antara tawanya.

Pujian ini membuat wajah Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung berseri-seri.

" _Ahjussi_ mau nggak jadi pacarnya _Eomma_?"

 _Say what?_ Dari mana datangnya pertanyaan ini? Yang lebih penting lagi, bagaimana dia menjawab pertanyaan ini? Suatu pertanyaan yang penuh dengan ranjau.

Kalau dia menjawab mau memacari Yoongi, dan Taehyung dan Jungkook melaporkannya kepada Yoongi, dia yakin Yoongi akan lari sebelum dia bisa berkedip. Sedangkan kalau dia mengatakan 'nggak', kemungkinan akan menyinggung hati Yoongi. Sesuatu yang tidak mau dia lakukan sama sekali, terutama karena kepalanya meneriakkan agar dia mengatakan 'iya'.

"Errr… _Ahjussi_ sih mau-mau aja. Masalahnya adalah, apa _Eomma_ kalian mau pacaran sama _Ahjussi_?"

Taehyung kelihatan berpikir sejenak, sebelum berkata dengan antusias,

"Taetae bakal tanya _Eomma_ …"

" _No, no, no!_ Jangan tanya _Eomma_ ," potong Jimin cepat.

Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung menatapnya heran. Jimin menelan ludah dan berkata dengan lebih tenang,

"Maksud _Ahjussi_ … lebih baik kalo… kalo kalian nggak bilang-bilang ke _Eomma_ tentang omongan kita hari ini, oke?"

"Emangnya kenapa, _Ahjussi_?"

"Karena.. karena ini... rahasia penting. Rahasia penting yang cuma boleh diketahui sama kita bertiga…. Orang lain nggak boleh tahu, termasuk _Eomma_. Oke?"

Taehyung dan Jungkook menatapnya seolah-olah dia setengah gila dan dia tidak menyalahkan mereka. Dia memang kedengaran gila, bahkan untuk telinganya sendiri. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka, Jimin berkata,

"Oke, kayaknya sayurannya udah bersih. Ayo kita mulai potong."

Dan tanpa menunggu lagi, Jimin langsung mengambil talenan dari rak cuci piring dan mengeluarkan pisau dari dalam laci, siap memotong sayuran itu.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 17.00, Yoongi langsung kabur dari kantornya, tidak menghiraukan teriakan Papa yang memanggilnya. Dia harus menjemput Taehyung dan Jungkook sekarang juga. Sesuai permintaannya, Jimin sudah memberikan _update_ tentang apa yang anak-anak lakukan setiap jamnya, tapi itu tetap tidak membawa ketenangan untuknya.

Ya Tuhan, dia tidak percaya bahwa dia sudah memperbolehkan Jimin menjaga anak-anak semenjak tadi siang. Parahnya lagi, dia bahkan memperbolehkannya mengenalkan mereka kepada orangtua Jimin. Orangtua yang dia bahkan tidak pernah temui sebelumnya.

Bagaimana kalau mereka ternyata jenis orangtua yang senang memukul kalau anak-anak bandel? Mengingat betapa bandelnya anak-anaknya, Yoongi bergidik membayangkan bokong merah yang Taehyung dan Jungkook akan miliki setelah ini.

 _Shit!_ Dia seharusnya bertemu orangtua Jimin lebih dulu sebelum hari ini untuk memastikan mereka 'ramah anak'. Dia memang merencanakannya di dalam kepalanya, tapi keburu mundur sebelum bisa melakukannya. Entah kenapa, prospek bertemu orangtua Jimin membuatnya panas-dingin. Dia takut mereka tidak akan menyetujuinya.

Takut mereka akan menghakiminya sebagai pria egois yang sudah menyembunyikan cucu-cucu mereka hanya karena dia membenci Jimin bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ketakutan ini hampir membuatnya menelepon Jimin untuk mengatur lokasi penjemputan lain.

Yoongi mengomeli dirinya sendiri. Dia nggak bisa menghindari bertemu orangtua Jimin selamanya. Cepat atau lambat dia akan harus bertemu mereka. Jadi kenapa nggak hari ini? Toh, Taehyung dan Jungkook akan ada di sana, jadi kalau terjadi apa-apa, dia bisa menggunakan mereka sebagai tameng. _Oh, God,_ dia rasanya mau muntah saking paniknya.

.

.

.

Senja baru turun ketika Yoongi dipersilahkan masuk oleh seorang anak muda yang membukakan gerbang rumah orangtua Jimin. Perlahan-lahan Yoongi turun dari mobil dan dengan langkah sedikit tidak pasti dia menuju pintu depan. Rumah orangtua Jimin kelihatan biasa-biasa saja, seperti layaknya rumah yang dibangun era tahun 60-an.

Berbeda dengan rumah orangtuanya yang serba modern dan eksklusif, tapi terkesan dingin, rumah ini kelihatan hangat dan mengundang. Yoongi baru saja akan menekan bel ketika pintu rumah terbuka dan seorang laki-laki tua yang mirip sekali dengan Jimin kalau dia berumur enam puluh tahunan dan sedang mengisap pipa, berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kamu pasti Yoongi," ucap Park Ji Ho yang terkenal itu dengan suara serak-serak basah.

"Be-betul, _Ahjussi_ ," jawab Yoongi sedikit tergagap.

Telapak tangannya sudah basah dan dia merasakan tetesan keringat mengalir di punggungnya padahal hari sudah menjelang malam dan udara sudah mendingin. Papa Jimin hanya menatapnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki sambil terus mengisap pipanya, tanpa menawarkan tangannya untuk disalami, jadi Yoongi hanya bisa berdiri diam, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Ya, jangan berdiri di situ aja. Ayo, masuk. Jimin ada di dalam sama anak-anak," ujar Papa Jimin.

Buru-buru Yoongi melangkah masuk, dan melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook dengan wajah segar habis mandi, duduk manis di meja makan. Jimin duduk diantara mereka di kepala meja. Mereka terlalu fokus mengerjakan apapun yang mereka kerjakan, sehingga tidak ada dari mereka yang mendengarnya masuk.

Baru setelah beberapa menit Yoongi sadar bahwa anak-anaknya sedang mengerjakan pe-er… di bawah pengawasan Jimin. Wow, bagaimana bisa dua anak yang biasanya tidak bisa diam di rumah ngerjain pe-er dengan tenang begitu?

* * *

 _-_ TBC-


	17. Chapter 17

Remake dari AliaZalea "Dirty Little Secret".

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Jika ada kesamaan cerita di FF lain dengan pairing berbeda adalah hal yang wajar karena ini adalah sebuah 'remake' :)

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Age of the cast:

-Park Jimin (m) : 30 tahun

-Min Yoongi (m) : 27 tahun

-Kim Seokjin (m), Kim Namjoon (m) : 34 tahun

-Min Taehyung (m), Min Jungkook (m) : 7 tahun.

-Kim Hoseok (m) : 4 tahun.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Family

Yaoi, boyXboy, !MPreg!

!Warn! Bahasa non baku, typo, beberapa dialog inggris.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 16

 _I want, I need the fruit of you pine_

 _It tastes so bitter sweet cause I know it's not mine_

 _I wanna come inside_

"Boleh aku antar mereka ke sekolah besok?" tanya Jimin setelah Taehyung dan Jungkook naik ke mobil.

Rencana Yoongi yang hanya mau mengambil anak-anak dan langsung cabut gagal total ketika mereka berkeras menyelesaikan pe-er di rumah orangtua Jimin. Parahnya, anak-anak nggak mau dibantu sama sekali olehnya dan lebih memilih Jimin.

Alhasil, Yoongi tidak ada pilihan selain duduk manis-manis dengan anggota keluarga Jimin (Mama, Papa, dan Jin kakak Jimin) sementara mereka menginterogasinya. Hm, mungkin menginterogasi terdengar terlalu ganas, karena pada dasarnya yang mereka lakukan hanyalah menanyakan banyak hal tentang Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Mereka kelihatan betul-betul tertarik untuk menjadi bagian kehidupan anak-anak dan dia nggak tega menolak. Setelah puas membedah kehidupan Taehyung dan Jungkook, orangtua Jimin mulai bertanya-tanya tentang kehidupannya.

Hal pertama yang mereka tanyakan adalah apakah dia baik-baik saja? Suatu pertanyaan yang agak aneh, membutuhkan beberapa detik hingga Yoongi sadar bahwa mereka bukan menanyakan kabarnya hari ini, tapi kabarnya selama delapan tahun ini.

"Awalnya memang sedikit sulit. Saya harus membagi waktu antara kuliah dan anak-anak. Tapi orangtua saya banyak membantu menjaga mereka dan untungnya anak-anak nggak rewel," jelas Yoongi sambil tersenyum kepada mereka, menunjukkan dia memang baik-baik saja dan bahwa mereka tidak perlu khawatir.

Tapi sepertinya penjelasannya ini menghasilkan efek sebaliknya, karena kini Mama Jimin dan Jin mengusap dada dengan tatapan nggak tega. Dengan sedikit panik Yoongi melirik Jimin, yang masih duduk dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook di meja makan di seberang ruangan, mencoba mengirimkan sinyal ' _SOS_ ' padanya tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata.

Untungnya Jimin mengerti karena dia langsung bergegas menghampirinya.

" _You okay_?" tanyanya pelan.

Yoongi mengangguk dan dengan matanya dia menunjuk kepada Mama Jimin yang sudah menguburkan wajahnya pada saputangan sambil menangis tanpa bersuara, sementara Jin mencoba menenangkannya.

" _Eomma_ , kenapa _Eomma_ nangis?" tanya Jimin bingung.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, beliau justru bangun dari sofa dengan kecepatan yang tidak disangka Yoongi bisa dimiliki wanita seumurannya. Detik selanjutnya, Yoongi menemukan dirinya sudah ditarik ke dalam pelukan Mama Jimin dengan paksa.

Yoongi yang masih terlalu _shock_ hanya bisa berdiam diri ketika mendengar beliau membisikkan kata maaf atas perlakuan Jimin padanya dan juga karena mereka tidak bisa membantu sebelumnya.

Dia sudah memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk dari keluarga Jimin, seperti mereka memintanya melakukan tes DNA pada anak-anaknya, toh Papa Jimin seorang pengacara. Bukannya pengacara seharusnya selalu bisa mencari cara untuk membuktikan bahwa klien mereka bukanlah bapak dari anak yang menuntut klien mereka?

Makanya dia terkejut atas kebaikan yang ditunjukkan padanya sekarang. Melihat Mama Jimin menangis seolah hatinya sudah remuk, membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah. Dia harus meluruskan masalah ini. Jimin bukanlah satu-satunya yang bersalah pada situasi ini.

"Saya juga minta maaf karena nggak pernah memperkenalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook ke _Ahjumeoni_ sebelumnya," ucap Yoongi.

Mama Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan merangkum wajah Yoongi di dalam kedua telapak tangan sebelum berkata,

"Kamu nggak perlu minta maaf. Saya ngerti kenapa kamu melakukannya. Saya mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau saya jadi kamu."

Yoongi melihat Jin mengangguk, menyetujui kata-kata mamanya, dan Yoongi rasanya ingin ditelan bumi. Sumpah mati, dia mungkin akan datang ke mereka delapan tahun lalu kalau tahu mereka sebaik ini. Tapi mungkin mereka bisa baik sekarang, setelah semuanya berlalu.

Mungkin kalau dia datang menemui mereka delapan tahun lalu dalam keadaan hamil dan melaporkan betapa _brengsek_ -nya Jimin, mereka akan langsung menendangnya dari teras rumah tanpa menengok-negok lagi.

Yoongi memfokuskan perhatiannya kembali ke masa kini dengan menaiki mobil dan menyalakan mesin sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

"Anak-anak biasa berangkat jam 06.30 dari rumah, apa kamu bisa sampe dirumahku sepagi itu?"

"Bisa," kata Jimin pasti.

"Kamu tahu jalan ke rumahku?"

"Aku udah tanya sopir _Eomma_ , katanya dia tahu."

"Oke kalo gitu. Aku tunggu kamu besok."

Yoongi menutup pintu mobil dan harus menurunkan jendelanya karena Jimin masih berdiri di samping mobil, seperti akan menanyakan sesuatu.

"Kalo boleh, aku juga mau jemput mereka dari sekolah dan ngabisin waktu sama mereka kayak hari ini," ucap Jimin.

Yoongi menanyakan hal ini kepada anak-anak.

"Apa kalian mau main sama Jimin _ahjussi_ lagi besok?"

"Mauuu," teriak Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan.

" _There's your answer_ ," ucap Yoongi.

Dia terkejut ketika Jimin menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam mobil dan mencium pipinya. Dia belum sempat bereaksi sebelum Jimin sudah menarik bibirnya lagi.

" _Thank you_ ," ucapnya sambil meremas lengannya dan menatapnya dengan penuh terimakasih.

Yoongi mengatasi keterkejutannya dengan membalas,

" _You're welcome_. Makasih juga karena udah jagain mereka hari ini."

" _Anytime. Good night, then._ "

" _Good night._ "

Jimin mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Taehyung dan Jungkook yang membalas dengan antusias. Dan dengan satu anggukan pada Jimin, Yoongi buru-buru mengenakan sabuk pengaman lalu membawa mobil keluar gerbang. Dari kaca spion dia melihat Jimin berdiri di depan gerbang sampai mobil berbelok di ujung jalan.

.

.

.

Dan selama beberapa hari ke depan itulah rutinitas mereka. Jimin akan mengantar dan menjemput anak-anak dari sekolah dan menghabiskan setiap siang dengan mereka. Kadang mereka menghabiskan waktu di rumah orangtuanya, kadang di rumah Mama. Dan Yoongi akan menjemput mereka setelah dia pulang kerja.

Setelah beberapa hari di bawah pengawasan Chansung, Jimin akhirnya memberanikan diri nyetir sendiri, dengan begitu memudahkannya untuk pergi ke mana-mana.

Contohnya seperti menghabiskan hari minggu ini dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook di rumahnya. Yoongi sudah seperti cacing kepanasan semenjak dia mengiyakan rencana Jimin ini.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengiyakannya? Oh iya, itu karena dia sudah diperdaya oleh Jimin dengan menanyakannya di depan anak-anak, membuatnya tidak bisa menolak kalau tidak membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook menolak berbicara lagi dengannya. Entah bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi.

Dia ingat masa-masa ketika dialah _superman_ mereka. Saat ketika dia adalah orang yang paling di puja oleh mereka, dan kata-kata yang paling sering diucapkan oleh mereka adalah " _Eomma_ bilang". Tapi sekarang, kata-kata favorit mereka adalah "Jimin _ahjussi_ bilang", yang akan mereka ucapkan setidak-tidaknya seratus kali sehari, membuatnya ingin mencekik si Jimin _ahjussi_ itu.

Hanya dalam hitungan minggu Jimin sudah menjadi _superman_ bagi mereka, dengan begitu menurunkan statusnya dari pemeran utama menjadi pemeran pengganti. Dia bukan lagi _superman_ , dia hanyalah _superboy_ bagi mereka. _And that sucks_ , karena _he hates superboy._

Untuk kesekian kali dia memastikan celana yang dikenakannya tidak kusut. Dia membutuhkan waktu 45 menit hari ini untuk memilih pakaian. _Stupid, he knows!_

Memangnya Jimin akan peduli dengan pakaiannya? Toh, Jimin datang ke rumahnya hari ini untuk _hangout_ dengan anak-anak, bukan dengan dirinya. Tugasnya hanyalah untuk memastikan Jimin, sebagai tamu, merasa nyaman dirumahnya. Itu saja.

Jadi kenapa kalau dia jadi sedikit gila bersih-bersih beberapa hari ini? Jadi kenapa kalau dia sibuk mempersiapkan bahan-bahan makanan kesukaan Taehyung dan Jungkook semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu untuk makan hari ini?

Dan jadi kenapa juga kalau kemarin sore dia sengaja pergi ke toko bunga untuk membeli beberapa rangkaian bunga sedap malam untuk mengusir bau-bau aneh yang mungkin dimiliki rumahnya?

 _Oh, God_ , dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya lagi. Dia melakukan ini semua bukan untuk membuat Jimin merasa nyaman, tapi untuk menunjukkan kepada Jimin bahwa rumahnya layak ditinggali anak-anak. Bahwa dia adalah seorang 'ibu' yang bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhan anak-anaknya.

Ini gila… Kenapa dia tiba-tiba peduli akan pendapat Jimin tentangnya? Tidak pernah sekali pun dia mendengar Jimin mengeluh tentang caranya memperlakukan anak-anak. Jadi kenapa dia masih keringat dingin memikirkan Jimin menghabiskan waktu di rumahnya?

Dia tahu Jimin sudah sampai ketika Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedari tadi sudah membuka dan menutup pintu depan, takut tidak bisa mendengar suara mobil Jimin, sehingga akhirnya dia memutuskan membiarkan pintu itu terbuka, berteriak,

"Jimin _ahjussi_ dah nyampe. Jimin _ahjussi_ dah nyampe," dan berlari keluar sebelum dia bisa berkedip.

Yoongi menarik napas dalam dan mengucapkan, ' _Dear God, help me!_ ' dalam hati. Dia bisa mendengar suara nyaring anak-anak berteriak menyambut Jimin dan suara Jimin yang membalas sambutan itu. Lalu Jimin mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia tangkap, tapi sepertinya lucu sekali karena Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung tertawa keras.

Lihat kan? 'Jimin' sama dengan ' _superman_ '. ' _Eomma_ ' sama dengan "nggak penting kalau ada Jimin _ahjussi_ '.

Yoongi hanya berdiri dekat meja makan mengasihani dirinya. Meja makannya hari ini ditutupi taplak border Mama. Di atasnya ada empat set peralatan makan porselen yang sudah di tata rapi oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook tadi pagi, juga milik Mama. Karena dia tidak pernah mengundang tamu ke rumah, dia tidak pernah melihat kepentingan untuk memiliki taplak.

Dan karena Taehyung dan Jungkook sering sekali menjatuhkan piring hingga pecah, maka semua peralatan makan miliknya yang masih utuh nggak ada yang _match_.

Menyadari hal ini membuatnya tiba-tiba ingin menangis. Orangtua macam apa dia yang bahkan nggak punya taplak atau cukup peralatan makan untuk menjamu empat orang? Mungkin dia memang tidak layak menjadi seorang 'ibu'.

 _Oh God, oh God, oh God!_ Ketika Yoongi sedang memanggil-manggil nama Tuhan inilah Jimin muncul sambil menggendong Jungkook yang sedang merentangkan tubuhnya seperti pesawat dan meneriakkan, 'Wiii'. Dan Taehyung yang melingkari kaki kanannya dalam proses memanjat tubuh Jimin. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana Jimin masih bisa tetap berdiri, apalagi berjalan, dengan anak-anak saling bergelantungan begitu.

Suatu pikiran bahwa dia ingin menyantel pada Jimin juga membuat Yoongi terkesiap cukup keras, sehingga tatapan Jimin langsung tertuju padanya. Dengan susah payah Yoongi berusaha menempelkan senyuman pada wajahnya.

Jimin buru-buru menurunkan Jungkook dan menunduk untuk menarik kaki Taehyung dan menggantungnya terbalik. Pertama kali melihat Jimin melakukan ini, Yoongi hampir terkena serangan jantung, tapi kemudian dia melihat Taehyung tertawa-tawa senang dan Jimin menurunkannya beberapa detik kemudian.

Kini dia tahu Jimin tidak akan melakukan itu kalau tahu Taehyung tidak menyukainya atau akan membahayakannya.

Setelah menurunkan Taehyung, Jimin bergegas ke arahnya dan seperti biasa, memberikan ciuman di pipinya. Hanya satu ciuman, bukan dua, dan selalu di pipi kanan.

Inilah satu hal lagi yang dia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa terjadi, tapi semenjak dia memperbolehkan Jimin mencium pipinya di rumah mamanya, Jimin menilai itu sebagai tanda dia bisa melakukannya setiap kali bertemu dengannya.

Sampai detik ini, Yoongi tidak tahu kenapa dia membiarkan kebiasaan ini berlanjut.

.

.

.

Jimin membiarkan bibirnya menempel lebih lama pada pipi Yoongi daripada hari sebelumnya. Dia tidak tahu apakah Yoongi sadar bahwa setiap kali Jimin mencium pipinya, dia selalu menambahkan setengah detik, membuat ciumannya semakin lama semakin panjang.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa Yoongi memperbolehkannya melakukannya, terutama karena dia selalu menciumnya dua kali, kadang tiga kali dalam sehari. Intinya setiap kali ada kesempatan mencium pipi Yoongi, dia akan melakukannya. Ciuman inilah yang paling ditunggu-tunggunya sepanjang hari.

Bukannya dia tidak menunggu-nunggu saat ketika bisa melihat wajah sumringah Taehyung dan Jungkook setiap kali melihat kedatangannya, karena itu adalah salah satu saat-saat terbaik dalam hidupnya, tapi dia merasa lebih bisa menghargai kesempatan mencium Yoongi karena tahu ini tidak diberikan dengan rela, lebih seperti refleks. Suatu hari dia ingin Yoongi balik menciumnya karena dia memang mau melakukannya, bukan terpaksa.

Dengan enggan Jimin menarik bibirnya dari pipi Yoongi dan berkata,

"Hei."

"Hei," balas Yoongi.

Hmmm, ada yang sedikit aneh dengan Yoongi hari ini. Wajahnya merah dan napasnya terdengar sedikit memburu.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Iya, nggak apa-apa kok. Nggak ada apa-apa. Semua oke… kamu bawa apa itu?"

Jimin masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata Yoongi yang diucapkan terburu-buru itu ketika Yoongi menunjuk plastik yang dibawanya.

"Oh, ini buah _pear_. _Eomma_ bilang bagus untuk Taehyung dan Jungkook. Aku pikir kita bisa makan ini untuk _dessert_. Kamu yakin kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, Yoongi justru meraih, lebih tepatnya merebut, plastik yang digenggamnya itu sebelum berlalu sambil berseru,

"Aku akan potong ini. Kamu main aja dulu sama Taehyung dan Jungkook."

Huh? Tingkah laku Yoongi betul-betul aneh hari ini.

"Jimin _ahjussi_ , kita mau main apa hari ini?" pertanyaan Taehyung, ya, dia akhirnya bisa membedakan suara Taehyung dan Jungkook tanpa melihat mereka, menariknya dari memikirkan Yoongi lebih lanjut.

" _Ahjussi_ akan ajari kalian main monopoli."

"Horeee..."

Seperti biasa, Taehyung dan Jungkook selalu antusias untuk diperkenalkan dengan hal-hal baru.

Mereka bahkan sudah hampir selesai dibacakan buku Harry Potter yang pertama minggu ini, di mana mereka, seperti juga berjuta-juta anak-anak di seluruh dunia, langsung jatuh cinta dengan dunia sihir-menyihir ciptaan _J.K Rowling_.

Yoongi tidak memperbolehkannya mengenalkan _video game_ kepada mereka, takut otak mereka yang cemerlang itu jadi bubur dan meskipun Jimin tahu itu tidak benar, dia menghormati permintaan ini. Lagi pula, masih ada banyak hal yang lain yang ingin dia ajarkan kepada anak-anak.

Papa mengusulkan agar mereka, dengan maksud dirinya dan Papa, membawa Taehyung dan Jungkook memancing dan berkemah, sesuatu yang dia yakin akan disukai mereka.

.

.

.

"Apa kita biarin aja mereka tidur di situ?" bisik Jimin.

Yoongi melirik anak-anaknya yang sudah 'tewas' tertidur di sofa setelah memaksa Jimin main monopoli sampai empat kali.

Jam dinding menunjukan pukul 14.30. tidur siang memang bukan kebiasaan anak-anaknya, mereka terlalu _energetic_ untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur, tapi terkadang kalau memang kecapekan mereka akan langsung 'tewas', tidak peduli dimana.

Sudah cukup lama semenjak mereka jatuh tertidur di sofa seperti ini, mereka betul-betul lelah rupanya.

"Lebih baik mereka tidur di kamar mereka sendiri. Mereka cenderung bangun dengan rewel kalo tidur siang di sofa. Bisa tolong kamu gendong Taehyung? Aku bisa gendong Jungkook."

Jimin mengangguk dan berjalan menuju anak-anaknya. Dengan sigap dia mengangkat Taehyung yang terbangun sekejap untuk menggumamkan,

"Jimin _ahjussi_?"

"Ssshhh, tidur aja, Sayang, nggak apa-apa," bisik Jimin dan Taehyung tertidur lagi.

Yoongi menarik napas dalam sebelum mengangkat Jungkook, yang meskipun lebih enteng daripada Taehyung, tapi berat juga. Perlahan-lahan dia menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar tidur anak-anak di lantai atas, yang letaknya berseberangan dengan kamar tidurnya.

Meskipun rumahnya memiliki tiga kamar tidur dan bisa mengakomondasi kamar terpisah untuk Taehyung dan Jungkook, anak-anak memilih tidur satu kamar, dan menjadikan kamar satunya sebagai kamar main mereka.

Yoongi menurunkan Jungkook ke tempat tidurnya dan Jimin melakukan yang sama dengan Taehyung. Setelah yakin anak-anak tidak terbangun, Yoongi meminta Jimin keluar lebih dulu sebelum dia mengikutinya.

Meninggalkan pintu kamar sedikit terbuka, Yoongi berjalan menuju tangga lebih dulu. Dia sudah menuruni lima anak tangga ketika menyadari Jimin tidak mengikutinya. Dia menoleh, menemukan Jimin berdiri di ambang pintu kamar tidurnya.

Kamar tidurnya yang bisa terlihat jelas oleh Jimin karena dia lupa menutup pintu ketika turun beberapa jam lalu.

.

.

.

Mata Jimin terpaku pada tempat tidur ukuran _Queen_ dengan bantal dan selimut berantakan. Dia tidak perlu bertanya untuk tahu ini kamar Yoongi. Lain dengan seluruh bagian rumah yang bernuansa pastel dan cokelat, kamar ini bernuansa putih dan biru dongker.

Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, tapi cara Yoongi mendekorasi kamar ini, membuatnya kelihatan nyaman, tapi juga seksi. Suatu percampuran yang sangat sulit ditemukan. Sebelum bisa berpikir lagi, dia sudah mengambil satu langkah memasuki kamar itu dan pada saat itulah Yoongi muncul di hadapannya.

"Kamu nggak bisa masuk sini," ucap Yoongi sambil berusaha ngeblok jalan masuknya dengan tubuhnya.

Tangan kanan Yoongi naik dengan telapak tangan menghadapnya, memintanya berhenti, sedangkan tangan kirinya berusaha meraih gagang pintu. Tahu Yoongi akan menutup pintu dan dengan begitu menghalanginya memasuki kamarnya, Jimin menahan daun pintu dengan tangannya.

"Kamu nggak bisa masuk sini, Jimin" ucap Yoongi lagi, kini dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Emangnya kenapa?"

"Karena ini kamarku," geram Yoongi sambil berusaha menarik daun pintu.

"Aku tahu itu. Makanya aku mau lihat."

Dengan mudah Jimin menahan daun pintu hanya dengan tangannya. Yoongi sudah gila kalau dia pikir akan bisa beradu otot dengannya. Dia bisa menahan daun pintu dengan tangan kiri dan mengangkat tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Hmm… kalau dipikir-pikir, _it's not a bad idea_. Yoongi terpekik ketika Jimin mengangkat tubuhnya lalu memutarnya, dengan begitu posisi Yoongi kini di ambang pintu, sedangkan Jimin di dalam kamar Yoongi.

 _Well, that was easy_. Dia ingin tertawa kencang untuk merayakan kemenangannya, tapi menahan diri, takut membangunkan anak-anak.

"Jimiiinnn, kamu nggak bisa ada di sini!" teriak Yoongi panik.

"Sssttt, jangan berisik, nanti anak-anak bangun," ucap Jimin dan menarik Yoongi ke dalam kamar lalu menutup pintu.

Ketika Jimin berbalik menghadap Yoongi, dia menemukannya sedang ngacir nggak karuan ke seluruh ruangan, mencoba melakukan beberapa hal pada saat bersamaan.

Menarik _bedcover_ tempat tidur untuk menutupi tempat tidur yang berantakan, mengambil beberapa helai pakaian yang tersampir di sandaran kursi, bergeletakan di karpet dan nakas di sebelah tempat tidur, lalu melemparkan semua pakaian itu ke keranjang baju kotor di sudut ruangan. Dia kemudian mulai membereskan mejanya.

"Wah, kamu ngeberesin kamar kamu untuk aku? _Thank's honey_ ," ucap Jimin.

"Diam, Jimin," geram Yoongi sambil memberikan tatapan membunuh padanya.

Berhasil membuat Yoongi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mengusirnya ke aktivitas bersih-bersih, Jimin hanya bisa nyengir. Yoongi menggeram kesal sebelum kembali fokus membereskan mejanya. Jimin mengambil kesempatan ini untuk betul-betul melihat kamar tidur itu.

Jendela berkusen putih dengan tirai warna biru yang disingkapkan telah membiarkan sinar matahari siang menerangi setiap sisi kamar. Pintu setengah terbuka di sebelah kanan kamar menunjukkan kamar mandi. Dia bisa mencium aroma citrus, meskipun samar, dari area itu.

Dia memutar tubuhnya dan perhatiannya jatuh pada dinding dengan lukisan berukuran besar. Itu lukisan paling mengerikan yang pernah dia lihat sepanjang hidupnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" teriaknya.

* * *

-TBC-

[Update time: Selasa, 09.08.2016.]

[Random: yg gak kebayang taekook bobo bareng, ntar malem jgn lupa nontonin bon voyage ep 6, dari cover taekook (versi asli uda gede tapi masih imut2 emesh!) bobo bareng tu huehehe sepertinya bakal seru :p especially untuk kapal vkook/kookv, berbahagialah kalian hehe... P.s: kabar baiknya untuk kapal minyoon/yoonmin, minggu depan akhirnya episode di jacuzzi atau hot tubs atau bathups atau apapun bak mandi hangat itu bakal tayang... *jingkrak2* huehehe *sinyal mesum jimin mode on*. Buat yang gak beli paketan vplus juga jgn khawatir soale byk uploader2 baik hati yg akan dg senang hati share ke yutub, dailymotion, dll. So tonight let's have happy time with bangtan eoh? ^^ -done- *hanya sedikit berbagi wkwk suer pinku bukan vstaff ataupun bighitstaff ataupun naverson kaya min yoongi* :p]


	18. Chapter 18

Remake dari AliaZalea "Dirty Little Secret".

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Jika ada kesamaan cerita di FF lain dengan pairing berbeda adalah hal yang wajar karena ini adalah sebuah 'remake' :)

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Age of the cast:

-Park Jimin (m) : 30 tahun

-Min Yoongi (m) : 27 tahun

-Kim Seokjin (m), Kim Namjoon (m) : 34 tahun

-Min Taehyung (m), Min Jungkook (m) : 7 tahun.

-Kim Hoseok (m) : 4 tahun.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Family

Yaoi, boyXboy, !MPreg!

!Warn! Bahasa non baku, typo, beberapa dialog inggris.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 17

 _Hold me right and don't let me go_

 _Surrender to the sound_

 _Hold on and don't look down_

Mendengar teriakan Jimin, Yoongi langsung menoleh dan mendapatinya sedang bertolak pinggang di depan poster kanvas _Ophelia_ karya _Millais_ , yang dia beli beberapa tahun lalu. Tubuh Jimin menghadap lukisan itu, Jadi dia hanya bisa melihat punggungnya.

"Kamu ada masalah sama lukisan aku?"

Jimin menoleh dan berteriak,

"Tentu aja aku ada masalah."

Tanpa Yoongi sangka-sangka Jimin meraih bagian kiri dan kanan bingkai dan mengangkatnya seakan-akan siap menurunkannya dari singgasananya. Meja yang mau dibersihkan terlupakan, Yoongi langsung berlari menuju Jimin.

"Eh… eh… kamu mau ngapaian?" teriaknya panik.

"Aku mau nurunin lukisan ini," geram Jimin sebelum menarik bingkai dari gantungannya di dinding.

Kalau saja otot lengannya sebesar Jimin, Yoongi mungkin sudah mencoba menarik bingkai itu dari Jimin. Tapi dia tahu bingkai itu terlalu berat untuknya, alhasil dia hanya bisa berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila.

"Jimin, kamu udah gila, ya? Balikin bingkai itu ke tempatnya sekarang juga."

Jimin justru menurunkan bingkai itu ke lantai lalu mengistirahatkan tangannya di atasnya.

"Aku nggak percaya kamu punya gambar seperti ini di dalam kamar tidur kamu," ucapnya sambil memberikan tatapan kesal padanya.

Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin bingung, tidak mengerti kenapa laki-laki itu bertingkah seperti ini hanya gara-gara lukisan.

"Ini lukisan paling mengerikan yang pernah aku lihat, Yoongi," geram Jimin ketika melihat wajah bingung Yoongi.

"Mengerikan? Bercanda kamu. Ini poster lukisan _Ophelia_."

" _Who the hell is Ophelia?_ "

" _Ophelia_ calon istrinya _Hamlet_?" Yoongi mencoba menjelaskan dan ketika wajah Jimin masih kelihatan bingung, dia menambahkan dengan tidak sabaran,

"Yuu huuu… _play_ -nya _Shakespeare_ yang paling ngetop setelah _Romeo and Juliet_?"

Pemahaman muncul pada wajah Jimin.

"Bukannya dia jadi gila dan bunuh diri di akhir _play_ itu?" tanyanya.

"Dia nggak bunuh diri, dia jatuh dari pohon ke sungai terus tewas tenggelam," geram Yoongi.

"Dan itu mengonfirmasikan pendapat aku sebelumnya, bahwa lukisan ini mengerikan. Aku bisa punya _nightmare_ malam ini gara-gara lukisan ini."

"Lukisan ini nggak mengerikan. _Ophelia_ itu lukisan paling indah yang pernah aku lihat. Makanya aku beli posternya untuk dipajang di sini."

" _Are you crazy?_ Gimana bisa gambar orang tenggelam bisa indah?"

"Aku nggak peduli apa pendapat kamu. Ini kamar aku dan aku bisa masang apa aja yang aku suka."

"Apa pernah kamu mikir kalo Taehyung dan Jungkook bisa punya _nightmare_ gara-gara lukisan ini?"

"Asal kamu tahu aja ya, Taehyung dan Jungkook itu bukan banci kayak kamu yang langsung takut cuma gara-gara lukisan. Mereka udah ngeliat lukisan ini hampir setiap hari selama dua tahun belakangan dan mereka nggak pernah punya _nightmare_ sama sekali. Sekarang kesiniin lukisanku."

Yoongi mencoba merebut lukisannya dari Jimin. Dia tidak lagi peduli bingkai itu terlalu berat untuknya dan bahwa otot pinggangnya yang suka bermasalah semenjak dia melahirkan akan kumat jika melakukan gerakan ini. Setelah menggenggam bagian atas bingkai, dia langsung menarik sekuat tenaga. Tapi di dalam genggaman Jimin, bingkai itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. _Damn it!_

"Jimin, tolong lepasin," pinta Yoongi dengan satu tarikan.

"Lepasin!" geramnya.

Lagi-lagi dengan satu tarikan, tapi kini lebih kuat.

"Jimin, sumpah kalo kamu nggak ngelepasin bingkai ini aku akan…"

Kata-kata Yoongi terhenti ketika pada saat itu dia mendongak dan melihat wajah gelap Jimin yang sudah mirip langit sebelum badai. Dia tidak lagi kelihatan kesal, dia kelihatan marah besar. Padanya. _What the hell?_ Otomatis dia melepaskan genggamannya pada bingkai dan mengambil langkah mundur.

" _What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?_ " geramnya.

Apa? Nggak waraskah si Jimin ini? Dia nggak memanggilnya apa-apa. Seingatnya Jimin-lah yang sudah mengatainya.

"Aku nggak panggil kamu apapun. Yang ada juga kamu yang bilang aku gila."

"Setelah itu."

"Setelah itu yang mana?"

Yoongi betul-betul bingung. Apa sih maunya Jimin? Bosan dan tidak mengerti permainan ini, dia berkata,

"Kamu tahu apa, Jimin, aku nggak ada waktu untuk ini. Gimana kalo kamu balikin lukisan aku, setelah itu kamu bisa keluar dari kamarku."

"Kamu bilang aku banci," desis Jimin.

Yoongi mendapati dirinya mengatakan, 'Oh, itu maksudnya' di dalam hati. Oke, dia tahu telah memanggil seorang laki-laki maskulin dewasa seperti Jimin 'banci' dan itu memang jauh dari sopan. Sebetulnya kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, memanggil laki-laki mana pun dengan kata itu adalah penghinaan. Taehyung pernah membuat teman sekolahnya babak-belur gara-gara penggunaan kata itu.

Tapi, Yoongi menolak meminta maaf. Jimin sudah bertingkah seperti _asshole_ dengan memasuki kamarnya, area yang dia hitung sebagai teritori yang sangat _private_ baginya, tanpa diundang dan mencoba mengatur-aturnya. Memang dia pikir dia siapa?

"Emang kenapa kalo aku manggil kamu banci?" ucap Yoongi sambil bertolak pinggang dan mengangkat dagu setinggi-tingginya.

Jimin kelihatan siap mengamuk sebelum meneriakkan,

"Emang kenapa kamu bilang? Oke, aku tunjukin ke kamu 'emang kenapa'."

Sebelum Yoongi bisa berkedip, Jimin sudah melepaskan bingkai, membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi 'baaam' yang cukup keras, dan berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Wajahnya penuh dengan kebulatan tekad untuk melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang Yoongi yakin berhubungan dengannya.

Spontan dia langsung mundur cepat. Dia tahu wajahnya pasti sudah memaparkan ketakutan, tapi Jimin tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Membuatnya sadar bahwa Jimin berniat memojokkannya. Kepanikan mulai merambat.

Dia tahu Jimin tidak akan menyakitinya, tapi dia juga tahu dari ekspresi wajahnya, bahwa Jimin akan membuatnya membayar kata-katanya tadi. Entah dengan apa. Dan dia lebih memilih tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya. Dia berpikir cepat.

Hanya ada satu jalan keluar dari kamarnya, yaitu pintu yang berada di belakang Jimin. Pintu yang sekarang tertutup rapat. Kenapa pintu itu bisa tertutup rapat? Dia hampir saja tersedak ketika sadar dia sudah sendirian dengan Jimin, laki-laki yang bukan suaminya, di dalam ruangan dengan pintu tertutup selama beberapa menit belakangan ini.

Dia perlu memikirkan rute keluar hidup-hidup dari kamar ini. Satu-satunya cara yang bisa dia lihat adalah dengan loncat ke atas tempat tidur dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju pintu. Tapi mengingat betapa lincahnya Jimin, dia hanya perlu mengambil dua langkah untuk menggagalkan rencananya. Kecuali dia bisa…

"Hei lihat," ucap Yoongi sambil menunjuk ke satu titik di belakang kepala Jimin.

Dan rencananya berhasil, karena Jimin langsung menoleh, dengan begitu memberinya kesempatan untuk lari lebih dulu. Secepat kilat dia loncat ke atas tempat tidur dan berlari ke sisi satunya. Dia baru saja mengambil tiga langkah ketika kakinya tiba-tiba hilang pijakan. Untuk seperempat detik dia melayang di udara sebelum tubuhnya menghantam kasur, punggung duluan dengan cukup keras.

"Aduhhh."

Dan untuk beberapa detik mata Yoongi berkunang-kunang dan dia tidak bisa bernapas. Ketika dia baru saja mendapatkan napasnya kembali dan sadar yang menyebabkannya jatuh telentang seperti ini adalah tangan Jimin yang kini melingkari pergelangan kakinya, tahu-tahu Jimin sudah menindihnya dengan tubuhnya dan wajahnya hanya sekitar sepuluh senti meter darinya.

Seakan itu belum cukup, Yoongi juga sadar kedua tangannya sudah ditahan oleh tangan kiri Jimin di atas kepalanya, membuatnya tidak bisa membela diri sama sekali.

"Tarik kembali kata-kata kamu," geram Jimin.

"Kamu udah gila ya? Kamu bisa nyelakain aku barusan."

Jimin langsung mengangkat bagian atas tubuhnya dengan menggunakan otot lengan kanannya. Wajahnya khawatir.

"Apa kamu terluka?" tanyanya.

Yoongi tadinya mau berbohong, mengatakan otot pinggangnya ketarik, atau apalah, tapi yang ada dia justru berkata,

"Hm, nggak."

"Kamu yakin?" tanya Jimin lagi, masih dengan nada khawatir.

Yoongi baru saja menurunkan dagunya untuk mengangguk sebelum Jimin mulai memarahinya lagi.

"Tarik kembali kata-kata kamu!" perintahnya.

"Kamu tuh kenapa sih? Lepasin aku sekarang."

"Tarik nggak?!"

Kesal karena Jimin tidak menghiraukan permintaannya, Yoongi berteriak,

"Nggak akan!"

Untuk beberapa detik Jimin tidak berkata-kata, hanya menatapnya dengan kening berkerut, seakan mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Gejolak emosi terbaca jelas di dalam matanya. Ada kemarahan, ketidakpastian, keinginan, dan satu lagi emosi yang dia tidak tahu maksudnya. Lalu mulutnya terbuka dan dia mengucapkan,

"Kalo gitu, aku nggak ada pilihan selain meyakinkan kamu kalo aku bukan banci."

Yoongi tidak sempat memproses kata-kata ini sebelum bibir dan lidah Jimin menyerangnya. Ciuman ini terjadi begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba sehingga Yoongi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menerimanya.

Menolak memberikan reaksi, Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya dan mendengar Jimin menggeram kesal. Dengan paksa Jimin menarik dagunya agar mata mereka bertemu sebelum menciumnya lagi. Tersinggung dengan perlakuan barbar Jimin, Yoongi menggigit bibir bawah Jimin dengan cukup keras sehingga Jimin berhenti menciumnya.

" _You wanna play rough, honey? I'll play rough,_ " geram Jimin sebelum balik menggigit bibir Yoongi.

Dan satu rintihan meluncur keluar dari bibir Yoongi. Bukan karena rasa sakit, tapi ekstasi. Sebelum menyadari apa yang dia lakukan, Yoongi sudah mencium Jimin balik dengan ganas. Seperti menyadari dia sudah dengan sukacita membalas ciumannya, Jimin menggeram dan mencium Yoongi lebih dalam lagi.

Tangan kiri Jimin melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Yoongi dan mulai melakukan eksplorasi dengan meremas bagian tubuh mana saja yang bisa diraihnya, membuat Yoongi menggeram.

Yoongi bahkan tidak tahu dia rindu merasakan tubuh laki-laki di atasnya, menindihnya, mendominasinya seperti ini sampai detik ini. Dan dia tahu ini salah, bahwa dia tidak seharusnya merasa seperti ini terhadap laki-laki yang bukan suaminya, tapi ya Tuhan, dia ingin mengingat lagi bagaimana rasanya menginginkan dan diinginkan oleh laki-laki. Walaupun untuk beberapa menit saja.

Di luar kontrolnya, kakinya sudah melingkari tubuh Jimin. Satu pada pinggangnya, satu lagi pada betisnya, sebelum menenggelamkan dirinya pada rasa laki-laki ini.

Jimin mengeluarkan satu suara yang sangat _animalistic_ sebelum menggigit bibir atas Yoongi dan melarikan lidahnya pada tempat yang baru dia gigit itu sebagai tanda bahwa mereka harus _slow-down_ kalau tidak mau berakhir telanjang di atas tempat tidur ini dalam hitungan detik.

Yoongi menuruti keinginannya dan menjauhkan bibirnya dari Jimin, yang langsung mendekatkan keningnya pada kening Yoongi. Yoongi bisa mendengar dan merasakan betapa kacau-balaunya napas Jimin, membuatnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Hanya karena dia sudah tidak menyentuh laki-laki selama delapan tahun, bukan berarti dia lupa caranya.

Dan walaupun dia kini seorang 'ibu', bukan berarti dia tidak bisa membuat laki-laki kehilangan akal sehatnya dengan ciumannya. Terutama laki-laki ini. Jimin mencium kening Yoongi sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya di samping kepala Yoongi.

Tubuhnya sudah gemetaran dan napasnya yang tadinya hanya tidak teratur sudah menderu, seperti orang terkena serangan asma. Dia tahu Jimin tidak punya asma, epilepsi, atau penyakit apa pun yang menyebabkan reaksi tubuh seperti ini, tapi itu dulu.

"Jimin, kamu nggak apa-apa?" bisiknya khawatir.

Untuk beberapa menit Jimin tidak berkata-kata, hanya berdiam diri dengan tubuh gemeteran dan napas memburu. Dan Yoongi melakukan sesuatu yang dia janji tidak akan pernah dia lakukan.

Dia memeluk Jimin dengan erat, seakan dia tidak mau melepaskannya lagi. Dengan pelukannya ini dia mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, bahwa dia ada di sini kalau Jimin memerlukannya. Jimin membutuhkan beberapa menit sebelum bersuara lagi. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi, Jimin berkata,

" _Touch me._ "

Karena bibir Jimin menempel pada lehernya ketika mengatakan itu, Yoongi pikir dia sudah salah dengar.

"Apa kamu bilang?"

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Yoongi untuk menatapnya. Dan apa yang dia lihat membuatnya terkesiap. Ada cinta yang mendalam pada tatapan itu, tapi juga ada ketakutan bahwa cintanya ini hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Sentuh aku, Yoongi."

Dan semua oksigen baru saja ditarik keluar dari paru-parunya. _Oh My God, no. no, no, no. not this._ Jimin baru saja membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi padanya. Bukan 'cinta' tapi 'jatuh cinta', dua istilah yang sering dipertukarkan penggunaannya, padahal artinya berbeda sama sekali.

Kita mungkin mencintai orangtua, adik, kakak, atau teman karena mereka adalah sebagian hidup kita, tapi kita hanya akan jatuh cinta dengan orang yang membuat kita tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa mereka.

Semua perasaan yang dia rasakan terhadap Jimin ketika mereka pacaran kembali lagi. Jimin bukan hanya seorang pacar baginya, Jimin adalah _soulmate_ -nya. Yoongi mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang sedang dalam proses menuju kepanikan. _Stop freaking-out_ , Yoongi. Ambil napas, buang napas, ambil napas, buang napas. _Shit_ , ini tidak bekerja sama sekali. Dia betul-betul _freaking-out._

" _Please_ ," ucap Jimin lagi ketika melihat Yoongi hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata melebar.

Tatapan Jimin yang ragu itu membuat hati Yoongi merasa seperti sedang ditusuk-tusuk sejuta jarum dan kepanikannya terlupakan sesaat. Dengan sedikit tergagap, dia bertanya,

"Di-di mana?"

"Dimana aja, apa aja. Aku nggak peduli. Hanya, sentuh aku..."

Dengan sedikit gemetaran, perlahan-lahan Yoongi mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh Jimin. Hanya dengan ujung-ujung jarinya. Begitu jarinya bersentuhan dengan rambut Jimin, lelaki itu langsung mendesah, seakan-akan sentuhannya adalah sentuhan malaikat yang bisa menghapus semua dosanya.

Yoongi membiarkan jari-jarinya menyentuh kulit kepala Jimin di bawah rambut yang sudah lebih panjang dari sebulan yang lalu. Dia lalu turun ke kening, di mana dia melarikan jari-jarinya pada kerutan di antara alis Jimin, memintanya untuk rileks. Alis, yang memberikan aksen kuat pada wajah Jimin; mata, yang memperhatikannya dengan seksama selama dia melakukan ini semua; hidung yang mancung; tulang pipi diwajahnya, dan bibir yang masih merah hasil menciumnya habis-habisan barusan.

Jimin meraih tangan kanannya lalu memberikan ciuman pada telapak tangannya sebelum melepaskannya lagi. Yoongi melanjutkannya eksplorasinya dengan menyentuh daun telinga, yang berhasil membuat Jimin mendekatkan kepalanya pada sentuhannya itu sambil menutup mata, bak kucing yang sedang dibelai. Ketika tangannya sampai pada dada Jimin, dia menempelkan telapak tangannya tepat di atas jantungnya. Yoongi bisa merasakan betapa cepat detak jantung Jimin pada saat itu.

"Ada yang salah?"

Yoongi mendengar Jimin bertanya. Dia mengangkat alisnya, tidak mengerti pertanyaan Jimin.

"Muka kamu kelihatan khawatir," jelas Jimin.

"Oh… aku cuma… Cuma lagi ngitung detak jantung kamu. Dan menurut perhitunganku detak jantung kamu di atas normal."

Untuk pertama kalinya selama mereka berada di dalam kamar, Jimin tertawa kecil. Tawa kecil yang terdengar agak garing.

"Itu biasanya kejadian kalo orang _nervous_ , takut, atau _excited_ ," ucapnya.

"Dan emosi yang mana yang kamu rasakan sekarang?"

"Tiga-tiganya. Tapi lebih ke _nervous_."

"Dan kenapa kamu _nervous_?"

"Karena aku perlu membicarakan sesuatu yang penting sama kamu, tapi aku nggak tahu gimana mulainya."

Merasa was-was, Yoongi langsung menarik kakinya.

"Kamu mau ke mana?" tanya Jimin bingung.

"Aku cuma perlu bangun. Bisa tolong kamu mundur sedikit?" pinta Yoongi.

Menuruti permintaannya, Jimin mengangkat tubuhnya dan mundur. Tapi dia tidak pergi jauh, dia mendudukkan dirinya di atas paha Yoongi sebelum mengulurkan tangannya membantu Yoongi bangun. Yoongi menggeleng, memilih menggunakan kedua sikunya untuk menopang bagian atas tubuhnya.

"Oke… apa pembicaraan ini menyangkut Taehyung dan Jungkook?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin menggeleng , lalu mengangguk, lalu menggeleng sebelum kelihatan pasrah sambil menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya. Yoongi tidak pernah melihat Jimin sebingung dan se- _nervous_ ini sebelumnya. Apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini?

Apa Jimin sudah bosan main ayah-ayahan kepada Taehyung dan Jungkook, dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke Chicago? Tapi bagaimana dia bisa berpikir seperti itu setelah menghabiskan setiap waktunya dengan penuh kegembiraan dengan mereka? Dari cara Jimin menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook, Yoongi tahu dia lebih baik mati daripada meninggalkan mereka lagi.

Tapi kalau bukan itu, hal penting apa lagi yang perlu dia bicarakan dengannya? Apa jangan-jangan Jimin ingin mengabarkan bahwa dia punya pacar atau lebih parah lagi, istri yang dia tinggalkan di Chicago?

 _SIAL!_ Kenapa ini tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya? Topik ini bahkan tidak pernah muncul di dalam semua percakapan mereka karena mereka terlalu fokus dengan urusan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Selama ini dia berkesimpulan bahwa Jimin _single_. Bagaimana dia bisa menyimpulkan ini? Dari cara Jimin mengejar-ngejarnya sampai termehek-mehek, _that's why_.

Tapi bukanlah hal aneh bagi Jimin untuk mendekati lebih dari satu pria sekaligus, mengingat sejarah percintaannya sebelum mereka bertemu. _Shit, shit, shit,_ jangan bilang dia sudah _flirting_ dan _make-out_ dengan pacar apalagi suami orang selama beberapa minggu ini? Oh, dia tidak bisa dibiarkan menggantung seperti ini. Dia perlu jawaban sekarang juga.

"Apa kamu udah nikah?" tanya Yoongi, tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Hah, apa?" Jimin menatapnya heran.

"Apa kamu udah nikah?" ulang Yoongi.

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menanyakan ini ke aku?"

"Jawab aja pertanyaan aku, Jimin."

"Nggak, aku belum nikah. Ya Tuhan Yoongi, aku nggak tahu pandangan kamu tentang aku sebegitu rendahnya sampe kamu mikir aku tipe laki-laki yang masih suka main-main diluaran meskipun udah _married,_ " ucap Jimin kesal.

Dia lalu bangun dari pangkuan Yoongi untuk berdiri, tapi Yoongi meraih lengannya.

"Apa kamu punya pacar di Chicago?"

Mata Jimin melebar dan dia menatapnya tidak percaya. Tapi Yoongi tetap keukeuh memegangi lengannya sampai Jimin menjawab,

"Ya, aku punya pacar di Chicago. Ada dua. Satu rambut pirang, satu lagi cokelat," lalu menarik lengannya dengan paksa dan berdiri.

Dua pacar sekaligus? Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia terkejut mendengar ini, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Untuk beberapa menit dia hanya bisa menatap Jimin yang kini sedang berdiri cuek di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celananya.

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana dia bisa sebodoh ini? Bagaimana setelah delapan tahun, Jimin masih bisa memperdayainya dengan mempermainkan emosinya seperti ini? Matanya mulai terasa panas dan dia tahu sebentar lagi dia akan nangis. Satu isak tangis keburu keluar dari mulutnya sebelum dia bisa menahannya dan dia langsung cabut lari menuju kamar mandi dan mengunci dirinya di sana.

.

.

.

 _What just happened?!_ Adalah hal pertama yang terlintas di kepala Jimin ketika melihat Yoongi ngibrit ke kamar mandi dengan tangan menutupi mulutnya. Dia pikir Yoongi sudah marah padanya, oleh karena itu dia terkejut setengah mati ketika beberapa detik kemudian dia mendengar suara tangisan yang tertahan, seakan-akan Yoongi tidak mau dia tahu bahwa dia sedang menangis.

 _Is he crying? What the hell?_

Jimin berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi dan mengetuknya.

"Yoongi?" panggilnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari balik pintu selain suara tangis Yoongi yang kini semakin teredam, seakan-akan dia sengaja menguburkan wajahnya pada handuk. Membayangkan Yoongi menangis seperti ini karena sesuatu yang telah diperbuatnya, meskipun dia tidak yakin itu apa, membuat hatinya remuk.

"Yoongi, kamu kenapa nangis?"

Ada satu pekikan dan suara beberapa benda jatuh, diikuti langkah cepat sebelum Jimin mendengar suara air mengalir deras dari keran. Yoongi sepertinya berpikir dia bisa menyembunyikan suara tangisnya di balik aliran air. Tapi bahkan di antara bunyi air, Jimin masih bisa mendengar isak tangisnya. Jimin mencoba memutar gagang pintu, tapi Yoongi sudah menguncinya.

Kejadian delapan tahun di Eaton _Hall_ terlintas di kepalanya, membawa sesuatu yang mirip seperti kepanikan ke dalam hatinya. Dia mulai mengetuk pintu dengan lebih keras sementara memutar gagang pintu berkali-kali.

"Yoongi, tolong buka pintunya. _I'm sorry, okay?_ Apa pun kesalahan aku sampe bikin kamu nangis, aku minta maaf. Tolong, buka pintunya."

Sementara melakukan semua ini, otaknya berputar memikirkan alasan kenapa Yoongi menangis. Satu-satunya penjelasan adalah bahwa Yoongi _jealous_ ketika mendengarnya punya pacar. Setitik harapan muncul dalam hatinya. Dia tahu Yoongi masih peduli padanya.

Ya, tidak ada waktu yang lebih baik daripada sekarang untuk mencari tahu seberapa dalam kepedulian itu.

* * *

-TBC-

[Update time: Kamis, 11 Agustus 2016.]


	19. Chapter 19

Remake dari AliaZalea "Dirty Little Secret".

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Jika ada kesamaan cerita di FF lain dengan pairing berbeda adalah hal yang wajar karena ini adalah sebuah 'remake' :)

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Age of the cast:

-Park Jimin (m) : 30 tahun

-Min Yoongi (m) : 27 tahun

-Kim Seokjin (m), Kim Namjoon (m) : 34 tahun

-Min Taehyung (m), Min Jungkook (m) : 7 tahun.

-Kim Hoseok (m) : 4 tahun.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Family

Yaoi, boyXboy, !MPreg!

!Warn! Bahasa non baku, typo, beberapa dialog inggris.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 18

 _I'll be your saint and I'll be your sinner_

 _I'll be an actor or an acrobat_

"Oke, kalo kamu nggak mau buka pintunya, bisa kan kamu paling nggak ngomong sama aku?" tanya Jimin memohon.

Jantungnya berdebar-debar, menunggu jawaban Yoongi. Kalo Yoongi masih menolak berbicara dengannya, dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"O-oke."

Jimin mendengar Yoongi mengucapkan kata itu dengan sedikit terbata-bata di antara tangisnya, dan dia bisa bernapas lagi.

"Kamu tahu kan aku cuma bohong waktu bilang aku punya pacar di Chicago? Karena sumpah mati aku nggak punya, Yoongi."

"Ke-kenapa kamu harus bohong, Jimin?" tanya Yoongi masih sesenggukan.

Karena aku pria bodoh. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia mengatakan punya dua pacar di Chicago, padahal jelas-jelas tidak ada pria lain di dalam pikirannya selain Yoongi. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana percakapan mereka bisa berakhir ke situ.

Satu detik dia sedang memikirkan cara untuk berbicara dengan Yoongi tentang kemungkinan baginya mengajaknya kencan. Detik selanjutnya Yoongi sudah menanyakan apakah Jimin sudah menikah. Dan ketika Yoongi menanyakan apa dia punya pacar? _He just lost it_.

"Aku nggak tahu," ucap Jimin akhirnya.

Selang beberapa detik dia menambahkan,

"Aku cuma kesal, kurasa, karena kamu tanya-tanya soal itu, padahal kamu tahu persis perasaan…"

Kata-katanya terpotong karena tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Yoongi sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Wajahnya masih sedikit merah habis menangis, dan ada sisa air mata pada matanya.

Jimin ingin memeluknya sambil mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali, tapi menahan diri.

"A-aku minta maaf karena udah nanya-nanya tentang status kamu kayak begitu. Itu sama sekali bukan urusanku. Kamu bisa kencan, pacaran, atau _married_ de-dengan siapa aja yang kamu mau. Kita emang punya hubungan karena keberadaan Taehyung dan Jungkook, ta-tapi itu nggak berarti aku punya hak apa-apa atas kamu."

 _What the hell is he doing?_ Bahkan setelah menangis tersedu-sedu, pria satu ini masih menolak mengakui perasaannya terhadapnya. Oke, kalo Yoongi mau main genjat senjata, dia bisa main genjat senjata.

"Jadi kenapa kamu nangis?" tanyanya.

Dan Jimin menahan senyum kemenangan yang mulai muncul di sudut bibirnya ketika Yoongi hanya bisa menatapnya _blank_ , tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Mau tahu teori aku tentang kenapa kamu nangis?"

Yoongi tidak bereaksi dan Jimin melanjutkan.

"Kamu nangis karena _jealous_ waktu denger aku punya pacar. Dan satu-satunya penjelasan kenapa kamu merasa seperti itu adalah karena untuk pertama kalinya kamu sadar kalo kamu masih ada rasa sama aku."

Jimin melihat Yoongi sudah siap lari, membuat kata-kata yang ada di pikirannya meluncur keluar tanpa bisa dikontrol lagi.

" _Saranghae,_ Yoongi. _I love you, always have. Always will._ Kamu serius nggak tahu perasaanku? Gimana bisa kamu pikir aku bisa ngelirik pria lain sementara kamu selalu ada di pikiran aku? Aku mau nikahin kamu, Yoongi. dan itu bukan karena kita udah punya anak dan itu langkah selanjutnya yang patut kita ambil. Aku mau nikahin kamu karena aku mau kamu, karena aku bener-bener cinta sama kamu. Aku tahu kamu mungkin nggak siap mendengar kata-kata ini, tapi kamu perlu tahu perasaan aku ke kamu."

Jimin menutup monolognya dan menunggu reaksi Yoongi yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata melebar. _Shock_ berat. Jimin tidak menyalahkannya karena dia pada dasarnya sudah membuka hatinya lebar-lebar, dengan begitu memberi Yoongi akses penuh untuk mencabik-cabiknya sampai tidak berbentuk lagi kalau dia mau.

Jimin hanya berharap Yoongi tidak akan sesadis itu. Dia melihat Yoongi mengambil satu langkah mendekatinya, kemudian satu langkah lagi. Dia hanya bisa mengikuti gerakan Yoongi dengan matanya, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Yoongi berdiri ragu di hadapannya sebelum tanpa Jimin sangka-sangka, menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Meskipun bingung akan tindakan Yoongi, Jimin membalas pelukan itu sepenuh hati. Setelah beberapa menit yang Jimin tahu tidak cukup lama, Yoongi melepaskannya.

" _Gomawo,_ " ucap Yoongi sebelum meninggalkannya terbengong-bengong di dalam kamar tidurnya.

Yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah 'hanya itu?' dia sudah menumpahkan isi hatinya seperti itu dan Yoongi hanya mengatakan ' _gomawo?'_

Ya Tuhan, dia memang tidak mengharapkan Yoongi berteriak gembira dan membalas kata cintanya, tapi setidak-tidaknya Yoongi bisa memberikan reaksi lebih positif daripada satu ucapan itu.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian, Yoongi masih mencoba memproses apa yang terjadi. _Gomawo_? Itu saja yang bisa dia ucapkan ketika Jimin mengatakan mencintainya dan ingin menikahinya? Gimana mungkin dia punya gelar sarjana kalau sebodoh ini? Tidak bisakah dia mengatakan, 'aku juga cinta mati sama kamu, Jimin' atau 'ya, aku mau nikah sama kamu, Jimin.'

Kenapa dia masih _stuck_ di masa lalu, masih tidak bisa melupakan kesalahan Jimin bertahun-tahun lalu? Bukankah sudah tiba saatnya melupakan itu semua dan membuka lembaran baru dengan Jimin yang selama beberapa minggu ini sudah mencoba menebus kesalahannya?

Kalau saja dia berani memberi Jimin kesempatan, dia mungkin sudah dalam proses merencanakan pernikahan dengan laki-laki yang dicintainya, tapi yang ada, dia kini duduk di meja kantornya, memikirkan betapa berantakan _love-life_ -nya.

Tapi betapa pun dia ingin memberi Jimin kesempatan kedua, dia tahu dia tidak bisa membiarkan Jimin masuk lagi ke dalam hatinya. Karena apa jaminannya bahwa Jimin tidak akan mengalami _episode freak-out_ -nya dan meninggalkannya lagi? Dia tidak yakin bisa _survive_ kalau itu terjadi. Ini bukan lagi hanya masalah cinta dan perasaan, ini _self-preservation_.

Bunyi _intercom_ membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Pak Yoongi, ada Jungkook di telepon _line_ dua."

Mendengar ini Yoongi langsung was-was. Anak-anak tidak pernah meneleponnya di kantor. Yoongi langsung mengangkat telepon dan menekan tombol untuk menyambungkan panggilan, jeda sedetik dia mendengar suara Jungkook.

" _Eomma_?"

"Jungkook, apa kamu nggak apa-apa?"

"Kookie nggak apa-apa, _Eomma_."

"Taehyung?"

"Taetae di sini _Eomma_. Taetae juga nggak apa-apa."

Yoongi mengembuskan napas lega.

"Jadi kenapa kamu telepon _Eomma_ , Sayang?"

" _Eomma_ , hari ini boleh nggak Taetae sama Kookie ke rumah _Halmeonni_?"

"Apa kamu mau ke rumah Jimin _ahjussi_?"

"Nggak, _Eomma_. Taetae sama Kookie mau langsung pulang ke rumah aja. Jimin _ahjussi_ bilang dia bisa nemenin kami sampe _Eomma_ pulang. Boleh, _Eomma_?"

Yoongi ingin berteriak 'nggak boleh', sudah cukup parah Jimin berada di rumahnya beberapa hari yang lalu dan masuk ke kamar tidurnya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Jimin kalau ditinggalkan sendiri tanpa pengawasannya.

Tapi ketidaksetujuannya pada ide ini bukan hanya karena itu. Semenjak dia ngibrit setelah Jimin menumpahkan isi hatinya beberapa hari yang lalu, dia berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindarinya. Dan meskipun Jimin memang tidak pernah menyinggung kejadian itu sama sekali, dia tahu dari tatapannya bahwa Jimin jelas-jelas sudah tersinggung dan sakit hati karena reaksi dinginnya.

Selama ini dia memang bisa menghindari Jimin dengan selalu memastikan ada orang lain bersama mereka, entah itu Mama dan Papa atau Mama dan Papa Jimin, tapi dia tidak akan bisa melakukan itu kalau dia menyetujui rencana Taehyung, yang memberi Jimin kesempatan untuk memojokkannya kalau dia mau setelah anak-anak pergi tidur.

"Jadi boleh nggak, _Eomma_?"

Desakan Taehyung membuatnya sadar bahwa dia masih menunggu jawaban darinya.

Dia tahu bahwa dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah ada di rumah waktu dia pulang, maka itu akan menghemat waktunya, dengan begitu untuk pertama kalinya selama tiga bulan ini dia mungkin bisa sampai di rumah sebelum malam tiba. Dan anak-anak tidak akan terlalu lelah karena mereka tidak harus travel dari sekolah ke rumah Jimin, kemudian dari rumah Jimin ke rumahnya.

"Oke," ucap Yoongi akhirnya.

"Tapi bilang sama Jimin _ahjussi_ , kalian harus mampir ke kantor _Eomma_ untuk ngambil kunci rumah, oke?"

.

.

.

Ketika Yoongi sampai di rumah sore itu, dia menemukan rumahnya yang biasanya sepi kelihatan hidup. Suara tawa Taehyung dan Jungkook serta aroma makanan yang membuatnya ngiler menyambutnya ketika dia membuka pintu.

"Halooo? Ada orang di rumah?"

Sedetik kemudian Taehyung muncul dari arah dapur sambil berlari dan berteriak,

" _Eomma_ aa…"

Yoongi langsung berlutut untuk menyambut pelukan Taehyung. Setelah dia memberikan ciuman beberapa kali pada pipinya, Yoongi melepaskannya untuk memeluk dan mencium Jungkook yang sudah mendekatinya dengan langkah lebih tenang daripada Taehyung beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Gimana hari kalian?"

"Seru, _Eomma_ ," ucap Taehyung, yang _non-stop_ menceritakan petualangan mereka dengan 'Jimin _ahjussi_ ' hari ini.

Yoongi tidak tahu bagaimana Taehyung bisa begitu antusias di ajak pergi ke supermarket oleh Jimin, karena biasanya anak-anak paling rewel kalau diajak pergi ke sana olehnya. Mungkin itu karena dia tidak memperbolehkan mereka membeli setiap jajanan yang mereka mau, yang untuk anak berumur tujuh tahun berarti isi seluruh supermarket.

"Ayo, _Eomma_ ke dapur sekarang. Jimin _ahjussi_ lagi bikin… apa makanan yang Jimin _ahjussi_ lagi bikin, Kookie?" tanya Taehyung.

"Oh-Melet," jawab Jungkook.

Ketika Yoongi sadar beberapa detik kemudian bahwa yang dimaksud Jungkook adalah _omelette_ , alias telur dadar, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat wajah Jungkook memerah.

"Aduh, sori, Kookie sayang. _Eomma_ bukan ngetawain kamu. Tapi kamu lucu banget," ucap Yoongi di antara tawanya.

Pada saat itu Jimin keluar dari dapur sambil membawa dua piring makan dengan serbet putih disampirkan di bahu, membuatnya kelihatan menggemaskan setengah mati. Kemudian Jimin menebarkan senyum sumringahnya dan Yoongi tidak ingat alasan kenapa dia menghindarinya selama beberapa hari ini.

Jimin betul-betul kelihatan nyaman menjadi bapak rumah tangga sejati yang menyambut sang 'istri' pulang kerja.

 _Wow, I can get used to this,_ ucap Yoongi dalam hati. Eh, apa?! Itu pikiran gila datang dari mana coba? Tenang, Yoongi. Jangan mikirin yang nggak-nggak, cuma gara-gara kamu ngeliat Jimin dengan serbet di bahu. _Stay cool_.

" _Hey you,_ " ucap Jimin dan meletakkan piring di atas meja sebelum mendekatinya dan memberikan ciuman pada pipinya.

"Gimana hari ini?" tanyanya.

 _Crap!_

Gimana dia bisa tetap ' _cool_ ' kalau Jimin bertingkah laku seperti dia betul-betul peduli dengan harinya?

"Um… baik," balas Yoongi dengan suara seperti tikus kejepit.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Jimin dan menatapnya heran.

"Ya, baik," jawab Yoongi cepat sambil pura-pura tersenyum.

Melihat Jimin mengangkat alisnya tidak percaya, Yoongi buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku denger kamu bikin _omelette_?"

"Yep. Aku juga bikin nasi goreng _kimchi_. Mudah-mudahan kamu laper karena aku bikin banyak banget."

Sejujurnya Yoongi lebih memilih makan pasir daripada makan masakan Jimin karena seingatnya Jimin sama sekali nggak bisa masak. Dia memiliki kecenderungan memasukkan apa saja ke dalam masakanya, pas atau nggak. Tapi melihat keantusiasan pada wajah Jimin, dia nggak tega.

"Laper banget," ucapnya dengan harapan dia nggak akan keracunan makanan setelah ini.

.

.

.

Tiga jam kemudian Yoongi menemukan dirinya selonjoran di sofa dengan perut nyaris meledak. Dia tidak pernah merasa sekenyang ini. Itu mungkin karena dia tidak pernah makan sebanyak ini. Ketakutannya akan rasa makanan Jimin tidak terbukti karena dia tidak pernah merasakan nasi goreng _kimchi_ dan _omelette_ seenak itu sepanjang hidupnya.

Dia tidak mengatakan ini hanya karena lapar, atau karena Jimin yang memasaknya, tapi karena masakan itu betul-betul enak. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana Jimin bisa membuat makanan yang begitu membosankan seperti nasi, _kimchi_ dan telur menjadi spesial, tapi dia tahu dia tidak akan keberatan kalau harus memakan menu itu setiap hari.

Dia menoleh ketika mendengar langkah mendekat.

"Mereka udah tidur?" tanyanya.

Selesai makan malam, Jimin memintanya untuk rileks dan memerintahkan Taehyung dan Jungkook mencuci piring. Sebagai hadiah atas kerja keras mereka, Jimin naik ke atas untuk membacakan beberapa bab terakhir buku _Harry Potter_ sebelum mereka tidur.

"Yep," jawab Jimin sambil tersenyum puas dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Yoongi di sofa.

Kenyamanan yang mereka miliki selama beberapa jam ini perlahan-lahan menghilang, membawa kembali ketegangan hubungan mereka, membuat Yoongi resah. Dia tahu dia tidak bisa membiarkan keadaan ini berlarut-larut dan bahwa Jimin berhak menerima kata maaf dan penjelasan atas tindakannya yang kekanak-kanakan selama beberapa hari ini. Dan tidak ada waktu yang lebih baik untuk melakukannya daripada sekarang.

Yoongi menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berkata,

"Aku minta maaf."

Tatapan Jimin yang tadinya terfokus pada TV langsung beralih padanya. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Yoongi memutar tubuhnya untuk betul-betul menghadap Jimin dan Jimin melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku minta maaf karena udah bertingkah laku seperti pengecut selama beberapa hari ini. Kamu sama sekali nggak berhak diperlakukan seperti itu. Terutama setelah kamu bilang…" Yoongi sedikit tersedak, tidak bisa mengulangi kata-kata yang Jimin ucapkan padanya.

"Apa yang kamu bilang. Aku minta maaf karena nggak bisa ngucapin kata-kata itu balik, Jimin. Sejujurnya, aku nggak tahu apa aku pernah bisa mengucapkannya lagi ke kamu," ucap Yoongi akhirnya.

Untuk mencintai Jimin dalam hati dan mengucapkannya adalah dua hal berbeda. Yoongi melihat mata Jimin melebar, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, jadi dia melanjutkan.

"Nggak peduli berapa kali aku coba untuk ngelupain kejadian delapan tahun lalu, aku nggak bisa. Hatiku masih sakit sampe sekarang. Dan aku tahu aku seharusnya nggak ngerasa seperti ini, terutama karena selama beberapa minggu ini kamu _awesome_ banget dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Kamu udah nyoba segala upaya untuk nunjukin kalo kamu beda, dan aku hargai itu, lebih dari apapun. Aku cuma mau kamu tahu aku nggak akan pernah menghalangi kamu kalo kamu mau terus berhubungan dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook, tapi aku rasa hubungan kita nggak akan pernah bisa lebih daripada teman."

Jimin memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap TV sebelum mengistirahatkan kedua sikunya di atas lutut, lalu menunduk. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama beberapa menit, wajah dan postur tubuhnya kelihatan seperti orang yang sudah kalah berantem, meninggalkannya babak-belur luar-dalam.

Yoongi betul-betul nggak tega melihatnya seperti ini. Andaikan dia bisa menarik kata-katanya kembali, tapi dia tahu kalau dia melakukan itu maka dia sudah bersikap tidak adil terhadap dirinya dan juga Jimin. Dia tidak mau membuat Jimin mengharapkan sesuatu darinya yang tidak bisa dia berikan.

Ketika Yoongi berkedip, Jimin sudah memutar tubuhnya menghadapnya kembali dan Yoongi menunggu apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Kamu nggak perlu minta maaf. Aku ngerti kenapa kamu ngerasa seperti itu. Makasih karena udah jujur sama aku. Makasih juga karena udah ngebolehin aku jadi bagian hidup Taehyung dan Jungkook. Aku terima tawaran kamu untuk jadi teman," ucap Jimin dengan nada tenang.

Dan Yoongi merasa seperti baru saja kehilangan sesuatu yang penting di dalam hidupnya, tapi tidak tahu apa. Dia masih memikirkan tentang ini ketika Jimin bangun dari sofa untuk pamit.

"Aku lebih baik pulang. Udah malem, nggak enak sama tetangga kamu."

Yoongi hanya bia mengangguk dan mengikuti Jimin ke pintu.

"Omong-omong, gimana menurut kamu tentang _arrangement_ ini?" tanya Jimin

" _Arrangement_ apa?"

"Aku bawa pulang anak-anak langsung ke sini daripada ke rumah aku atau Mama kamu?"

"Um… Ini bagus."

Jimin tersenyum.

"Apa kamu oke kalo kita selingi kunjungan ke rumah Mama kamu atau Mama aku dengan _arrangement_ ini kalo gitu?"

"Oke."

Jimin kelihatan terkejut dengan jawabannya.

"Oke?" tanyanya untuk mengonfirmasi.

"Oke."

"Oke, kalo gitu," balas Jimin sambil tersenyum puas.

"Besok pagi mungkin kamu bisa kasih pinjam kunci rumah supaya aku bisa bikin duplikatnya? Jadi aku nggak usah bergantung sama kamu untuk masuk rumah, gimana?"

"Er… oke," ucap Yoongi, memahami logika Jimin

" _Excellent._ "

Dan sebelum Yoongi bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Jimin sudah mencium pipinya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Detik selanjutnya dia sudah menghilang dari hadapannya, meninggalkan Yoongi bertanya-tanya apa yang baru saja terjadi?

.

.

.

Teman? TEMAN?! Teman nenek moyangmu gundul. Setelah beberapa hari Jimin masih tidak percaya bahwa Yoongi sudah mengatakan dia hanya menginginkan mereka jadi teman. Dia lebih tidak percaya lagi bahwa bukannya mengamuk dan memaksa Yoongi mengakui perasaannya daripada kebohongan yang keluar dari mulutnya, dia justru menerima tawaran ini dengan tangan terbuka.

Dasar _idiot._ Dia nggak akan pernah bisa hanya berteman dengan Yoongi. Nggak dulu, apalagi sekarang. Dia terlalu mencintainya untuk melepaskannya begitu saja. Pepatah yang mengatakan _"If you love someone, you gotta let them go"_ jelas-jelas diucapkan oleh seorang banci yang tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta.

Jimin tahu Yoongi masih _paranoid_ dia akan menyakitinya, sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia salahkan mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Tapi tidak bisakah dia melihat bahwa Jimin tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan itu? Bahwa dia lebih baik mati daripada menyakitinya lagi?

Ya, Yoongi memang memperbolehkannya berhubungan dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook, sesuatu yang dia inginkan lebih dari apa pun, tapi itu tidak cukup. Dia juga menginginkan Yoongi di dalam kehidupannya.

Dan ini bukan hanya karena Yoongi adalah pria paling tampan, manis, seksi dengan bentuk tubuh yang membuatnya ngiler, tapi juga karena mereka berdua memiliki daya tarik luar biasa satu sama lain dan itu bukan tentang daya tarik _seksual_ saja, yang dia harus akui mereka miliki dengan empat kartu As.

Yoongi memang keras kepala dan teguh akan pendiriannya, membuat Jimin sering ingin mencekiknya, tapi begitu juga dirinya, dia yakin Yoongi membayangkan memancung kepala Jimin lebih dari sekali semenjak mereka bertemu. Tapi inilah yang membuatnya semakin menginginkan Yoongi.

Dia tidak mau pendamping hidup yang hanya akan menuruti semua keinginannya tanpa memberikan _input_ , yang tujuan hidupnya adalah memompa egonya. Dia bisa mati bosan dengan kehidupan seperti ini. Tapi Yoongi? Seperti yang dia ketahui beberapa minggu ini, tidak akan segan-segan mengemukakan pendapatnya dan memaki-makinya kalau dia mencoba menginjak-injak haknya. Hidupnya tidak akan pernah membosankan dengan Yoongi.

Dia tidak pernah berada dalam posisi ini dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Hanya ada dua reaksi pria padanya, mengejar-ngejar kayak _stalker_ , atau membencinya setengah mati karena dia nggak bisa _commit_. Dia tidak pernah hanya 'berteman'. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak ada pilihan.

Kalau pertemanan yang Yoongi inginkan darinya, pertemananlah yang akan dia berikan padanya. Dia akan menjadi teman yang sangat baik, bertanggung jawab, dan bisa dipercaya hingga Yoongi tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Jimin lagi.

* * *

-TBC-

[Update time: Minggu, 14 Agustus 2016.]


	20. Chapter 20

Remake dari AliaZalea "Dirty Little Secret".

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Jika ada kesamaan cerita di FF lain dengan pairing berbeda adalah hal yang wajar karena ini adalah sebuah 'remake' :)

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Age of the cast:

-Park Jimin (m) : 30 tahun

-Min Yoongi (m) : 27 tahun

-Kim Seokjin (m), Kim Namjoon (m) : 34 tahun

-Min Taehyung (m), Min Jungkook (m) : 7 tahun.

-Kim Hoseok (m) : 4 tahun.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Family

Yaoi, boyXboy, !MPreg!

!Warn! Bahasa non baku, typo, beberapa dialog inggris.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 19

 _Don't be shy_

 _The night has made you drowsy and the pills have got you high_

Beberapa hari setelah dia menolak Jimin adalah hari-hari paling membingungkan sepanjang hidup Yoongi. Jimin mengikuti keinginannya untuk menjadi teman dengan bersikap sopan dan ramah, tapi tetap menjaga jarak.

Berdasarkan keinginan anak-anak, mereka tidak lagi menghabiskan waktu di rumah Mama atau orangtua Jimin sepulang sekolah, dan lebih memilih langsung pulang ke rumah. Awalnya dia memang merasa agak aneh menemukan Jimin di rumahnya setiap kali dia pulang kerja, tapi lambat-laun, dia mulai terbiasa dengan itu.

Untuk memudahkan hidupnya, Jimin selalu memastikan anak-anak sudah mengerjakan pe-er sebelum memperbolehkan mereka main, sudah mandi sebelum dia pulang kerja, dan memasakkan makan malam untuk mereka, jadi Yoongi tidak perlu memusingkan tentang itu.

Jimin masih mencium pipinya setiap kali bertemu, tapi selalu sekilas saja. Seakan dia melakukannya hanya karena kebiasaan, bukan karena mau. Dia masih menatapnya kalau berbicara dengannya, tapi tatapannya itu kini terlihat kosong, tanpa emosi. Sejujurnya Jimin terlihat agak cuek terhadapnya. Dan Yoongi menemukan dirinya merindukan Jimin yang dulu.

Jimin yang bisa membuat celana dalamnya kebakaran hanya dengan tatapannya, yang akan menciumnya seakan dia bisa mati kalau tidak melakukannya, yang tidak malu-malu mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan kata-kata.

Dia tahu tidak seharusnya dia merasa seperti ini, terutama setelah mengatakan kepada Jimin bahwa inilah yang dia inginkan. Dia seharusnya merasa lega karena Jimin tidak lagi mengganggunya, dengan begitu mereka sama-sama bisa _move-on_ dengan kehidupan mereka.

Tapi bagaimana dia bisa _move-on_ kalau harus bertemu Jimin setiap hari?

Jimin-lah alasan dia belum menikah sampai sekarang. Kenapa selama delapan tahun ini dia menggunakan anak-anaknya sebagai alasan untuk nggak berkencan. Tanpa dia sadari, dia masih mengharapkan Jimin. Jadi kenapa ketika Jimin mengatakan mencintainya, dia justru lari?

 _Oh God, I'm a mess._ Mungkin ada baiknya dia pergi menemui psikolog untuk menangani masalah emosinya yang berantakan ini. Atau, untuk penyelesaian cepat dan tanpa biaya, dia bisa menyingkirkan penyebab utama kebingungannya ini.

Ya, dia harus menyingkirkan Jimin dari hidupnya.

.

.

.

Jimin tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang dia sudah buat terhadap Yoongi karena selama beberapa hari ini pria itu memperlakukannya seperti dia mengidap virus mematikan yang bisa menyebar hanya dengan berbagi udara dengannya.

Dia sudah memenuhi keinginannya untuk menjadi teman. Dia sudah mengontrol sikap dan kata-katanya kalau ada di sekelilingnya, agar tidak dituduh mencoba menggodanya. Apa lagi yang dia inginkan darinya?

Hari pertama dia melihat Yoongi menghindar, dia pikir Yoongi hanya lelah saja, makanya dia langsung naik ke kamar setelah makan malam dan tidak turun-turun lagi sampai waktunya Jimin pulang. Ketika dia mencoba mencium pipinya, Yoongi mengelak dengan mengatakan dia sudah pakai pelembab wajah.

Keesokkan harinya ketika Jimin baru saja akan menjemput anak-anak dari sekolah, dia menerima SMS dari Yoongi yang mengatakan hari ini Yoongi yang akan menjemput anak-anak dan membawa mereka ke kantor bersamanya.

Hari selanjutnya Yoongi berkata Jimin sebaiknya membawa Taehyung dan Jungkook ke rumah Mama dengan alasan anak-anak kangen dengan Mama dan Yoongi akan menjemput mereka dari sana. Satu hari sesudah itu Yoongi meminta Jimin mengantarkan anak-anak ke rumah Mamanya.

Ketika sekali lagi Yoongi tidak menyetujui rencananya untuk membawa anak-anak langsung ke rumah, dia harus angkat bicara.

"Yoongi, anak-anak lebih seneng kalo bisa langsung pulang ke rumah. Mereka terlalu capek kalo harus travel ke sana kemari. Lagi pula kalo Mama kamu atau Mama aku mau ketemu anak-anak, mereka bisa ketemu akhir minggu," ucap Jimin pada ponselnya.

"Mereka akan baik-baik aja, Jimin. Kan travelnya nggak setiap hari. Lagi pula ada bagusnya Taehyung dan Jungkook _hangout_ sama _halmeonni-halmeonni_ mereka juga daripada sama kamu melulu."

Tunggu sebentar, apa Yoongi sudah menuduhnya memonopoli anak-anak? Apa dia salah kalau ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anaknya? Lagi pula dia harus mengejar tujuh tahun waktu hangout yang sudah dirampas darinya.

Jimin harus mengambil beberapa napas dalam sebelum berkata-kata lagi. Dia menolak bertengkar dengan Yoongi.

"Tapi kamu capek kalo harus jemput mereka setelah pulang kerja," ucapnya setenang mungkin.

"Oh, aku sih nggak apa-apa. seperti yang aku bilang, kan nggak setiap hari."

Nada santai Yoongi membuat Jimin kesal. Dia tahu ada alasan lain kenapa Yoongi bersikap seperti ini, dan dia mau tahu itu apa.

"Yoongi, sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa."

Yoongi menjawab pertanyaan ini terlalu cepat, membuat Jimin semakin curiga.

"Jangan bohong sama aku. Udah beberapa hari ini kamu mengelak dari aku dan jangan kamu pikir aku nggak tahu itu."

Jimin mendengar Yoongi terkesiap sebelum berkata dengan nada melengking,

"Siapa bilang aku mengelak?"

"Jadi kenapa kamu nggak pernah mau aku cium lagi?"

"Kan aku udah bilang, aku udah pakai pelembab…"

"Jangan berani bohong sama aku," geram Jimin memotong penjelasan Yoongi.

"Aku nggak bohong," teriak Yoongi.

Untuk beberapa menit saluran telepon sunyi. Masing-masing mencoba mengontrol kemarahan mereka. Ketika Jimin yakin dia bisa berbicara lagi tanpa meninggikan suara, dia berkata,

"Yoongi, bantu aku untuk ngertiin apa yang kamu mau dari aku. Kamu bilang mau kita jadi teman dan meskipun aku nggak setuju sama sekali dengan ini, aku turutin kemauan kamu. Aku udah memperlakukan kamu sebagai teman."

"Teman nggak perlu cium pipi setiap kali ketemu, Jimin."

 _Damn!_

Pria satu ini sudah membuatnya marah.

Tidakkah dia tahu betapa tersiksanya dia hanya bisa mencium pipinya padahal yang di inginkannya adalah untuk pelan-pelan menanggalkan setiap pakaian yang dikenakannya sebelum menggodanya dengan sentuhan tangan, bibir, dan lidahnya sampai seluruh tubuhnya menggeletar dan dia memanggil-manggil namanya. Dan baru setelah dia tahu tubuh Yoongi bisa menerimanya tanpa menyakitinya, dia akan menenggelamkan dirinya di sana dan tidak akan keluar-keluar lagi.

Dia ingin menjadi orang yang bisa melihat wajah Yoongi ketika dia tertidur nyenyak kapan pun dia mau karena mereka tidur di satu tempat tidur. Dia ingin melakukan hal-hal kecil yang tidak di anggap penting oleh orang-orang, tapi penting baginya, seperti menggosok gigi sama-sama, mandi sama-sama, bahkan memasangkan kancing kemejanya. Intinya dia ingin melakukan semua hal dengan Yoongi.

Kalau mengejarnya habis-habisan dan membiarkannya sendiri tidak berfungsi, hanya ada satu cara lagi yang dia tahu bisa meluluhkan pria ini.

"Apa kamu lebih memilih aku dorong kamu ke dinding dan mencium kamu sampe kamu nggak inget nama kamu sendiri?" tanya Jimin.

Dia mendengar Yoongi menarik napas terkejut dan melanjutkan,

"Atau lebih baik lagi, aku akan mulai dari paha sebelum pelan-pelan naik ke atas. Aku akan menghabiskan berjam-jam pada pantat kamu, dan aku pastikan kamu nggak akan protes."

"Berhenti Jimin," Yoongi menggeram... atau setidak-tidaknya itulah yang Jimin pikir Yoongi coba lakukan karena yang dia dengar hanyalah desahan.

"Aku akan menyembah tubuh kamu, Yoongi, terutama di bagian…"

"Jiminnn!" meskipun Jimin merasa _turn-on_ setengah mati membayangkan dirinya melakukan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya kepada Yoongi, tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya dari tertawa mendengar nada histeris Yoongi.

"Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, Yoongi. _All you have to do ask._ Kamu tahu kan aku akan selalu _available_ untuk kamu."

" _Well_ , aku mau kamu _available_ untuk nganter Taehyung dan Jungkook ke rumah Mama hari ini. Bisa kamu lakuin itu?"

"Ya."

"Bagus," tandas Yoongi dan memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Dan Jimin tidak bisa berhenti tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menertawakan kehidupannya yang merana karena cinta ini. _Love sucks. Being in love is even suckier_. Jadi kenapa orang-orang tetap melakukannya?

Karena kita semua _suckers_.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Jimin memasuki rumah Yoongi dan mendapati Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah menunggunya untuk diantar ke sekolah, tapi lain dari biasanya, wajah mereka sedikit sendu. Lalu dia sadar Yoongi tidak ada bersama mereka,

" _Eomma_ ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Ada di atas, _Ahjussi_. Lagi sakit," jawab Jungkook muram.

Jimin langsung mengerutkan dahi. Bukan karena dia tidak menyangka Yoongi bisa sakit dengan jadwalnya yang padat, dia justru heran bagaimana Yoongi masih sehat-sehat saja tapi juga karena Yoongi tidak menyinggung ini sama sekali waktu dia mengirimkan SMS tadi malam, mengonfirmasikan jadwal jemputannya.

Kemarin, atas permintaan Yoongi, dia membawa Taehyung dan Jungkook ke rumah Mama Yoongi dan meninggalkan mereka di sana untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan _halmeonni_ mereka. Oleh karena itu dia tidak melihat Yoongi semenjak kemarin pagi.

Dia pikir setelah percakapan mereka tentang menjadi teman, Yoongi akan merasa cukup nyaman untuk meminta bantuannya kalau memerlukannya. Sepertinya dia marah besar akan aksi menggoda Jimin beberapa hari yang lalu, karena meneleponnya untuk mengatakan dia sakit saja, dia tidak sudi.

"Apa _Eomma_ udah ke dokter?"

Taehyung dan Jungkook menggeleng.

" _Eomma_ bilang cuma kecapekan dan perlu istirahat aja," jelas Jungkook, tapi dari wajah khawatirnya Jimin tahu sakit Yoongi lebih serius dari itu.

Jimin ragu sesaat. Apa dia sempat lari ke atas untuk ngecek keadaan Yoongi? Melihat waktu yang sudah sangat mepet akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengantar Taehyung dan Jungkook dulu ke sekolah sebelum kembali untuk melakukan itu. Buru-buru dia menggiring Taehyung dan Jungkook ke mobil, lalu mengunci pintu di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Kurang dari dua jam kemudian Jimin kembali berada di rumah Yoongi. Rumah yang biasanya terang-benderang dan berudara segar kelihatan gelap dan pengap karena tirai dan jendela masih belum dibuka. Jimin buru-buru membukanya, lalu menuju lantai atas, ke kamar Yoongi. Pintu kamar dalam keadaan setengah tertutup.

Sejenak dia mempertimbangkan apakah dia perlu mengetuk pintu atau langsung masuk saja. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengetuk dan menunggu sesaat. Ketika tidak mendengar gerakan sama sekali dari dalam kamar, dia mendorong pintu dan memasukinya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia menemukan Yoongi terbaring menyampingnya, setengah ditutupi selimut. Dan meskipun dia kelihatan tertidur karena matanya tertutup, tapi Jimin bisa melihat ada kerutan pada keningnya, seakan dia sedang berpikir.

Wajah Yoongi yang memang berkulit putih tapi biasanya cerah, tidak sepucat seperti sekarang, dan ada beberapa helai rambut yang lembap oleh keringat menempel pada pelipisnya. Dia kelihatan begitu kecil dan lemah terbaring sakit seperti ini. _His_ Yoongi, yang selalu bersinar terang bagai matahari, kini terlihat redup tidak bermaya.

Jimin melarikan matanya pada beberapa botol, obat di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur dan gelas dan botol minuman yang sudah kosong. Seperti dugaannya, Yoongi ternyata lebih sakit daripada yang dia mau akui.

"Yoongi?" panggil Jimin.

Tidak ada jawaban. Perlahan-lahan Jimin melangkah mendekati tempat tidur dan menyentuh bahu Yoongi. Dia bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Yoongi yang panas, bahkan melalui selimut. Yoongi jelas-jelas demam cukup tinggi.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia tidak meneleponnya dan memintanya membawanya ke dokter.

"Yoongi," panggilnya lagi.

Kali ini Yoongi bereaksi dengan perlahan-lahan membuka matanya yang sedikit tidak fokus karena panas tubuhnya terlalu tinggi. Ketika dia mengenali Jimin, matanya langsung melebar.

"Jimin?"

" _Hey, baby_ ," ucap Jimin

"Ngapain kamu di sini?" tanya Yoongi.

"Jungkook bilang kamu sakit," jelasnya.

Yoongi menggeram,

"Kamu nggak boleh di sini. Aku nggak mau kamu ngeliat aku kayak begini. Kamu harus pergi, Jimin."

 _Yeah like that ever gonna happen._ Pria ini sudah gila kalau berpikir dia akan meninggalkannya. Pria yang dicintainya dengan sepenuh hatinya meskipun dia sepertinya tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Tergeletak sakit seperti ini tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

" _Not happening, Babe._ Aku nggak akan ke mana-mana sampe aku pastiin kamu baik-baik aja, terserah kamu mau atau nggak. Sekarang, diam aja, oke?"

Yoongi menutup matanya dan mengerang. Otomatis Jimin langsung duduk di atas tempat tidur untuk mengusap punggungnya.

"Bilang ke aku sakitnya di mana."

Yoongi menelan ludah berkali-kali sebelum menjawab,

"Perut sakit. Kepala sakit. Badan panas."

"Mau ke dokter?"

Yoongi membuka mulutnya seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sebelum menutupnya kembali, seakan usaha untuk berkata-kata telah menguras semua energinya. Akhirnya dia hanya menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai tanda 'tidak'.

Jimin betul-betul ingin mendesak agar Yoongi pergi ke dokter, tapi dia nggak tega berdebat dengannya sekarang. Dia melirik botol-botol obat di atas nakas. Ada aspirin, obat untuk sakit maag, dan obat penurun demam.

Oke, biarlah kalau Yoongi memang ingin berobat sendiri sekarang ini , tapi kalau dalam beberapa jam lagi dia masih tidak membaik, Jimin akan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Untuk sementara waktu yang dia perlu lakukan adalah mengambil makanan untuk Yoongi supaya dia bisa minum obatnya.

" _I'll be right back, okay?_ "

Reaksi Yoongi hanyalah satu anggukan kecil.

.

.

.

Sejam kemudian Jimin kembali ke kamar Yoongi dengan bubur, segelas teh hangat manis, dan segelas air putih. Dia membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk mencari segala sesuatu di dapur Yoongi dan harus menelepon Jin untuk menanyakan bagaimana caranya membuat bubur. Dia hanya berharap bubur ini sesuai dengan perut Yoongi.

Dia meletakkan nampan di atas nakas sebelum membangunkan Yoongi.

"Yoongi, kamu bisa bangun? Kamu harus makan supaya bisa minum obat. Ini aku udah bikinin bubur," ucap Jimin pelan.

Yoongi membuka matanya dan langsung meringis ketika mencoba menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk. Melihat ini Jimin langsung membantunya dengan menumpukkan bantal di belakangnya. Dia lalu duduk di samping Yoongi dan sedikit-sedikit mulai menyuapi bubur untuknya.

Jimin tidak pernah menyangka bisa menjadi seorang suster, tapi dia mendapati dirinya semakin menyukai peran ini setiap kali Yoongi membuka mulut untuk menerima suapannya. Sesuatu yang mirip dengan rasa bangga karena Yoongi bisa mempercayainya untuk mengurusnya meremas hatinya.

Setelah enam suapan, Yoongi menggelengkan kepala. Dia meminta Yoongi meminum teh hangat manis sampai habis sebelum memberinya obat demam.

" _Thank you_ ," ucap Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum dan berkata,

" _Anytime, babe._ "

Setelah memastikan Yoongi terbaring dengan nyaman, Jimin meninggalkannya untuk membawa peralatan makan kotor kembali ke dapur. Melihat keadaan dapur yang sudah mirip kapal pecah setelah aksi memasaknya, dia memutuskan membersihkannya.

.

.

.

Puas dengan dapur yang sudah mengkilat kembali Jimin melirik jam tangannya. Melihat bahwa hampir dua jam sudah berlalu, dia memutuskan untuk memeriksa Yoongi lagi. Dia menemukan Yoongi sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan kaki menyentuh lantai, seakan sedang mencoba bangun.

"Yoongi, kamu mau ke mana?"

"Aku perlu ke toilet. Tapi nggak bisa bangun," ucapnya.

"Mau aku bantu?"

Wajah Yoongi sedikit memerah sebelum dia mengangguk. Jimin menunduk dan meminta Yoongi melingkarkan lengannya pada lehernya sebelum menggendongnya. Yoongi sedikit mengerang sebelum mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada bahu Jimin. Dia bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Yoongi mulai menurun.

Jimin mendudukkan Yoongi di atas toilet sebelum bertanya,

"Kamu bisa sendiri apa perlu bantuan aku?"

"Bisa sendiri," ucap Yoongi.

"Oke. Aku tunggu di luar. Panggil kalo udah selesai. Aku antar kamu kembali ke ranjang."

Jimin lalu meninggalkan Yoongi sendiri. Melihat tempat tidur Yoongi yang berantakan, dia langsung bergegas membereskannya.

Dia baru setengah jalan ketika mendengar bunyi keran yang disusul bunyi _shower_ yang di hidupkan. _What the_.. panik, Jimin langsung menerobos pintu kamar mandi tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu dan menemukan Yoongi sedang duduk telanjang dan menggigil di bawah pancuran air. Tidak ada uap sama sekali dari pancuran itu, yang berarti itu air dingin.

"Yoongi, kamu ngapain sih?" teriak Jimin yang langsung mematikan _shower_.

Jimin bertanya-tanya apakah Yoongi sudah ' _high_ ' karena kebanyakan minum obat, membuatnya melakukan hal gila seperti ini.

Apa orang bisa ' _high_ ' hanya dengan dua tablet obat demam? _I don't know_ , memangnya kamu pikir aku dokter apa? Jimin mengomeli dirinya sendiri. Jangankan jadi dokter, mata pelajaran kimia saja membuatnya muntah darah.

"Ja… jangan dimatiin. A… aku mau mandi," ucap Yoongi dengan gigi bergemertak.

Jimin tidak menghiraukannya dan melihat sekelilingnya, mencari handuk untuk menutupi tubuh Yoongi. Bukan karena dia malu melihat Yoongi telanjang, tapi karena dia tidak mau Yoongi kedinginan. Ketika menemukan handuk di atas toilet dia langsung menyambarnya dan buru-buru membungkus tubuh Yoongi yang masih gemetaran.

" _Baby_ , suhu tubuh kamu masih terlalu panas untuk mandi. Gimana kalo dilap aja?"

"Pa… panasku udah turun. Badan leng… lengket. Ng… nggak bisa tidur. _Please_ , Jimin."

Jimin ragu sesaat. Apa aman bagi Yoongi untuk mandi? Gimana kalau tiba-tiba dia kejang karena itu. Tapi semakin dia berdebat dengan dirinya seperti ini, semakin lama Yoongi duduk di lantai _shower_ yang dingin.

"Oke, kamu bisa mandi, tapi pakai air hangat ya?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk. Jimin mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dan mendudukkannya di atas toilet sementara dia mengatur suhu air _shower_. Setelah puas bahwa dia mendapatkan suhu air yang pas, dia membantu Yoongi menanggalkan handuk yang menyelimutinya dan mendudukkannya di bawah pancuran air. Otomatis bajunya langsung basah karena ini, tapi Jimin tidak peduli.

Jimin menurunkan botol sampo dan sabun dari tempatnya dan meletakkannya di lantai dekat Yoongi. Melihat Yoongi hanya diam saja, Jimin berkata,

"Apa kamu perlu bantuan?"

Sesuatu yang mirip kepanikan dan keraguan terlintas sekejap di mata Yoongi, sebelum dia mengangguk. Jimin langsung berlutut di hadapan Yoongi dan mulai mencuci rambutnya, setelah itu baru tubuhnya. Yoongi tidak protes sama sekali selama Jimin melakukan ini semua.

Ketika dia menyabuni tubuh Yoongi, terlintas di pikirannya bahwa dia sudah melakukan _sexual-harassment_ kepada Yoongi dengan melihatnya telanjang dan menyentuhnya ketika Yoongi terlalu lemah untuk mengatakan 'tidak'.

Mungkin sebaiknya dia menghentikan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang dan menelepon Mama Yoongi untuk memintanya menggantikannya. Tapi dia tahu betapa bodohnya ide ini. Mencoba membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik, Jimin berkata dalam hati, 'Yoongi membutuhkan pertolongannya dan dia sedang memberikannya, itu saja.'

Lima menit kemudian Yoongi sudah bersih dan Jimin menghanduki seluruh tubuhnya hingga kering. Dia lalu meminta Yoongi menunggu sebentar supaya dia bisa mengambilkan pakaian untuknya. Jimin membuka pintu lemari Yoongi dan mengambil kaus dan celana dalam pertama yang ditemukannya sebelum kembali ke kamar mandi dan memberikan pakaian itu kepada Yoongi.

Dia melihat Yoongi sedang menunduk sambil menutup mata. Dia kelihatan siap jungkir-balik dari tempat duduknya di atas toilet. Sadar Yoongi kemungkinan terlalu lemah untuk memakai pakaian sendiri, Jimin membantunya. Setelah Yoongi berpakaian, Jimin bertanya,

"Ngerasa lebih baik?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk. Jimin baru saja akan meninggalkannya ketika dia melihat air mata keluar dari sudut mata Yoongi.

" _Baby, why are you crying?_ "

"Aku nggak tahu kenapa kamu baik banget sama aku. Aku udah nyebelin banget sama kamu beberapa hari ini, tapi kamu malah di sini ngurusin aku sakit. Kenapa kamu masih di sini, Jimin?"

Jimin berlutut di hadapan Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih dan tidak percaya. Dia membelai rambut Yoongi yang masih agak basah, menarik satu untaian ke belakang telinganya.

"Karena kamu sakit dan perlu bantuan aku," ucap Jimin akhirnya dan buru-buru bangun sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh dengan mengatakan apa yang sebetulnya ada di kepalanya.

Jimin meninggalkan Yoongi untuk menyelesaikan membereskan tempat tidur. Setelah tempat tidurnya rapi kembali, Jimin kembali ke kamar mandi untuk menggendong Yoongi ke tempat tidur. Yoongi hanya sempat menggumamkan kata terima kasihnya sebelum 'tewas' kembali.

* * *

-TBC-

[Update time: Kamis, 18 Agust D *gk gitu*. Merdeka! Hormat grakkk!]

[Halo semua! Apa sehat? udah dgr berapa puluh ratus kali mixtape uri Min Yoongi aka Min Suga akan Agust D aka Gloss aka Genius Syub? :D]

[Track berapa aja nih favorit kalian? kalau aku suka track 2, 7, n 10 *mata love berlinang-linang*. Penantian untuk mixtape genius terbayar yaaa, beatnya bikin pen jingkrak2 muter tiang *gk gitu*, plus liriknya super gk perlu pk bombay lg buat bikin ujan badai lokal T_T]

[Also, uda pada nonton Bon Voyage episode 7? (yg episode di jacuzzi/hottubs/bathtubs/sauna cinta haha). Itu wajib ditonton wahai teman sekapal YoonMinYoon sekalian! Biar kita menyaksikan gmn OTP kita tersayang berendam bersama n slight (mata eagle netizen mode on) liat gmn Yoongi yg narik2 bathrobe Jimin *kyaaa rasanya pen ikut terjun ke danau*]

[Btw kemaren pas aku kasi info ttg Bonvoy ep 6 ada yg tanya gmn caranya beli vplus. Itu belinya pake coin, n coin itu belinya kalo aku si pake cc/kartu kredit. Tapi seperti yg aku bilang juga walo gk beli akan byk uploader baik hati yg share ke youtube, dailymotion, dll. Jadi kalian tgl search aja di sana. Semoga membantu n jgn lupa ya nonton ep6, lumayan asupan buat moment OTP kita si minimini ini :)]

[Back to ff. Kadar kemesuman Jimin lg gk kumat di sini ya huehehe. Sampe Yoongi telanjang n dimandiin loh pas sakit (*apa ada yg ngarep terjadi sesuatu 'pergumulan'? Tegaaa hayo... Yoongi lg k.o tar makin k.o ksian hoho*). Tp sikap Jimin ini nunjukin jg kannn kalo dy mmg perhatian, sayang n cinta (komplit dah ibarat 4 sehat 5 sempurna plus tempe bacem segala /eh) sama 'eomma'-nya Kookie n Taetae ^^]


	21. Chapter 21

Remake dari AliaZalea "Dirty Little Secret".

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Jika ada kesamaan cerita di FF lain dengan pairing berbeda adalah hal yang wajar karena ini adalah sebuah 'remake' :)

OOC .Uke:Yoongi .Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Age of the cast:

-Park Jimin (m) : 30 tahun

-Min Yoongi (m) : 27 tahun

-Kim Seokjin (m), Kim Namjoon (m) : 34 tahun

-Min Taehyung (m), Min Jungkook (m) : 7 tahun.

-Kim Hoseok (m) : 4 tahun.

Rate M.

Romance, Drama, Family

Yaoi, boyXboy, .MPreg.

!Warn. Bahasa non baku, typo, beberapa dialog inggris.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

* * *

Chapter 20

 _You told me not to worry_

 _Then I told you where to sleep tonight_

 _I wanted to be with you_

 _And you wanted me to come around_

Yoongi tidak tahu berapa jam sudah berlalu ketika dia terbangun. Dia hanya tahu kepalanya sudah tidak pusing lagi. Perlahan-lahan dia mencoba mendorong tubuhnya, yang masih terasa agak lemas, agar bisa duduk. Dan untuk beberapa menit, itu saja yang bisa dia lakukan. Duduk dan mencoba tidak bernapas terlalu dalam, kalau-kalau pusing kepalanya kembali lagi. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia sakit seperti ini.

Sepanjang hari kemarin dia merasa baik-baik saja, dia masih merasa oke ketika menjemput anak-anak dari rumah Mama, tapi kemudian dia sampai rumah dan kepalanya mulai terasa agak pusing. Dia tidak menghiraukannya karena berpikir itu hanya pusing biasa. Tapi tadi pagi dia bahkan nggak bisa mengangkat kepalanya dari atas bantal.

Samar-samar dia ingat beberapa kali Jimin memintanya makan bubur sebelum menyodorkan obat padanya. Dia juga ingat melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook di kamarnya. Dia melirik ke arah jendela untuk mengukur waktu, tapi mendapati seseorang sudah menutup tirai jendela.

Kamarnya kini juga diterangi sinar lampu kekuningan dari nakas sebelah kanan. Yoongi memicingkan matanya untuk melihat jam dinding dan menemukan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.15.

Berpikir dia sudah salah lihat, dia meraih jam tangan di atas nakas dan waktu menunjukkan saat yang sama. Jam sepuluh? Malam atau pagi? Perlahan-lahan dia berjalan menuju jendela dan menyingkapkan tirainya, menemukan langit di luar gelap tanpa bintang.

Malam.

Whoa… sudah berapa lama dia tidur? Siapa yang mengurus anak-anak sementara dia tidur? Dimanakah mereka sekarang?

Sambil sedikit meringis dia bergerak ke pintu kamar yang setengah terbuka, menuju kamar anak-anak. Dia mendorong pintu kamar anak-anak dan melihat pemandangan teraneh yang pernah dia lihat sepanjang hidupnya.

Membutuhkannya beberapa menit untuk menyadari bahwa dia sedang berhadapan dengan tenda yang terbuat dari seprai. Yoongi tidak tahu bagaimana tenda itu bisa berdiri karena dia tidak melihat sebatang pasak pun untuk menyangganya. Tapi harus dia akui, ini adalah tenda paling kreatif dan _cool_ yang pernah dia lihat.

Lain dengan kamarnya, kamar anak-anak disinari lampu yang merambat pada langit-langit kamar, membuatnya terlihat seperti bintang di langit pada waktu malam. Lampu itu memberikan cukup sinar pada mulut tenda yang terbuka sehingga dia bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh Jimin di antara Taehyung dan Jungkook. Ketiga-tiganya sedang tidur lelap.

Tangan Jungkook dan Taehyung memeluk tubuh Jimin erat dan kedua tangan Jimin memeluk tubuh anak-anaknya dengan tidak kalah eratnya. Bahkan dalam tidur Jimin masih mampu terlihat posesif dan protektif. Yoongi yakin dia akan membuat siapapun yang cukup bodoh mencoba mengambil anak-anak darinya babak-belur dalam hitungan detik.

Suatu keinginan untuk bergabung tidur bersama mereka menyerangnya, membuatnya mundur selangkah dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kusen pintu. Dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia tidur dengan anak-anak. Mungkin ketika mereka berumur tiga tahun dan mengalami krisis 'ada monster di dalam lemari'. Atau mungkin waktu Taehyung terkena cacar dan menularkannya kepada Jungkook sekitar dua tahun yang lalu.

Dia tidak pernah memperbolehkan anak-anak tidur dengannya, tidak peduli mereka takut atau sakit, semenjak mereka menginjak umur empat tahun, dengan alasan mereka harus belajar mandiri, dimulai dengan tidur sendiri.

Jadi kenapa dia tiba-tiba menginginkan ini? Apa karena Jimin tidur bersama mereka dan dia tidak? Bahwa dia hanya _jealous_ saja atas kedekatan anak-anak dengan Jimin?

Semakin Yoongi mencoba memahami keinginannya, semakin takut dia dibuatnya. Karena dia tahu alasan utama dia mau tidur dengan anak-anak adalah... karena Jimin.

Dia ingin tidur dengan Jimin…

Tidak, tidak, tidak! Itu salah. Kata 'dengan' mengimplikasikan tidur dengan tanda kutip. Sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan sama sekali. Oke, itu tidak benar. Dia memang mau tidur dengan Jimin, tapi tidak sekarang. Yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah tidur 'disebelah' Jimin.

Untuk mendengarkan suara napasnya yang perlahan-lahan melambat dan teratur ketika dia sudah tertidur. Untuk melihat wajahnya yang bersih dari kerutan kekhawatiran, dan untuk mengambil kesempatan menyentuhnya dengan bebas ketika dia tidak sadar diri dan tidak bisa menolak.

 _Oh, God_ , dia terdengar seperti seorang _stalker_. Yoongi menyalahkan semua ini pada jumlah obat yang dia minum hari ini, yang sudah membuatnya memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

Buru-buru dia keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup pintu sebelum Jimin terbangun dan menemukannya sedang menatapnya dengan mupeng. Suara perutnya menandakan minta diisi. Untuk pertama kali semenjak tadi pagi, dia merasa lapar. Kalori dari beberapa suap bubur buatan Jimin yang bisa dia telan sudah lama terbakar.

Dia masih tidak percaya laki-laki itu sudah mengurusnya dengan sangat telaten sepanjang hari ini tanpa sekali pun kelihatan tidak sabaran menghadapinya. Jimin bahkan sudah memanggilnya _'baby'_ dan _'babe'_ beberapa kali.

Tentunya dia lebih baik mati daripada membiarkan Jimin tahu bahwa diam-diam dia menyukai panggilan itu.

.

.

.

Jimin tidak tahu apa yang membangunkannya, tapi sebelum dia mencapai kesadaran penuh, dia ingat akan Yoongi dan matanya langsung terbuka lebar. Dia melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook masih tertidur di sampingnya dan dengan sangat berhati-hati dia mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan mereka.

Jungkook hanya membalik badannya sebelum tertidur kembali, sedangkan Taehyung tidak bangun sama sekali. Tidak bisa menahan diri melihat betapa menggemaskannya anak-anaknya kalau sedang tidur, dia memberikan ciuman pada kepala mereka.

" _I love you buddy_ ," bisiknya pada keduanya.

Setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya, Jimin segera menuju kamar Yoongi. Dia melirik jam tangan dan menemukannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00. dia tidak percaya sudah tidur bersama anak-anak selama hampir tiga jam, padahal dia hanya berencana menemani mereka sampai mereka tertidur.

Tadi siang sebelum menjemput anak-anak dan menemukan Yoongi masih 'tewas' di tempat tidur setelah mandi, dia memutuskan mengambil beberapa helai pakaian dari rumah untuk menginap di rumah Yoongi malam ini.

Dia tahu keputusannya menginap mungkin akan menimbulkan sedikit gosip di antara tetangga Yoongi, tapi dia tidak peduli. Yang dia tahu adalah bahwa Yoongi tidak akan bisa mengurus anak-anak kalau dia bahkan tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur.

Jimin mendorong pintu kamar Yoongi dan harus mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali ketika melihat tempat tidur kosong. Matanya langsung beralih ke pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

Loh kok? Kemana perginya Yoongi? Dia memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju tangga. Di lantai dasar, ruang TV masih gelap seperti ketika dia tinggalkan beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia langsung menoleh ke arah dapur yang lampunya dibiarkan menyala ketika dia menangkap gerakan pada sudut matanya.

"Yoongi?" panggilnya.

Dia mendengar suara Yoongi, meskipun sedikit parau menjawab dengan memanggil namanya. Buru-buru dia masuk ke dapur dan menemukan Yoongi duduk di salah satu kursi bar yang mengitari sebuah meja di tengah-tengah dapur dengan semangkuk makanan yang masih panas dihadapannya.

Jimin melihat bungkus ramen yang sudah kosong tergeletak di samping kompor.

" _How do you feel?_ " tanyanya.

" _A lot better_ ," jawab Yoongi sambil melahap ramennya dengan agak ganas.

"Laper?" tanya Jimin lagi.

"Banget," jawab Yoongi dengan mulut penuh.

Dan Jimin tidak bisa menahan dirinya tersenyum lebar. Beberapa jam yang lalu Yoongi kelihatan sudah mau mati saking pucatnya, tapi sekarang, wajahnya sudah jauh lebih berwarna dan matanya bahkan sedikit berbinar. Suatu rasa bangga menyusup ke dalam hatinya ketika menyadari bahwa dia sudah berperan untuk membuat Yoongi merasa lebih baik.

"Jangan berdiri saja di situ sambil ngelihat aku kayak orang minta makan, Jimin."

Kata-kata Yoongi membuatnya sadar bahwa dia sudah ngelihatin Yoongi selama beberapa menit tanpa berkedip. Buru-buru dia mengedipkan matanya dan berjalan menuju Yoongi.

"Kamu mau?" tanya Yoongi sambil menunjuk mangkuk dengan sumpitnya.

Jimin menggeleng dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi bar yang berhadapan dengan Yoongi.

"Kamu bangun jam berapa tadi?" tanyanya.

"Sekitar sejam yang lalu."

"Kenapa nggak bangunin aku?"

"Aku nggak mau ganggu. Kamu kelihatan ngantuk banget."

Jimin menutup matanya dan memijat kelopak matanya untuk mengusir kantuk yang masih tersisa.

"Sori. Aku mestinya jagain kamu, tapi malah ketiduran."

Ketika membuka matanya lagi, dia melihat sumpit yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju mulut Yoongi tergantung di udara. Yoongi sedang menatapnya dengan mulut ternganga sebelum perlahan-lahan menurunkan sumpit yang penuh dengan ramen itu.

Untuk seperempat detik dia kelihatan sangat tidak nyaman. _Damn._.. Sumpah Jimin dalam hati. Yoongi hanya mau jadi teman, Jimin. Teman. Ingat itu.

"Tentang itu… makasih ya udah ngurusin aku hari ini. Aku tahu itu nggak ada dalam rencana kamu hari ini. Dan aku minta maaf karena bikin kamu harus jagain anak-anak seharian penuh," ucap Yoongi.

" _Don't worry about it_. Sudah jadi tugas aku sebagai orangtua untuk ngurus anak-anak. Lagipula Taehyung dan Jungkook gampang diurusnya," jelas Jimin, sengaja memfokuskan jawabannya pada anak-anak agar tidak membuat Yoongi tambah tidak nyaman.

Usahanya sepertinya berhasil karena Yoongi mengangguk terima kasih sambil tersenyum sebelum kembali mengangkat sumpit untuk melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku lihat kamu bikin tenda untuk mereka," ucap Yoongi

Jimin terkekeh mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu ketika dia sudah kehabisan ide untuk menghibur anak-anak. Dia menelepon Jin yang mengusulkan ide brilian itu. Tidur di bawah tenda adalah satu hal yang paling dia sukai ketika dia seumuran Taehyung dan Jungkook dan dia tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Kamu belajar bangun tenda dari mana?" tanya Yoongi setelah menelan gulungan ramen terakhir ke dalam mulutnya.

"Grup pecinta alam."

"Kamu serius?"

Jimin ingin tertawa melihat wajah tercengang Yoongi.

"Iya, aku serius."

"Apa kamu bisa bikin api hanya pake dua tangkai pohon atau batu kayak yang aku lihat di TV?"

Jimin tersenyum melihat keantusiasan Yoongi mendengar tentang grup pecinta alam.

"Mungkin kalo terus di sana, aku bisa bikin api dengan pake kaca pembesar dan sinar matahari, tapi sayangnya aku berhenti waktu SMA kelas 3."

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Jimin mengangkat bahu.

"Sibuk sama sekolah dan hal lainnya."

"Hm, setidak-tidaknya kamu belajar sesuatu dari sana," ucap Yoongi.

Jimin hanya mengangguk. Tanpa Jimin sangka-sangka Yoongi mengangkat mangkuk dan menyeruput kuah ramen sampai habis.

"Mangkuknya jangan dimakan, Yoongi," ledek Jimin.

"Sori," ucap Yoongi tersenyum malu ketika menurunkan mangkuknya.

Dari wajah puasnya dan lidahnya yang keluar untuk menjilat sisa-sisa kuah pada bibirnya, Jimin tahu Yoongi nggak 'sori' sama sekali.

"Kamu masih laper? Aku ada sisa nasi goreng _kimchi_ di dalam _container_ di lemari es."

Mata Yoongi langsung berbinar-binar mendengarnya dan dia kelihatan betul-betul mempertimbangkan tawaran ini sejenak. Satu hal yang dia ketahui tentang Yoongi akhir-akhir ini adalah, seperti anak-anaknya, dia sudah ketagihan sama nasi goreng _kimchi_ dan telur dadar Jimin.

Sesuatu yang dia syukuri, karena selain ayam panggang, hanya ada dua masakan itulah yang dia tahu cara membuatnya. Dia tahu Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak menyukai sup terongnya karena mereka tidak pernah lagi memintanya membuatnya.

Dia melihat Yoongi menggeleng dengan wajah sedikit bersalah.

"Nggak ah, nanti makin gendut kalo makan lagi," ucapnya sambil mengusap perutnya dengan penuh sesal.

Gendut? Sudah gila si Yoongi. Dia bisa makan berember-ember pasta, nasi, roti dan ramen dan Jimin yakin dia masih nggak bisa gendut. Gen gendut sama sekali nggak ada di dalam keturunannya. Lihat saja mamanya yang kurus kering kerontang.

"Yoongi, kamu nih jauh dari gendut," omel Jimin,

Yoongi yang sedang berjalan ke bak cuci piring menoleh. Kemudian wajahnya sedikit memerah sebelum berkata,

"Kamu nggak usah ngomong gitu cuma untuk bikin aku ngerasa lebih baik, Jimin. Kamu udah lihat aku... um... telanjang tadi siang di kamar mandi. _I looked horrible_."

Untuk beberapa detik Jimin hanya bisa terdiam, tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya. Tapi kemudian dia melihat wajah Yoongi yang sedang memberikan senyuman rendah diri dan dia sadar Yoongi serius.

 _What the hell?_ Apa dia sebegini tidak percaya dirinya dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang menurut Jimin _perfect_ itu?

"Coba kesiniin perut kamu, aku mau lihat apa betul-betul gendut," ucapnya

Meskipun Jimin mengatakannya dengan nada bercanda, dan awalnya hanya melakukan ini untuk membuat Yoongi merasa lebih baik, dia mendapati dirinya betul-betul ingin melihat perut Yoongi.

Hei, dia laki-laki, oke? Laki-laki _gay_ dengan seksualitas tinggi kalau mau lebih spesifik lagi. Wajar-wajar saja kalau dia memikirkan tentang tubuh pria yang dia sukai, cintai, setidak-tidaknya sejam sekali. Terutama kalau dia pada dasarnya sudah tidak melihat pria manapun telanjang beberapa bulan ini. Beberapa jam yang lalu ketika dia memandikan Yoongi tidak masuk hitungan, karena dia terlalu mengkhawatirkan pria itu.

Yoongi mendengus sebelum tertawa kecil.

"Aku udah ngasih kamu lihat perut aku dan beberapa bagian lain, yang sebetulnya aku lebih pilih nggak pernah dilihat sama orang lain, sekali hari ini. Nggak pake dua kali," ucapnya sambil mulai mencuci mangkuknya.

Jimin nyengir puas sudah membuat Yoongi kembali ceria.

"Hehe, nggak ada salahnya kan aku nyoba siapa tahu kamu oke-in. Sini biar aku aja," ucapnya sudah siap mengambil mangkuk dari tangan Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya memelototinya dan dia harus puas memarkir diri dengan menyandarkan bokongnya pada meja dapur di samping Yoongi, memperhatikan gerakan tangannya yang mengusap mencuci mangkuk dan sumpit. _Oh God,_ dia ingin jadi mangkuk dan sumpit itu.

"Apa pernah ada cowok yang nurutin permintaan konyol kamu itu?" tanya Yoongi setelah beberapa menit, menyentakkan Jimin dari fantasinya.

"Aku nggak tahu juga. Aku nggak pernah minta itu dari cowok lain."

Yoongi menatapnya dalam-dalam, sebelum mendengus dan berkata,

" _Wow, that was just lame,_ Jimin."

Jimin tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, dia sudah terkekeh. Ya, dia tahu gombalannya itu _lame_ banget dan dia sebaiknya berhenti sekarang juga sebelum Yoongi kembali menarik diri darinya, tapi dia _having too much fun_ bercanda dengan Yoongi lagi.

Ada kepuasan tersendiri untuk bisa melihat Yoongi kembali rileks di sekelilingnya setelah dia menjadi kaku dan menghindarinya selama beberapa hari ini. Dan hanya untuk membuat Yoongi tetap berbicara padanya, dia menyangkal tuduhan Yoongi dengan nada sok tersinggung.

" _No, it was not_."

" _It sooo was and you know it_ ," balas Yoongi sambil meletakkan mangkuk dan sumpitnya yang sudah bersih pada rak pengering dan mengambil serbet untuk mengeringkan tangannya.

"Oke, _fine. It was lame_. Tapi _in my defense_ , cara kamu ngomongin perut kamu terkesan undangan untuk aku buat ngeliat, dan aku nggak mau _rude_ dengan nolak undangan itu. Takut kamu jadi rendah diri dengan mikir kalo nggak ada laki-laki yang mau lihat perut kamu. Karena kalo itu yang kamu pikir, kamu salah. Aku mau banget lihat perut kamu."

Ketika dia selesai bicara, Yoongi sudah menutup mulutnya untuk membendung suara tawa terbahak-bahaknya.

"Aku nggak tahu di planet mana kamu tinggal selama ini, tapi di bumi, itu bukan tawaran," ucap Yoongi.

"Oh, gitu, ya? tanya Jimin polos.

Yoongi hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuannya. Jimin mengikuti gerakan Yoongi yang sedang membuang bungkus ramen ke tempat sampah dengan matanya, tidak menginginkan kebersamaan mereka berakhir.

Dia tahu Yoongi sudah kelihatan cukup sehat untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri dan dia sebaiknya pulang daripada menginap, tapi dia tidak bisa membuat dirinya melakukan itu. Dia ingin menginap di rumah Yoongi, meskipun hanya untuk semalam saja.

Tidak peduli dia harus tidur di atas tumpukan _bedcover_ dan selimut di bawah tenda seprai daripada di atas tempat tidur dan kasur empuk. Tidak peduli juga bahwa dia akan berbagi tempat tidur dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook daripada Yoongi. Dia hanya mau ada di sini.

" _Can I stay?_ " tanya Jimin sebelum dia bisa menahan diri lagi.

Yoongi menatapnya sambil mengangkat alis.

" _Of course._ Aku sangka kamu emang mau nginep. Lagian sekarang udah terlalu malam untuk nyetir sendirian."

 _Yesss_...

Jimin berusaha mengatur ekspresi wajahnya agar terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Padahal dalam hati dia sudah jingkrak-jingkrak nggak karuan.

"Apa kamu oke tidur di karpet sama Taehyung dan Jungkook?"

" _Fine, no problem._ "

"Oke, kalo gitu. Aku sebaiknya tidur. Udah malem dan besok aku harus ke kantor. _Goodnight_ , Jimin," ucap Yoongi.

" _Goodnight_ , Yoongi," balas Jimin

Meskipun Yoongi tidak menawarkan pipinya untuk dicium sebelum meninggalkannya sendirian di dapur, tapi Jimin tidak mengeluh. Karena Yoongi telah memberinya sesuatu yang lebih berharga. Yaitu kesempatan.

* * *

-TBC-

[Update time: Sunday, 21.08.2016]

[Random info: kembali seputar vplus/vapp coin, krn sepertinya msh ada yg bingung n aku liad di review ada yg bantu jwb tapi akan aku coba lebih perjelas. Sebagai ctt tambahan ini yg aku tahu kl pake android ya, kl iphone kurang tau sama/berbeda.

Jd vplus (video di vapp yg berbayar dg menggunakan coin) yg kita beli hanya bs berlaku di 1 version dimana kita melakukan payment: mobile version (pk hp, max 10 devices, jd kaya kita pk vapp di hp ampe 10 biji noh bs ntn vplus vid yg uda kita beli *yakali 10 wkwk*), atau web version (pk pc/laptop).

Aku belinya yg mobile version jd web version kurang tau tbh. Nah untuk mobile version, coin itu bisa dibeli pk cc/kartu kredit berlogo visa/master atau pk pulsa provider (harga krg tau krn aku pk cc). Aku gk tau kl untuk versi web bs apa aja cm tau slh satunya adalah dg menggunakan 'pay-pal', yg mana jatuhnya jd jauh lbh mahal (perhitungan convert dollar dll yg ribet).

Dan juga kl kita beli vplus video yg mobile version, jangan heran kl di web version (dengan kondisi account vapp yg sama) video itu gk bs diputer. Begitu juga sebaliknya, kl kita belinya web version pas kt buka di hp (mobile version) video vplus yg kt beli gk bs diputer. Ini cm slh 1 dr sekian strategi marketing naver yg bnr2 absurd n bikin kesel tbh hehe... (pinter kan naver nyari duit, pantes cepet kaya *ehh* xD).

Kayanya ini yg bisa aku bagiin infonya hehe. Semoga membantu ya!]


	22. Chapter 22

Remake dari AliaZalea "Dirty Little Secret".

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Jika ada kesamaan cerita di FF lain dengan pairing berbeda adalah hal yang wajar karena ini adalah sebuah 'remake' :)

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Age of the cast:

-Park Jimin (m) : 30 tahun

-Min Yoongi (m) : 27 tahun

-Kim Seokjin (m), Kim Namjoon (m) : 34 tahun

-Min Taehyung (m), Min Jungkook (m) : 7 tahun.

-Kim Hoseok (m) : 4 tahun.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Family

Yaoi, boyXboy, !MPreg!

!Warn! Bahasa non baku, typo, beberapa dialog inggris.

* * *

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Chapter 21

 _Let's run_

 _Let's run away together far away from everyone_

 _To where the desert meets the sky_

 _And the mountain meets the sun_

 _Where no one will ever find us_

 _No one at all_

 _No one_

Menginjak bulan November, Jimin memutuskan mengajak Jin melihat-lihat rumah sementara Jungkook dan Taehyung di sekolah. Selama ini dia selalu pergi sendiri, tapi setelah beberapa kunjungan dia belum dapat memutuskan rumah yang benar-benar cocok. Dengan status 'masih tanpa pilihan rumah' karena dia tidak tahu apa yang dia perlukan untuk menciptakan rumah yang nyaman untuk Jungkook dan Taehyung, dia tahu dia perlu bantuan.

Tadinya dia mau mengajak Yoongi, tapi dia tidak mau mengancam kedekatan dan kenyamanan yang dia sudah bangun dengannya selama seminggu ini. Karena jelas-jelas dia sedang melihat-lihat rumah untuk keluarga, bukan rumah untuk laki-laki _single_ sepertinya, sesuatu yang dia yakin akan menyalakan alarm 'kabur sekarang, laki-laki ini menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari hanya pertemanan' untuk Yoongi.

Alhasil dia _stuck_ dengan Jin karena mama nggak punya cukup kesabaran untuk melakukan ini dengannya.

"Rumah ini ada empat kamar tidur dan tiga kamar mandi. Ada halaman belakang yang cukup luas, sesuai dengan permintaan Jimin- _shi_ ," ucap Kwanghee, agen properti perumahan yang Jimin sewa beberapa hari yang lalu untuk membantunya mencari rumah.

Jimin melirik Jin yang sedang memutar bola matanya. Sesuatu yang Jimin dapati sering dilakukannya, meskipun tidak di depan Kwanghee langsung, semenjak bertemu sejam yang lalu. Dia tahu Jin tidak menyukai Kwanghee. Bukan saja karena menurutnya suara Kwanghee terlalu cempreng dan kalau ketawa mirip kuda, tapi juga karena Kwanghee terlihat sok ramah, bahkan mendekati ganjen terhadap Jimin.

Ya, Jimin tahu Kwanghee yang kelihatan jelas _gay bottom_ , sudah _flirt_ habis-habisan dengannya meskipun dia sama sekali nggak memberikan sinyal 'aku available' atau 'aku tertarik' padanya. Kalau Kwanghee bukan agen properti yang kompeten dengan rekomendasi yang baik dari salah satu teman Mama, Jimin mungkin sudah mencari agen lain.

"Saya masih nggak tahu kenapa Jimin- _shi_ mau properti sebesar ini kalo hanya akan tinggal sendiri. Saya bisa cari properti yang lebih kecil dan cocok untuk laki-laki _single_ seperti Jimin- _shi_."

Ketika Kwanghee melangkah ke ruangan lain, Jimin mendengar Jin menggeram pelan,

"Ugh, aku mau tonjok aja muka nih cowok. Boleh nggak aku tonjok mukanya?"

Dan Jimin harus mengulum senyum dan memutar tubuhnya untuk memelototi Jin.

Jin hanya mengucapkan,

"Apa?" dengan tampang tidak bersalah dan mereka mengikuti Kwanghee ke ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruang keluarga dengan _french doors_ yang terbuka ke halaman belakang ekstra luas dan hijau.

Dia yakin bisa menggali kolam renang di halaman itu dan masih punya cukup ruang untuk bergerak dengan leluasa.

"Dan ini adalah ruang keluarga yang juga bisa dijadikan ruang makan."

Kata-kata Kwanghee menarik perhatiannya dari halaman belakang. Ruang keluarga itu begitu terang dengan sinar matahari sehingga tidak membutuhkan lampu sama sekali. Dia bisa membayangkan dirinya dan Yoongi duduk santai di sini pada hari Minggu sore sementara Jungkook dan Taehyung berenang di luar atau main di karpet di hadapan mereka.

"Ada dua dapur di rumah ini. Dapur kotor dan dapur bersih," ucap Kwanghee sebelum suara sepatu _pantofel-_ nya menghilang entah ke mana.

" _This is a nice room_ , Jimin. Aku rasa Yoongi bakalan suka duduk-duduk di sini."

Mendengar komentar Jin, dia langsung menoleh dan melihatnya sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum penuh pengertian. Seperti biasa, Jin sepertinya tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Jimin tanpa dia perlu mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata.

Jin mendekatinya dan berbisik,

"Mungkin kamu lebih baik bilang ke Kwanghee kalo kamu udah nikah. Dengan begitu dia bakalan berhenti _flirting_ sama kamu."

" _Don't be mean._ Dia cuma mau jual rumah dan dia ngeliat aku sebagai sumber komisinya bulan ini."

Jin mendengus,

"Percaya sama aku, komisi adalah hal terakhir yang ada di pikirannya. Dia ngeliat kamu sebagai potensi seorang ' _partner_ '."

Oke, Jimin tidak bisa menyalahkan Jin yang berpendapat seperti ini. Dia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bagaimana Kwanghee menatap Jin dengan sedikit curiga, bahkan bermusuhan, sampai Jimin mengenalkannya sebagai kakaknya dan wajah Kwanghee langsung berubah 180 derajat menjadi super ramah.

 _God, he hates fake people_. Tingkah laku Kwanghee dan ibu bernama Hwayoung dari sekolah Jungkook dan Taehyung, yang sampai sekarang masih selalu mencoba berbicara dengannya setiap kali melihatnya, membuatnya semakin sadar betapa uniknya Yoongi dibandingkan mereka semua.

"Jin, bisa nggak sih kamu konsentrasi sama tugas kamu mengevaluasi rumah ini, bukan agen propertiku?" Jimin mencoba membisikkan omelannya itu.

"Oke, oke," gerutu Jin.

Sisa tur properti itu berlangsung dengan lebih efektif dan efisien karena tanpa sepengetahuannya, ternyata Jin cukup tahu tentang tata ruangan rumah, dan apa yang dia butuhkan kalau memiliki dua anak laki-laki tinggal dengannya.

Pada akhir tur, Jin berkata rumah ini cocok untuknya dan mengusulkan agar Jimin mengajukan penawaran. Mereka kemudian menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk membicarakan penawaran itu, dengan Kwanghee yang sepertinya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Jimin tidak bisa menyalahkannya, dengan jumlah komisi yang akan dia dapatkan dari penjualan rumah ini, dia mungkin tidak perlu menjual rumah lagi sampai tahun depan.

Ketika mereka memasuki mobil setelah Kwanghee berjanji akan mengajukan tawaran itu kepada pemilik rumah, Jin bertanya,

"Jadi, aku tebak kamu serius ya mau jadi _family man_?"

"Yep, aku serius," balas Jimin sambil memundurkan mobil dan masuk ke jalan utama menuju sekolah Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Kamu serius akan berhenti dari kerjaan kamu yang udah bagus di Chicago untuk balik ke sini dan mulai dari awal lagi?"

"Yep. Yoongi kasih aku waktu sebulan untuk mikirin ini semua. Aku sebetulnya nggak perlu sebulan untuk mutusin apa yang aku mau. Aku udah tahu dari awal kalo aku akan _give up_ apa aja untuk bisa deket sama anak-anak."

"Hanya anak-anak?" tanya Jin hati-hati.

"Hm, untuk bisa deket sama Yoongi juga," jelas Jimin akhirnya.

"Jimin," ucap Jin dengan nada mengingatkan.

"Jin, aku tahu apa yang akan kamu omongin. Dan untuk ngejawab pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepala kamu meskipun kamu nggak mau ngucapinnya, ya aku yakin sama keputusanku."

Jimin melirik Jin yang sedang menatapnya prihatin,

"Aku cuma nggak mau kamu menggantungkan semua harapan ke dia tanpa ada jaminan bahwa dia _on the same page_ sama kamu. Jangan salah paham dulu. Maksudku, aku suka dengan Yoongi, menurutku dia pria sekaligus ibu yang hebat. Dan aku hormat sama dia karena udah ngebesarin keponakan-keponakanku dengan sangat baik sendirian, sementara masih jadi pria kantoran. Aku juga tahu dia masih cinta sama kamu. Cuma orang buta aja yang nggak bisa ngeliat itu."

Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum atas _assessment_ Jin sebelum dia melanjutkan,

"Tapi aku juga tahu kalo dia takut untuk ngebiarin dirinya percaya sama kamu lagi. _Eomma_ bahkan bilang Yoongi masih kelihatan agak-agak canggung sampe sekarang. Aku rasa dia nyoba untuk jaga jarak dengan keluarga kita, kalau-kalau hubungan kamu dan anak-anak nggak _work-out_. Jadi, pertanyaannya adalah, apa dia akan membiarkan cinta atau ketakutan untuk mendikte langkah selanjutnya yang menyangkut kamu," lanjut Jin.

Jimin mendesah panjang,

"Itulah yang aku masih coba cari tahu, Jin. Aku nggak bisa paksa dia untuk menerima aku atau percaya sama aku dalam hitungan minggu. Dia bahkan bilang dia cuma mau jadi teman."

"Apa? Dia bilang gitu?!" teriak Jin penuh horor.

Jimin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kapan dia ngomong begitu?"

"Minggu lalu," jawab Jimin, mencoba tidak meringis mengingat pembicaraan malam itu.

"Dan kamu malahan lihat-lihat rumah yang cukup untuk menampung keluarga besar minggu ini?"

Sekali lagi Jimin mengangguk.

"Ya Tuhan, adikku ini benar-benar bodoh."

"Hei!" omel Jimin tersinggung.

"Sori. Tapi, serius, Jimin? Apa kamu sebegini _desperate_ -nya untuk Yoongi? Dia cuma mau jadi teman, Jimin ah!"

"Jin, aku ini nggak tuli, aku tahu apa yang Yoongi bilang ke aku. Tapi selama dia nggak bilang dia nggak mau lihat aku lagi, nggak mau aku ketemu sama anak-anak, aku akan ada di sini. Dan selama dia nggak bilang 'aku udah nggak cinta sama kamu lagi', aku tetep akan melakukan apa aja untuk ngeyakinin dia supaya mengubah pendapatnya, betapapun lamanya itu."

"Kamu tahu kan itu bisa selama-lamanya?"

"Ya aku tahu," ucap Jimin pasrah.

" _Omo!_ Kamu beneran nggak beruntung soal cinta," ledek Jin.

Kalau saja orang selain Jin yang mengatakannya dan kalau orang itu mengatakannya tentang orang lain selain Yoongi, dia mungkin sudah meninjunya. Yang ada, sekarang dia hanya bisa tersenyum kelu.

.

.

.

Malam itu Jimin menelepon bosnya di Chicago untuk memberitahu tentang pengunduran dirinya. Meskipun George menerima pengunduran dirinya tanpa mengomel, Jimin tahu kalau saja ada pilihan, dia mau tetap mempekerjaannya. Dia bahkan memintanya untuk menghubunginya lagi kalau saja dia menemukan dirinya kembali di Chicago.

Tanpa Jimin sangka-sangka, George berjanji akan mengirimkan daftar nama beberapa orang yang bisa dia hubungi tentang pekerjaan sebagai konsultan manajemen di Seoul. Dia bahkan tidak tahu George punya koneksi di Asia, apalagi di Korea. Setelah memastikan dia akan ke Chicago dalam waktu dekat untuk membereskan mejanya dan menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya, Jimin menutup telepon dengan penuh tujuan.

Dia sudah dalam proses mendapatkan rumah, yang dia perlukan sekarang adalah pekerjaan untuk memulai hidupnya di Seoul. Meskipun dia bersyukur bisa mengambil cuti dari pekerjaan dan _hangout_ dengan anak-anak, tapi dia mulai merindukan hidup dengan pekerjaan yang menantang dan tanggung jawab lebih daripada hanya mengantar-jemput anak-anak dari sekolah dan menghibur mereka sampai waktu tidur.

Dan dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, dia membuka laptop untuk mulai meng- _update_ _resume_ -nya. Selama melakukan ini, dia memikirkan waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan Yoongi tentang keberangkatannya ke Chicago. Tapi ada satu hal yang lebih penting yang ingin dia kemukakan kepada Yoongi.

Dia ingin Jungkook dan Taehyung tahu bahwa dia ayah mereka sebelum dia berangkat ke Chicago.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Mama Yoongi mengundang Jimin makan siang di rumahnya pada hari Minggu. Sesuatu yang menurut Yoongi adalah tradisi, dan menurut Jimin adalah neraka. Sepanjang makan siang yang ada di dalam pikirannya adalah bahwa ini terakhir kalinya dia akan melakukan ini.

Peduli setan dengan apa yang orangtua Yoongi mau dan tradisi yang mereka sudah terapkan. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana Yoongi bisa tahan duduk satu meja dengan papanya yang sepanjang makan siang terus mengomentari segala sesuatu yang salah dengan Yoongi, mulai dari caranya menangani proyek di kantor hingga hubungan dekatnya dengan orang-orang yang dinilai tidak satu level dengannya.

Ketika Yoongi mencoba menjelaskan, beliau langsung mengganti topik, tidak mau mendengarkan. Untung saja beliau masih tersenyum kepada Jungkook dan Taehyung, kalau tidak, Jimin yakin dia sudah mencekiknya. Entah kenapa, Papa Yoongi mengundang sisi ganasnya keluar. Dan dia yakin kehadirannya juga mengundang perasaan yang sama terhadap Papa Yoongi, yang terus memberikan _stink-eye_ padanya.

Oke, dia mungkin berhak menerima tatapan tidak suka Papa Yoongi mengingat sejarahnya dengan Yoongi. Dan dia juga mungkin berhak menerimanya karena dia baru bertatap muka dengan beliau setelah selama sebulan menjadi bagian kehidupan Yoongi dan cucu-cucunya.

Tapi sejujurnya, dia terlalu sibuk mencoba merebut hati Yoongi kembali dan berusaha menjadi ayah yang baik bagi anak-anak untuk memikirkan tentang mertuanya. Bah, mertua?! Dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia bisa memanggil Papa Yoongi sebagai mertua, mengingat dia dan Yoongi tidak pernah menikah.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia mau mengasosiasikan dirinya pada Papa Yoongi setelah hari ini. Sekali lagi Yoongi mencoba mengucapkan maaf dengan matanya dari seberang meja dan ini membuat Jimin semakin kesal. Yoongi tidak seharusnya minta maaf atas sikap papanya. Beliau adalah laki-laki dewasa yang bisa meminta maaf sendiri kalau mau. Sesuatu yang Jimin yakin tidak akan terjadi.

Kesan yang Jimin dapatkan tentang Papa Yoongi adalah bahwa beliau diktator sejati. Beliau hidup untuk mengatur orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mungkin itu sebabnya beliau bisa begitu sukses sebagai pemimpin, tapi _suck as hell_ sebagai ayah. Bertemu dengan Papa Yoongi membuat Jimin sadar bahwa dia lebih baik mati daripada memperlakukan anak-anaknya seperti Papa Yoongi memperlakukan Yoongi.

Semenjak mereka tiba di rumah ini, Yoongi kelihatan sangat tidak nyaman. Seolah dia takut akan membuat kesalahan dan diomeli. Hilang sudah pria dewasa yang _independent_ dan percaya diri yang biasa dilihat Jimin, yang tersisa hanyalah seseorang yang kelihatan tidak pasti dengan hidupnya. Dia sudah melihat interaksi Yoongi dengan mamanya yang memang tidak bisa di bilang normal, tapi setidak-tidaknya mereka masih berbicara bak ibu dan anak.

Lain halnya dengan Papa Yoongi yang memperlakukannya seperti orang asing. Jimin betul-betul tidak mengerti hubungan orangtua dan anak yang seperti ini. Anak-anak seharusnya bisa rileks dihadapan orangtua mereka, karena orangtua adalah tempat anak bisa mengadu tanpa dinilai yang tidak-tidak.

Jimin tahu bahwa orangtuanya, bahkan keluarganya, sering dinilai kaku oleh orang luar, tapi dia tahu keluarganya akan selalu mendukungnya seratus persen dan rela melakukan apa saja untuknya. Sesuatu yang tidak dia lihat dari orangtua Yoongi.

Pengalaman hari ini telah membuka matanya akan apa yang harus dihadapi Yoongi selama 27 tahun dan dia ingin menendang dirinya karena meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian di dalam lingkungan yang tidak sehat ini. Dia ingin membawa Yoongi dan anak-anaknya keluar dari sini sekarang juga dan tidak pernah kembali lagi.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa menghabiskan makanan yang ada di piringnya, tapi tahu-tahu Mama Yoongi sudah bangun dari kursinya untuk membersihkan meja dan Papa Yoongi memerintahkan Jimin untuk mengikutinya ke taman belakang.

Ya, satu lagi yang Jimin dapati tidak bisa dia toleransi dari Papa Yoongi adalah bahwa beliau sepertinya tidak mengenal kata 'meminta'. Semua yang keluar dari mulutnya diucapkan sebagai perintah.

Papa Yoongi duduk di salah satu kursi taman dan menyodorkan kotak kayu berisi cerutu padanya. Dengan sopan Jimin menolak. Papa Yoongi tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk beberapa menit, sibuk dengan cerutunya. Jimin mencoba memikirkan berapa lama lagi dia harus ada di rumah ini sebelum bisa pulang membawa Yoongi dan anak-anaknya ketika dia melihat kepulan asap keluar dari mulut Papa Yoongi dan aroma tembakau kuat menyerang indra penciumannya.

"Saya rasa nggak ada gunanya bagi saya untuk basa-basi, jadi saya akan ngomong langsung apa yang ada di pikiran saya."

Jimin hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya sebelum Papa Yoongi berkata-kata lagi.

"Saya nggak suka sama kamu. Dan apa pun rencana kamu dengan Yoongi dan cucu-cucu saya, saya sarankan kamu lupakan saja. Kamu bukan orang baik dan saya nggak mau kamu dikehidupan mereka."

Inilah kalimat terpanjang yang Papa Yoongi ucapkan padanya semenjak mereka bertemu sehingga Jimin membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa beliau betul-betul sedang berbicara padanya.

Dan ketika dia bisa mencerna kata-kata itu, segala kekesalan yang dia rasakan terhadap papa Yoongi berubah menjadi kemarahan. Berani-beraninya laki-laki ini ngomong dengan nada menghina seperti itu padanya. Dia bahkan tidak mengenalnya sehingga bisa membuat penilaian seperti itu.

Untuk beberapa detik Jimin berdiam diri, mencoba menenangkan kemarahan yang akan meluap sebentar lagi. Dia memutar otaknya mencari balasan yang tepat atas kata-kata Papa Yoongi. Membalas penghinaan dengan penghinaan bukanlah jawaban.

Dia baru saja akan memohon maaf ketika dia melihat wajah Papa Yoongi yang penuh dengan kesombongan dan lupa sama sekali dengan sopan santunnya. Sebelum bisa berpikir lagi, Jimin sudah berkata,

"Bagus _Ahjussi_ ngomong begitu karena saya juga memikirkan hal yang sama tentang _Ahjussi_. Saya nggak mau Yoongi dan anak-anak saya hidup di bawah kontrol _Ahjussi_ lagi. Saya akan nikahi Yoongi dan jadi _Appa_ yang baik untuk anak-anak saya. Saya akan memberi mereka kehidupan yang lebih dari cukup, lebih dari yang _Ahjussi_ pernah berikan ke istri dan anak-anak _Ahjussi_."

Papa Yoongi hanya menatapnya dengan tenang sambil mengepulkan asap cerutunya pada wajah Jimin dan Jimin berusaha menahan diri agar tidak mencekik beliau.

"Apa yang kamu pikir kamu tahu tentang menjadi suami dan _Appa_ yang baik, _son? Nothing_. Jangan pikir hanya karena kamu sudah menghabiskan beberapa minggu ini dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung, membuat kamu berhak untuk memanggil diri kamu ' _Appa_ '."

 _Hell no! he did not just say that._

"Setidak-tidaknya anak-anak saya selalu senang _hangout_ sama saya, bukannya kelihatan tertekan. Dan saya nggak perlu membeli kasih sayang mereka dengan pura-pura membantu, tapi sebagai balasannya memeras emosi mereka seperti yang _Ahjussi_ lakukan terhadap Yoongi. _Ahjussi_ lihat saja , saya akan bawa mereka keluar dari lingkungan nggak sehat ini."

"Apa kamu mengancam saya di rumah saya sendiri?"

Jimin tidak tahu bagaimana suara dan tatapan Papa Yoongi bisa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, tapi itulah yang dia dapati. Menolak mundur, Jimin menegakkan punggungnya dan balik memberikan tatapan yang tidak kalah dinginnya kepada Papa Yoongi.

Dia seorang dari keluarga Park, dia bisa membuat orang merinding hanya dengan tatapannya kalau dia mau.

"Itu bukan ancaman, _Ahjussi_. Itu janji," ucap Jimin setenang mungkin.

Papa Yoongi menyipitkan mata, jelas-jelas tidak menyukai komentar ini dan pada detik itu Jimin tahu kata-katanya sebelumnya sudah mengenai beliau. Memutuskan dia tidak mau berakhir dengan membunuh Papa Yoongi kalau dia tetap duduk di sini, Jimin berdiri dari kursinya, siap melangkah pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Papa Yoongi, membiarkannya memikirkan kata-katanya.

Tapi dia dibesarkan dengan tata krama untuk menghormati tuan rumah tempat dia bertamu meskipun tuan rumah itu jelas-jelas tidak berhak menerimanya. Jimin menatap Papa Yoongi lekat-lekat dan berkata,

"Terima kasih atas makan siangnya. Selamat siang, _Ahjussi_."

Dan Jimin melangkah pergi dengan keyakinan bahwa lain kali dia bertatap muka dengan Papa Yoongi, dia akan membawa pengacaranya.

.

.

.

" _Eomma_ lihat hubungan kamu dengan Jimin udah jauh lebih baik dari minggu-minggu kemarin."

Yoongi hanya tersenyum mendengar komentar mama, tapi memilih tetap menutup mulut. Ya, hubungannya dengan Jimin memang sudah jauh lebih baik. Meskipun Jimin menganggap enteng semua pertolongannya ketika dia sakit, Yoongi tidak bisa melupakan kebaikan itu begitu saja. Oleh karenanya selama beberapa hari ini dia sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin menerima kehadiran Jimin dengan tangan dan hati lebih terbuka.

"Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan Jimin yang menginap di rumah kamu?"

Yoongi yang sedang menumpukkan piring langsung menoleh terkejut.

" _Eomma_ tahu dari mana Jimin nginep di rumahku?"

Tanpa menjawab, mama justru balik bertanya.

"Jadi betul Jimin nginep di rumah kamu?" tanyanya dengan mata sedikit terbelalak.

Yoongi bisa menebak apa yang terlintas di kepala mama dan dia tidak menyukainya sama sekali.

" _Eomma_ , tolong jangan mikir yang nggak-nggak. Aku lagi sakit dan Jimin yang ngurusin aku sampe malem. Aku nggak mau dia nyetir sendirian malem-malem, jadi aku kasih dia tidur sama anak-anak," jelas Yoongi.

Dasar si mama, bukannya mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya, beliau justru bertanya,

"Apa ada tetangga yang tahu kalo dia nginep?"

"Aku nggak tahu dan nggak peduli," jawab Yoongi, langsung mengangkat tumpukan piring ke dapur.

Mama mengikutinya.

"Gimana bisa kamu nggak peduli? Apa yang bakal mereka pikir tentang kamu yang punya anak, semalaman dengan laki-laki yang tidak diketahui identitasnya di rumah?"

"Aku yakin tetangga-tetanggaku punya kerjaan lain yang lebih penting daripada ngeliatin siapa yang datang dan pergi dari rumahku."

Dia mulai membasuh piring-piring kotor sebelum menatanya di dalam _dishwasher_.

Mama hanya berdiri sambil bertolak pinggang di sampingnya.

"Yoongi, jangan anggap enteng masalah ini. Ini masalah serius. Kita sudah susah payah membersihkan nama 'Min' beberapa tahun ini."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya. Dia paling nggak tahan kalau mama mulai bersikap dramatis seperti ini. Sejujurnya, nama 'Min' tidak sebegitu terkenalnya seperti yang mama dan papa pikir. Banyak orang yang tidak tahu dan tidak peduli siapa mereka. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa mengatakan itu kalau tidak mau diteriaki sebagai anak kurang ajar oleh mama.

" _Eomma_ , bisa nggak sih untuk kali ini aja _Eomma_ nggak mendramatisasikan keadaan?"

Yoongi mulai membasuh sendok dan garpu kotor dan memasukkannya juga ke dalam _dishwasher_.

" _Eomma_ nggak mendramatisasi keadaan. Ini masalah genting, Yoongi. _Eomma_ mau kamu ngomong sama Jimin kalo dia memikirkan mau menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di rumah kamu sampe tengah malam buta, dia harus menikahi kamu."

Oke... Meni… _WHAT?!_

* * *

-TBC-

[Update time: Rabu, 24.08.2016]


	23. Chapter 23

Remake dari AliaZalea "Dirty Little Secret".

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Jika ada kesamaan cerita di FF lain dengan pairing berbeda adalah hal yang wajar karena ini adalah sebuah 'remake' :)

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Age of the cast:

-Park Jimin (m) : 30 tahun

-Min Yoongi (m) : 27 tahun

-Kim Seokjin (m), Kim Namjoon (m) : 34 tahun

-Min Taehyung (m), Min Jungkook (m) : 7 tahun.

-Kim Hoseok (m) : 4 tahun.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Family

Yaoi, boyXboy, !MPreg!

!Warn! Bahasa non baku, typo, beberapa dialog inggris.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 22

 _They're telling secret that should never be revealed_

 _There's nothing to be gained from this_

 _But disaster…_

Segenggam peralatan makan yang ada di genggaman Yoongi langsung meluncur ke bak cuci piring dengan bunyi 'klang, klang, klang' nyaring.

" _Eomma_ udah gila!" teriaknya.

"Min Yoongi, jangan pernah kamu ngomong sama _Eomma_ dengan nada itu. _Eomma_ cuma berusaha menjaga kamu!"

Mama mendesis dengan mata berapi-api. Yoongi menolak menarik kembali kata-katanya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tugasnya. Dengan sedikit kasar, Yoongi mengangkat semua garpu dan sendok yang tersisa di dalam bak cuci dan memindahkannya ke dalam _dishwasher_. Dia merasakan tangan mama mencengkeram lengannya sebelum beliau berkata,

"Yoongi, dengar…"

"Terserah apa yang _Eomma_ bilang, tapi aku nggak akan pernah mau nikah sama Jimin," potong Yoongi.

Mama melepaskan lengannya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya putus asa,

"Apa lagi yang kamu mau dari seorang suami, Yoongi? Jimin dari keluarga baik-baik yang punya uang dan bisa menjamin kehidupan kamu dan anak-anak. Ya, dia memang sudah salah sama kamu, tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Dan dari yang _Eomma_ lihat selama beberapa minggu ini, dia sudah nyoba memperbaiki kesalahannya. Anak-anak juga kelihatan akur sama dia. Kalo kamu nggak mau ngomong masalah pernikahan ke dia, biar _Eomma_ aja."

Yoongi menutup pintu _dishwasher_ dan meluruskan punggungnya sebelum berkata,

"Tidak _Eomma_ , _please_ , jangan ngomong apa-apa ke dia."

"Jadi kamu maunya apa, Yoongi?" tanya mama gemas.

"Aku mau _Eomma_ nggak turut campur dalam kehidupan aku. Aku udah 27 tahun _for crying out loud_. Biarin aku ngatur kehidupan aku sendiri. Aku bisa ngambil keputusan sendiri, _Eomma_."

"Gimana bisa _Eomma_ membiarkan kamu ngambil keputusan sendiri kalau _Eomma_ tahu keputusan itu salah untuk kamu?"

Yoongi menggeram frustasi. Dia sudah kehabisan akal untuk membuat mama mengerti. Dia tidak mau harus menumpahkan perasaan sebenarnya tentang Jimin sekarang, ketika Jimin hanya beberapa meter dari mereka dan kemungkinan bisa mendengarnya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak ada pilihan lain.

" _Eomma_ mau tahu kenapa aku nggak mau nikah sama Jimin? Dia uda ngehancurin hati aku, _Eomma_. Aku kasih dia seluruh hatiku dan dia… dia ngelempar semuanya balik ke mukaku seakan-akan itu nggak ada artinya. Gimana pernah aku bisa nikah sama dia, ngasih seluruh hatiku lagi ke dia setelah ini? Soal hubungannya dengan anak-anak, apa _Eomma_ pikir aku nggak tahu kalo Jimin akur dan sayang sama mereka? Setiap hari aku berhadapan dengan itu, _Eomma_. Dan setiap hari aku ngerasa seperti seorang ' _eomma'_ paling parah di dunia ini karena udah misahin Jungkook dan Taehyung dari Jimin. Jungkook dan Taehyung berhak tahu gimana rasanya punya _Appa_ , tapi sampe sekarang, aku bahkan masih belum mampu bilang kalo Jimin itu adalah _Appa_ mereka karena takut kalo mereka tahu mereka punya pilihan orangtua, mereka akan memilih Jimin daripada aku. Orangtua macam apa aku ini?"

Tanpa Yoongi sadari tubuhnya sudah terasa panas dan napasnya sedikit memburu ketika dia menutup penjelasannya. Dia melihat mama hanya berdiri diam saja di hadapannya dengan mata terbelalak. Dalam hati dia mengucap syukur karena akhirnya bisa membuat mama mengerti perasaannya.

Namun pengucapan syukur ini terpotong pendek ketika dia sadar bahwa mata terbelalak mama bukan untuknya, tapi sesuatu di belakangnya.

Merasa agak kesal karena merasa diremehkan oleh mama yang lebih memilih menumpukan perhatiannya pada hal lain padahal dia sedang menumpahkan isi hatinya, Yoongi memutar tubuhnya dan matanya langsung terkunci pada Jungkook dan Taehyung yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur dengan Jimin.

Ketiga-tiganya sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sama, yaitu ekspresi ' _what the hell?_ '. Untuk beberapa detik dia hanya berdiri di tempatnya, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dalam hati dia berharap anak-anak tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

Tapi harapannya kandas di tengah jalan ketika Jungkook dan Taehyung sama-sama menarik perhatian mereka darinya untuk mendongak menatap Jimin, yang hanya bisa berdiri kaku menatap mereka.

"Apa betul Jimin _ahjussi_ _Appa_ Kookie dan Taetae?" tanya Jungkook pelan tapi jelas.

Yoongi tidak bisa melihat wajah kedua anaknya yang kini sedang membelakanginya, tapi dia bisa melihat wajah Jimin dengan jelas. Jimin kelihatan takut setengah mati dan Yoongi tahu dalam hati Jimin sedang meneriakkan semua kata sumpahan yang bisa ditemukan dalam kamus.

Yoongi melihat Jimin menutup matanya dan menarik napas dalam. Ketika dia membuka matanya lagi, tatapan ketakutan sudah hilang. Dia kini bergantian menatap Jungkook dan Taehyung dengan dalam. Yoongi tahu dia seharusnya menyelamatkan Jimin dari harus menjawab pertanyaan ini, tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Perlahan-lahan dilihatnya Jimin mengangguk.

"Iya. Jimin _ahjussi_ adalah _Appa_ Jungkook dan Taehyung."

Yoongi mendengar Jungkook dan Taehyung menarik napas bersamaan, sebelum Taehyung bertanya,

"Serius, _Ahjussi_ nggak bohong?"

Jimin menurunkan tubuhnya dan berlutut di hadapan mereka. Dia tidak menyentuh mereka sama sekali, seakan takut Jungkook dan Taehyung akan lari kalau dia melakukannya.

"Nggak. Jimin _ahjussi_ nggak bohong. Jimin _ahjussi_ memang _Appa_ Taehyung dan Jungkook," ucap Jimin untuk menyakinkan mereka.

Untuk beberapa detik hanya ada keheningan, yang kemudian disusul suara Jungkook dan Taehyung yang menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

.

.

.

Melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung menangis seakan-akan hati mereka hancur berkeping-keping, mengundang _insting_ kebapakan yang Jimin bahkan tidak tahu dia miliki.

"Jungkook, Taehyung… jangan nangis," ucap Jimin sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ingin menarik anak-anaknya, separuh hati dan jiwanya, ke dalam pelukannya, tapi keduanya mundur pada saat bersamaan, menjauhinya.

Jimin merasa dadanya seperti baru dilindas _bulldozer_. Melihat anak-anaknya lebih memilih menangis sendirian daripada di dalam pelukannya membuat hatinya perlahan-lahan retak.

Lebih dari apapun juga, yang dia ingin lakukan sekarang adalah menarik Jungkook dan Taehyung dengan paksa ke dalam pelukannya dan menenangkan mereka, tapi dia tahu ini bukanlah yang mereka inginkan.

Akhirnya dia hanya bisa menatap kedua anaknya dengan pasrah ketika Yoongi yang tiba-tiba sudah berlutut dihadapannya menarik mereka ke dalam pelukannya.

" _EOMMAAA_ …," tangis Jungkook dan Taehyung sambil menenggelamkan wajah mereka di leher Yoongi.

"Sshhh, cup cup… _Eomma_ di sini. _Eomma_ di sini," bisik Yoongi memeluk Jungkook dan Taehyung erat.

Sambil memeluk anak-anaknya, Yoongi mendongak dan menatapnya. Rasa bersalah terpancar jelas pada matanya dan meskipun dia tidak mengatakannya, Jimin tahu Yoongi sedang mengucapkan maaf padanya.

Maaf karena sudah tidak sengaja membongkar rahasia terbesarnya di depan anak-anak, reaksi anak-anak mendengar rahasia itu, reaksi mereka pada Jimin sekarang, dan karena Yoongi tidak bisa memeluknya untuk menenangkannya seperti apa yang sedang dia lakukan untuk anak-anak. Jimin hanya bisa memberikan satu anggukan tanda mengerti padanya.

Lambat laun suara tangis Jungkook dan Taehyung reda hingga hening sama sekali. Melihat Yoongi berhasil menenangkan anak-anaknya dalam hitungan menit sementara mereka bahkan tidak mau disentuh olehnya, membuat Jimin merasa seperti ayah paling tidak berguna di dunia ini.

Pikirannya berkecamuk dengan alasan kenapa anak-anaknya menangis. Selama ini dia menyangka mereka akan senang begitu tahu ayah mereka masih ada. Dia juga berharap dengan hubungan mereka yang sudah sangat dekat selama sebulan ini, maka mereka lebih senang lagi mengetahui dialah ayah mereka. Sepertinya dia sudah salah sangka.

Kecurigaan bahwa anak-anaknya sendiri tidak menginginkannya sebagai ayah, membuat Jimin lemas dan jatuh terduduk di lantai. Cara Jungkook dan Taehyung memeluk Yoongi, seakan-akan mereka takut melepaskannya, dan cara Yoongi memeluk mereka dengan sangat protektif membuat Jimin merasa seperti orang asing yang kehadirannya tidak diinginkan atau diperlukan.

Kesedihan yang sangat mendalam menyerangnya dan matanya mulai terasa panas. Dia harus menutup matanya beberapa detik untuk mengontrol emosi yang akan meluap sebentar lagi.

"Kookie mau pulang."

Mendengar gumaman Jungkook, Jimin langsung membuka matanya kembali dan mendengar Taehyung berkata,

"Taetae juga."

"Oke, ayo kalo gitu," ucap Yoongi tegas.

Jimin melihat Yoongi dengan susah payah mencoba berdiri sambil menggendong Jungkook dan Taehyung. Jimin mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil Taehyung dari pelukan Yoongi, tapi Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepala. Dan hatinya yang tadinya hanya retak kini sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Bukan saja anak-anaknya menolaknya, tapi Yoongi juga. Dengan susah payah dia mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya agar tidak menunjukkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

"Bisa tolong kamu bukain pintu mobilku? Kuncinya ada di dalam tas," pinta Yoongi.

Dengan satu anggukan, Jimin langsung meraih tas Yoongi, mengeluarkan kunci dan berlari menuju mobil Yoongi. Menghidupkan mesin, menyalakan _AC_ , dan membuka pintu belakang.

Hari ini mereka datang dengan mobil terpisah karena Yoongi tidak mau membuat Jimin harus mengitari Seoul hanya untuk menjemputnya dan anak-anak dulu sebelum ke rumah mamanya. Suatu keputusan yang sangat dia sesali sekarang karena dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk tetap berada di sisi anak-anak selepas mereka meninggalkan rumah Mama Yoongi.

Rasa ketakutan bahwa anak-anaknya tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi setelah hari ini, menyerangnya. Sebagai pelampiasan kefrustrasiannya atas ketidakmampuannya melakukan apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan situasi ini, Jimin memutar tombol _AC_ hingga maksimum.

.

.

.

Ketika Yoongi muncul, interior mobil sudah cukup dingin dan dia pertama mendudukan Taehyung, kemudian Jungkook di bangku belakang. Setelah menutup pintu, dia menghadap Jimin yang sedari tadi mencoba memberikan privasi dan jarak yang di butuhkan anak-anak.

Dari wajahnya yang terlihat bingung, takut, sedih, dan frustasi, Yoongi tahu ini adalah hal tersulit yang pernah harus dihadapi Jimin.

"Aku minta maaf, Jimin untuk… untuk…," Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat,

"…untuk semuanya," ucapnya akhirnya.

Jimin mengalihkan tatapannya ke Jungkook dan Taehyung, seakan ingin mendorong mereka untuk memberikan senyuman sumringah mereka padanya, tapi anak-anak hanya duduk diam di dalam mobil dengan kepala menunduk.

Secercah kerinduan yang ngak kesampaian terpancar pada wajah Jimin sebelum dia menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan emosi itu.

"Mereka nggak mau aku sebagai _Appa_ mereka," gumamnya.

Dan Yoongi tidak bisa bernapas sementara hatinya hancur berkeping-keping mendengar kata-kata Jimin. Buru-buru dia merangkum wajah Jimin, memaksanya menatapnya.

"Tidak! Jangan pernah kamu berpikir seperti itu. Kamu denger aku?! Jangan pernah!" ucap Yoongi tegas.

Jimin mencoba menoleh dan meremas pergelangan tangan Yoongi dengan paksa melepaskan wajahnya pada saat bersamaan, tapi Yoongi tidak memperbolehkannya.

"Jimin, lihat aku. Tolong lihat aku!" seru Yoongi keras sehingga Jimin kembali menatapnya.

"Kamu adalah salah satu yang terbaik yang pernah ada untuk mereka. Mereka cuma masih… kaget dan mungkin sedikit... takut dengan berita ini. Aku akan bicara dengan mereka. Aku akan jelaskan semuanya," lanjutnya sedikit kesandung dengan kata-katanya sendiri, yang diucapkan terlalu cepat dalam usaha menyakinkan Jimin.

Jimin masih kelihatan ragu.

"Semua ini salahku. Aku seharusnya nggak pernah ngebiarin kamu pergi begitu aja. Aku seharusnya ngejar kamu…"

Yoongi menggeleng keras dan mengeratkan rangkumannya pada wajah Jimin. Saking eratnya dia bisa merasakan gesekan jenggot Jimin, yang dicukur habis hari ini agar tidak membuatnya kelihatan seperti penjahat (kata Jimin), pada telapak tangannya.

"Nggak, Jimin. Jangan nyalahin diri kamu kayak gini. Kalo ada orang yang harus disalahin untuk semua ini, itu aku. Aku yang udah lari duluan. Aku yang udah misahin kalian. Aku udah bohong sama kamu dan mereka. Ini semua salahku dan aku janji akan memperbaikinya."

" _I don't think you can._ "

"J, _trust me, I'll fix this._ "

Yoongi kaget sendiri ketika dia mendengar caranya memanggil Jimin barusan dan dari mata terbelalaknya, sepertinya Jimin sudah sama kagetnya.

"Apa kamu baru aja panggil aku 'J'?" tanyanya dengan nada dan wajah tidak percaya.

Tadinya Yoongi mau menghindar dengan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah salah dengar, tapi dia tahu Jimin berhak menerima perlakuan lebih baik dari itu setelah apa yang baru saja dia alami.

Yoongi menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengangguk.

" _Say it again,_ " pinta Jimin.

"Hah? Apaan?" tanya Yoongi sedikit bingung.

Jimin mengambil langkah maju sehingga dada mereka bersentuhan sebelum telapak tangannya meraih belakang kepala Yoongi dan menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kening mereka bertemu. Yoongi bisa merasakan hembusan napas Jimin pada wajahnya. Dan sekujur tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa terlalu panas dan itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan udara Seoul.

"Namaku," bisik Jimin.

"Jimin?"

Jimin menggeleng.

"Bukan, bukan itu."

Yoongi menelan ludah dan memenuhi permintaannya,

"J," ucapnya.

Yoongi mendengar Jimin menarik napas keras dan karena wajah mereka sangat dekat, dia bisa merasakan gelitikan bulu mata Jimin ketika dia menutup matanya, seakan ingin menyerap pengucapan huruf itu ke seluruh jiwa raganya.

Melihat Jimin begitu _vulnerable_ di hadapannya, membuat Yoongi sadar bahwa bukan hanya anak-anak yang memerlukannya saat ini, tapi Jimin juga. Sebelum bisa membiarkan dirinya berpikir lagi, Yoongi sudah menarik wajah Jimin ke bawah dan menciumnya… di bibir.

Dia berusaha melakukannya selembut mungkin, membiarkan bibirnya tetap tertutup. Ciuman ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan gairah atau nafsu, tapi pernyataan rasa sayang yang tidak bisa dia ucapkan.

Awalnya Jimin yang terlalu terkejut seakan tidak percaya ini sedang terjadi, hanya bisa diam saja. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ketika menyadari Yoongi memang sedang betul-betul menciumnya, dia memiringkan kepala agar posisi bibir mereka bisa lebih pas dan membalas ciuman itu.

Pada sudut pikirannya Yoongi sadar anak-anak sedang duduk di mobil hanya sekitar semeter dari mereka dan bisa melihat semua ini dengan jelas, dan itu menambahkan satu lagi penjelasan yang harus dia berikan kepada mereka. Namun, dia bersedia melakukan itu semua untuk bisa menenangkan Jimin saat ini.

Jimin terus menciumnya selama beberapa menit dan Yoongi membiarkannya. Ciuman Jimin kali ini sangat berbeda dengan ciuman-ciuman sebelumnya yang main serang saja tanpa peduli apa orang yang sedang diciumnya mau dicium atau tidak. Kali ini Jimin hanya menciumnya dengan bibirnya.

Kalau ciuman bisa digambarkan dengan musik, ciuman-ciuman Jimin sebelumnya sudah seperti music _rock_ atau metal, sedangkan ciumannya yang sekarang lebih seperti musik instrumental biola ataupun piano. Dan Yoongi menemukan dirinya meleleh, lebih dari sebelum-sebelumnya setiap kali bibir Jimin menyentuhnya.

Yoongi kini sadar bahwa terserah apa yang dia sudah katakan pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bisa memberikan hatinya lagi kepada Jimin, dia tahu bahwa kenyataannya adalah dia tidak pernah mendapatkan hatinya kembali dari Jimin setelah laki-laki itu mengambilnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Jimin selalu memiliki hatinya, dan dari cara Jimin menciumnya dan memeluknya sekarang, seakan dia adalah benda paling berharga yang pernah dia sentuh, sepertinya tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah memegang hati Jimin di dalam genggamannya bertahun-tahun ini juga.

Memori tentang sikap Jimin selama sebulan ini tumpang tindih memenuhi kepalanya. Jimin sudah jungkir-balik melakukan segala sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan seorang laki-laki untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia serius ingin menjalin hubungan dengannya. Dia sudah mengatakan mencintainya, ingin menikahinya, ingin menjadi ayah anak-anaknya, kemudian mengonfirmasi kata-katanya dengan sikapnya.

Dan kalau saja yang melakukan ini semua adalah laki-laki lain selain Jimin, Yoongi tahu dia pasti sudah luluh dari dulu-dulu. Kenapa membutuhkan sebegini lama sampai akhirnya matanya terbuka dan bisa menerima kenyataan yang sudah ada di depan matanya selama ini, dia tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu adalah bahwa rasa berat yang dia rasakan selalu menindih dadanya perlahan-lahan terangkat, meninggalkan emosi yang hanya bisa digambarkan sebagai kebahagiaan.

Ketika Jimin memisahkan bibir mereka beberapa menit kemudian dan melepaskan pelukannya, Yoongi mendapati dirinya sedikit linglung. Jimin mencoba memberi senyuman meskipun sedikit terpaksa dan Yoongi ingin menariknya ke dalam pelukannya lagi hingga dia bisa melihat senyuman iseng yang selalu terpancar pada wajah Jimin setiap kali mereka bertemu. Tapi dia tahu dia harus memprioritaskan anak-anak saat ini.

"Aku akan telepon kamu nanti, oke?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan Yoongi meremas lengannya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

Semenit kemudian dia sudah dalam perjalanan pulang.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun bahkan pada satu sama lain, lebih memilih memperhatikan lalu-lintas melalui jendela mobil. Yoongi bersyukur mereka setidak-tidaknya tidak menangis lagi.

Beberapa kali Yoongi membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi lalu menutup mulut sebelum bisa memulai. Dia tidak pernah melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung sebegitu marahnya. Jungkook lebih mengerti segala hal daripada Taehyung.

Yoongi ada _feeling_ kalau Taehyung sebetulnya tidak betul-betul mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, dia hanya marah karena Jungkook marah. Dia menghabiskan sisa perjalanan memformulasikan penjelasan yang harus dia berikan kepada anak-anak.

Dia tidak tahu cara terbaik untuk melakukannya tanpa membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung bingung atau lebih parah lagi, membencinya. Dia mungkin masih mampu menghadapi kemarahan atau kekecewaan mereka, tapi tidak kebencian.

Selain itu, dia juga tidak tahu cara mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa awalnya Jimin tidak menginginkan mereka. Ya Tuhan… dia tidak akan menceritakan ini kepada mereka. Ini hanya akan membuat mereka membenci Jimin dan menghancurkan hati Jimin.

Lebih dari apa pun juga, dia tahu Jimin berhak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya. Masalah Jimin mau menceritakan betapa _messed-up_ -nya dia delapan tahun yang lalu, itu urusan Jimin.

Ketika mereka sampai rumah kurang dari sejam kemudian, Jungkook dan Taehyung langsung naik ke lantai atas setelah melepaskan sepatu, meninggalkan Yoongi bingung sendiri di lantai bawah. Tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa menunda pembicaraan lagi, Yoongi menuju kamar mereka.

Dia menemukan Jungkook dan Taehyung menyamping dengan punggung menghadap pintu. Taehyung tidur di belakang Jungkook, tangannya melingkari pinggang kembarannya dengan penuh perlindungan. Samar-samar dia mendengar isak tangis dan suara kecil yang mencoba menenangkan.

Membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk sadar bahwa yang menangis adalah Jungkook, sementara Taehyung sedang mencoba menghiburnya dengan membisikkan,

"Kookie jangan nangis _eoh.._. Taetae ada di sini."

Dan Yoongi menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengusir kesedihan dan keharuan luar biasa yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Kesedihan karena melihat Jungkook menangis lagi dan keharuan karena untuk pertama kali menyaksikan peran Jungkook dan Taehyung dibalik. Seumur hidup, dia tidak pernah melihat Taehyung bersikap sedewasa ini.

"Taehyungie, Jungkookie," panggil Yoongi sambil berjalan mendekati tempat tidur.

"Ya, _Eomma_ ," jawab Taehyung dan langsung memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadapnya.

Wajah Taehyung kelihatan kering, meskipun matanya sedikit merah. Yoongi tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Jungkook. Satu-satunya indikasi bahwa dia mendengarnya adalah gerakan tangan Jungkook menghapus air mata.

"Sayang, kita perlu bicara tentang apa yang kamu dengar di rumah _Harabeoji_ dan _Halmeonni_ tadi."

Taehyung langsung menarik tubuh kecilnya ke posisi duduk, dengan begitu memberikan Yoongi ruang untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Jimin _ahjussi_ bi-bilang kalo dia _A-appa_ Kookie dan Taetae?" ucap Jungkook masih sesenggukan.

Yoongi tidak mencoba membetulkan bahwa sebetulnya informasi itu datangnya dari dia, bukan Jimin. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Jungkook dan Taehyung sebelum berkata,

"Iya, Jimin _ahjussi_ memang _Appa_ kalian."

Mendengar ini Jungkook langsung berbalik badan untuk menatapnya,

"Jadi Jimin _ahjussi_ nggak bohong?" tanyanya.

"Nggak, Jimin _ahjussi_ nggak bohong," jelas Yoongi.

"Ta-tapi, _Eomma_ bilang _Appa_ Kookie dan Taetae ada di surga."

Yoongi mencoba tidak meringis mendengar nada tuduhan Jungkook. Tidak mendapatkan reaksi darinya, Jungkook mencecarnya,

"Jadi _Eomma_ udah bohong sama Kookie?"

Yoongi menarik napas sambil berdoa dalam hati bahwa Jungkook akan memaafkannya atas dosanya ini. Dia meremas kaku Jungkook dan berkata,

"Ya, _Eomma_ udah bohong sama Kookie. Maafin _Eomma_ ya, Jungkookie dan Taehyungie sayang…"

.

.

.

(Bagian yang hilang)

 _Di ruang tamu rumah Min Yoon Sang._

" _Yeobo, aku sangat sedih melihat uri Jungkookie dan Taehyungie menangis seperti itu tadi. Jimin juga terlihat shock dengan sikap Jungkookie dan Taehyungie yang menghindar dari dia," suara Mama Yoongi yang duduk di samping Papa Yoongi membuka pembicaraan malam itu._

" _Ya, aku mengerti, tapi pria itu pantas mendapatkannya. Dia harus tahu seberapa besar dampak kesalahannya dan bagaimana sulitnya dia untuk membuat keadaan sesuai keinginannya. Membangun keluarga yang normal? Itu hanya ada dalam mimpinya," ujar Papa Yoongi._

" _Tapi Yeobo, Jimin adalah anak yang baik, aku tahu itu. Dan sikapmu malam ini sangat tidak baik, kau tahu itu kan?"_

" _Tidak ada yang tidak baik, aku hanya sedikit menggertak anak keluarga Park itu," tegas Papa Yoongi sambil matanya tetap menatap ke arah tv yang sedang menyala._

" _Kau tahu, terkadang rasa cemburu itu mengalahkan akal sehat. Aku tahu kau marah dengan Jimin atas perlakuannya terhadap anak kita dulu, tapi aku juga tahu ada hal lain yang membuatmu terkesan tidak menyukai Jimin. Jangan karena dia seorang anak dari Park Ji Ho lalu kau menjadi semakin membencinya. Kau sendiri yang bilang Jungkookie dan Taehyungie memerlukan seorang Appa kan? Sekarang bahkan Appa kandung mereka muncul. Dan lebih dari itu, Jimin juga mencintai Yoongi, anak kita. Aku melihat kesungguhan dan ketulusan darinya. Mengalahlah dengan egomu, Yoon Sang ah… Ji Ho hanyalah kenalan lamaku, tidak lebih. Kami bahkan tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak berkuliah di Jepang dulu…"_

 _Mama Yoongi berusaha memberikan pengertian kepada suaminya yang sebenarnya sudah dia lakukan beberapa kali sejak dia memberitahu kepada Papa Yoongi bahwa Papa Jimin adalah Park Ji Ho, kenalan Mama Yoongi. Kenalan ketika dia masih tinggal di Jepang dulu._

 _Seorang kenalan yang sebenarnya kalau diungkit lebih jelas, Papa Jimin adalah mantan pacar Mama Yoongi ketika mereka berkuliah dulu, namun karena satu dan lain hal hubungan mereka kandas. Papa Jimin kembali ke Korea setelah menyelesaikan pendidikannya dan mereka tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi._

" _Ya, kenalan lama yang membuatmu terobsesi memiliki suami orang Korea kan? Kenalan lama yang membuatmu rela mencoba tinggal sendiri di Korea dengan harapan bisa bertemu lagi dengannya? Ya, jika itu yang kau maksud dengan 'kenalan lama', Yui-chan," jawab Papa Yoongi sambil sedikit merengut dan mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak suka._

" _Hahaha ayolah, Sang-kun, terkadang sisi cemburumu ini bisa menjadi menggelikan dan menyebalkan. Aku tidak mau tahu, yang jelas restuku akan selalu ada untuk Jimin dan Yoongi. Sebagai istrimu, aku selalu mendengarkan apa yang kau katakan, tapi kali ini, hanya kali ini, aku minta kau mau mengalah dan memberikan kesempatan anak kita, Yoongi, dan cucu-cucu kita untuk bahagia dan memiliki keluarga lengkap, ne?"_

 _Pertanyaan Mama Yoongi yang lebih mirip sebuah pernyataan membuat Papa Yoongi sedikit terhenyak. Dia sadar bahwa dirinya malam ini bersikap berlebihan dan tentunya meninggalkan kesan yang buruk bagi Jimin. Rasa cemburunya mengalahkan logikanya._

 _Dan bagaimanapun sikapnya yang selalu keras terhadap Yoongi, jauh di dasar hatinya, Papa Yoongi hanya menginginkan anaknya itu untuk behagia. Sepertinya kali ini dia harus mengikuti saran istrinya yang sangat dia cintai itu._

" _Aku tidak pernah menolak pria itu, hanya saja... Baiklah, maafkan aku, Yeobo, atas sikapku malam ini. Apa yang kau katakan, akan aku pertimbangkan. Dan kuharap mereka dapat memberikan pengertian kepada Jungkookie dan Taehyungie. Percayalah, melihat cucu-cucuku menangis bukanlah suatu hal yang menyenangkan bagiku."_

* * *

-TBC-

[Update time: Jumat, 26.08.2016]

[How how how? Akhirnya taekook tau Jimin itu Appa mereka... ksian ya pk ngs2 shock T.T]

[Sedikit moment minyoon jg huehehe... Yoongi juara deh urusan 'tenangin' Jimin :')]

[& ada yg nyangka gk kalo ternyata ada dikit kisah masa lalu antara Mama Yoongi n Papa Jimin? hohoho... ada yg terbakar api cemburu tu YS xD]


	24. Chapter 24

Remake dari AliaZalea "Dirty Little Secret".

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Jika ada kesamaan cerita di FF lain dengan pairing berbeda adalah hal yang wajar karena ini adalah sebuah 'remake' :)

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Age of the cast:

-Park Jimin (m) : 30 tahun

-Min Yoongi (m) : 27 tahun

-Kim Seokjin (m), Kim Namjoon (m) : 34 tahun

-Min Taehyung (m), Min Jungkook (m) : 7 tahun.

-Kim Hoseok (m) : 4 tahun.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Family

Yaoi, boyXboy, !MPreg!

!Warn! Bahasa non baku, typo, beberapa dialog inggris.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 23

 _You're seeing life like a painting, and hear it like a lullaby_

 _And all the colors are amazing, I wonder why_

Di dalam kamarnya Jimin tidak bisa duduk diam menunggu hingga Yoongi meneleponnya. Tiga jam sudah berlalu semenjak tiga orang terpenting dalam hidupnya pergi meninggalkannya. Yang berarti tiga jam penuh dengan kekhawatiran dan mondar-mandir nggak karuan hingga menipiskan karpet antik mama.

Ketika yakin dia akan gila kalau harus menunggu sedetik lagi, ponselnya berdering dan nama Yoongi berkedip-kedip pada layar.

"Yoongi, apa mereka ngga apa-apa?" tanyanya langsung ketika mengangkat telepon itu.

"Iya, mereka oke. Mereka lagi tidur sekarang," desah Yoongi.

"Apa mereka marah sama aku sehingga mereka nangis dan nggak mau aku pegang?"

"Nggak. Mereka nggak marah sama kamu. Mereka cuma… bingung aja. Tapi aku udah jelasin semuanya dan sepertinya mereka ngerti."

Jimin duduk di atas tempat tidur dan membenamkan kepalanya pada telapak tangan kanannya. Dia tahu bahwa dia harusnya merasa lega mendengar berita ini, tapi entah kenapa, dia masih resah dan tahu tidak akan bisa tidur sampai bisa melihat anak-anaknya lagi.

"Boleh aku ke sana sekarang? Aku hanya… aku hanya perlu untuk melihat mereka, Yoongi… Hanya untuk memastikan mereka beneran nggak kenapa-kenapa. Bukannya aku nggak percaya omongan kamu, tapi aku cuma… aku perlu ngeliat mereka."

"Aku rasa lebih baik kamu kasih mereka waktu untuk mencerna berita ini dulu sebelum ketemu kamu lagi."

Meskipun Yoongi mengatakannya dengan lembut dan apa yang dia katakan masuk akal, tapi Jimin tidak bisa menghentikan kekecewaan yang memberati hatinya.

"Oh, oke," ucap Jimin lemah.

Saluran telepon hening sejenak. Jimin tahu dia seharusnya menutup telepon karena tidak ada apa-apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan, tapi dia mendapati dirinya masih menempelkan ponsel pada daun telinganya.

Ada begitu banyak hal yang harus mereka bicarakan, dimulai dengan ciuman mereka beberapa jam yang lalu yang terasa berbeda dan memiliki rasa yang mendalam daripada ciuman-ciuman mereka sebelumnya, tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang mau membuka pintu itu.

Mungkin karena mereka tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya, atau takut memulainya. Karena keduanya tahu bahwa begitu pintu percakapan itu dibuka, mereka tidak akan bisa menghentikan apapun yang keluar darinya.

"Kamu bilang apa ke mereka?" tanya Jimin akhirnya.

"Aku ceritain semuanya. Gimana aku marah sekali sama kamu delapan tahun lalu, yang mengakibatkan aku bohong ke mereka tentang kamu. Aku jelasin bahwa kamu nggak pernah tahu mereka ada, makanya kamu nggak pernah datang mencari mereka."

"Apa kamu cerita 'kenapa' kamu marah sama aku? Dimana aku minta kamu ngegugurin kandungan kamu?"

"Nggak. Aku cuma bilang kita nggak setuju tentang sesuatu dan bahwa suatu hari waktu mereka udah cukup dewasa kita akan membicarakan hal ini lagi."

Mendengar ini Jimin menghembuskan napasnya. Otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku selama tiga jam ini tiba-tiba lemas dan dia jatuh telentang di atas tempat tidur.

Dan untuk pertama kali dia menyadari bahwa kepanikannya tiga jam belakangan ini bukan karena anak-anaknya menangis begitu mendengar dia ayah mereka, tapi karena mereka akan tahu _bajingan_ seperti apa ayah mereka ini.

Andaikan Yoongi sedang berdiri di hadapannya, dia pasti sudah memeluknya dan menghujani wajahnya dengan berjuta-juta ciuman sambil mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali. Tapi karena mereka sedang berbicara di telepon, Jimin hanya bisa mengatakan,

" _Thank you for doing that._ "

"Ini yang paling nggak yang bisa aku lakuin untuk minta maaf setelah apa yang udah aku lakuin ke kamu."

Hah? Yoongi sudah menyelamatkannya dari dibenci selama-lamanya oleh anak-anaknya dan dia yang malahan yang meminta maaf padanya? Dia baru saja akan mengklarifikasi hal ini ketika mendengar Yoongi mengucapkan namanya dengan nada takut-takut.

"Ya?" jawab Jimin.

"Aku… aku minta maaf atas semuanya."

Jimin belum sempat mencerna kata-kata Yoongi ketika dia sudah nyerocos cepat, tidak memberinya kesempatan menyela.

"Aku minta maaf karena nggak pernah bilang ke kamu tentang Jungkook dan Taehyung, dengan begitu udah bikin kamu kelewatan tujuh tahun hidup mereka. Aku minta maaf karena nggak pernah sekali pun mengucapkan kata 'maaf' dan mengakui kesalahan aku ke kamu sebelum ini. Selama ini aku terlalu fokus dengan apa yang udah kamu lakukan ke aku, nggak sekali pun aku mikir tentang apa yang udah aku lakukan ke kamu. _I'm sorry_ , Jimin. _I'm really really sorry for everything._ Tolong... jangan benci aku."

Terkejut dengan kata-kata Yoongi, Jimin langsung menarik tubuhnya hingga duduk sebelum berkata,

"Aku nggak benci kamu. Aku nggak akan pernah bisa benci sama kamu. Gimana bisa kamu berpikir seperti itu tentang aku?"

"Karena kamu berhak membenci aku," desah Yoongi pasrah.

"Nggak!" teriak Jimin cepat.

"Jangan pernah kamu berpikir seperti itu, oke?"

"Tapi…"

"Nggak pake tapi-tapi, Yoongi. Janji sama aku, kamu nggak akan pernah berpikir seperti itu lagi tentang aku," tegas Jimin.

"Ta…"

"Yoongi!" geram Jimin.

Jimin mendengar Yoongi menghembuskan napas lalu berkata,

"Oke, aku janji."

Jimin mendesah, bersyukur Yoongi melepaskan topik tersebut, tapi itu sebelum Yoongi berkata,

"Aku juga minta maaf atas perlakuan _Appa_ terhadap kamu sepanjang makan siang."

Jimin mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponselnya, segala kemarahan yang sudah terlupakan terhadap Papa Yoongi kembali lagi.

" _It's fine_ , Yoongi. kamu nggak perlu minta maaf untuk _Appa_ kamu," ucap Jimin.

" _Appa_ memang orangnya… agak sulit."

Jimin memutar bola matanya dan mengatakan, ' _tell me about it_ ' dalam hati.

"Kalian membicarakan apa di taman belakang?"

"Nggak ada yang penting," ucap Jimin.

Dia menolak menghabiskan energi memikirkan kata-kata Papa Yoongi yang masih membuatnya naik darah.

"Kira-kira berapa lama waktu yang Jungkook dan Taehyung butuhkan sebelum mau ketemu aku lagi?" tanyanya, mengalihkan percakapan mereka.

Yoongi terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab,

"Aku nggak bisa pasti, tapi mungkin 24 jam? Aku akan lihat keadaan mereka besok pagi dan kasih tahu kamu. Kita coba membiasakan ide kamu sebagai _Appa_ mereka pelan-pelan. Mulai dari makan malam di rumah besok, mungkin? Aku yakin Taehyung nggak apa-apa, tapi Jungkook…"

"Dia lebih _sensitive_..."

"Ya."

Jimin memijat pelipisnya. Pusing memikirkan hidupnya yang sudah jungkir-balik nggak karuan selama sebulan ini. Selama ini dia selalu berpikir dia tipe orang yang mampu menghadapi tantangan jenis apa pun yang diberikan padanya, tapi semua tantangan itu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan apa yang dia hadapi sekarang.

Dia tidak pernah ragu dalam mengambil keputusan, itu sebabnya dia salah satu konsultan manajemen terbaik di perusahaannya, karena dia hanya perlu memikirkan apa yang terbaik baginya atau proyeknya, peduli setan dengan yang lain.

Tapi dalam situasi ini, dia tidak bisa menggunakan logika yang sama. Dia harus mengutamakan apa yang terbaik untuk anak-anak, peduli setan dengan dirinya.

Kata-kata papa tentang menjadi laki-laki sejati terngiang kembali. Menurut beliau, seorang laki-laki tidak akan menjadi laki-laki sejati hingga mereka menjadi seorang suami sejati hingga mereka menjadi seorang ayah, dan dia tidak pernah betul-betul mengerti kata-kata itu hingga sekarang.

Mengingatkan dirinya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada papa, Jimin berkata,

"Apa kamu ada waktu kosong besok? Ada beberapa hal yang aku perlu bicarakan empat mata dengan kamu."

"Hal seperti apa itu?" tanya Yoongi curiga.

"Hal yang nggak bisa dibicarakan melalui telepon. Gimana? Apa kamu ada waktu besok?"

"Ya, aku rasa aku bisa ke kantor agak siangan besok. Aku harus anter anak-anak ke sekolah dulu besok pagi, habis itu aku bisa ketemu kamu di rumah. Gimana kalo kamu mampir ke rumah sekitar jam 8?"

"Oke. _I'll be there_."

"Oke."

"Yoongi?" panggil Jimin sebelum Yoongi menutup telepon.

"Ya?"

"Cium Jungkook dan Taehyung dari aku. Bilang ke mereka… _I love them_ ," ucap Jimin dan berusaha tidak tersedak ketika mengucapkannya.

Meskipun Jimin tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi dia yakin Yoongi sedang tersenyum ketika berkata,

" _I will._ "

Lama setelah Yoongi sudah menutup telepon, Jimin masih menempelkan ponsel pada daun telinganya untuk membisikkan,

" _And I Love You…_ "

.

.

.

Yoongi menemukan Jimin sudah menunggunya ketika dia sampai di rumah setelah mengantar Jungkook dan Taehyung. Jimin tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mencium pipinya sebelum duduk di sofa. Wajahnya kelihatan serius, membuat jantung Yoongi deg-degan. Rasa panik yang dia rasakan tadi malam setelah mendengar permintaan Jimin kembali lagi.

Hanya ada satu alasan kenapa Jimin ingin berbicara dengannya langsung. Dia hanya berharap ketakutannya ini tidak berdasar. Dia lalu mengambil tempat duduk di ujung sofa sebelum memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa yang kamu ingin bicarakan…"

"Aku siap," potong Jimin.

"Eh, maksud kamu?" tanya Yoongi bingung.

"Aku siap jadi _Appa_ Jungkook dan Taehyung. Kamu kasih aku waktu satu bulan untuk betul-betul mempertimbangkan ini. _Well_ , aku sudah mempertimbangkannya. Aku mau jadi bagian permanen kehidupan mereka. Aku mau mereka manggil aku ' _Appa_ '."

"Jimin, pelan-pelan…"

Seakan tidak mendengarnya, Jimin melanjutkan,

"Ya, mungkin aku lebih milih mereka tahu aku _Appa_ mereka dalam situasi lain, tapi aku bersyukur mereka akhirnya tahu."

Jimin berhenti sesaat untuk mengambil napas,

"Aku mau kamu melegalisasi aku sebagai ayah biologis mereka supaya aku bisa mulai ngurus pembayaran tunjangan anak yang tertunda. Mulai detik ini aku akan pastiin mereka menerima _support_ keuangan sampai mereka bisa berdiri sendiri."

"Jimin, aku nggak…"

"Tolong jangan tolak ini, Yoongi. Ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa aku pikirkan sekarang untuk mastiin masa depan mereka terjamin. Mereka anak-anakku, aku wajib menjaga mereka. Kamu udah jagain mereka selama tujuh tahun ini, sekarang giliran aku."

Yoongi hanya bisa menganga, terlalu banyak hal yang berkelebatan di dalam kepalanya sehingga otaknya tidak tahu mana dulu yang harus diprioritaskan.

"Kalo bisa aku mau menyelesaikan semua ini dalam minggu-minggu ini karena aku harus ke Chicago pertengahan bulan ini," lanjut Jimin.

Dan Yoongi merasa seperti baru ditampar. Bagaimana mungkin satu menit dia bilang mau Jungkook dan Taehyung memanggilnya ' _Appa_ ' dan menit selanjutnya dia berencana meninggalkan mereka?

" _Are you kidding me?_ " teriak Yoongi sebelum dia bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Itu sebabnya kenapa kamu ngomongin tunjangan anak, supaya kamu bisa ninggalin mereka tanpa ngerasa bersalah?"

"Yoongi, kamu nih ngomong apa sih?" tanya Jimin bingung.

"Nggak usah pura-pura bingung. Kamu tahu persis apa yang aku lagi omongin. Aku nggak tahu apa kamu bahkan ngerti maksud kata permanen, Jimin, karena di kamusku permanen maksudnya kamu akan ada di sini untuk anak-anak, bukan beribu-ribu mil jauhnya. Dan jangan pikir hanya dengan uang semua masalah akan terselesaikan."

"Yoongi, dengerin aku. Kamu udah salah mengerti," Jimin mengangkat kedua tangannya, mencoba menenangkan dan Yoongi langsung meledak.

"Kamu tahu, Jimin? Aku ada ide yang lebih baik lagi untuk kamu. Gimana kalo kamu keluar dari rumah ini sekarang juga? Bawa sekalian tunjangan anak kamu itu dan nggak kembali-kembali lagi. Aku dan anak-anak nggak perlu _charity_ dari kamu."

Satu detik Yoongi melihat Jimin yang duduk di seberang sofa sedang menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan, detik selanjutnya, dia menemukan dirinya sudah setengah telentang dengan kepala menyandar pada lengan sofa dan wajah Jimin hanya sekitar sejengkal dari wajahnya.

Kedua tangannya tidak bisa bergerak. Yang satu tertindih badannya sendiri, sedangkan yang satu lagi di jepit tangan Jimin. Jimin kelihatan siap mengamuk. Bibirnya tertarik lurus dan matanya berapi-api.

"Jangan pernah kamu berani menggunakan kata _charity_ untuk ngegambarin kamu dan anak-anak di depan aku lagi. Kamu denger aku? JANGAN PERNAH!" desis Jimin.

Yoongi hanya sempat mengatakan,

"Ap…," sebelum telapak tangan Jimin mendarat menutupi mulutnya, dengan begitu menghentikannya dari berkata-kata.

"Kamu dan anak-anak adalah hidup aku. HIDUP AKU. Ngerti kamu?" ucap Jimin tegas.

"Ngangguk kalo kamu ngerti."

Tidak tahu lagi apa yang bisa dia lakukan selain menuruti perintah Jimin, Yoongi mengangguk dan Jimin langsung melepaskannya. Dan untuk beberapa menit Yoongi hanya bisa terbaring di sofa, mencoba mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Ketika dia bisa mengumpulkan cukup energi untuk duduk beberapa menit kemudian, dia menemukan Jimin berdiri kaku di seberang ruangan.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawab Yoongi

Jimin mengangguk, tapi tidak berusaha mendekat. Dengan susah payah Jimin mencoba mengontrol kemarahan yang jelas-jelas masih menyelimutinya kalau dilihat dari gerakan naik-turun dadanya. Tapi lambat-laun Yoongi melihat kerutan wajahnya mengendur dan ekspresi kemarahan berganti menjadi keraguan.

Yoongi kenal betul ekspresi itu, ekspresi yang Jimin akan paparkan kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin dia bicarakan namun tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya. Tapi kemudian Jimin menarik napas, dan Yoongi melakukan hal yang sama.

"Untuk sepuluh menit ke depan, bisa kamu dengerin apa yang aku harus omongin tanpa menyela?" tanyanya.

Yoongi tidak menyukai permintaan yang terdengar seperti perintah ini, tapi melihat betapa seriusnya Jimin, dia mengangguk.

"Aku harus pergi ke Chicago pertengahan bulan ini karena minggu lalu aku udah resmi _resign_ dari kerjaanku. Aku harus balik ke kantorku di sana untuk ngeberesin meja dan beberapa hal kantor lainnya. Setelah itu aku akan ngurus kepindahanku ke Seoul yang mungkin akan makan waktu sebulan, bisa lebih. Tapi aku akan usahakan udah kembali sebelum Natal."

Seperti tidah tahan jauh-jauh darinya, Jimin perlahan-lahan mendekat,

"Minggu depan aku ada _interview_ pekerjaan baru di salah satu perusahaan konsultan manajemen di Seoul. Mereka perlu _senior-consultant_. Kalo aku dapet kerjaan ini, _then it's good_ , tapi kalo aku nggak dapet, aku bisa cari yang lain."

Yoongi mengangguk meskipun Jimin tidak melihatnya, dia yakin Jimin akan mendapatkan perkerjaan itu.

"Minggu lalu aku juga mulai lihat-lihat rumah. Dan rasanya aku udah nemuin satu yang cocok. Ukurannya besar dan cukup untuk keluarga anak tiga. Letaknya persis di tengah-tengah antara kantor kamu dan sekolah anak-anak. Ada halaman belakang yang cukup luas, yang bisa digali untuk dijadiin kolam renang kalo memang itu yang kamu mau untuk anak-anak. Areanya di _gated-community_ , jadi anak-anak bisa main di luar rumah kalo mereka mau tanpa kamu harus khawatir bakal ketabrak mobil atau diculik orang atau apalah."

Semakin lama Jimin menggambarkan rumah itu, semakin bingung Yoongi dibuatnya. Kenapa Jimin mencari rumah besar yang menurutnya cukup untuk keluarga beranak tiga, toh dia hanya akan tinggal di rumah itu sendiri?

Detik ketika dia menyadari rencana Jimin adalah detik ketika Jimin mengatakan,

"Aku mau beli rumah itu untuk kamu dan anak-anak. Aku mau kamu, Jungkook, dan Taehyung sepenuhnya dibawah penjagaan aku. Aku mau mengurus kalian bertiga. Aku akan pastikan kamu dan anak-anak nggak akan pernah kekurangan apa pun selama aku ada. Dan aku akan mulai dengan minta kalian tinggal di rumahku."

Pada saat itu Jimin mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya. Yoongi hanya bisa memperhatikan gerakannya tanpa berkata-kata. Jimin menatapnya dalam-dalam sebelum mengatakan,

"Aku mau jadi bagian kehidupan kamu, Jungkook, dan Taehyung, dan aku bukan ngomongin tentang bisa nganter mereka ke sekolah setiap hari atau ngabisin akhir minggu aku sama kamu dan anak-anak. Aku mau ngabisin setiap hariku… setiap jam, menit, dan detik dengan kalian, tapi terutama kamu. Karena aku yakin aku nggak akan bisa… atau mau hidup tanpa kamu lagi."

Yoongi hanya bisa berkedip. Melihatnya diam saja, Jimin meraih kedua tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat sebelum menjatuhkan bom atomnya.

"Aku mau membangun kehidupan dengan kamu dan aku berharap kamu menginginkan hal yang sama dengan aku. Nikah sama aku, Yoongi. aku mau jadi suami kamu dan _Appa_ untuk anak-anak kita. Pernikahan kita bisa kita lakukan di Shibuya, Jepang, negara asal _Eomma_ kamu."

.

.

.

Jimin tahu ini permintaan gila, terutama karena dia tahu kemungkinan Yoongi menolaknya adalah sembilan puluh persen, tapi dia tidak akan menariknya kembali. Jimin membiarkan Yoongi memproses kata-katanya, tapi ketika mulut Yoongi masih terdiam juga setelah beberapa menit, dia mulai khawatir dan tahu harus mengambil beberapa langkah mundur.

"Aku tahu ini permintaan yang banyak. Aku minta maaf karena memborbardir kamu dengan semua permintaan ini pada saat bersamaan. Aku cuma nggak ngeliat cara atau waktu lain yang lebih tepat untuk ngomongin ini ke kamu."

Yoongi mengatupkan mulutnya dan Jimin melihatnya susah payah menelan ludah dan akhirnya bersuara.

"Gimana bisa kamu minta ini semua dari aku hanya setelah kenal aku lagi selama sebulan, Jimin?"

"Nggak sebulan. Sembilan tahun." Yoongi menatap Jimin bingung dan Jimin menjelaskan,

"Kita udah kenal satu sama lain selama sembilan tahun."

"Dimana hampir delapan tahunnya kita habiskan nggak menghiraukan satu sama lain," sangkal Yoongi.

"Hanya karena kamu nggak menghiraukan aku selama ini, bukan berarti aku nggak terus-terusan mikirin kamu."

Sejenak mata Yoongi melebar, terkejut mendengar pengakuannya.

"Lihat, aku nggak minta jawaban sekarang. Aku cuma minta kamu mempertimbangkan permintaanku. _Can you do that for me?_ " pinta Jimin.

Wajah Yoongi memaparkan gejolak emosi yang sedang berperang di dalam dirinya. Dalam hati Jimin berdoa agar Yoongi mengikuti sarannya dan mempertimbangkan situasi ini terlebih dahulu, bukannya langsung menolaknya. Yoongi menarik kedua tangannya minta di lepaskan, dan dengan berat hati Jimin melepaskannya.

"Kenapa kamu mau nikah sama aku?"

Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan begitu pelan, sehingga Jimin hampir tidak mendengarnya, tapi dia mendengarnya dan ketika sadar apa yang Yoongi baru tanyakan, dia harus dengan susah payah mengontrol omelan yang siap keluar dari mulutnya.

Bagaimana mungkin Yoongi menanyakan ini padanya? Tidakkah dia mendengarkan semua yang baru saja dia katakan? Dia sudah mengatakan dan melakukan segala sesuatu yang dia tahu dan mampu lakukan untuk menyakinkan Yoongi bahwa dia serius. Apa lagi yang dia inginkan darinya?

Tersinggung karena kata-kata tulusnya dipertanyakan, Jimin menembakkan jawaban pertama yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Karena aku cinta kamu."

Bukannya kelihatan luluh mendengar kata-katanya, Yoongi justru mengerutkan dahi sebelum bertanya dengan nada ngeledek,

"Karena kamu cinta aku?"

"Iya, kenapa kamu kelihatan nggak yakin gitu? Kamu tahu kan kalo cinta adalah alasan utama kenapa orang mau nikah?"

"Dan aku juga tahu hanya karena orang saling cinta, bukan berarti mereka harus nikah."

Menolak bertengkar dengan Yoongi, Jimin memilih humor dengan mengatakan,

"Apa ini cara kamu untuk bilang ke aku kalo kamu juga cinta sama aku?"

Jimin menyangka Yoongi akan menolak mentah-mentah asumsi tersebut, tapi yang ada Yoongi malah menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya dan memaparkan wajah ragu. Membutuhkannya beberapa detik untuk memahami reaksi Yoongi ini.

"Yoongi, apa kamu masih cinta sama aku?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

Mata Yoongi sejenak terbelalak, seakan tidak percaya Jimin berani-beraninya menanyakan hal ini padanya. Dia kemudian membuka mulutnya seakan siap meneriakkan sumpah serapah, tapi tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar.

Jimin melihat Yoongi melakukan ini dua kali lagi sebelum akhirnya dia membuang muka sambil mendesis,

" _We're not having this conversation._ "

Dengan kata-kata ini Yoongi buru-buru bangun dari sofa, tapi Jimin yang sudah mengantisipasi tindakan ini langsung mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanannya dan menariknya dengan agak kasar sehingga Yoongi terbanting duduk kembali.

" _WE ARE having this conversation. Right here, right now._ Jawab aku, Yoongi. Apa kamu masih cinta sama aku?"

* * *

-TBC-

[Update time: Minggu, 28/08/2016]


	25. Chapter 25

Remake dari AliaZalea "Dirty Little Secret".

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Jika ada kesamaan cerita di FF lain dengan pairing berbeda adalah hal yang wajar karena ini adalah sebuah 'remake' :)

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Age of the cast:

-Park Jimin (m) : 30 tahun

-Min Yoongi (m) : 27 tahun

-Kim Seokjin (m), Kim Namjoon (m) : 34 tahun

-Min Taehyung (m), Min Jungkook (m) : 7 tahun.

-Kim Hoseok (m) : 4 tahun.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Family

Yaoi, boyXboy, !MPreg!

!Warn! Bahasa non baku, typo, beberapa dialog inggris.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 24

 _We're star catching, baby_

 _Always star catching_

"Ya Tuhan, Jimin. Lepasin tangan aku. Apa perlu kamu pake kekerasan untuk bikin orang tunduk sama kamu?" omel Yoongi sambil dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari cengkeraman Jimin.

Sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Yoongi, Jimin justru mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Kamu masih belum ngejawab pertanyaanku, _sweetheart_."

" _Sweetheart? Sweetheart?! Sialan!_ Aku menolak diperlakukan seperti ini sama siapapun, terutama sama kamu," teriak Yoongi dan melayangkan kepalan tinju dengan tangan kirinya ke dada Jimin.

Dengan sigap Jimin meraih tangan itu sebelum kepalan tinju itu mengenai tubuhnya. Dia hanya ingin Yoongi menjawab pertanyaannya. Itu saja.

"Kamu cuma perlu kasih jawaban atas pertanyaanku dan setelah itu aku akan lepasin kamu. Aku akan Tanya sekali lagi. _Are. You. Still. In. love. With. Me?_ "

Yoongi berontak sekuat tenaga, mencoba melepaskan diri tanpa sukses, karena setiap kali dia melakukannya semakin erat pula genggaman Jimin.

"Iya! Iya, aku masih mencintai kamu! Puas kamu sekarang?" teriak Yoongi akhirnya dan untuk pertama kalinya berhenti berontak.

Sesuai janjinya Jimin melepaskan genggamannya pada kedua pergelangan tangan Yoongi, yang langsung mengusap-usapnya sambil memberikan tatapan 'kamu _bajingan_ nggak bermoral yang sudah memaksakan kehendaknya pada orang lain'.

Jimin tahu dia tidak seharusnya tersenyum atau merasakan kebahagiaan yang tidak tergambarkan, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Hatinya terasa seperti akan meledak, tidak lagi mampu menampung kebahagiaan yang menggebu-gebu. Senyuman yang semakin lama semakin lebar sudah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya, aku puas," ucap Jimin sambil nyengir, alhasil membuat Yoongi megap-megap.

"Aku rasa percakapan kita udah selesai. Kamu sebaiknya berangkat ke kantor sekarang kalo nggak mau terlalu kesiangan. Aku akan ke sini untuk makan malam nanti. Jam 7 oke sama kamu?" lanjutnya sambil bangun dari sofa.

Melihat Yoongi masih tidak bisa berkata-kata, dia menunduk untuk mencium pipinya dan membisikkan,

" _I'll see you at seven,_ Y."

Dia sudah setengah jalan menuju mobil ketika mendengarkan Yoongi yang akhirnya sadar kembali dari kekagetannya, meneriakkan sumpah serapah padanya.

.

.

.

Pukul 18.50 Jimin sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Yoongi namun tidak bisa membuat dirinya menekan bel. Rasa _nervous_ yang tidak tergambarkan tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Dia terlalu _excited_ ketika bersiap-siap beberapa jam yang lalu dan dalam perjalanan ke sini, namun sepertinya adrenalinnya kini sudah habis sama sekali, meninggalkannya dengan jantung berdebar-denar nggak karuan dan tangan gemeteran.

Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mencoba mengontrol getaran itu. _Damn_! Dia bukan saja _nervous_ , tapi ketakutan setengah mati.

 _Stop being the real little carrot!_ Mereka hanya anak kecil, bukan pasukan tembak mati, omel Jimin dalam hati. Menyadari apa yang baru terlintas di dalam pikirannya, Jimin menggeleng dan tertawa garing. _What the hell is he talking about?_

Saat sekarang, dia lebih memilih berhadapan dengan pasukan tembak mati daripada anak-anaknya. Tahu dia tidak bisa menunda apa yang akan terjadi, Jimin mengangkat tangannya untuk menekan bel.

Dia tidak pernah menekan bel sebelumnya, biasanya langsung masuk saja, tapi hari ini dia tidak tahu apakah kehadirannya diinginkan di rumah ini, oleh karenanya dia menekan bel.

Namun pada saat itu pintu-pintu rumah terbuka dan Yoongi berdiri di hadapannya. Mengingat apa yang terjadi di antara mereka beberapa jam lalu, Jimin bersyukur Yoongi setidak-tidaknya tidak menatapnya dengan tatapan siap perang.

Kemudian tatapannya jatuh pada kaos katun tipis yang dikenakan Yoongi dan Jimin hanya bisa berkedip. Saking tipisnya kaos itu dia bisa melihat puting Yoongi yang tercetak indah di dada ratanya. Ditambah dengan senyuman yang dipaparkannya seakan Yoongi memang sengaja mengenakan kaos ini untuk menyambut kedatangannya, otak Jimin langsung konslet dan dia hanya bisa mendesahkan,

"Hey," dengan garingnya.

Yoongi hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung atas reaksinya dan mengatakan,

"Apa kamu berencana untuk masuk ke rumah dalam waktu dekat ini, Jimin?" dengan nada bercanda dan melangkah ke samping mempersilahkannya masuk.

Untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kaos tipis Yoongi, Jimin mencium pipinya dan bertanya,

"Jungkook dan Taehyung di mana?"

"Di atas. Aku masih harus nata meja makan. Kamu bisa langsung ke kamar main mereka kalo mau. Mereka tahu kamu akan ke sini jadi mereka nggak akan kaget ngeliat kamu. Aku akan kasih tahu kalo makan malam udah siap."

"Apa mereka oke aku dateng ke sini malam ini?"

" _Yes, they're okay_. Aku nggak akan kasih kamu ketemu mereka kalo menurutku mereka nggak siap."

Ketika Yoongi melihat Jimin masih berdiri di hadapannya dia mencoba menyakinkan dengan mengatakan,

" _Go!_ "

Jimin langsung ngacir menuju tangga, bukan saja karena dia harus menghindari Yoongi dan keinginannya untuk menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, tapi karena dia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu anak-anaknya.

Ketika dia sampai di depan pintu kamar yang setengah terbuka, Jimin mengetuknya sebelum mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka lebar. Jungkook dan Taehyung yang sedang tengkurap di atas karpet sambil main dengan robot-robot _Transformers_ mendongak.

Tatapan yang mereka berikan padanya hampir membunuhnya. Mereka bukan saja kelihatan _nervous_ , tapi takut. Jungkook bahkan kelihatan sedikit curiga.

Panik nggak ketolongan dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dalam situasi ini, karena jelas-jelas tidak ada buku yang pernah dia baca tentang cara berkomunikasi dengan anak kecil yang baru saja tahu bahwa ' _ahjussi'_ yang selama ini main dengan mereka adalah ayah mereka, Jimin mengikuti instingnya dengan menyapa,

"Halo, Jungkook, Taehyung," sebelum menurunkan tubuhnya ke karpet dan merangkak mendekati mereka.

"Hai," sapa Taehyung, yang memberikan senyuman kecil padanya.

"Halo," ucap Jungkook sebelum kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada robotnya.

Jimin melihat bahwa Taehyung sebetulnya ingin mendekat, tapi karena kembarannya diam saja, sebagai tanda solidaritas dia pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Untuk beberapa menit tidak ada dari mereka yang mengatakan apa-apa. Jungkook dan Taehyung tetap fokus pada robot mereka dengan Taehyung sesekali melirik padanya di antara mengeluarkan suara berantem-beranteman.

Mereka _stuck_ dalam posisi itu hingga Jimin tidak tahan lagi.

"Apa kalian marah sama…" Jimin ragu sesaat, tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyebut dirinya.

'Jimin _ahjussi_ ' tidak lagi tepat untuk di gunakan, mengingat kini Jungkook dan Taehyung tahu dia ayah mereka, tapi memanggil dirinya ' _Appa_ ' juga terdengar asing.

"Apa kalian marah sama Jimin _ahjussi_?" Jimin mengulangi pertanyaanya, sambil meringis ketika mendengarnya mengucapkan 'Jimin _ahjussi_ '.

Taehyung mendongak menatapnya dan menggeleng, membuat Jimin tersenyum. Jungkook tidak mendongak, tapi dia mendengarnya menggumamkan,

"Nggak."

"Jadi kalian nggak apa-apa kalo _Ahjussi_ main ke sini?"

Jungkook hanya mengangkat bahunya, untungnya Taehyung mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu-malu, membuat Jimin merasa lebih baik.

Jimin berpikir sejenak. Ada satu pertanyaan penting yang ingin dia tanyakan semenjak kemarin. Pertanyaan yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur tadi malam karena hatinya di gerogoti oleh kekhawatiran.

Betapapun berat untuk menanyakannya, tapi dia mesti mendapatkan jawaban. Kalau Jungkook dan Taehyung menjawab 'tidak' atas pertanyaan ini, dia tidak akan pernah mengganggu mereka lagi. Meskipun itu akan membunuhnya, tapi dia akan menuruti kemauan mereka.

Menolak menyiksa diri dengan ketidakpastian, Jimin bertanya,

"Apa kalian mau _Ahjussi_ jadi _Appa_ kalian?"

Jimin menunggu jawaban pertanyaannya dengan jantung berdebar-debar. Dia yakin Jungkook dan Taehyung bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang sudah seperti gebukan drum music aliran _Death Metal_.

Taehyung yang sepertinya mengerti dilemanya tidak membuatnya menunggu lama untuk mengangguk sambil tersenyum sumringah. Namun Jungkook sepertinya menikmati membuatnya panas-dingin terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Jimin menghembuskan napas lega. Hembusan naapasnya ini rupanya lebih keras daripada yang dia antisipasi, membuat Jungkook mendongak menatapnya.

Mata Jungkook sudah berkaca-kaca, siap menangis, meskipun dia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahannya kalau dilihat dari getaran pada dagunya. Keinginan menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya untuk mengusir kesedihan putranya itu membuat dadanya sesak.

Dia baru saja mendapatkan napasnya kembali ketika pertanyaan Jungkook membuatnya terkena serangan jantung.

"Apa Kookie sama Taetae sekarang harus manggil Jimin _ahjussi_ _Appa_?"

 _Oh dear God, please, yes!_ Teriak Jimin dalam hati. Untungnya dia bisa mengontrol emosinya sebelum membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung takut dengan teriakkanya.

Menyadari bahwa percakapan ini harus dilakukan dengan sangat hati-hati, perlahan-lahan Jimin menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Itu terserah kalian. Kalian bisa terus manggil _Ahjussi_ 'Jimin _ahjussi_ ', atau…" Jimin tersedak dan menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan,

"' _Appa'_ , kalo kalian mau."

Jungkook berkedip dan Taehyung mengangguk.

" _Eomma_ bilang _Ahjussi_ mesti pergi jauh bulan ini," ucap Taehyung.

Jimin agak sedikit terkejut bahwa Yoongi sempat membicarakan ini dengan anak-anak dalam waktu beberapa jam saja.

"Iya, _Ahjussi_ ada urusan yang mesti di selesaikan."

"Apa _Ahjussi_ bakal balik lagi ke sini?"

"Tentu aja _Ahjussi_ bakal balik lagi. _Ahjussi_ bakal balik sebelum Natal, oke?"

Taehyung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa _Ahjussi_ rencana pergi jauh ninggalin _Eomma,_ Kookie, dan Taetae lagi setelah ini?" tanya Jungkook.

Remuk-muk-muk hati Jimin mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata,

"Nggak akan.. _Ahjussi_ janji nggak akan ninggalin kalian lagi."

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Apa _Ahjussi_ bakal nikah sama _Eomma_ dan tinggal di sini?" lanjutnya.

Jimin mengulum senyumnya melihat tatapan penuh harap Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Itu terserah _Eomma_. _Ahjussi_ udah minta _Eomma_ nikah sama _Ahjussi_ , tapi _Eomma_ nggak mau."

" _Eomma_ nggak mau?" teriak Jungkook

"Kenapa _Eomma_ nggak mau?" teriak Taehyung

Serentak kedua anaknya langsung duduk bersila di atas karpet dan menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak, membuat Jimin tersenyum.

"Gimana kalo kamu tanya ke _Eomma_ tentang itu, oke?"

Jimin hampir saja meledak tawanya melihat ekspresi penuh tekad yang diberikan Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Pada saat itu dia bersyukur dia tidak sedang bersama Yoongi, lalu dia mengingatkan dirinya agar tidak berada di dalam satu ruangan dengan Yoongi ketika anak-anaknya memutuskan menginterogasi _Eomma_ mereka.

"Jimin _ahjussi_?" panggil Taehyung.

"Ya, Taehyung?"

"Apa Jimin _ahjussi_ sayang sama Taetae dan Kookie?" Taehyung kelihatan ragu dan menunduk.

"Maksud Taetae, kayak _Eomma_ sayang sama Taetae dan Kookie? Taetae pikir karena _Ahjussi_ _Appa_ Taetae dan Kookie, _Ahjussi_ mungkin juga sayang sama Taetae dan Kookie. Taetae cuma mau tahu aja."

Jimin hanya bisa megap-megap menatap ubun-ubun Taehyung dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Jungkook yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Kerongkongannya tiba-tiba kering dan kata-kata yang sudah sering terlintas di dalam pikirannya, yang hanya bisa dia ucapkan kepada mereka di dalam hati atau ketika mereka sedang tertidur jadi tidak bisa mendengarnya, nyangkut tidak bisa keluar.

Matanya mulai berasa panas dan hidungnya mulai berair dan dia yakin sebentar lagi dia akan menangis. Dengan susah payah dia mengontrol emosinya. Dia tidak mau membuat anak-anaknya berpikir bahwa dia laki-laki yang gampang nangis.

Laki-laki tidak pernah menangis. Apalagi laki-laki keluarga Park.

Ya, dia tahu itu semua hanya _a load of bullshit_ , mengingat dia sudah menangis meraung-raung sebulan yang lalu, tapi dia tetap tidak ingin ingatan pertama anak-anak tentangnya adalah bahwa ayah mereka sudah menangis kayak cewek di depan mereka.

 _So not cool!_

Alhasil dia harus berdeham beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bisa berkata-kata.

" _Ahjussi_ sayang sekali sama kalian, lebih dari apa pun juga," ucap Jimin.

Selang sedetik Taehyung berkata,

"Oh, oke kalo gitu."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk. Detik selanjutnya Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah menyerangnya dengan pelukan mereka. Kedua lengan mereka melingkari lehernya dan wajah mereka terkubur pada lehernya. Jungkook di sebelah kiri dan Taehyung di sebelah kanan. Yang Jimin bisa lakukan adalah memeluk mereka balik dengan seerat-eratnya.

Ini adalah pelukan pertama mereka sebagai ayah dan anak dan dia tidak pernah merasa betul-betul menjadi seorang ayah, hingga detik ini.

 _God, he loves them to death_. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dia mampu mencintai dengan sedalam ini.

Segala kekosongan yang dia rasakan selama ini perlahan-lahan mulai tertutup. Dia sudah mendapatkan 66 persen keluarganya. Yang dia butuhkan adalah 34 persen lagi dan keluarganya akan komplit. Hidupnya akan komplit.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu dengan begitu cepat sehingga tanpa Yoongi sadari lima hari sudah lewat. Jimin pergi wawancara pekerjaan di perusahaan yang di sarankan mantan bosnya dan kelihatannya wawancara itu berjalan lancar karena Jimin tersenyum lebar ketika bertemu dengannya sore itu.

Hm, Jimin memang selalu tersenyum lebar kalau melihatnya, tapi kali ini senyumannya ekstra lebar.

"Aku tebak _interview_ -nya _goes well?_ " tanya Yoongi sambil melepaskan sepatunya.

"Yep," jawab Jimin pendek sambil menunggu hingga Yoongi mengenakan sandal rumah sebelum mencium pipinya.

Refleks, Yoongi mencium Jimin balik. Dia menangkap aroma sabun dan sampo _Johnson &Johnson_ milik anak-anak. Sepertinya sekali lagi Jimin sudah mandi di kamar mandi anak-anak dan menggunakan sabun dan sampo mereka.

Semenjak identitas Jimin sebagai ayah anak-anak terbongkar, Jimin menghabiskan setiap detik waktunya dengan mereka seakan besok akan kiamat dan Yoongi berusaha mengakomondasi situasi ini sebaik mungkin mengingat Jimin akan berangkat ke Amerika sebentar lagi dan nggak bisa ketemu anak-anak sesering sekarang.

Meskipun begitu, dia berusaha menjaga jarak antara anak-anak dengan Jimin agar mereka tidak terlalu lengket. Dia tahu anak-anak akan mengalami masalah berpisah dengan Jimin waktu saatnya tiba.

Dia tidak mau menjadi orangtua yang harus menenangkan mereka setiap malam kalau mereka nangis kangen dengan Jimin sementara Jimin berleha-leha di Chicago.

Oleh karena itu, tidak peduli berapa kali anak-anak memintanya membolehkan Jimin menginap, dia selalu mengatakan tidak. Satu kali sudah cukup, nggak pakai dua kali. Namun sebagai kompromi, dia harus memperbolehkan Jimin mandi bahkan meninggalkan beberapa helai pakaiannya di rumah.

Sejujurnya kompromi ini bukan hanya karena dia tidak ingin dicemberuti anak-anaknya karena keukeuh dengan pendiriannya tentang inap-menginap, tapi juga karena dia merasa sedikit bersalah terhadap Jimin.

Sampai sekarang dia masih tidak bisa membalas kata cinta Jimin atau menolaknya dan membiarkannya _move-on_ dan berhenti mengharapkannya.

Dia merasa seperti sedang main yoyo dengan perasaan Jimin, tapi tidak peduli cara apa yang dia gunakan untuk memberanikan diri mengatakan 'tidak' kepada Jimin, dia selalu mundur pada saat-saat terakhir.

Alhasil selama beberapa hari ini Yoongi bersikap seakan-akan pembicaraan penting mereka tidak pernah terjadi dan untungnya Jimin sepertinya mengerti dilemanya, sehingga dia tidak pernah menyinggungnya juga.

"Jadi mereka bilang apa?" tanya Yoongi, kembali fokus pada percakapan mereka.

"Mereka bilang akan kontak aku lagi secepatnya sebelum aku berangkat ke Amerika untuk _interview_ selanjutnya kalo aku di _short-list_."

" _Interview_ selanjutnya?" tanya Yoongi sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan. "Memangnya ada berapa _interview_ untuk ngedapetin kerjaan itu?" dia bisa mencium aroma nasi goreng _kimchi_ dan telur dadar.

Dan indra penciumannya mendapat konfirmasi ketika dia melihat dua menu ini di atas meja makan. Kini giliran Jimin yang mengangkat bahu.

"Tiga. Pertama, dengan orang yang akan kerja sama aku. Kedua, dengan HRD . ketiga, dengan senior _partner_ perusahaan."

"Apa? Lebay aman? Mereka harus _interview_ sebegitu banyak untuk posisi _senior consultant_?"

" _Well_ , sebelum wawancara yang ini aku juga harus ngambil tes _personality_ dan _IQ_. Dan aku nggak tahu apa proses ini normal atau nggak untuk Korea, tapi aku ikutin aja kemauan mereka, toh nggak ada ruginya. Hitung-hitung belajar proses lamaran kerja di Korea kalo aja aku nggak dapet kerjaan yang ini."

"Oh, kamu akan dapat kerjaan ini. Mereka gila kalau nggak nerima kamu."

" _Awww… that is sweet. Thanks, babe,_ " ucap Jimin dengan nada bercanda

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kamu bisa nggak berhenti manggil aku 'babe'? itu bikin aku ngerasa kayak _piggy_ di film 'Babe'."

Jimin kelihatan berpikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat film itu mungkin, sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Yoongi hanya bisa bertolak pinggang menunggu hingga dia berhenti.

Pada saat itu dia mendengar dua pasang langkah kecil menuruni tangga, tidak lama kemudian Jungkook dan Taehyung muncul di ujung tangga.

" _Eomma_ aa," teriak Taehyung dan berlari memeluknya.

Yoongi menunduk mencium kepala Taehyung, kemudian Jungkook.

"Anak-anak _Eomma_ apa kabarnya hari ini?"

"Baik," jawab Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan.

"Pe-er udah selesai?"

"Dah," jawab Jungkook

Yoongi melirik kepada Taehyung yang tidak menjawab namun justru mengambil posisi di meja makan.

"Taehyungie? Pe-er Taehyung gimana?"

"Udah selesai dari tadi. Cuma ada satu dan gampang banget, ya kan, Kookie? Ayo, _Eomma_ duduk supaya kita bisa makan. Taetae laper nih."

Yoongi melirik Jimin, meminta kepastian dan mendapatinya kelihatan terhibur dengan kelakuan Taehyung. Satu hal yang dia dapati tentang Jimin selama sebulan ini adalah dia tidak pernah sekalipun mengomeli anak-anak.

Menurutnya segala sesuatu yang dilakukan mereka adalah 'lucu dan menghibur' atau 'pintar dan membanggakan'.

Intinya, di mata Jimin anak-anak adalah malaikat-malaikat kecil yang turun dari surga. Sesuatu yang Yoongi tahu tidak benar sama sekali. Namun Yoongi bisa memahami kenapa Jimin sangat men- _support_ anak-anaknya. Kehadiran Jimin bukan saja membongkar misteri siapa ayah Jungkook dan Taehyung, tapi juga asal-muasal kebandelan mereka.

Dan dia mungkin seharusnya mengomeli Jimin karena sudah memberikan gen yang tidak-tidak pada keturunannya, tapi mengingat semenjak adanya Jimin, dia semakin jarang dipanggil guru atau Kepala Sekolah, maka dia berkesimpulan bahwa entah bagaimana Jimin mampu menyalurkan semua energi ekstra dan kebandelan anak-anaknya ke sesuatu yang positif, seperti membuat aktivitas membereskan rumah begitu menyenangkan hingga Yoongi mendapati rumah selalu kelihatan rapi meskipun tanpa pembantu.

Ya, memiliki Jimin di dalam hidupnya sudah membuat semuanya jadi lebih mudah. Untuk pertama kalinya dia tidak lagi merasa sendirian, bahwa ada orang yang bisa membantu meringankan bebannya, dan memberikan _emotional support_ yang semakin sering dia perlukan untuk membesarkan anak-anak.

Jadi kenapa dia tidak membuat situasi ini permanen dengan menikahi Jimin sekalian, toh dia mencintainya dan mereka sudah menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu bersama-sama?

Itu mungkin karena mencintai Jimin dan menikah dengannya sudah seperti mencoba menangkap bintang. Posisi bintang-bintang di langit tidak pernah berubah dan kita selalu bisa melihatnya setiap malam yang cerah pada posisi yang sama. Namun hanya karena kita bisa melihatnya dan tahu posisinya, bukan berarti kita bisa menyentuhnya.

Karena setiap kali kita mengangkat tangan, tidak peduli seberapa tingginya, bintang-bintang itu akan selalu di luar jangkauan. Mencoba menangkap bintang adalah aktivitas sia-sia, seperti juga mencintai dan bermimpi menikah dengan Jimin.

Yoongi masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri ketika dia mendengar Jungkook memanggil-manggil memintanya duduk. Dari sudut mata dia melihat Jimin sedang memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Takut Jimin bisa membaca pikirannya, dia buru-buru menuruti permintaan Jungkook.

.

.

.

Jimin menunggu kedatangan Yoongi dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung dengan sedikit tidak sabar. Pesawatnya akan berangkat sejam lagi dan dia seharusnya sudah melewati imigrasi sekarang. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya karena masih menunggu kedatangan keluarganya.

Ya, dia tahu apa yang dia baru ucapkan dan dia akan mengucapkannya sekali lagi. KELUARGANYA. Dulu kalau dia mendengar kata 'keluarga', yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah Mama, Papa, dan Jin. Namun kini kata itu berkonotasi tiga orang terpenting lain dalam hidupnya.

 _Where the hell are they?!_ Omel Jimin dalam hati. Dia tahu sekarang hari rabu malam dan anak-anak besok sekolah, oleh sebab itu dia menawarkan untuk mampir ke rumah Yoongi dalam perjalanan ke bandara untuk _say goodbye_ dengan anak-anak daripada Yoongi harus nyetir ke bandara malam-malam.

Tapi karena itu berarti Jimin harus mengitari Seoul dan membuatnya capek padahal dia masih harus menempuh jam terbang yang panjang, Yoongi berkeras akan menemuinya di bandara saja. Setelah beargumentasi bolak-balik, akhirnya Jimin mengalah dan menuruti rencana Yoongi. Kini dia menyesali keputusannya itu dengan sepenuh hatinya.

* * *

-TBC-

Update time: Malam minggu, 3 September 2016.


	26. Chapter 26

Remake dari AliaZalea "Dirty Little Secret".

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Jika ada kesamaan cerita di FF lain dengan pairing berbeda adalah hal yang wajar karena ini adalah sebuah 'remake' :)

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Age of the cast:

-Park Jimin (m) : 30 tahun

-Min Yoongi (m) : 27 tahun

-Kim Seokjin (m), Kim Namjoon (m) : 34 tahun

-Min Taehyung (m), Min Jungkook (m) : 7 tahun.

-Kim Hoseok (m) : 4 tahun.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Family

Yaoi, boyXboy, !MPreg!

!Warn! Bahasa non baku, typo, beberapa dialog inggris.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 25

 _Nothing seems to help me since you went away_

 _I'm so tired of this town_

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya dia menelepon ponsel Yoongi dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya pula panggilannya dibiarkan tidak terangkat. Ya Tuhan, dia akan membunuh Yoongi kalau sampai terlambat nongol di bandara. Dua jam lalu dia sampai di bandara di antar oleh Jin dan sopirnya.

Setelah selesai _check-in_ dan Yoongi masih belum muncul juga, dia pikir Yoongi hanya terjebak kemacetan saja dan karena dia tidak mau mengganggu Yoongi yang kemungkinan sedang nyetir, dia menunggu hingga sejam baru kemudian meneleponnya.

Sejujurnya, sekarang kekesalannya sudah beralih ke khawatiran. Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Yoongi dan anak-anak, sehingga mereka terlambat datang? Oh, _dear God_. Jangan biarkan apa-apa terjadi kepada mereka. Dan dengan begitu kekhawatirannya berubah menjadi kepanikan.

"Jimin, tenang, Jimin. Mereka akan sampe sebentar lagi," ucap Jin mencoba menenangkannya, namun tidak berhasil karena goyangan kakinya justru semakin parah.

Jimin hanya bisa mengangguk dan duduk diam di bangku tempat banyak orang menunggu. Tidak ada gunanya membuka mulut dan dengan tidak sengaja mengomeli Jin, toh yang ingin dia omeli adalah Yoongi. Dan kemacetan Seoul. Dan semua orang yang punya mobil dan memutuskan nyetir mobil mereka malam ini dan menyebabkan jalan macet. Mmmhhh, sementara dia lagi ngomel, tambahkan sekalian…

" _Appa_!"

Anak kecil itu memanggil-manggil ayahnya, sementara anak-anaknya sampai sekarang belum memanggilnya ' _Appa_ '… _Damn!_ Dia ingin meninju semua ayah yang memiliki kemewahan dipanggil seperti itu oleh anak-anak mereka. _FUCKING BASTARDS!_

" _APPPPPAAA_!"

Jimin mendengus kesal mendengar suara anak kecil itu semakin keras memanggil ayahnya. Serius deh. Mana sih ayah anak itu? Apa dia tuli sampai nggak bisa dengar anaknya manggil-manggil dari tadi? Pada saat itu dia mendengar Jin memanggil namanya sambil menarik-narik bahu kemejanya.

"Apa sih, Jin?" geram Jimin pada Jin yang berdiri di hadapannya, yang tatapannya sedang mengarah kepada satu titik di kejauhan.

"Jimin, _they're here_."

"Siapa?"

"Anak-anak kamu, _you idiot_ ," omel Jin sambil menunjuk.

Jimin mengikuti arah telunjuk itu dan menemukan Jungkook dan Taehyung sedang berlari ke arahnya meneriakkan,

" _Appaaa_!"

Untuk beberapa detik Jimin hanya bisa berdiam diri, tidak mempercayai penglihatan dan pendengarannya. Apa Jungkook dan Taehyung memang ada di sini dan baru saja memanggilnya ' _Appa_ '?

Seakan ingin membuktikan bahwa dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi, Jungkook dan Taehyung melemparkan diri mereka pada tubuh Jimin dan sama-sama meneriakkan,

" _APPPAAA_!"

 _Oh my God!_ Dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Anak-anaknyalah yang baru saja memanggilnya. Oh! Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan momen ini. Momen saat anak-anaknya untuk pertama kali mengakuinya sebagai milik mereka. Dia sudah menunggu momen ini semenjak mereka tahu siapa dirinya hampir dua minggu lalu. Setiap kali dia mendengar mereka masih memanggilnya 'Jimin _ahjussi_ ', semakin retak hatinya dibuatnya.

Selama ini dia selalu mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa mereka perlu waktu untuk mulai memanggilnya ' _Appa_ ', tapi bukan berarti dia bisa tidak mengeratkan rahangnya setiap kali mendengarnya. Namun sekarang, semua itu tidak penting.

Yang penting adalah mereka di sini, memeluknya seakan mereka tidak akan pernah mau melepaskannya lagi. _Which is fine by him_ , karena dia juga tidak yakin akan mampu melepaskan mereka. Jimin mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dan Taehyung dan mendudukkan mereka di pangkuannya dan menghujankan berjuta-juta ciuman pada wajah mereka.

Dia tahu tindakannya ini mungkin sudah membuat mereka malu atau takut karena seorang ayah tidak seharusnya mencium anak laki-laki mereka di depan umum dan menunjukkan kasih sayangnya sampai sebegini intensnya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia mencintai anak-anaknya setengah mati dan sepertinya anak-anaknya merasakan hal yang sama terhadapnya dan dia ingin semua orang satu bandara, bahkan satu dunia, tahu itu.

.

.

.

Yoongi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali berdiri diam beberapa meter dari Jimin dan anak-anaknya sambil menutup mulut dengan tangan kanan, mencoba menahan rasa haru yang dia rasakan. Inilah pertama kali dia mendengar Jungkook dan Taehyung memanggil Jimin ' _Appa_ '.

Dan bukannya merasakan kejanggalan dengan panggilan ini, dia justru merasakan _a sense of rightness_. Tidak ada laki-laki lain yang lebih pantas dipanggil ' _Appa_ ' oleh Jungkook dan Taehyung selain Jimin karena Jimin adalah ayah terbaik yang bisa dia minta untuk anak-anaknya. Dan dengan begitu Yoongi merasakan dirinya semakin jatuh cinta lagi pada Jimin.

 _Oh God!_ Apa yang telah dia lakukan selama ini? Mencoba menjauhkan Jimin darinya? Mencoba melawan perasaanya? Tidakkah dia tahu itu sia-sia? Dia tidak akan pernah bisa melihat dirinya dengan orang lain setelah ini Karena Jimin sudah menghancurkannya untuk laki-laki lain. Sekarang setiap kali dia memikirkan membagi hidupnya dengan seseorang, yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah Jimin.

Dia mencintai Jimin dengan seluruh hati dan jiwanya, dan dia tahu Jimin merasakan hal yang sama. Asumsinya terdahulu sudah salah. Mencintai Jimin memang seperti mencoba menangkap bintang, yang dia tidak pernah perhitungkan adalah bahwa terkadang bintang suka jatuh ke bumi. Dan itulah Jimin. Sebuah bintang yang sudah lama jatuh ke bumi untuk dirinya.

Seperti sadar dia sedang diperhatikan, Jimin mendongak dan ketika tatapan mereka bertemu dia langsung nyengir lebar. _Dear God!_ Dia mau bangun setiap pagi melihat cengiran itu pada wajah Jimin. Koreksi… dia ingin bangun setiap pagi di sisi Jimin dengan cengiran atau tanpa cengiran. Lebih baik dengan cengiran, tapi kalau nggak juga nggak apa-apa. _SHIT!_ Kenapa juga pikirannya jadi ke mana-mana?

Ketika dia melirik Jimin lagi dia sedang mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jungkook dan Taehyung, yang seperti biasa berbicara satu mil per menit. Tahu sebentar lagi Jimin akan menghampirinya membuat Yoongi panik. Dia belum siap berbicara dengan Jimin tentang perasaannya sekarang, beberapa menit sebelum Jimin akan pergi meninggalkannya selama sebulan.

Dia tidak mau Jimin berpikir dia mengatakan kata cintanya hanya karena kepepet seperti waktu itu atau emosi yang tiba-tiba meluap gara-gara mereka sedang ada di terminal keberangkatan bandara, tempat yang paling banyak mengundang ucapan kata cinta setelah gereja dan kamar tidur. Tidak! Kata cintanya lebih berharga dari itu dan Jimin berhak mendengarnya di tempat lain pada waktu lain.

Wajahnya pasti menggambarkan dilemanya karena Jimin mengangkat alisnya penuh pertanyaan. Yoongi hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya kaku, caranya mengatakan 'hai', tanpa harus mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dia tidak berani membuka mulut, takut bahwa kata-kata pertama yang akan keluar adalah ' _I love you. I want to marry you, have more kids with you, and spend the rest of my life with you_ '.

Tidak tahan dengan tatapan Jimin yang semakin lama semakin intens, Yoongi mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada… Jin, yang dia tidak sadari berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia langsung mendekatinya. Jin kelihatan terkejut ketika Yoongi memeluk dan mencium pipinya, namun Yoongi tidak peduli.

Saat sekarang dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mengusir berjuta-juta kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Yoongi baru saja akan membuka pembicaraan dengan Jin ketika dia mendengar suara Jimin di belakang telinga kanannya.

"Hei."

Yoongi menutup matanya, mencoba mengontrol detak jantungnya yang menggila. Ya Tuhan, tidak bisakah Engkau memberiku sedikit waktu untuk bisa menenangkan perasaan hamba yang tidak karuan ini sebelum membuat orang yang menjadi penyebab perasaan tersebut mengistirahatkan tangannya pada pinggang hamba seperti ini dan mengatakan 'hei' dengan suara seseksi itu?

Setelah beberapa detik dan tangan Jimin masih menempel pada pinggangnya, Yoongi memutuskan dia harus mengambil tindakan sendiri karena Tuhan belum berkenan mengabulkan pintanya hari ini.

Yoongi memutar tubuhnya dan sebelum betul-betul menghadap Jimin, dia sudah nyerocos,

"Sori terlambat. Aku ninggalin kantor agak telat dan anak-anak perlu waktu lama sekali untuk siap-siap. Pas kami udah di jalan, macet lagi di tol. Terus tempat parkir penuh banget jadi…"

Kata-kata Yoongi terpotong oleh bibir Jimin yang mendarat di bibirnya dan segala usahanya untuk tetap _stay cool_ , buyar. Dia membalas ciuman Jimin seakan Jimin akan berangkat ke medan perang dan kemungkinan tidak akan kembali lagi. Samar-samar dia mendengar seseorang mengatakan,

"Ewww… _Appa, Eomma_ , berhenti ciuman!" diikuti kekehan Jin.

Namun sepertinya Jimin tidak mendengar atau sengaja nyuekin mereka karena dia tidak berhenti mencium Yoongi. Beberapa menit kemudian ketika mereka sama-sama kehabisan napas, Jimin mengangkat kepala, menatap Yoongi dalam-dalam dan mendesahkan,

"Hai."

Yoongi tidak bisa menahan diri dan mendengus mencoba menahan tawa atas kegirangan ucapan Jimin. Jimin sepertinya sadar akan kegirangannya dan mengatakan,

" _You're here._ "

" _Yes, I'm here._ Sori terlambat…"

Jimin menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Yoongi, memotong permintaan maafnya.

"Aku nggak peduli kenapa kamu terlambat. Yang penting kamu dan anak-anak ada di sini."

Yoongi mengangguk dan Jimin mengangkat jari telunjuknya dari bibirnya.

"Apa kamu nggak sebaiknya masuk sekarang? Pesawat kamu bakalan _boarding_ sebentar lagi."

Jimin melirik jam tangannya,

"Aku bisa tunggu lima menit lagi. Aku mau ngabisin sebanyak-banyaknya waktu sama kamu dan anak-anak sebelum berangkat."

 _Oh my God!_ Bagaimana dia bisa tidak mengucapkan kata cintanya pada Jimin sekarang saat Jimin melemparkan kata-kata seperti itu padanya dengan wajah begitu tulus?

"Aku akan telepon kamu begitu sampai di Chicago."

Yoongi mengangguk, hanya setengah mendengarkan kata-kata Jimin.

"Inget komputer di rumah kamu udah aku _set-up_ pake _Skype_ , jadi kita bisa _video chat_ kapan aja kamu dan anak-anak mau. Oke?"

Bilang sekarang. Jangan. Sekarang. Nggak, tunggu. Sekarang. Sekarang. Sekarang.

 _Oh for heaven sakes. SHUT UP!_

"Yoongi, kamu kenapa? Kamu kok kelihatan nggak fokus gitu?" tanya Jimin.

Untuk beberapa detik Yoongi hanya bisa menatap Jimin yang menatapnya bingung. Tiba-tiba Yoongi merasa tidak lagi bisa menahan keinginannya untuk mengatakan kepada Jimin semua yang ada di dalam hatinya. Dadanya akan meledak kalau dia harus menunggu lagi. Dia akan mengatakannya sekarang. Peduli setan mereka sedang di bandara.

Yoongi menarik napas, siap menumpahkan isi hatinya,

"A…"

Kata-kata Yoongi terpotong suara pengumuman bandara yang meminta semua penumpang pesawat yang Jimin tumpangi untuk masuk ke ruang tunggu. Dari sudut mata dia melihat Jin melambaikan tangan meminta Jimin segera masuk. Kemudian Jungkook dan Taehyung menyerang Jimin, meminta dipeluk untuk terakhir kali, dan dengan begitu mem- _buldozer_ kesempatan Yoongi untuk mengucapkan kata cintanya.

Jimin melangkah menjauh darinya untuk mencium dan memeluk anak-anak untuk terakhir kali, kemudian Jimin mencium Jin di pipi, dan terakhir dirinya, di bibir. Yoongi hanya mengikuti semua ini bagai orang sedang bermimpi, ketika dia sadar kembali, Jimin sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, tanpa tahu apa yang dia rasakan tentangnya.

 _NOOOOOO!_

.

.

.

Dengan langkah sedikit terhuyung Jimin mengikuti arus orang-orang yang baru turun dari pesawat di Bandara Chicago O'Hare menuju imigrasi. Matanya terasa pedas karena sepanjang perjalanan dia tidak bisa tidur. Dia bahkan hampir tidak bisa menelan makanan yang diberikan kru pesawat, dan ini bukan karena makanannya tidak enak, karena orang-orang di sekitarnya seperti tidak mengalami masalah melahap makanan taraf kelas bisnis mereka itu.

Berpikir dia kemungkinan agar tidak enak badan, makannya tidak bisa makan atau tidur, dia menelan Aspirin. Ketika itu tidak membantunya, dia menelan satu lagi yang malah membuat perutnya mual. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa tiduran merana di atas kursi pesawatnya selama sisa perjalanan, mencoba memikirkan kenapa dia merasa seperti itu.

Dia sedang memikirkan apa dia sudah salah makan waktu di Seoul sebelum berangkat ketika tatapannya jatuh pada seorang ibu yang duduk berseberangan dengannya dan berbicara dengan nada membujuk kepada anaknya. Jimin tidak tahu apa yang dikatakannya karena ibu itu menggunakan bahasa Jepang, tapi dari cara ibu itu menunjuk sayuran tak termakan di piring anaknya, dan gelengan kencang anak itu Jimin bisa menebak isi pembicaraan mereka.

Jimin mengucap syukur dia tidak perlu menghadapi masalah itu dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung. Oh, Jungkook dan Taehyung. _His boys, his love, his life_. Entah bagaimana dia bisa melalui sebulan ke depan tanpa mereka. Ya, jawabannya gampang saja. Dia nggak bisa.

Baru pada saat itulah dia sadar bahwa alasan dia merasa _like a shit_ beberapa jam belakangan ini adalah karena kangen pada anakanaknya. Pengakuan ini membuatnya meringis. _Damn it! What the hell is wrong with him?_ Dia baru meninggalkan mereka kurang dari sehari dan dia merasa seperti ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri saking kangennya.

Apakah begini rasanya menjadi Ayah? Apakah ini normal? Dan kalau ini normal, bagaimana para ayah yang jauh dari anak-anak mereka setiap harinya? Dia hanya berharap rasa kehilangan ini lambat laun akan berkurang, karena kalau tidak, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Semburan udara dingin November di Chicago menyandarkan bahwa dia sudah melewati imigrasi dan pengambilan bagasi dan sekarang sedang mengantri taksi untuk pulang. Dia melirik jam tangannya yang baru menunjukkan pukul 08.30, yang berarti dia harus memastikan dirinya tetap terjaga selama setidak-tidaknya delapan jam ke depan kalau tidak mau _jetlag_ besok waktu pergi ketemu George di kantor.

Tidak lama kemudian gilirannya menaiki taksi tiba dan setelah memberitahukan alamatnya pada sopir taksi, Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi mobil dan menutup mata. Dia merasa baru saja memejamkan mata selama sedetik, tapi ketika membuka matanya kembali, dia sudah sampai di depan bangunan apartemennya.

Whoa… dia sudah tertidur selama empat puluh menit, dia harus memastikan itu tidak terjadi lagi. Namun sepertinya tekad dan kenyataan tidak selalu sejalan karena Jimin menemukan dirinya tengkurap di atas tempat tidur dengan masih berpakaian lengkap. Dan dilihat dari letak matahari yang masuk melalui jendela, hari sudah lebih siang daripada yang dia perkirakan. _DAMN!_ Dia ternyata lebih lelah daripada yang dia perkirakan.

Dia ingin menelepon Yoongi untuk memberitahu dia sudah sampai, tapi membatalkan niatnya ketika melirik jam pada nakas di samping tempat tidur. Pukul 01.00. yang ada Yoongi akan ngamuk-ngamuk di telepon. Merasa kesal karena ketiduran oleh karena itu harus menunggu empat jam lagi sebelum bisa mendengar suara Jungkook dan Taehyung, tapi lebih fresh daripada beberapa jam yang lalu, Jimin memutuskan mandi untuk membersihkan aroma pesawat dari tubuhnya.

Dia mungkin bahkan akan berendam air hangat untuk mengusir rasa pegal-pegal pada sendinya. Sejam kemudian dan merasa seperti manusia lagi, Jimin menyadari untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa lapar. Dia menelepon restoran Cina favoritnya untuk memesan makanan. Setelah menutup telepon, Jimin memutar tubuhnya dan untuk pertama kali selama bertahun-tahun tinggal di apartemen ini, dia melayangkan pandangan ke ruangan apartemen tersebut.

Apartemennya masih kelihatan rapi dan bersih, seperti biasa, tapi kini juga kelihatan sepi dan dingin. Observasi ini semakin membuatnya merindukan Yoongi dan anak-anak. Dia kini sadar bahwa selama ini dia sudah hidup dalam hitam-putih dan kehadiran mereka sudah memberikan warna dalam hidupnya.

Dan seperti banyak orang yang sudah mengalami dunia penuh warna, dia tidak mau kembali lagi ke hitam-putih. Dengan satu desahan panjang, Jimin mengeluarkan laptop dari tasnya dan menuju ruang tamu. Dalam perjalanan dia menyalakan TV dengan _remote_ , tanpa mempedulikan _channel_ , dia langsung menekan tombol _mute_ sebelum duduk di sofa, sebagaimana kebiasaannya.

Namun setelah beberapa menit dia merasa kesepian dan harus mengaktifkan _volume_ TV. Suara _announcer_ melaporkan hasil pertandingan _ice hockey_ kemarin malam mengisi ruangan. Merasa lebih baik, dia menyalakan laptopnya. Pertama-tama dia mengecek _e-mail_ kantor yang ternyata sepi-sepi saja, hanya ada beberapa _update_ dan _reminder_ tentang pertemuannya dengan George besok.

Kemudian dia membuka akun _Yahoo_ -nya dan mendapati sepuluh _e-mail_ baru. Dia melarikan matanya pada daftar _e-mail_ yang kebanyakan dari _Facebook_ , tapi kemudian matanya berhenti pada _e-mail_ terakhir. _E-mail_ itu dari Yoongi dengan topik _URGENT!_

 _What the hell?!_ Jimin langsung duduk tegak sambil membuka _e-mail_ itu yang berisi pesan paling pendek yang pernah dia lihat sepanjang hidupnya.

.

 _J,_

 _I love you._

 _Aku mengatakan ini bukan karena dipaksa, terpaksa, atau rela, tapi karena dadaku rasanya bisa meledak kalo nggak bilang ini ke kamu. Aku perlu kamu tahu kalo aku cinta kamu dengan sepenuh hatiku. Selalu dan selamanya,_

 _-Y_

.

Jimin hanya bisa menatap _e-mail_ itu selama beberapa menit tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Berpikir dia sudah salah baca, dia membaca _e-mail_ itu sekali lagi dan beberapa kali lagi setelah itu. Kata-kata pada _e-mail_ itu tidak berubah. Apa Yoongi betul-betul baru mengatakan dia mencintainya? Melalui _e-mail_?! _Is he kidding me?!_

Jimin tertawa, menertawakan dirinya karena mencintai pria paling menggemaskan yang pernah dia temui sepanjang hidupnya. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia ingin mencekik atau mencium Yoongi sekarang. Dia memutuskan mencari jalan tengah dan menulis _e-mail_ balasan.

.

.

.

Yoongi sedang duduk bengong di meja dapur pada pukul 04.00 dengan secangkir teh hangat dihadapannya, menunggu telepon dari Jimin. Pesawatnya sudah mendarat berjam-jam yang lalu, jadi kenapa Jimin masih belum meneleponnya juga?

Dia sudah mencoba menelepon nomor ponsel yang diberikan Jimin beberapa kali, tapi operator mengatakan ponsel itu tidak aktif. Sekali lagi dia melirik ponselnya, menginginkannya berdering. Dan setelah lima menit ponsel itu masih diam saja, Yoongi meletakkannya kembali ke meja dan mengusap mata.

Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur, bukan saja karena menunggu telepon dari Jimin untuk mengatakan dia telah sampai dengan selamat, tapi juga reaksi Jimin atas _e-mail_ yang dikirimnya beberapa jam setelah pesawat Jimin lepas landas. Dia masih tidak percaya sudah mengatakan apa yang dia katakan kepada Jimin, kata-kata paling penting yang pernah dia ucapkan sepanjang hidupnya kepada Jimin, melalui _e-mail_.

Tapi apa pilihan yang dia punya? Hatinya sudah tidak lagi mampu menampung semua perasaan itu, dia perlu pelampiasan. Alhasil tertulis dan terkirimlah _e-mail_ itu. _Oh, God!_ Gimana kalau ternyata Jimin sudah tidak mencintainya lagi? Bahwa dia sudah bosan menunggu dan memutuskan mencintainya hanya buang-buang waktu saja? Toh Jimin tidak pernah lagi menyinggung-nyinggung tentang perasaannya selama dua minggu belakangan ini.

Entah mau ditaruh di mana mukanya ini kalau Jimin ternyata sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Dia tidak seharusnya mengirim _e-mail_ itu. Dia seharusnya menunggu hingga Jimin mengucapkannya sekali lagi, sebelum dia balas mengucapkannya. Setidaknya dengan begitu dia bisa yakin bahwa perasaan Jimin terhadapnya masih belum berubah. _Shit!_

Apa Jimin sudah membaca _e-mail_ itu? Mudah-mudahan belum, mungkin dia bisa mencari tahu cara untuk menarik kembali _e-mail_ tersebut sebelum Jimin sempat membacanya. Yoongi buru-buru berlari menuju laptopnya yang layarnya masih memampangkan _inbox e-mail_ -nya sebagaimana dia tinggalkan 30 menit yang lalu. Dia baru saja akan menutup _e-mail_ itu ketika melihat _e-mail_ baru yang terletak paling atas pada _inbox_ -nya. _E-mail_ itu dari Jimin.

Jelas-jelas dia tidak melihat _e-mail_ ini setengah jam lalu, yang berarti Jimin baru saja mengirimkannya. Buru-buru dia membukanya.

.

 _My dearest Y,_

 _It's about goddamn time. I love you too. Always. Telepon aku begitu kamu baca e-mail ini jadi aku bisa denger langsung kamu ngomong 3 kata itu oke?_

 _Love,_

 _-J_

.

Yoongi mengangkat tangannya menutupi mulut agar tidak tersedak. Ya Tuhan! Jimin masih mencintainya. Setelah dia membuatnya menunggu sebegini lama, dia masih mencintainya. Dengan tangan gemetaran Yoongi menekan nomor ponsel Jimin di Chicago yang hanya perlu berdering satu kali sebelum dia mendengar suara Jimin mengatakan,

"Hei."

Dan yang Yoongi bisa lakukan hanya mengucapkan,

" _I love you._ "

Hening, tidak ada balasan apa-apa dari Jimin. Berpikir bahwa Jimin tidak mendengarnya, dia mengulangi,

"Jimin? Kamu dengar aku nggak? Aku bilang aku cinta kamu."

Sekali lagi hanya ada keheningan dan Yoongi menarik ponselnya dari daun telinga untuk memastikan telepon mereka masih tersambung. Ya, telepon mereka masih tersambung. Jadi kenapa Jimin tidak mengatakan apa-apa?

"Jimin? Kamu masih di sana? Bisa kamu dengerin aku?"

Yoongi mendengar Jimin menghembuskan napasnya sebelum mengatakan,

" _Yes, baby_ , aku bisa dengerin kamu. Aku cuma lagi nyoba ngeyakinin diriku sendiri kalo aku lagi nggak mimpi."

Dalam hati Yoongi tersenyum. Dia memang betul-betul suka kalau Jimin memanggilnya 'Y', tapi dia nggak keberatan dengan ' _baby_ '.

"Nggak, kamu nggak lagi mimpi. Kita sedang bicara dan aku bilang aku cinta kamu."

"Coba ulang sekali lagi."

Mau tidak mau Yoongi terkekeh dan mengucapkannya sekali lagi,

"Aku cinta kamu, J. _Saranghae!_ "

"Dan aku cinta kamu, Y. _Na do jeongmal saranghae!_ "

Yoongi menutup matanya, mencoba menyerap kata-kata itu. Ya, dia akhirnya bisa menangkap bintangnya.

* * *

-TBC-

06.10.2016


	27. Chapter 27

Remake dari AliaZalea "Dirty Little Secret".

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Jika ada kesamaan cerita di FF lain dengan pairing berbeda adalah hal yang wajar karena ini adalah sebuah 'remake' :)

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Age of the cast:

-Park Jimin (m) : 30 tahun

-Min Yoongi (m) : 27 tahun

-Kim Seokjin (m), Kim Namjoon (m) : 34 tahun

-Min Taehyung (m), Min Jungkook (m) : 7 tahun.

-Kim Hoseok (m) : 4 tahun.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Family

Yaoi, boyXboy, !MPreg!

!Warn! Bahasa non baku, typo, beberapa dialog inggris.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

 **EPILOG**

 _Dear J,_

 _Kamu_ _adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan yang pernah_ _aku_ _kenal. Dan_ _aku nggak_ _bisa me_ _nemukan yang lebih baik lagi daripada kamu_ _._ _Aku n_ _ggak_ _tahu mengapa_ _aku_ _pernah berpikir bahwa aku bisa hidup tanpa_ _kamu_ _. Butuh b_ _eberapa waktu untuk menyadari dan menerima bahwa aku tidak bisa_ _melakukan semuanya tanpamu. J_ _adi, terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membuka mata_ _ku d_ _an hatiku_ _untuk melihat seberapa b_ _esar kamu_ _berarti bagi_ _ku_ _. Jika_ _kamu_ _ingin mengajukan pertanyaan_ _yang sudah pernah kamu tanyakan (yang selalu ak_ _u jawab_ _'t_ _idak_ _'),_ _kamu_ _dapat meminta sekali lagi dan_ _aku_ _berjanji_ _aku_ _akan mengatakan_ _'y_ _a_ _'_ _._

 _Penuh cinta (I promise you),_

 _-Y_

* * *

-TBC/END?-

Update time: 09.09.16

[Thanks all reader-nim terutama reviewer-nim, tanpa kalian aku gk akan bersemangat utk lanjutin ff ini *hehehe motivasi tersendiri ngeliad review2 kalian* Maap kalo ada salah2 kata baik dlm penyampaian ff maupun blsan review. *bow*]


	28. Chapter 28

Remake dari AliaZalea "Dirty Little Secret".

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Jika ada kesamaan cerita di FF lain dengan pairing berbeda adalah hal yang wajar karena ini adalah sebuah 'remake' :)

*Note: khusus chapter ini NC bersumber dari Minx Malone "Teasing Trent".

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Age of the cast:

-Park Jimin (m) : 30 tahun

-Min Yoongi (m) : 27 tahun

-Kim Seokjin (m), Kim Namjoon (m) : 34 tahun

-Min Taehyung (m), Min Jungkook (m) : 7 tahun.

-Kim Hoseok (m) : 4 tahun.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Family

Yaoi, boyXboy, !MPreg!

!Warn! Bahasa non baku, typo, beberapa dialog inggris.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

 **Special Chapter**

 _Sehari setelah hari pernikahan Jimin dan Yoongi._

Seorang laki-laki terlihat sedang modar-mandir di kamar. Laki-laki itu adalah Park Jimin. Dia sedang berada di dalam kamarnya, _well_ kamar hotel yang menjadi kamar pengantin mereka sekarang. Anak-anak sedang dititipkan ke Papa dan Mama Yoongi di rumah kerabat Mama Yoongi di sini, di Jepang.

Mereka, Jimin, Yoongi, si kembar Jungkook dan Taehyung, serta Jin, Namjoon, dan si kecil Hoseok, kemudian orangtua Jimin dan Yoongi akan _stay_ di Jepang selama seminggu. Mumpung libur sekolah juga telah dimulai sehingga Jungkook dan Taehyung bisa tinggal lebih lama di Jepang, sekalian mengunjungi sanak keluarga dari Mama Yoongi di sini.

Pernikahan Jimin dan Yoongi telah dilaksanakan di Shibuya, sesuai dengan usul dari Jimin. Proses untuk sampai pada kesepakatan mengikat janji sakral ini cukup memusingkan. Bayangkan saja, dia harus rela bolak-balik meminta restu dari Papa Yoongi selama sebulan _full_ , lalu setelahnya mengatur waktu bertemu antara kedua belah pihak keluarga yang lagi-lagi sempat _stuck_ karena Papa Yoongi.

Jimin nggak ngerti apa masalah Papa Yoongi pada pria di keluarga Park. Ya, mungkin terkecuali pada Jin, karena Jin nggak mau menemani Jimin lagi untuk ke rumah Papa Yoongi setelah pernah menemaninya dua kali, membuat intensitas pertemuan mereka jarang terjadi.

Papa Yoongi bahkan tidak mau menerima jabatan tangan Papa Jimin ketika keluarga mereka pertama kali dipertemukan, dan membuat Mama Yoongi mencubit lengan Papa Yoongi agar mau bersalaman dengan Papa Jimin. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil kan? Kalau saja dia bukan papanya Yoongi, mungkin Jimin udah mengusir pria tua itu dari ruang restoran.

Tapi sekarang Jimin tidak mau membahasnya lagi karena saat ini perjuangannya membuahkan hasil. Luapan rasa bahagia sudah mengalahkan segala rasa letihnya. Sekarang saatnya Jimin dan Yoongi menikmati masa bulan madu mereka untuk seminggu ke depan. Anak-anak bisa mereka titipkan kepada orangtua Yoongi ataupun orangtua Jimin dan keluarga Jin. Apalagi Jungkook dan Taehyung sepertinya sangat senang bermain dengan si _magnae_ Hoseok.

Kembali pada situasi saat ini. Sambil berdiri di samping ranjang, Jimin terlihat sedikit gelisah. Tangannya sedang memegang suatu benda.

 _Crap!_

Dia memegang sebuah _vibrator_ berwarna hitam yang ditemukannya di kamar ini. Jimin sekarang tahu bagaimana rasanya mendapat lotre. Itu sedikit mirip perasaan terkejut dicampur dengan banyak rasa tidak percaya, kemudian diakhiri dengan kebingungan.

Yoongi, Yoongi kecil yang manis, memiliki _vibrator_. Sebuah _vibrator_. Ditambah isi laci itu terdapat benda-benda lain yang membuatnya terkejut karena Yoongi tahu tentang benda-benda itu. Dia yakin ini bukan salah satu _room-service_ di hotel ini untuk bulan madunya. Karena jika ya, ingatkan dia untuk membayar dobel sewa kamar di sini.

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan Yoongi yang tadi turun sebentar ke _lobby_ hotel. Yoongi berhenti melangkah ketika dia melihat Jimin dan matanya terpaku pada tangan Jimin yang memegang _vibrator_ miliknya.

Otak Jimin mengirimkan perintah untuk bergerak atau setidaknya menjelaskan padanya bahwa ia tidak bermaksud menggeledah isi laci itu, walaupun itu kamar pengantin mereka sekarang. Tapi tidak, dia hanya berdiri di sana dengan mulut ternganga.

" _I guess these all yours, baby?_ Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan semua ini...," Jimin berhenti, bingung untuk menggambarkan isi laci yang ia temukan sudah terbuka.

" _Sex toys_?" Yoongi menawarkan jawaban dengan polos.

Milik Jimin langsung mengeras seperti batu hanya karena mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Yoongi. Keheningan membentang di antara mereka saat ia memikirkan semua benda-benda yang ada dalam lacinya. Dia melirik ke selimut putih di ranjang di tengah ruangan itu.

Membayangkan Yoongi telanjang, berbaring di atas selimut tebal, kakinya yang melebar sementara ia menggunakan _vibrator_ itu kepadanya memenuhi pikirannya.

Jimin mengerang dan memejamkan mata,

"Ya. _Sex toys_ , jika kamu bisa menyebutnya dengan santai begitu."

Dia memegang klem puting bertahtakan berlian imitasi. Yoongi bahkan tidak terlihat malu. Di sisi lain, Jimin merasa malu karena tertarik untuk tahu apakah dia pernah memakainya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Jimin. Aku seorang pria dewasa."

Dia menyilangkan lengannya dan mendongakkan dagunya. Jimin mengepalkan tinjunya,

"Percayalah, _baby_ , aku tahu itu. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menjaga pikiranku tentang betapa dewasanya kamu selama delapan tahun terakhir."

Yoongi membuka tangannya dan berjalan ke arahnya. Yoongi melompat ke tempat tidur dan menyilangkan kakinya lalu mengangkat alisnya,

"Kamu pikir aku nggak punya kebutuhan seperti pria lainnya? Kamu pikir aku nggak membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengurus kebutuhanku?"

"Kebutuhan?" Jimin membeo, tenggorokannya langsung kering ketika Yoongi menggerakkan tangan menelusuri pahanya dan berhenti di sana.

Dia menelan ludah dan berbalik. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan kemudian mengulanginya,

"Kenapa kamu menceritakan semua ini? Apa kamu sedang mencoba menggodaku, Sayang?"

"Gimana kalau jawabannya 'ya'? Karena aku… aku selalu ingin orang itu adalah kamu, Jimin- _nie_."

Suaranya sedikit bergetar entah karena takut atau gairah yang tercipta di sana. Jimin menoleh sedikit untuk melihat dia duduk. Yoongi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sampai ia memasuki garis pandangannya.

"Tapi selama bertahun-tahun aku nggak bisa memilikimu, aku punya _vibrator_ dan imajinasiku. Ini adalah pilihan terbaik berikutnya, apalagi semenjak kamu masuk kembali dalam duniaku lagi… Isi laci itu, sengaja aku siapkan untuk menemani kita seminggu ini, itu juga kalo kamu mau," suara Yoongi bergerak mendekat.

Ketika Jimin membuka matanya, Yoongi sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Jimin mendadak berkeringat, libidonya sudah di ambang batas. Dia harus memulainya atau kalo nggak dia bakal mati saking _turn-on-_ nya.

"Ya Tuhan, Yoongi. Kamu membunuhku di sini. _Let me touch you, baby…_ "

Jimin melempar _vibrator_ itu sembarangan, dia tidak memerlukan benda itu sekarang. Masih banyak waktu untuk menggunakannya nanti.

Bersandar pada Yoongi, dada mereka saling menekan. Dia menahan untuk tidak bergerak selama dua detik sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan menahannya untuk suatu ciuman yang keras. Rasanya seperti tenggelam dalam lautan _vanilla_ yang harum, dengan kaki Yoongi yang melilit pinggangnya.

Bibirnya terasa manis dan seperti anggur merah yang mereka minum sebelumnya. Jimin menelan suara erangan terkejut Yoongi saat ia meresapi rasanya. Yoongi meleleh terhadap tubuhnya, tubuhnya mereka melekat, berjuang untuk berusaha lebih dekat.

Yoongi bergeser dalam pelukannya dan Jimin segera menemukan tangannya penuh dengan pantat yang lembut ketika dia bersandar ke dinding untuk menjaga keseimbangan mereka.

" _Damn_ , kamu bener-bener pria mungil yang seksi."

Dia mencium bibirnya lagi, Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang sehingga Jimin bisa memasuki mulutnya seperti dia menginginkan untuk memasuki tubuhnya. Dia menerima gerakan itu dengan sedikit desahan di belakang tenggorokannya.

 _Oh God!_ Suara itu membuatnya semakin terangsang. Jimin hanya bisa membayangkan Yoongi terdengar seperti itu ketika dirinya berada di dalam tubuhnya. Dia mencium turun sampai ke tenggorokannya, menghisap kulit lembut di lekuk bahunya.

"Sekarang nggak akan ada jalan kembali, Y. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Yoongi menatapnya, mata cokelat sayunya terlihat lemah dan melembut,

"Ya Tuhan, kamu kebanyakan ngomong, J."

Lalu Yoongi mengulurkan tangan dan menangkap ereksi Jimin dalam cengkeraman yang kokoh. Seketika segala pikiran terbang dari otak Jimin, ia berbalik dan membabi buta menuju ke arah ranjang. Dia tersandung saat ia mencapai tepinya dan mereka berdua jatuh di atas selimut.

Seakan mengerti, dengan satu tangan, Yoongi menarik pakaian atas miliknya di atas kepalanya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Celana pendek dan celana dalam hitam segera menyusul. Yoongi memberi Jimin pandangan nakal saat ia bergerak mundur sampai dia bersandar ke bantal lembut di kepala ranjang.

"Aku akan ke neraka untuk ini, Yoongi. _I swear._ "

Jimin menarik kemeja melewati kepalanya dan melangkah keluar dari sepatunya. Membungkuk, ia segera melucuti celana panjang dan celana dalamnya. Semakin lama ia memandang Yoongi berbaring dengan tenang, semakin tidak sabar ia dibuatnya. Tangan Yoongi menulusuri paha telanjangnya naik dan turun menggoda, membuat Jimin semakin cepat bergerak melepas semua kain yang menempel di badannya.

Dia merangkak di atas tempat tidur sampai dia mengungkung Yoongi di atas tubuhnya. Dia menjulurkan tangannya di atas puncak puting berwarna merah muda milik Yoongi yang sudah keras itu, menikmati bagaimana napas Yoongi tersentak ketika ia terus menelusuri tangannya ke kulit perutnya.

"Jangan menggodaku, Jimin."

Yoongi merintih ketika Jimin mengitari pusarnya dengan ujung jarinya, masuk ke dalam lekukan sensitif tersebut beberapa kali sebelum melanjutkan eksplorasi ke arah bawah, ke kejantanannya yang sudah tegang berdiri tegak sempurna.

"Aku bukan orang yang menggoda di sini. Kamu udah siap banget huh, _babe_?"

Jimin mengusap buku-buku jarinya di atas kepala kemaluan Yoongi, puas ketika mendengar dia menjerit dengan serak. Jimin mengulangi gerakannya, menyentuh simpul kecil dari saraf sensitif di bagian atas ereksi Yoongi. Kaki Yoongi jatuh terbuka saat ia bergidik.

"Ya, aku udah sangat _ready_ untukmu… _Please_ Jimin…"

Permohonan Yoongi yang seperti sebuat titah yang harus Jimin laksanakan. Dia langsung membungkuk dan menjilat kejantanan Yoongi. Yoongi mengerang dan melengkungkan punggungnya ke atas.

"Oh, _I really like it,_ Jimin..."

Jimin melakukan gigitan kecil padanya, menghisap ereksinya melalui giginya dengan lembut.

"Oh ya Tuhan, Jimin."

Jari-jari Yoongi melengkung di atas sprei di samping kepalanya sampai ia mencengkeram lembaran kain itu. Jimin menekan paha Yoongi ke atas saat ia beralih ke _manhole_ Yoongi, menjilat ke lubang yang berkedut itu berkali-kali, lidahnya dikeluar-masukkan ke lubang yang berwarna merah merona itu.

Yoongi mengerang dan bergetar dalam cengkeramannya. Jimin menyodorkan dua jarinya ke dalam _manhole_ itu dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika Yoongi menjerit dan gemetar di bawah mulutnya.

"Aku berharap banget kamu udah siapin pelindung dalam laci ajaibmu, Sayang."

Jimin lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik laci meja di samping ranjang. Ia menghela napas puas ketika melihat sekotak kondom di bagian belakang laci. Dia merobek salah satu paket kecil dan menggulungnya dengan cepat.

Dorongan untuk masuk ke dalam diri Yoongi, untuk menekan kakinya ke atas dan memuaskan dirinya dan Yoongi, menderu melalui darahnya. Satu panggilan primitif yang tak bisa dia abaikan.

Jimin menempelkan keningnya yang basah terhadap Yoongi dan melihat ke dalam maniknya. Dia menelan erangan kenikmatannya saat ia menyesap mulutnya, tatapan gelap penuh nafsu ke arahnya sepanjang waktu.

"Yoongi, kamu tahu nggak? Aku udah memimpikan tentang ini begitu lama."

Suaranya pecah saat Jimin mendesak masuk ke dalam _manhole_ Yoongi dalam satu dorongan keras yang tiba-tiba. Dia masih begitu ketat hingga ia hampir tak bisa bergerak. Mata Yoongi tertutup.

"Lihat aku. Lihatlah aku saat aku memilikimu, Park Yoongi."

Mata Yoongi melebar mendengar perintah Jimin. Itu merupakan semacam sensansi tersendiri, berada di dalam selubung ketat, merasakan Yoongi gemetar saat ia masuk lebih dalam dan makin dalam.

Setiap fantasi yang pernah Jimin punya tentang Yoongi jauh tidak sebanding dengan realitasnya. Dia ada di sini, dengan Yoongi-nya, kakinya di pinggangnya, kuku Yoongi menekan ke bahunya. Itu adalah mimpi basah yang menjadi kenyataan.

"Aku senang berada di dalammu. Aku nggak punya rencana untuk biarin kamu keluar dari kamar ini untuk sementara waktu."

Jimin mengangkat kaki Yoongi dan mengaitkan di atas bahunya, bergeser lebih dalam, menggesek terhadap dirinya dalam setiap daya dorongan. Tangan kanan Jimin tidak tinggal diam, diarahkannya ke bawah di kejantanan Yoongi, meremasnya pelan. Dia mulai memompa kejantanan itu dengan tangannya.

"Oh ya Tuhan, Jimin!" teriak Yoongi.

Matanya bergetar tertutup saat ia datang dan ia menjepit begitu keras hingga Jimin bergidik pada kekuatan kenikmatannya. Jimin sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dia semakin mempercepat dorongannya dalam lubang hangat Yoongi. Yoongi mendesah bagaikan nyanyian yang paling merdu saat Jimin terus bergerak di dalam dirinya, mengangkat dirinya berlutut sehingga dia bisa bergerak lebih cepat, lebih keras.

"Aku telah bermimpi tentang ini selama bertahun-tahun... Uh, Yoongi…"

Kata-kata Jimin teredam di atas lehernya saat ia memeluk erat Yoongi ke dadanya dan meraung saat ia datang. Jimin merosot diatas tubuhnya sejenak sebelum dia mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menarik keluar dan berguling ke samping.

Jimin menggerakkan lengannya yang terasa berat dan menarik punggung Yoongi sampai dia menempel terhadap tubuhnya,

"Jadi kurasa kamu sebaiknya nggak kemana-mana dulu. Aku rasa aku pengin lagi, _baby…_ "

Yoongi mencubit lengan Jimin. Jimin tertawa, suaranya bergemuruh di atas kulitnya di mana mulut Jimin menekan bahunya,

"Hei, ini hanya peringatan ringan untukmu, Sayang."

Yoongi menyeringai kearahnya dan membungkus kakinya di sekeliling tubuhnya, menahan Jimin dalam buaian pahanya. Ereksi mereka saling menekan, menusuk perut seperti paku keras. Yoongi menarik napas penuh apresiasi saat dia menggesek pada tubuhnya.

"Ya, terserah kamu aja. Kamu tahu aku nggak nerima omong kosong dari siapapun. Bahkan pria yang kucintai."

Jimin tidak menanggapinya, mulutnya sudah sibuk berada di leher Yoongi. Yoongi menghela napas menahan desahannya dan memiringkan kepalanya, memberi Jimin akses yang lebih besar ke arah lehernya.

Jimin memberikan ciuman kecil yang lembut di sepanjang kulitnya sampai ia mencapai telinganya. Tak kuasa menahan, Yoongi merintih ketika Jimin menggigit-gigit daun telinganya.

"Kulitmu begitu lembut."

Jimin menggigit daun telnganya dengan lembut dan Yoongi mengencangkan jepitan paha ke tubuhnya. Jika lebih lama lagi dan dia nggak akan tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan lagi.

" _Well_ , aku senang minggu tenang untuk _honeymoon_ kita semuanya telah berhasil karena kalau tidak aku akan beralih ke Rencana B, Jimin- _nie_."

Jimin menatap ke arahnya dengan terkejut. Yoongi menyeringai dan membungkuk untuk menggeledah isi lacinya. Butuh beberapa menit untuknya sebelum ia menemukan apa yang ia pesan dari internet seminggu sebelum pernikahan mereka.

Dia menjatuhkan tali beludru berwarna merah marun di tempat tidur. Jimin mengambilnya dan mengangkat alis kearahnya.

"Mungkin kamu harus tetap melanjutkan dengan rencana B. Cadangan siapa tahu aku perlu untuk lebih diyakinkan," napasnya terasa lebih cepat sekarang.

Yoongi merangkak naik dari dadanya dan mendorong Jimin sampai ia berbaring telentang. Ia menarik tangan Jimin di atas kepalanya dan mengikatnya secara longgar pada besi tempa di kepala ranjang dengan tali itu. Jimin menarik tangannya dengan lembut, matanya melebar sedikit ketika Yoongi menepuk lengannya.

"Jangan bergerak."

Yoongi membungkuk dan mengarahkan mulutnya ke salah satu dari puting kecil Jimin lalu menghisapnya di antara bibirnya. _Those little carrot of_ Jimin terasa membengkak di bawahnya.

"Yahhh… Park Yoongi."

Jimin mengerang ketika Yoongi menggesek di atas ereksinya. Dadanya seperti taman bermain, dengan otot-otot perut yang berkembang dengan baik dan lekukan dari perutnya. Tidak seorangpun akan menebak ia bekerja di belakang meja melakukan sesuatu yang membosankan seperti model statistik.

Dia memiliki tubuh seorang pria yang bekerja di luar sepanjang hari. Sesuatu yang Yoongi tahu dia bekerja keras untuk mempertahankannya.

"Aku ingin memegang kendali untuk beberapa saat. Aku ingin yang memimpin. _Let me be, okay, J?_ "

Yoongi lalu meluncur turun dari tubuhnya, menggosok lengan dan otot-otot pahanya yang kuat saat ia melakukannya.

"Apapun yang kamu inginkan, _baby_."

Ketika tangan Yoongi menyerempet paha bagian dalam, Jimin mengerang dan tersentak di bawah tangannya. Yoongi tertawa kecil.

"Senang mengetahui bahwa kamu menghargai permintaanku, _Daddy_."

Bukti dari gairah Jimin tepat ada di depan wajah Yoongi sekarang. Dia mengusap hidungnya pada pangkal kejantanan Jimin dan mengulanginya beberapa kali sampai ke kepalanya. Ketika Yoongi akhirnya memasukkan di mulutnya, Jimin menjulang, mengencang melawan tali beludru itu.

"Yah begitu... _Oh shit!_ Yoongi…"

Dia menatapnya dengan ekspresi mirip dengan ketakjuban ketika dia menghisap miliknya kembali ke dalam mulutnya, menggunakan tangannya untuk menyangga diri di atas pahanya. Tak lama kemudian, dia sudah punya irama yang sempurna, naik turun dibawahnya berulang kali sampai dia mengenai bagian belakang tenggorokannya setiap kali melakukannya.

"Aku akan datang, _baby_ …," kata Jimin.

Tangannya mengepal dan pinggulnya memompa ke atas untuk memenuhi mulutnya. Jimin menggertakkan giginya dan menyaksikan saat dia memutar-mutar lidahnya di sekitar kepala miliknya, seolah-olah ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan menjauh darinya. Matanya melebar saat dia mempercepat iramanya, menarik _penis_ -nya melalui bibirnya dengan lembut, berulang-ulang.

"Ya Tuhan..."

Ia membengkak di mulutnya saat ia datang, pinggulnya mendorong ke atas dengan irama yang canggung. Yoongi tetap disana bersamanya setiap denyut pelepasannya, menelan dengan penuh semangat, menghisap dengan lembut miliknya yang mulai melunak.

"Yoongi."

Namanya keluar dari bibirnya seperti doa.

"Kamu nggak perlu melakukan itu."

Dia mencium naik ke arah atas dari paha hingga ke otot-otot ketat di perutnya.

"Aku ingin melakukannya, percayalah."

Jantungnya berdetak tidak teratur di bawah tangannya saat Yoongi membuka ikatan _sialan_ itu lalu bersandar di dadanya. Lengan Jimin meraih dan membelai tengkuknya.

"Aku sangat gembira kamu lupa menutup laci itu jadi aku bisa mengintip isinya."

Yoongi mendongak sehingga dia bisa melihat wajahnya, lalu tersenyum. Yoongi melepaskan dirinya dari sandaran di badan Jimin, lalu bangun dari ranjang dan melenggang menuju pintu yang menghubungkan ke kamar mandi.

"Jimin, aku tertarik untuk 'bermain' dari belakang di kamar mandi. Kecuali kalau kamu terlalu capek…"

Dia berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa menunggu untuk melihat apakah ia akan mengikutinya. Sedetik kemudian, pintu kamar mandi terbuka lebar. Jimin berdiri di pintu mengawasinya dengan pandangan bergairah yang masih tersisa.

"Aku akan menggosok punggungmu jika kamu juga menggosok punggungku."

Uap di udara begitu kental hingga dia tidak bisa melihat tangannya di depan wajahnya, tapi Jimin jelas melihat Yoongi. Dengan kepalanya mendongak ke belakang dan air mengalir ke bawah bahu.

"Ini rileks banget," Yoongi menggumam, memutar bahunya di bawah semprotan air panas.

Jimin setuju untuk alasan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan suhu air. Mandi bersama dengannya adalah salah satu fantasi _X-rated_ favoritnya. Lengkap dengan efek suara.

"Aku nggak pernah bosan mengetahu sisi berisikmu ini," Jimin tertawa ketika mata Yoongi terbuka lebar saat mengerang.

"Aku nggak bisa menahannya bodoh."

Dia menunduk dan tersenyum malu-malu padanya,

"Selain itu, kamu juga nggak benar-benar tenang."

"Mmm, hmm."

Jimin nyaris tidak mendengarkan, terlalu asyik dalam menelusuri daun telinga Yoongi dengan lidahnya. Dia membalikkan punggung Yoongi kearahnya dan memeluk ke arah tubuhnya. Kulit licin, basahnya terasa lembut bagai mentega. Tidak heran dia tidak bisa menjauhkan lidahnya dari tubuh manis itu.

"Mari kita lihat apa aku bisa ngasih sesuatu yang lain agar kamu bisa menjerit."

Dia meletakkan tangannya ke dinding ubin dingin dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Posisi miring pantat Yoongi kearahnya seperti suatu persembahan.

"Jiminnn ahhh…"

Suaranya bergetar tapi jelas bukan karena takut. Napas Yoongi berubah menjadi dangkal dan, ketika dia mengintip dari balik bahunya, matanya berkilauan penuh dengan antisipasi.

"Aku hanya melakukan eksperimen. Aku hanya bertanya-tanya apa aku bisa membuatmu bernyanyi buat aku."

Dahi Yoongi berkerut kebingungan.

"Bernyanyi?"

"Ya, hanya beberapa nada. Mungkin ini akan berhasil."

Jimin menggeser satu jarinya ke dalam intinya yang panas dari belakang. Mata Yoongi menutup bergetar dan ia mengeluarkan erangan panjang dan rendah.

"Itu bagus tapi kurasa kamu perlu mencoba lagi. Mungkin nada yang lebih tinggi sekarang."

Jimin menyodorkan dua jari kedalam dirinya sekarang dan Yoongi menjerit dan menjepit dengan keras.

"Jimin… _Please_..."

Jimin memainkan dia seperti sebuah instrumen, jari-jarinya berputar-putar dan menggoda lubang sensitifnya sampai dia menjerit dalam satu ratapan panjang, terus-menerus.

Ketika Jimin tidak bisa bertahan lagi, dia meraih ke bawah dan menggoda Yoongi dengan ereksi miliknya, memasukkan pangkal _penis_ itu ke dalam lubang surgawi milik Yoongi beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mendorong seluruhnya.

"Uh, Jiminnnhh… Aku akan datang… Jangan berhenti!"

Yoongi menggigil dalam pelukannya, otot internalnya mengencang dan melonggar dengan kekuatan begitu besar hingga Jimin tidak akan terkejut jika miliknya akan memar nantinya.

" _Sialan_ _you're so tight, baby._ Seperti kamu memang tercipta buat aku. Tercipta untuk menerima milikku."

Dia melebarkan kaki Yoongi lebih terbuka untuk miliknya. Air mengalir di atas mereka menerpa ke bawah punggungnya saat ia bergerak makin cepat, mendorong ke dalam dirinya seperti orang gila. Tangan Jimin memompa ereksi Yoongi yang sudah sekeras miliknya, mengikuti ritme tumbukan dalam lubang ketat Yoongi.

Hanya Yoongi bisa membuatnya seperti ini, sedemikian gila untuk memilikinya hingga ia lupa akal sehatnya.

"Jimin- _nie_ , ini begitu nikmat. Aku nggak bisa nunggu lagi," rintihnya.

Dia merasa Yoongi bergetar dengan pelepasan berikutnya sama seperti rasa familiar yang mengalir di tulang punggungnya. Saat Jimin menaruh satu tangan di dinding di atas kepala Yoongi, ia mendongakkan kepala ke belakang dan menggeram saat ia terguncang seluruh tubuhnya, menaiki gelombang kenikmatan yang mengalir di antara mereka.

Jimin membuka matanya beberapa saat kemudian dan berkedip melalui tirai air yang jatuh di atas wajahnya. Yoongi merosot maju ke dinding ubin dengan satu kaki bersandar ke bak mandi. Jika ia bisa, ia akan mengambil fotonya dan memberi label 'kepuasan sempurna'. Tapi ketika ia menarik keluar darinya ia baru menyadari apa yang ia lupakan.

 _Kondom, proteksi._

"Oh, _shit_!"

Tangannya memegang rambut basahnya saat implikasi dari kata itu menerpanya. Ia mungkin telah membuatnya hamil, lagi. Hal yang sebenarnya akan membuatnya bahagia.

Tapi Yoongi sudah menolak untuk hamil lagi dalam waktu dekat ini. Dan memiliki sepasang anak kembar, Taehyung dan Jungkook, saat ini terasa sudah lengkap. Jimin masih ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama keluarga kecil barunya ini. Belum berniat menambah anggota baru.

"Aku benar-benar seorang _bajingan_."

Dia menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumnya dengan lembut di pipinya.

"Aku nggak pake pelindung. Apa ada kemungkinan kamu minum pil?"

Mata Yoongi melebar sebelum ia akhirnya menggeleng pelan.

"Nggak, udah lama nggak. Dan aku sekarang selalu punya reaksi aneh sama pil jenis itu. _But i think now isn't my fertilize time, I guess._ Ya Tuhan, Jimin, aku nggak mau membayangkan sembilan bulan hamil lagi sekarang. Aku harap nggak ada adik dulu untuk Taehyungie dan Jungkookie. Aku akan membeli pil _sialan_ itu besok. Untuk jaga-jaga."

Jimin mematikan kran air dengan pergelangan tangannya dan kemudian mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dalam pelukannya.

"Ya, semoga nggak, walaupun aku sama sekali nggak masalah kalau sampai kamu hamil lagi, Sayang. _Another little us sounds good._ Aduh! Oke, oke, berhenti mencubitiku. Sekarang ayo kita keringkan badan dan kembali ke kamar."

Yoongi membiarkan Jimin untuk mengangkatnya, setelah puas menghujani perut seksi Jimin dengan cubitan kecil, lalu merebahkan kepalanya dengan lembut di bahunya. Itu tampak bodoh tapi gerakan itu langsung bisa membuat Jimin senyum-senyum sendiri.

Manusia gua yang tersembunyi dalam dirinya ingin mengangkatnya, membunuh binatang buruan dengan tangan kosong dan lalu memberi makan padanya. Dia ingin melindungi diri Yoongi dan bercinta dengannya lagi, dan suatu hari mengamatinya tumbuh menjadi bulat dengan anak yang dia kandung, merawatnya setiap hari, bulan, sampai hari Yoongi melahirkan anaknya.

' _Man_ , kau salah satu _bajingan_ sakit' gumamnya pada diri sendiri saat ia melangkah dari bak mandi ke udara dingin dari kamar mandi.

"Hm? Kamu ngomong sesuatu?" Yoongi berkedip menatapnya dengan mengantuk.

Dia memeluknya sejenak sebelum menarik handuk yang ada di gantungan.

"Nggak ada, Sayang."

Dia menurunkannya dengan lembut di kakinya dan mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Dia mengusap sebagian besar air dari tubuhnya sendiri sebelum melempar handuk itu sembarangan.

Dia mengikuti Yoongi kembali ke kamar dan menyaksikan saat ia merapikan tempat tidur sebelum naik ke atas ranjang. Yoongi bergeser dan memberi ruang bagi dirinya. Dia meluncur di bawah selimut. Yoongi merangkak dan langsung menempel erat pada tubuhnya.

"Aku capek banget. Kamu mengurasku habis-habisan," suaranya terdengar lebih dalam, penuh dengan tanda kelelahan.

Tangan Yoongi menelusuri dengan lebih lembut didadanya sampai tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia melihat ke bawah. Yoongi sudah tertidur.

Jimin mengingat sejenak untuk merefleksikan kembali kejadian hari ini, menyadari betapa beruntungnya dia karena segalanya yang telah berjalan dengan baik. Dia tertangkap basah melihat-lihat laci di nakas sebelah posisi tidur Yoongi, menemukan sebuah _vibrator_ , lupa memakai kondom, dan bercinta hingga puas.

Dan sekarang Jimin meringkuk di tempat tidur, hangat dan nyaman dengan pria yang dicintainya.

Segalanya tidak bisa lebih baik daripada ini. Sempurna.

* * *

-END-

11.09.2016

[Hello all reader-nim! Selesai juga kisah Minyoon dengan si kembar Taekook ini ^^]

[Biar fair karena rate-M, akhirnya last chapter dibikin NC khusus Minyoon setelah wedding hehe. (Buat yg tau novel aslinya jgn kaget ya, ini emg chapter plus2, request dari 'anak buah Jimin' yg menganut aliran mesumnista wkwk *hayo pada ngaku :p*]

[Thanks untuk semua yg uda follow, fave, baca, n bahkan rajin anget review FF ini *ai lop yu ol, suwerrr*]

[Aku agak kaget dg respon positip untuk ff ini hehe n seneng donk pastinya, next project moga makin sering ya yg positip2 biar bikin makin semangat *amin :D*]

[Aku pribadi dengan status satu persatu project ff-ku ended, sedikit kehilangan n berasa kangen dg rutinitas: nulis, editing, update, n baca2 review dari kalian hiks :')]

[Tapi namanya juga ada perjumpaan ya ada perpisahan ya hihi. Kalo nggak tamat2 tar malah ada yg protes: 'ini kok alurnya gini trs ya' 'kapan tamatnya' atau bahkan bakal ada yg blg: 'ah bosen'-(untungnya sejauh ini belum ada yg frontal ngomong begini hohoho)]

[Last, hope to see yall again hehe.]

[Thank you n Bai-bai~~ ^^]


End file.
